


stone cold fires of the heart

by Johnlock_gay



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Flug, Character Development, Developing Relationship, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slow Build, Slow Burn, basically long porn with plot and feelings, dom Black Hat, loads of feelings, power bottom dr flug, they do the sex before they get together, they try, top Black Hat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 104,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21784168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Johnlock_gay/pseuds/Johnlock_gay
Summary: The Black Hat Org has a sudden new competitor, will it break or make the company?Who cares, the real question is will the poor doctor survive the whole ordeal? Will Black Hats cold exterior melt away, or will it grow colder?
Relationships: Black Hat/Dr. Flug (Villainous)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 73





	1. Pilots end

**Author's Note:**

> RP of paperhat turned into a fic for your reading pleasure
> 
> Set right after the pilot
> 
> Not Beta read, written in Discord and copied right in

Black hat grew bigger and bigger as he scowled down at his three employees. His red glowing eyes burning with anger as the demons claws grow longer and sharper. 

“Soo, what’s the plan Doc?” He can heat Demencia whisper to the bagged scientist.

“Run” is the simply reply the doctor gives the lizard girl.

Black hat hisses and takes a step forward and growls out in his demonic tone; “you imbeciles, you think you can outrun ME?”

Flug's heart was thumping loudly in his chest with fear. It thumped like the pounding of a hammer against a nail. His eyes wide with fear, his fight or flight response activated. And it was undoubtedly flight as he tore through the door, out of his boss's office.

Now, Flug was *not* the strongest of their crew. And skinny would be an understatement. But he was agile and dexterous.

And in this very moment, he was scared for his life, yet again. He felt bad for leaving the other two in the dust, but he had his life on the the line.

The enchant eldritch demon cant help himself from letting out a low and dangerous laugh as the puny creatures polt for the door, the scrawny scientists leading the small pack. If he were capable he would probably admire the human for his will of survival despite willingly working here at Black Hat inc. 

“You can run, but you can’t hide” Black hat mocks as he shoots out tentacle looking arms after them, hitting 505 forcing him down.

Flug met himself at the stairs and was not going to waste time by stepping down the steps. He sat upon the railing and slid down, squeezing his eyes shut as he fell off at the end and crashed to the floor.

He immediately got up and didn't look back, rushing towards a room to possibly hide in. He had no idea what was on the other side in that split second. As Flug crashed through the door and uselessly locked it, he noticed it was the bathroom. He got inside of the bathtub behind the shower curtains and huddled up right then and there, shaking like a leaf.

*Oh God, oh God. Why? I thought we had done an okay performance. Why...?* He thought to himself.

The demon, still in his office mercilessly throws the poor bear out the big office doors so he smacks against the wall on the other side. Even though he know the bear will be fine, as he is apparently ‘indestructible’ according to the doctor he is satisfied to see the hit left the blue creature immobilised on the floor, his flower hanging in defeat.

Reluctantly Black hat shrinks his size for easier movement and settles for walking on his long black tendrils shoot out of his back, and hits Demencia that was trying to hide on the roof above the doorway. She falls to the ground and while she’s badly hurt, with bruises, blood and probably even a few broken bones, still somehow mangers a flirty smile at the one inflicting said injuries. 

Black Hat finds himself rolling his eyes. While he does admire the dedication and almost even appreciates the loyalty, there is that hate for desperate, weak beings falling for the trap that is called ‘love’. Disgusting business, truly. 

He steps over her, making sure he knocks her out in the process. 

“Two down...” He lolls his tongue out, smelling the air, “one to go...”

Dr Flug could hear the crashes of the other two, and it makes him flinch a bit in his position. He had no idea how the Eldritch demon would torture him today. He didn't want to find out.

*Is there a way out? Staying in one place is not good. I'm bound to be found.*

Flug carefully stepped out of the shower and began looking for a vent he could maybe crawl through as quietly as possible.

*Come on. I know there's one in here.*

The dark horror envelopes himself in a thick, black mist and teleports himself downstairs. 

“Come out, come out... I won’t bite!” Black Hat booms out in a faked kind tone before going sour, “hard...”

Black hat licks the air again, smelling for chemicals and angst. He’s close.

Flug finds one. He finally finds one as he climbs up on the sink to reach it. He rips of the vent and climbs into the small opening. He places the vent back on and begins to crawl as silent as he can through the vents, trying to navigate based on his location.

*I think I'm going the right way.* Flug sighs. *I hope so.*

Normally, he'd talk out loud, but that runs the risk of him getting caught. The cramped space, crawling, danger around every corner--it made his stomach churn. He was terrified.

Black Hat is growing more and more irritable. Usually after a while he would just leave his employees be over small annoyances as this, but that’s probably what the intellectual human is hoping for that little pest! 

He stops in his tracks and closes his eyes. Okey, so sight and smell isn’t helping the glorious demon, lets focus on hearing and smell... 

Black Hat grins to himself. That slick human is in the vents? He lets out a loud laugh.

“I’ll get you, Doctor! You can’t hide from me!”

*Oh no.*

Slickly, began to claw through the vents as quickly and quietly as possible. Eventually, making it to another opening. He peered through the bars of the vent and saw Demencia not too far off on the floor, bruised and looking broken. He shook his head and continued on.

He had to keep going. For his own sake.

Flug trembled with each move he made, sweating bullets as he moved through the vents. Black Hat knew where he was and that was already a bad sign.

Black Hats head snaps 180 degrees around, grinning menacingly. 

“Found you~!” He sing songs to himself. 

Laughing he turns into dark smoke and decides to have more fun with his last employee than the last two were so quick.

*OH GOD. OH NO. PLEASE. NO.* he cried in his mind.

Noise didn't matter anymore, he began racing through the vents until he made it to his laboratory. He kicked the vent guard out and dropped down to the floor in a painful clash that hurt him badly. He shakily got up, now slowed by a minor injury.

Flug looked around and began limping away, towards a door that could potentially lead him to a safer place. His left arm was now heavily bruised, he could feel it. A possible fracture in his right leg. He was in a lot of pain from a long drop. Sweat staining his coat, he could feel himself buckling under pressure. Black Hat would find him soon. He knew it.

“Quite the determination you have there, *doctor*...” the demons lets his voice ring out, making it nearly impossible to know where he’s coming from, as he laughs darkly.

He wasn't going to give up, despite not knowing where he was at all. Flug made it to the door and punched in a series of numbers quickly. He made it through and the door slammed behind him. He was in his room now.

Sighing and whimpering pathetically, he dragged himself to the edge of his bed. He sat down in front of it and hugged his knobby knees, wincing at the pain in his body. He'd do a body scan when he had the chance. But for now, his blood pressure was so high, he may pass out.

Materialising himself, Black Hat stops in front of the humans door. He’s about to just go through it, but decides against it, wanting to test the waters... how loyal is the dear doctor actually? And is his loyalty greater than the fear?

The demon knocks; “Doctooor... are you going to let me in, or do I have to do that myself?”

Flug doesn't even shoot a glance to the door. What's stopping him now. He continued to tremble as he tried to take deep breaths to calm himself.

The doctor gets up and makes his way to a mirror in his room, by his work desk, covered in blue prints. He shrugs off his wet coat and lets it stay on the floor.

"What stops you now? You and I both know you can very easily go through that door." He says, his voice cracking a bit as he goes over to his bed to read his blood pressure exactly.

Flug shook his head as it took a minute or two to read. 169/125. Too high. He sucked in a breath and went to his bathroom, sipping some water before approaching the door with the demon on the other side. He pressed his forehead against the metal door and hugged his bruised arms.

*There could be serious consequences if I don't open this door.*

Black hat can feel his face warping in anger at the talk back from the tiny human and the pickle of his sharp claws entering his palm from clenching his fist. But he forces a smile on his face. 

“Oh you don’t need to tell me, Doctor... but I think it would be in your best interest to *listen to your bosses request*...” 

Absentmindedly he puts a clawed hand on the door and gently scratches the door. Well as gently as a angered demon usually would scratch the door, leaving deep claw marks and a horrendous sound out in the hallway.

“Last warning”

The doctor's eyes sort of darken as he remembered something, something buried deep in his mind. He sucked in another breath and each movement he made, he knew he was watched. But instead of frantic, maybe being calm was what was best for him at this moment.

He could hear his heartbeat pounding like drums in his ears as he reached over to the panel. A soulless feeling rose in him as he punched in a separate code. He took a step back and looked down as the door groaned open.

Black Hat smirks and takes a small step back as the door opens. 

“I knew you would come around...” 

Black hat takes three confidant steps forward into the doctors room and leans slightly down into the poor mans face. 

“Now, why did it take you so long to follow direct orders?”

Flug couldn't help the anxiety tightening in his chest, choking him as he squeezed his eyes shut. He was still trembling, more so in his presence.

He had something the Eldritch didn't. Something that made him flee. He swallowed thickly and held his head up, but refusing to look at the demon.

"Because something you can't seem to grasp separates the evil in you and the evil in me." He admits.

Black Hats squints curiously at Dr Flug. His tongue flicking out to taste the air, almost hitting the scientist bag. 

The demons leans back again as he can’t quite pinpoint the exact emotions Flug is having, and settles by folding his arms behind his back and glaring down at the human with a smile. 

“How so?”

"Fear affects me and for you it doesn't. In those seconds as you towered over me. I'm governed by all of my emotions, and you aren't." He explained.

He crudely tried to hide his beaten up arms with a new coat, biting the inside of his cheek as he finally took a glance at Black Hat.

"Wh--When I do the things I do, I am driven by something--happiness, fear, anger, disgust, but you don't seem to have a drive other than your sadism. Why I didn't listen is because I have a fight or flight response. In stages of fear and danger, the body can make you do things. In which case, when faced with danger, I run because I am not strong enough to fight."

He looked back down and rubbed his arms, now trembling worse. He didn't want to keep talking.

"So when I--I calmed down a little, my senses regained and told me it'd be b--better for me to listen to you."

The demons visible eye is glowing with an unrecognisable emotion. 

“You are at least right in the fact that listening to me is the best option”

The demon grabs the humans neck, but doesn’t squeeze as hard as he usually does to let him be able to answer if need be. 

“But I do hope you know that letting your fear get over loyalty will cost you greatly some day” Black Hats face is only centimetres away from Dr Flug, his words nearly spitting into the others face.

The doctor flinched, yelping as he was grabbed. His hands, wrapping instinctively around the man's arm as he quaked in his grip. His breaths becoming shallow like the feeling in his body as well as beginning to whimper pathetically as he felt the words crawl on his skin.

Black Hat may never fully understand the concepts of the body against human emotion, but Flug has already faced the harsh reality, that he seems to slip away from death by the skin of his teeth.

"I under--understand, sir..." He sputtered out, gripping at his wrist a bit tighter.

*But you don't understand.*

The demon lets go letting the much young being fall from his grip.

“Good” Black Hat says, if you didn’t know any better you would even say he said so softly. 

The tall, dark skinned being turns around and steps out of the room. He stops right outside the door step and gives a dark glare over his shoulder. 

“Oh, and Flug?”

The scientist fell to his knees, his leg had given out as he was dropped, making him whimper as he hit the tiles.

He was grateful that his boss couldn't read his mind.

He heard his name called and he looked up, a bit of hope in his eyes as he looked up at his tall boss.

"Y--Yes, sir?" He asked, pain retching his voice.

Pausing for a moment, the demon just looks the human up and down before making a face of disgust.

“You should see to Demenciaz I don’t know what kind injuries she might have gotten, as I didn’t care to check” 

Dark smoke covers the demon before he’s gone as quick as the smoke appeared.

That's odd. He never even thinks twice about Demencia. He frowned and got up, groaning as he limped out of his room downstairs to get her.

He kneeled down when he reached her and sighed, trembling as he took a look over her. Bruises. Minor. A simple nosebleed, but she'd need a body scan too.

"Demencia, can you hear me?" He asked.

Demencia opens her eyes slightly and looks at where the voice was coming from. Groaning slightly she coughs. 

“What do you want, Nerd?”

Flug drags her up and slightly glares at her. He cracks his back and sighs.

"I need to put you under a full body scan and make sure you did the break anything." He spat.

She just laughs till the pain from her chest stops her. 

“I don’t need anything except for my love for Black Hat..” 

She tries to get up, but can’t seem to do it on her own. She fumbled for a second before basically using the other as a ladder to stand up.

"Yeah, yeah, me too. Let's get you upstairs."

Dr. Flug takes her upstairs to his lab to be thouroughly checked. He stops at a machine and opens it up with a number code. He looks back at the lizard girl.

"Just step in here and be still. Please. It will check your injuries." He says, gesturing to the large tubular machinery.

She sticks her tongue out at the slightly taller man. 

“Why? These are just love marks...” she says and points to deep bruises as a drop of blood falls from her nose.

"Just get in Demencia. Even if they are 'love marks,' you could seriously be hurt. I'll give you a new photo of Black Hat if you do." He coaxed, knowing how she is seemingly incapable of catching a good photo of their boss.

Flug stood back and prepared to start the scanner, glancing at Demencia.

Eager, the lizard girl all but jumps in the machine as quickly as her hurt body will let her. She dances on her the tips of her toes and grins.

“Get on with it, Nerd, I don’t have all day!”

"Alright, alright. Just stay still." He says calmly.

He closes her into the machine and dials it to be started. He hears the machine begin to whir and and he waits, crossing his arms absentmindedly.

The young woman stands as still as she can during the process. 

When she’s done the results come in, showing two broken ribs on the left, a fractured but luckily not broken femur, and a hip flexor strain. Other than that the injuries seem harmless enough and will recover all by themselves with the right care. 

“So, how come you always get so good pictures of Black Hat?” Demencia says as she gets out of the body scanner.

The doctor sighed and looked over the red marks on the scanner and looked at Demencia.

"I have my ways." He says.

Mainly, though, it was because he was sneaky. He took pictures so he could coax Demencia into doing things without brute force. And if Black Hat found out, surely, he'd be dead. But for now, it was a secret only he and Demencia knew.

Demencia roles her eyes, “whatever, keep your secrets I guess... just give me the pics!”

Demencia tries to raise her hands to shake the doctor but stops herself when her chest shoots out pains through her body from the broken bones.

“Ouch...” she lets out as she proceeds to rubs her side. 

A tired and sad 505 comes in and goes over to his bed by the closet close to Flugs desk. He hides into a nest of teddy bears and gives the doctor a defeated look before closing his eyes. 

Demencia sees this, and gets a puzzled look on her face. She looks back and forth between the three. The bear, the human, herself, the human again, the bear again and so on.

"I will after I patch you up." The doctor begins to grab things to patch her up. Some ace bandage, some pills, and some krutches.

"I need to bandage you up. You can't walk on that leg, so you'll need krutches. You have to take one of these pills daily to help speed up the process, so I'm going to keep up with these. But you *better* take them." He instructed.

Flug adjusted the krutches to her height and instructs how to properly bandage her wounds so he doesn't have to. He lets her have some freedom.

Demencia gets to work on the pills and bandages, learning what to take and how to do it properly. Having this happening often she learns quickly, but is uncharacteristically quiet while doing so. 

She glances over at the blue bears that is by this point fast asleep. She sits back and folds her arms over her chest.

Flug grabs a few pictures of Black Hat and gives them to Demencia, telling her she did well.

Flug goes over to 5.0.5. and runs his hand over his head, petting behind his ears and sighing. He blinked slowly before closing his eyes.

He then got into the machine himself and waited for it to finish. When it did, he had fractured arm, fractured hip, and a strain in his leg. He limped out and tended to his own wounds in silence.

“Sooo...” the lizard girl begins. “You seemed to be fine, almost only having running away injuries or stuff from earlier today... did you get away?” 

Her legs kicking back and forth under her, letting them dangle as she scratches a scab on her arm.

"In a sense. I lost him for a good bit, which is a first. I guess you could say I got away."

Flug winced as he finished up tending to himself. He sat down against the wall and closed his eyes. But there were a lot of questions unanswered.

Demencia hums and strokes a finger over one of the pictures Flug have her. 

“Whatever, I think I’ll go to bed now. Beauty sleep for my future husband and all that, you wouldn’t understand” She says as she runs off with her crouches faster than should be humanly possible in her state. “Good night, Nerd!”

"Good night Demencia."

Flug eventually gets up and he goes over and pats 5.0.5. on the head.

"Good night, 5.0.5." he said softly.

Flug changed into a NASA shirt and grey sweatpants and lied down in his bed, watching the glass cover slide above him. He closed his eyes as the pain set in and waited for sleep to take him.


	2. Demonic feelings

The doctor found himself clasping his hands over his ears. A horrible screech ringing all around him. Within his midst of trembling and whimpers, a shadow rose up and stood his Eldritch boss, Black Hat. He got down on his hands and knees crying.

"P--Please make it stop." He cried.

The Eldritch didn't even wince as he grabbed the doctor by the throat, squeezing it so tight, he could barely breathe. He gripped the demon's wrist as he struggled, gasping for air in strangled shallow breaths. And then he saw Black Hat draw back and his hand turning into a drill. Flug couldn't help but scream out and cry. The demon shot his drill hand into the doctor's stomach, ripping up his insides, and right before the sweet release of death--

Flug shot up, a cry escaping his raspy throat. Luckily the glass had slid back and he didn't hit it. He had dried tears on his face, crusted from time, sweat dripping from him, trembling. He looked over at his alarm clock, it just now going off. He turned it off with a shaky hand. His heart rate didn't look good. He took a few deep breaths and got dressed, dressing in his normal blue shirt and white labcoat.

The doctor went over to his desk, started his coffee maker, still shaking, and grabbed a clipboard. Time to start his daily routine.

Wake everybody up.

Black Hat was sitting at his desk, face fuming with anger. 

The sales numbers where down, and seemingly over night. This could be a coincidence, but the demon had doubted it and proceeded his investigation on the matter.

Quickly flicking through news articles on VillainNews.dark.Turning.net and looking through the sales numbers he finally figured it out. It was a new company. Or rather a old company sold to a new owner that miraculously had been able to get some recognition from villains and and heroes alike, selling inventions like hot cakes, and *somehow* where able to get away with it with both sides!

Black Hat flips his desk and proceeds to summon Dr Flug immediately.

Flug was twisted in agony, and ruptured back to life in Black Hat's office. He gasped out at the sudden pains, on top of the ones made from yesterday. He fell to his knees and tried not to cry out on agony, moaning out in breathy whimpers, trying to suppress his cries as he stood up.

"Y--Y--You need something, L--Lord Black Hat, sir?" He asked, stammering on his words as he could barely keep himself up now.

He hadn't had his coffee yet and his boss was already pissed at him.

“Have you looked at the news Dr Flug? The villain news?” 

Black Hat readjusts his tie, and pretends to be calm and collected even though he is clearly pissed and... possibly even stressed?

"No, I haven't even had m--my coffee. I just woke up." He explained.

Flug dusted himself off and looked down at the floor. He assumed something either really good or really bad has happened.

“Well, Doctor, have you at least looked at the sales reports?” Black Hat takes a few steps closer, now standing just outside reach of the human.

"No. I do that on Fridays. So, no sir, I haven't seen the sales report."

*Something tells me this is bad.*

Flug fiddled with his sleeves, looking up at the Eldritch. He swallowed thickly and began to breathe a little heavier.

Black hat shoots out several tendrils and grips Flug by the neck, waist, legs and both arms and brings him close to the demons face. 

“Wrong answer,” Black Hat hisses at the smaller beings face and throws the doctor at his broken desk. “Take a look...” Even tho the dark beings voice seems to be coming out calm, there’s a dark, threatening aura about it that would assure you that the demon is in fact not calm, but furious.

Flug lets out a girly cry as he grabbed, whimpering as he's slammed down. He grips the desk and sits up, shaking, as he now looks at the sales report.

Low and behold, the sales have dropped immensely. He looked back at his boss, trembling.

"Why have they gotten so low?" He asked.

“If you did your job, you would know” Black hat bites back. “It’s the small lousy company that used to be called ‘villains inventions’, remember those pests? Tried to sell themselves to me a couple of years back..” Black Hat rolls his eyes at the memory.

Flug sighed to himself and straightened himself up and he was shaking worse than yesterday now. He looked back at the report and back at the Eldritch.

"Yeah? So what? Didn't they go out of business?" He questioned.

“Apparently not, as some idiot actually bought them!” Black hat nearly growls. 

The demon turns around and starts pacing his office back an forth. Sending Flug harsh stares every now and again. 

“Some insignificant nobody trying to make a name for themselves.. and do you even know the worst part of it all?” Black Hat grins at Flug, while his eye is glowing red with anger.

Flug had backed himself onto Black Hat's desk in fear, looking at him. He had no clue about any of this. He trembled almost violently and flinched as he was grinned at.

"N--No?" His voice cracking, shaking. He sounded pathetic.

“They even sell to heroes!” 

Black Hat looses it at saying that out loud and several tendrils shoot out breaking most of his office. Windows breaking leaving deep cuts, chandeliers falling from the ceiling, chairs getting torn to pieces and walls struggling to keep standing. 

The demon shoots himself over to the trembling man, death in the eldritch one eye, as his monocle almost seems to want to break under the pressure of all the anger. 

“To heroes, Flug!”

He flinched as tendrils went wild. He always seemed to lose his temper, but this was too much for his anxiety. After all, he was soft and small.

Flug felt himself get sliced deeply by broken glass and by a tendril too. He stifled his cries and held his now bleeding side, opposite to his fractured hip.

As the demon looked over him, he let out a cry and he fell flat on his back on Black Hat's desk wincing.

The demon was almost put aback by the sudden outburst. But are quick to misunderstand; “that’s what I felt too! I mean, who in their right mind would sell things to villains AND heroes?! It’s unheard off, it’s absurd!” 

Black hat throws his hands in the air before folding them over his chest and retracting some of his tendrils. He starts the motion of quickly tapping his foot up and down hard on the expensive wood that is their flooring.

The doctor sat up on the desk and took deep breaths as his boss was having a temper tantrum. He fidgeted with the ends of his gloves and blinked slowly.

Eventually, he got the courage to speak, though, very quiet. He gulped and he batted his eyes before speaking.

"Wh--What would you like me t--to do for you, Lord Black Hat?"

Black hat looks back at the doctor, having almost forgot he was there for a second despite him being the one bringing the other here. 

“Get back to work, and step it up doctor!” Black hat shoots one of the remaining tendrils onto his desk right beside Flugs head grabbing a newsletter to hold in from of the scientists face. “We have apparently been slacking off with no competition for too long!” 

The headline of the article in front of Flug reads, ‘Black Hat retirement?’. Quickly followed up by the summary text that explains, ‘Black Hats organisation seem to have been slowing down for the past few years, and sources believe this might be because Black Hat himself might want to retire! But the up and coming business owner Ned Owner says it might be a understaffed problem and that especially the scientists might not be able to keep up. Read all about it...’

Flug flinched harshly and shakily took the newsletter from Black Hat. "Y--Yes sir." Flug squeezed his eyes shut as he left Black Hat's office.

Flug made his way back to his laboratory and say down at his desk, tossing his clipboard to the side and grabbing a pencil, beginning to sketch out a few inventions he could work on. But since he already had slow things in progress, he put on his welding mask and gloves and limped deeper into his workshop to work on his portable shrink ray.

The doctor hadn't even grabbed his coffee or woke up anyone else. Amd by that, he knew it was going to be hard from here on out.

After a while 505 slowly blinks himself awake. Confused as to why he woke up without the gentle pet of his dad and a loving ‘good morning, 505’, he slowly stretches and sits up, several teddy bears falling off his big body. 

He rubs his eyes and looks over at the doctors desk, finding the human working alone without a coffee. 

“Baw?” The blue bear softly says and stands up to go over to his creator.

He hears the big blue bear beginning to wake up, but doesn't move from his position.

"Morning, 5.0.5." he says blankly, not stopping.

Flug disregards his coffee, not even so kindly a glance to the mug. He welding together some small sheets of metal, but stops after a minute. He didn't need much.

Flug begins to construct the basic forms of a gun.

505 frowns and covers his mouth with his big fluffy paw. 

Uncertainly he reaches for the doctors shoulder with his free arm and gently pets him. That’s what Flug usually does for him when 505 is feeling down, so he thought maybe this might help his dad as well.

“Baw...”

Flug doesn't do anything. Doesn't react. He's too focused in his work. He sighs out loud as he tries to place his nitrogen mixture as a chamber, but it's not setting right.

"5.0.5., I can't play right now." The gesture was nice but he was too solidly focused on the task at hand.

Flug continues to flip the gun around, trying to find a solution as quickly as possible.

505 retracts his hand as his frown deepens. He looks back and forth in the lab looking for solutions. 

He is at a lost and figures he needs help, so he decides to go get some.

He quickly goes to the closet to get his maid outfit on and skips out of the lab and towards Demencias bedroom.

That poor bear. Demencia wasn't waken up and monitored. How could he handle her?

Flug began to sand the surface and soon enough, it sits well. He locks it into place and begins to finish off the freeze ray within minutes. A large, blue sphere in its core glowed brightly. The gun was smooth and clean looking. He picked it up with a towel and began to limp out of his laboratory, towards his boss's office.

Meanwhile in Black Hats office, the demon is growling to himself. Long claws digging into his jaw, small prickles of green blood leaking from the self inflicted wounds. 

His leg taps up and down quickly as he signs papers.

Flug, holding the ray in one hand, brings his other shaky one to knock on the door. He had been told to just wait until he's given permission to go in. So he played the waiting game.

[I]God, he's not going to like it. He's going to beat me into the dirt. He's going to kill me. Maybe I should take it back? No, I can't now, I've already knocked on the door.

Thoughts flooded his poor mind as he stood.

The boss nearly glances at the door before continuing his work. He takes a quick sniff of the air.

“Come in, Doctor...” 

He lets go of his chin and the tiny wounds quickly start to heal themselves, leaving the only evidence of being hurt being the tiny droplets on the top of his sharp claws.

The doctor pushes open the door and makes his way to the demon's desk. He swallows hard and looks down as he sets the finished invention on the table.

"Th--This is the freeze ray you asked for. I--I finished it."

[I]I hope you like it.

The scientist, again, fidgeted with his gloves, pulling on them. Maybe he should keep a small cloth to tug on for his anxiety.

The demon doesn’t even look up as he tosses a contract in the trash can beside his desk landing right in the middle of it. He doesn’t spare a glance to the invention, the doctor nor the trash, he is giving his full attention to his work. 

“What more does it do?” Black hat says as he taps his foot again reading through another contract.

Flug trips on his words as he looks away from Black Hat's desk. There is more to it, but how does he explain it?

"It preserves life if y--you fully encase the v--victim, it freezes almost any s--substance with my perfected nitrogen formula." He stammers. "An-And for extra m--money, they can by more of the mixture to place in th--the core."

Black Hat pulls a face and looks up. 

“And?” The demon is clearly impatient, but is making an effort to hold back so the doctor can at least answer him.

"Other th-than that, it's hard t--to break. But th-that's about it." He admits alnost sadly as he takes a step back.

He's leaning to one side, and quite heavily. He tries not to look up anymore, already ashamed of himself for bringing this to him. Flug reached out and grabbed the gun.

"I--I'll j--just take this b--back to the lab for you..."

Black hat suddenly stands up slamming his hands on the desk. 

“Did I dismiss you?” He all but hisses at the smaller being in front of his desk. Eye glowing a warningly deep red.

Flug cries out and fumbles, dropping the gun to the floor. It clacks hard, but doesn't even have a scratch as Flug falls to his knees in fear.

"N--No sir." He said quietly.

Flug picked himself up and go the gun, clutching it almost too tightly in his grip.

“We’re not done till I say we’re done..”

Black hat shoots a tendril grabbing Flug and hurls him towards himself, having the poor doctor hit the desk on his way over. 

“Are the articles right? Are you really so weak and dim witted that you can’t even keep up with simple demands anymore?”

The doctor couldn't even speak. Soft whimpers were the only things that could come out of his throat. He trembled at the pain in his stomach from the blow of the desk.

He moaned out a pathetic apology, his shoulders tensed up to the paper bag on his head. He could feel his heart pounding.

Something that didn't change was the grip he had on the gun. Temptation was not greater than his loyalty, though.

The demon decides to grab the scientist bagged face so he can pull him even closer to his face. 

“Answer my question, human...” His tone is dark and bearly even understandable to normal human ears. 

But even though Black Hat is furious for the disrespect he’s receiving his strong grip softens a hunch when he notices the small almost dried spots of green blood that has smudged a little bit on the others paper bag. The demon hisses and drags his focus back to the doctor.

The scientist can feel his trigger finger growing itchy as his body is ready to go into fight or flight. He tries to keep himself calm enough to bear his grip, but he can feel the line is getting thinner.

Flug doesn't even know there is smudged green blood on his thin paper bag, but even if he did know, he was unlikely to care.

He opts, this time, to be silent. But his silence makes something in his remnant soul ignite.

“Doctor Flug...” Black Hat drags the human even closer, leaving their faces only centimetres apart. 

The demon tightens his hold on the doctor with his tendrils and forces his head to face him with his hand. 

“Are you ignoring me?!” A flash of anger runs over the demons features as he races a clawed hand to slice at the other. 

But suddenly, the familiar sound of loud giggles and distressed ‘Baw!’-s can be heard from out side the office. The giant doors slam open as Demencia kicks the door in with her good foot and a stressed out of their mind bear grab her from behind about to drag her outside again. 

“What is the meaning of this?!” Black Hat yells and puts Flug down beside the desk, as he himself get in front to face the two idiots.

Flug lets out a groan as he hits the floor, trembling. His head is racing and things are beginning to get hard to comprehend.

He rubs his head that is now throbbing and he tries to get up. His shaking legs make it difficult, though, and is using the desk to help him up.

He was lucky that these two were here now, otherwise, he'd been cut open.

The demon folds his arms behind his back and grabs both Demencia and 505 with one strong tendril lifting them high up in the air. 

“Well?” Black Hat spits out, displeased with the interruption. 

505 simply shivers in fear and lets out a few defeated noises, clearly meaning something along the lines of ‘sorry’ and ‘forgive me’.

Black Hat tightens the grip and flares hit teeth.

Flug sees 5.0.5. in the air and his eyes widen. He rushes--limps--forward and stands in front of Black Hat. He glares at the taller and takes a grip at the Eldritch's coat, pulling him.

"Put them down." He commands, a little shaky from pain, but other than that, clearly. "Now." His voice darkens with seriousness.

His teeth are gritted with anger as the light reflects in his goggles, no longer able to see his eyes from the glare of the sun seeping through the windows.

Black Hat looks down at the brave man in front of him. And huffs out an annoyed sigh, rolling his eyes in the process. 

“If I were you I would learn where my place is, Doctor.. sooner rather than later” Despite the demons words, he drops his two ‘hostages’ letting them fall to the ground. 

505 hugs Demencia close, saving her from most of the fall as they come crashing down.

Flug was still pissed. He bought up thd gun that was still in hand, despite the abuse, and he dug the barrel into the demon's chest, growling as he spoke.

"If I were you, I'd stop hurting my son before I find a way to kill you."

Fuming, Flug went over to 5.0.5. and patted his head gently, making sure he was okay.

505 gives a soft ‘Baw’ and lifts a fainted Demencia up for Flug to see, scared more for his sister than himself. 

Black Hat taken aback by the doctors sudden treat, finds himself simply watching the bunch for a moment. Blinking in surprise. 

After collecting himself he takes a few quiet steps forward standing right behind the doctor looking down at them. 

505, being to invested in the fainted lizard girl, definitely doesn’t notice.

Flug took Demencia, investigating her. She didn't seem to be injured. He sighed and calmed down. She may have just strained herself. He prt 5.0.5. once more before getting up.

As he stood, he felt his back pressed against something. And it wasn't a construct. He knew exactly what it was.

He couldn't bring himself to move.

Black Hat stands still as he once again grabs Demencia and 505, but instead of throwing them around as he usually would do, he simply places them gently outside his office. Before slamming the door on them. 

“Take a seat, Doctor” the demon says and flicks his fingers bringing a chair to the front of his desk.

Flug feels his heart rate pick up again. His calm attitude scares him more than his wrath. He swallows thickly as he approaches the seat in front of the desk. 

Maybe something was about to change.

Maybe he was about to regret ever being born.

Flug sits down in the chair and looks down, playing with the ends of his gloves. He was definitely going to get a piece of cloth to play with after this.

Black Hat gets behind his desk, facing the giant window. 

“Why do you think I’ve let you, the others and the rest of this miserable planet stay alive for this long?”

"Because we're your entertainment...?" He asked, wondering where he was going with this.

So, there were things wrong with this scene already. He never told Flug to sit down. If he did, he made him kneel on the floor. His voice was calm. And last, but not least, he wasn't glaring him down.

"Or, I--I dunno, maybe you love us?"

*If you even know what love is.*

Black Hat lowers his head and starts to laugh an evil and low laugh. 

“I’ve traveled the universe for eons, destroying countless worlds and ripped to pieces and consumed the souls of more beings than you can ever begin to imagine...” Black Hat turns around and looks down at Dr Flug, “do you even believe I’m capable of love?”

"I think anyone, n--no matter how big, small, evil, or good, is capable of love."

Curiosity got the better of him.

"How do you even know what love is if you're not human?"

He wanted to off himself then and there, wishing he could retract that queery. Eyes wide, now sweating bullets, he looked down at the floor. Surely, this would end badly.

"I--I mean--I don't th--think you're stupid or anything--I--I just didn't expect--you--hnnn--" stuttering and stammering, he could barely even make out a sentence.

Black Hat catches himself almost smiling at the angst ridden doctor, but manages to keep it to a spiteful smirk instead. 

“Are you implying you *humans* have something a great being such as myself don’t have?” His tone is still calm, but with a hint of accusation and a offensive attitude.

Flug gripped his bag, curling into himself as he looked up. Furrowing his brows, he was sporadic as he spoke.

"You asked for *my* opinion!" He cried.

Despite Black Hat being so calm, Flug was freaking out. He was shaking and stuttering and he felt so scatter at his new behaviour.

"I--I just assume it--it's a *human* thing. I d--don't doubt other beings have the same thing, I--I just assume someone like you doesn't *know* is wh-what I'm trying to say."

The demon dissolves in smoke and appears again right in front of the doctor, grabbing the back of the chair with both hands, towering threateningly right above the other being. 

“Well you seem to know nothing, *Doctor Flug*...” He bites out before continuing, “only reason this miserable planet is still alive and well, is because a few you your pathetic kind have at least a tiny glimmer of potential for evil!”

Black Hat leans down further flashing sharp teeth at the doctor. He hisses before talking again; “but right now, that Ned Owner, or whatever his name was, is ruining everything!”

Flug flinches and let's out a girlish yelp as the demon looms over him. He lets out a few whimpers as he presses himself into the back of the seat. His arms raised up defensively against Black Hat's chest.

"I--I'm sorry, m--my Lord. I--I'll do better." He apologized, looking away and squeezing his eyes shut.

But that was more like Black Hat, just a touch lighter than normal.

Subconsciously the demon puffs out his chest and huffs out an annoyed sigh. He stands up and drags a hand across his face, creating tiny slashes on his own skin. He looks at doctor again. 

“Sit up straight” he barks out.

The scientist timidly sat up straight and looked down at the floor. He tugged on the gloves again, and he sighed. Blinking slowly as he began thinking.

Should he even say anything?

The demon reaches over placing a single claw under the humans covered chin, lifting his gaze to the demon. 

“If this business goes to hell, I’ll lose the one thing I’ve actually put any real effort into. And if I lose that...” Black Hat punctures the soft skin under the humans jaw, “you all will die. Understand?”

Flug felt the claw under his chin and his face flushed, and out escaped an involuntary whine, sort of wincing as the feeling sent a particular chill down his spine. It made him tense up.

As the claw punctures his skin, he let out a soft sound he didn't think would even happen in a situation like this around his *boss.* His face red now, and if you touched the paper bag, it'd be as hot as his flesh.

To try and play it off as nothing, he nodded hastily, trying to tighten his chest to stifle any other sounds from coming from his throat.

“Good” The demon says, “Now, I’m sure you’re filled with inspiration and determination and all that to make some *actual* great inventions that will blow the competition away after this... employee and employer chat” 

Black hat turns to smoke again and is now sitting at his desk, once again going through papers. 

“Be sure to come back tonight with something good, Doctor”

Flug thought a bit as he stood up and he clasped his hands together in excitement. He looked back at Black Hat, a wicked smile beneath the bag, but his eyes were expressive enough.

"I w--won't let you down!" He said, excited as he left the room.

Still, he was flushed at the marks on his neck. He rubbed his neck, feeling the sting.

"Nn.." he whined.

But he had ideas now, that he was certain to impress. But in the back of his mind, he hoped Black Hat didn't notice those whines and took them as his normal, pathetic whimpers.

Black hat looks at the closed office doors before looking down at his papers. Slowly he gets up and walks over to a bookshelf and reaches for a black book at the top. 

A secret door slowly opens, revealing a hidden bedroom the demon rarely ever visits. The demon enters, and the hidden door closes behind him. 

Black Hat slides down on the closed door as he loosens his tie up. 

*Flug looked flustered...* 

Black Hat rolls his eyes, and comes to the conclusion that isn’t probably because he was scared. And Black Hat is only reacting like this because he is under stress. The demon then decides he needs a break till he sees to his work again. 

He poofs out of existence before laying on top of his sheets, deciding to take a unnecessary nap. 

*The Doctor better do a good job... or it’ll cost him his and everyone else’s life*

Hours went by quick for Flug, he was caught up in an idea. Weaponizing nanotechnology. Making some look like sprinkles to kill someone from the inside out. Some that are electric powered that can, instead, electrify whatever you want, and there was much more he was doing with this nanotechnology. He was excited to show Black Hat. He had even checked on other stores, and none using nanotechnology.

Now, Flug realized, he could create pathogens that could kill off lots of people, but decided against it. They'd lose everything. It wouldn't be worth it.

But he finished. He finished his weaponized nanotechnology. In all sorts of forms, from electrifying, to poisoning, it looked good. He put the little bots into a plastic container (the colourful ones) and they looked like sugar sprinkles. He slapped a sprinkle label with the Black Hat Organization© logo it and smiled.

He held the container of "sprinkles" in hand and went to his boss's door. Yet, there was still an eerie feeling to knock on the door. But he did, waiting for permission to go inside.

Black Hat had just exited his room as there was a knock on the office door. The secret door closes and he grabs a random book and poofs back to his chair. 

“Come in...”

He looks through some papers and notices the book he picked. ‘Royal balls and how to crush your enemies with it’. Quite a lengthy and tame title in the demons opinion...

Dr. Flug came in, excitement riddling his bones, yet, afraid he'd absolutely hate the tehnology.

He walked in with a sense of pride and set the little jar of sprinkles on the desk in front of Black Hat, waiting for the yelling and the questions.

"Hello, sir." He said quietly. "I have finished."

The demon just glances at the jar before looking back at the scientists. 

“Is this a joke? Sprinkles?!” Black hat nearly yells the last part as he stands up from his desk glaring at the poor doctor. “I hope there’s an explanation for this sparkly, fairytale mess...”

The doctor smiles under his bag. Raising up an index finger, articulating as he spoke.

"Actually, there is. They aren't sprinkles at all! They're weaponized nanobots. Each one of these is powered in mass by a remote, and depending on the bot, or in our case, depending on the kind of "sprinkles" you buy, it can easily and soundly kill victims by electrifying, poisoning, and more." He explains, tensing.

*God, I hope he likes it.*

Black Hat pauses and looks back down at the ‘sprinkles’. 

Black Hat picks up a jar and inspects it closely. “Any weaknesses?”

The doctor thinks it over.

"Anyone who doesn't like sprinkles. They're acid and waterproof. They are remotely powered and have to be within a fifty foot distance, but from my tests, they all work accordingly, sir." He explain, his heart filling with excitement.

Maybe he finally figured out something that wasn't just mediocre.

The demon gives Flug a neutral side eye. 

“What if they were to break? What would happen?”

"There are millions of these. If a few were to break, naturally, it could poison those if consumed. And, there are thousands more. They're easy for me to produce."

He looked at Black Hat, eyes wide with hope.

"Though, unlikely they're to break in large numbers."

Black Hat nods, “good work, Doctor...”

The demons grins looking at the jar in his hand.

Flug smiles wide and he can feel tears come to his eyes. Good. He finally did good. Not okay. Not decent. Not bad. But good. He wipes his eyes and he sniffles.

"Thank you." He says through choking back tears.

“Oh, and one more thing...” 

Black hat gives Flug an evil grin, and lifts the container of sprinkles up higher. Then, he breaks it, curious to see what would happen with this one in particular.

Flug jumps as he breaks it and he feels heartbroken. Was it a front? Did it mean nothing?

"If y--you wanted to know what they do, y--you could have asked me for the remote, s--sir."

He looked at the mess all over the floor. The coloured bots just lying inactive on the floor, surrounding their feet.

Black hat frowns and wipes his hand in the air. 

“Disappointing.. I was hoping it would explode or something... Well, I guess it’s better like this” the demon looks up to look back at the doctor. “Anything else, or are we done here?”

"I--I can make some explode like that--" he said, looking down and back up at Black Hat.

Flug took a step back, rubbing his sore neck.

"We-We're done.." he stammered.

“Good” Black Hat stops and looks Flug over. “You should get some rest”

The dark demon sits down again and looks down at his papers.

Flug looked down and a smile crept on his face. He looked back up and made his way to the door. He pushed the door open but stopped.

"I--I know you don't sleep, b--but you should get some rest too, sir...it may be relaxing for you, d--despite it being necessary for me." He said, glancing back at him.

Flug sighed.

"Good night, sir."

The demon looks up almost surprised at the others response. Before furrowing his brows and looking down again. 

“Go to bed, Doctor...” He says as he begins to tap his foot.

The doctor smiled and he sort of chuckles.

"I am a doctor, after all. Maybe you should listen." He said, looking back.

"I have some work to do, so, I'm sorry to say, no, for now. I'll be in bed before 2AM. Promise." He said, walking outand shutting the door.

He made it back to his room and he screamed happily into a pillow. Finally. He did something good.

Meanwhile, as soon as the doctor closed the door on his boss, the demon could feel his cheeks almost warm up the slightest hint. He subconsciously claws at his desk and pulls a face of disgust. 

“Damn that cheeky Doctor... one compliment and he believes he can just talk like that?” Black Hat pauses at himself. 

He was talking to himself, he never does that. And did he really give a human a compliment? 

Black Hat looks back down at his papers and sees a letter from Ned Owner to buy his company. He grits his teeth and growls to himself. 

No, the demon is just stressed because this *man* believes he has beaten the great demon. 

Black hat roles his eyes and flashes his teeth in anger. 

Like anyone, and especially a human of all creatures, would be able to defeat him! Laughable! 

The demon quickly crumbles the letter and burns it out of existence. 

*I’m just stressed because I’m out of practice... nothing to worry about.*


	3. Inhumane in the most human way

The demon was once more sitting by his desk signing papers and going through the calendar, making sure things at least where not falling even further than they already had because of that bastard Ned Owner... 

Taking a deep sigh he looks through all the works in progress, and makes a note of how much Flugs new ‘sprinkles’ might sell for based on the economy of villains and previous numbers. 

It feels like forever ago He last sat like this, so concentrated and focused. Too bad it wasn’t caused by something more exciting than the blasted Ned Owner... 

Black hat looks at the calendar again looking for the best date to show off this new, quite remarkable invention, when suddenly. 

May 20th, Villain Convention. 

Black hat shoots his eyes open and grabs the calendar closer to him, rereading it for no other reason than underline the date. 

This is it! Black Hat grins to himself, this is what he needs right now. The Villain Conventions is the *perfect* place to show off all Black Hat Organisation has to offer, and really put this new ‘up and coming’ company to shame! 

But they need more inventions for this. One pretty good invention is not enough to wow the entire crowd. Flug even said it himself, if you don’t like shimmers you might not like this product. They need to hit it big this year... 

Black Hat stands up from his chair and throws the calendar away. 

May 20th, he needs to let Flug know. 

He turns into smoke and appears in Flugs lab with a evil grin on his face.

“Doctor!”

Flug wasn't in the lab. He was in a side room, in which, it was like he alchemy part of the laboratory. He looked through glowing serums, which one should he test first?

The man across the room, strapped down, stark on a table, was much like him. Skinny, a bit frail, girlish in his screams, pale, tall. Almost mirrored, you could say.

Flug gave him no remark, just listening to the man's pathetic cries for help.

"Blue...or pink...?" He thought out loud. "Maybe orange?" He knew the chemical formulas of each, but had no idea how they reacted, so, he had unwilling specimen.

The demon tastes the air and can immediately taste the smell of Flug. But the chemical smell he usually emits is a little stronger, and the angst seem to have faded slightly. 

Black Hat grins and fades out of existence and enters the alchemy room of the lab.

The demon is shocked but pleased with the sight he sees and lets the room know this, “Excellent, Doctor...”

Flug looks over and sees his boss and he smiles wickedly. He picked up the three glowing colours and shows Black Hat.

"Which colour should I try? I was thinking orange, but I have a few other colours." He said, looking down at the glowing serums.

His voice is odd, lacking most of its emotion as he speaks. His eyelids halfing as he glances over at the struggling man.

The man looks towards Black Hat and cries. "Please, help me!"

"I said *shut up!*" Flug yelled, slamming his fist into the man's chest.

The eldritch demon lets out a deep and dangerous chuckle and steps closer to get a better look. 

“I believe whatever you had in mind will be exhilarating, so you really don’t need my input...” Black hat says filled with evil glee. 

The demon then materialises a chair and sits down, leaning his head in the back of a closed fist. 

Every part of the demon singing in something than can only be described as happiness over the amount of fresh and true horror from Flugs victim, mixed with the calm and collected aura of his employee.

“Don’t let me stop you, Doctor...” The demon purrs as his grins widens.

The doctor grabs a fresh syringe and he begins to draw out some of the orange mixture. He flicks the syringe to remove any air bubbles and sighs as he finishes removing the air bubbles.

He walks over to the struggling man and calmly sticks the syringe into the man's side, slowly injecting the serum into him.

"Though, I'm almost sure this won't kill you, you may wish it would." He says darkly.

He looks down at the man and as it circulates in the bloodstream, the man's skin began to corrode with what looked like ulcers in places of his skin. He began to writhe a scream as the serum began to eat through his skin as Flug watched, nonchalantly, yet, satisfied.

Black Hat can feel his body tense up under the pressure of all the excitement he’s feeling and grips the chair arms, using his claws to dig his grip further into the expensive wood. 

“Talk me through the process, Doctor...” Black Hat says, as he licks the air trying to get as much of the agony from the stranger on his tongue as possible.

Flug doesn't look back at Black Hat as he watches the process take place. He thinks on it.

"Highly concentrated hydrofluoric acid, hydrogen peroxide, and nitric acid mixed with a few other things to make it react harshly with the human skin."

He walks up and points at a deepening ulcer that is foaming up in a disgusting pale yellow.

"The acid is pushed by the concentrated peroxide and it eats through the skin. The peroxide is foaming because of the bacteria in the man's blood." He explains. "If I made it right, he will die. The acid will eat him alive."

As said, the man's face began blooming with these horrid ulcers, and his snot, spit, sweat, and tears were worsening him. Flug began to chuckled darkly as the flesh peeled off of the man's bones, until eventually stopped screaming and the hissing of acid filled the silence.

Black hat shoots up from his chair and are right behind the doctor looking at the now fresh corpse in front of them both. 

“Good work, Doctor... Truly a show worth the wait...” 

Black hat reaches forward with a tendril and lightly touches the mess, feeling a slight burn where he hit some acid. 

“Even I seem to be reacting to the chemicals,” he starts as he looks at the tendril, making sure the doctor can see as well. But the burning quickly stops and the damage slowly disappearing. “If only for a moment, it’s still far greater than most thinks in this or any other world has ever thrown at me...”

Flug looks over at Black Hat amd he laughs. He's smiling but his laugh is wicked and his face is plated gold. He looks back at the corpse and his face becomes dead again. He stares blankly at it and he begin to unstrap it.

"I'm really glad you liked it. For my health, I only do this once or twice a week. Too many chemicals will hurt me." He shrugged. "I guess you just came at the right time." He said, grabbing one of his big bags for mass chemical waste. He pushes the body into the bag, disposes his syringe in a box of other empty syringes, and he begins to clean up.

"I may sell this for high price in bullet form." He paused and looked at his boss. "Did you need something?" He asked, sanitizing the area.

The floor looked horrid. A mess of foamy blood, yellowed by the mixture. It looked more than rancid.

Black Hat licks the air again, taking in all the smells and finds himself closing his eye for a second. 

It’s really been a while since he had a good sniff of blood and death... 

He looks back at the doctor having served him this delicious smell, “If I needed something?”

Being almost delirious from the delicious smell, and lingering fear and sight he seemed to have almost forgotten why he came in the first place. 

May 20th. 

His eye goes from a lazy and satisfied state to a harsh and intense stare, “May 20th, Villain Convention”

Flug looks over, confused. The Villain Convention?

"What about it? We never go." He asked genuinely as he kneels down to clean the wretch off of the floor.

Flug disposes of the rag and ties off the bag with the body and sends it down a chute. He looked around and made sure everything was nice and tidy.

“Exactly! We have always been doing so amazing with sales, that the whole *convention* has never been of interest to me, but now...” Black Hat steps so he is standing right behind the doctor looking down at him. “The chance to really show off and wipe the floors with Ned Owners smug little face”

Black Hat can feel his usual control seeping from him, still being high on the previous activity and his competitive instincts kicking in, clouding his usual cold demeanour.

Flug thought about the sprinkles and the flesh eating bullets. Showcase? Depends.

"How far is May 20th?" He asked, reading over a paper with the chemical formulas of the acid, rubbing his chin.

"Because we could definitely showcase the sprinkles and these flesh eating bullets. And whatever else I can come up with until then." He offered, fixing his goggles.

“8 days, and we need at least 8 more inventions, that should be in groups. And one really loud and big to really wow the crowd” Black Hat grins down at Flug.

Flug, on a separate sheet of paper, wrote that down, nodding. He'd have to think about that one for a while. He sighed.

"I'll try as best as I can." He admitted, beginning to walk out of the alchemy lab.

He stood in his lab, looking over sketches and blue prints, crossing his arms, contemplating.

Black Hat appears close to the Doctors side again, out of thin air. 

“And I need you to make a number with Demencia and 505 showing off some of, if not all of the smaller inventions. People seem to love that clingy girl for some reason and the bear is nearly as indestructible as my hate for meddlesome heroes so that should be interesting...” 

Black hat looks Flug up and down, “you all need new outfits as well...”

Flug was listening, agreeing, but he stopped. He was offended. He stood, hands on his hips and glared at Black Hat.

"What do you mean 'new outfits,' because I don't have much else." He said, offended. "I'm no panty-dropper, but jeez." He hissed.

Flug didn't think what he wore was all that bad. He had NASA shirts and all of his pilot clothes. The nicest thing he had was a navy suit.

The demon lets out a chuckle, “What are you offended?” 

Black hat would probably never admit it, but he was finding this new confidence in Flug quite amusing. And now that he has the possible solution to his newest ‘problem’, he would engage the scientist for as long as the other let him.

Flug crossed his arms and turned away. "M--Maybe."

Flug uncrossed his arms and bent over, propping himself on his desk, sketching on one of the blue prints. He pressed a pencil to his cheek.

"How does a hero tracker and radar sound if it was in a watch?" He asked, looking back at Black Hat.

Flug sort of hummed to himself as he continued to sketch on the watch idea.

Black Hat found himself looking Flug up and down again. For more... personal reasons, than last time and shook his head right before the scientist turns his head to him with a question. 

And suddenly Black hat gets an idea, that feels so out of character that it might just have looped all the way back to being in character again. An evil plan to make the human oh so very uncomfortable...

As the scientist turns back to his work and starts to sketch and hum Black Hat smirks. 

“That sounds like a decent idea. How would it work?” Black Hat places himself right behind the bent over man and leans over, one arm on either side of his frail body.

The doctor freezes and his face reddens. He stands up some, moving his body away from Black Hat's as his chest tightens. He swallows and looks down at his work.

"W--Well--" he sucked in a breath. "There'd be a--a button on the side and th--the watch opens up, tracking the presence of anything powerful, and placing it as a dot on th--the radar."

He flushed, looking down, and he couldn't help but feel powerless right now with his boss on either side of him. But why was he liking the feeling of feeling powerless?

The demon could feel the other freeze up. 

Good... He must be getting uncomfortable already... Black Hat smirks at this excellent development.

Getting even closer Black Hat places his chin on the doctors shoulders looking down at his notes. 

“Interesting...” he purrs against him. “Maybe you should add a secondary function that shoots out a tiny tracker so you can track people for even longer distances?”

Flug's back arched away from Black Hat's body. He trembled as he felt his chin on his shoulder. He began to breathe a bit heavy, especially while he was pressed up against the sore spot on his neck.

"I--I could try." He said shakily.

Flug could feel himself getting nervous in the demon's presence. He leaned slightly to begin sketching the secondary function.

“Oh, I’m sure you can do it...” Black Hat begins leaning in after the other before letting out a deep, husky; “*Doctor...*”

The demon smirks and lets his long tongue flick out to smell the air and lightly touch the side of Flugs bag. 

The demon freezes in his movement. Injuries, he can still smell injuries. The doctor isn’t flustered because he’s uncomfortable, he’s just scared for his life. 

Black Hat feels an unpleasant mix of being offended and hurt at this revelation and digs his claws into the desk he’s leaning on and flaring his teeth.

Flug felt a whine escape him as the Eldritch seduced him with that God forbidden voice. His face was probably beet red under the bag. He tried to stifle other things as he watched him claw the desk.

God, he just hoped he wouldn't...

He forced out a smile and looked back at his boss, seeing is teeth, baring. Eyes as wide as possible, he just darted his gaze away before he made matters worse for himself.

"Th-Than-ank you f--for believing in me." He swallowed thickly. He tried not to breathe any harder, knowing if he did, the demon would probably remark on it.

“Are you *scared* of me, Doctor?” His voice still as deep as before, now has a layer of anger on it. 

Impatient and annoyed that the doctor didn’t answer the very milli-second he was asked something, the demon flips him around and leans in even closer. “*answer me!*”

Flug lets out probably the girliest sound he has ever made as he was flipped around. His breathing was much harder, he was sweating from how hot his face was, his body, trembling. And it happened in the split second he was turned around. He quickly shifted his labcoat and looked up at Black Hat with wide eyes.

"I--I--" he sounded like a broken record. He couldn't even think straight anymore (not like he ever thought straight, but that's a different plate of cookies for a different glass of milk). He could feel something deep inside of himself and he couldn't help that in the Eldritch's presence, he can get so flustered he can't function.

"I--don't--hn--I--" he choked out.

The demon closes his eyes and steps away with a big sigh. He turns around not wanting to face the scientist anymore for some reason Black Hat can’t find the words to explain. 

“Get back to work Flug. We-. It’s a long week ahead of this company.” And with that, the demon begins to circle himself with dark smoke as he is disappearing from the lab.

"N--No! Wait! Sir!" But it was too late, he was gone. He sighed and looked down at himself.

He had a problem to handle. He had inventions to start on and test. And the state he was in at the moment, he could barely think. He rubbed his face beneath the bag and let out a few shaky breaths.

Meanwhile in Black Hats office, the demon stomps straight for his desk and throws it out the window. 

So scary and angry is all he is allowed to be, then so be it. The demon will show the world, and *especially* that little, intelligent, adorable excuse of a human being how *mean* he can truly be. 

The demon lets out a demonic shriek and summons a random citizen from a nearby landmass to his office. 

The eldritch horror needed some form of realise, and this confused young woman would have to do for now...

He stomps over and rips open her stomach letting blood spew over the carpet and damaged guts fall out making a mess.

He wasn't scared of him--sometimes he was, but God, he had fallen too hard for him that it was a toll on his anxiety. Flug sighed and went downstairs, not even caring to tip-toe past Black Hat's office. He didn't understand how he made him mad, but it always seemed to be that way. Flug assumed the demon misread him, but, he assumed he'd never know.

Flug sighed and looked at a collar. A thought flashing through his mind, but he shook it off as quickly as possible. It was Demencia's collar. He pushed open the door that lead to their yard, where he can take a hat ship and go somewhere. No. He didn't want to fly a small hat ship. Flug drug himself back upstairs. He wanted to fly his plane.

The demon holds the crying woman’s neck tight seeing the life slowly drain from her eyes when he could feel the familiar present of the doctor right outside his door. 

The demon snaps the woman’s neck of and listens in closely... He’s gone again. 

Black Hat closes his eyes and concentrates on finding the human with his senses. Him state out mind is clouded from being angry, but it’s slightly settled by the new murder by his own hands, so he should be able to find the scientist. 

His eye snaps open. He’s going towards his plane. 

“That little bitch is trying to run away....”

Black Hat envelopes himself in smoke again and appears on the flying grounds right by the doorway. 

*The doctor will have to pass me to get to his precious little plane...* 

Furious he doesn’t even notice his clothes are still splatted with fresh human blood.

The doctor drags himself upstairs and towards the flying grounds. He puts on his likot clothes and then heads out, going through several of his lab rooms before he sees Black Hat, splattered with blood, standing right at the doorway. He crosses his arms and glares him down as he began approaching the dialpad. He punches in the number and the doors open up.

He looks at Black Hat and sighs.

"I'm going flying for a while, and I'm coming back to make dinner for us." He said, before trying to slip past him.

The demon stops him with one strong arm in front of the others chest. 

“No. You’re not. You’re getting back to work” Black Hat deadpans and glares at the smaller being.

Flug growled and he began grinding his teeth. He took a step back and stared at the demon.

"You *aren't* going to fucking stop me, *sir.*" He could feel himself heating up with anger. "Step aside." He commanded.

His fingers were in a tight fist and he wouldn't hesitate. Black Hat would not stop him from his passion. No matter what kind of power he has.

The demon flashes his teeth and lengthens his claw, his eye glowing red. 

“Watch your tone, Doctor. You’re working for *me* and you’ll do as *I* command!” He says as he steps closer again, following the humans movements.

The doctor took a daring step towards him. He was ready to punch him. He was about to break his teeth by the grinding of his teeth.

"I won't!" He yelled out. "Now get out of my fucking way before I *make* you. You *aren't* going to take away my joy!" He spat out.

He was holding himself back at this point.

Having had enough the demon grabs Flug by the throat and pulls him the rest of the way so they are basically nose to nose. Only thing getting in the way of that is the doctors paper bag, and the demons lack of protruding nose. 

“Where was this lack of fear earlier, *dear doctor?*” His words would be considered kind according to those that know the shadow being, but the tone is unmistakably aggressive.

Flug let out an involuntary moan as he was grabbed around the neck, feeling his heart pick up. But he said something that made him question.

Lack of fear earlier? He didn't fear him. He drew back, squirming in his grip. He struck his hand down on Black Hat.

"What do you *mean* 'earlier?'" he asked. "I wasn't afraid of you!" He yelled out, choking.

Black Hat stiffs up in more ways than one at the moan the much younger being let out and stares in shock at him. 

“Yes you were, you were stuttering and whimpering like your kind does when you’re scared” Black Hat shoots back with a doubtful glare.

Flug flushed and tried breathe right. He could feel himself getting embarrassed. He glared right back at Black Hat.

"B--Because I had--" he paused. "PROBLEMS." He yelled. "I wasn't scared of you! N--Not at all!" He tries to squirm, but it makes him have a chill down his spine.

The demons reluctantly lets go, “Fine, but if the inventions aren’t done for the Villain Convention you’ll be *severely punished*...”

Flug let out a few breathy whimpers as he fell to the ground. He looked up and felt himself go red again.

"Do you even kn--know what I mean when I s--say I had *problems?*" He asked, rubbing his neck, wishing he'd wrap his fingers around it again.

Black hat have to force himself to look away at the man on his knees in front of him, and deliberately and discreetly covers his crotch area with his suit-coat. 

“Does it matter? It was probably just some *human thing* you would claim I wouldn’t be able to understand anyway” the demon answers and looks down at the man on his knees again. 

Big mistake, he had to get out of there, and quick.

Flug looked up and saw Black Hat had something that looked like a bulge. He felt himself swallow hard and he got up, making sure to brush something against it as he stood. He dusted himself off and sighed, taking a gaze over him, up and down.

"Well, maybe if you'd ask questions, I'd be more than happy to help you understand." He made his way past him, going towards the plane. He stopped right at his side. "You know I belong to you, I have no real reason to leave here unless it's for something I need outside of the mansion. But I know you have a lot of pride, so I doubt you'll ask me. But maybe after the week or something, I can teach you things about me. And maybe you can teach me some things about you." He sighed.

Flug continued on, giving Black Hat a cheeky slap on the ass as he began walking towards the small plane.

The great eldritch horror, the destroyer of worlds, the most powerful being known to man and the demon of the night is dumbfounded. 

He just stands there, letting the human go on his merry way to his plane after having *deliberately touches his bulge* and *slapped his ass*, the demon just lets him go. 

Black Hat disappears in smoke again and is now in his hidden room. He begins to desperately rip his own clothes off as he is suddenly feeling very hot and gets on his bed, leaning back on the headrest. 

As he palms himself he can sense the thoughts about that cheeky doctor enter his mind. 

It’s probably a human thing, it’s just a need for relief and release. A need for sex. 

Retracting his hand he lets the tendrils form and starts stroking himself. 

*Just a sex thing. It’ll be good, a thing they do, and then don’t talk about. Casual sex with that delectable little doctor...*

Flug had a stress reliever himself, and it was much different than his boss's. The flight had gone nicely, well...for him at least. He had made some cash and got some people off of the street. He makes it home in plenty time and he checks his watch. 15:57. He smiles, feeling much better, since when he left, he still felt pissed.

He dragged himself out of his plane and locked it up. He went to his room and he took a gaze into the mirror. Surely, he didn't look that bad. He had his aviator's coat on, a deep milk chocolate with being fluff at the cuffs and by his neck. Similar, brown pants and black slacks. Brown gloves. He would continue to wear it if it weren't so hot. He reluctantly stripped from his clothes and slipped into a hoodie and sweatpants, as well as his orange gloves.

The doctor makes it out of his room and he heads downstairs to the kitchen. Something simple. Spaghetti, he thinks. That's simple. Flug puts on a hanging apron and sighs, looking through the fridge to make sure he had everything.

At that moment a kind, blue bear walks into the kitchen as well. 

“Baw!” The bear exclaims as he walks over to his dad and hugs him. “Bawo?” The bear asks pointing to the apron his dad is wearing and then at the open fridge with a big smile.

Flug smiles and pats 5.0.5. gently. He looks up at him.

"I'm about to make dinner. I'm making spaghetti, since I know everyone eats it. Well, Black Hat doesn't eat...but you know what I mean. Are you hungry?" He asks.

As he takes a glance towards the open fridge, it seemed the had everything. Good.

The bear nods in excitement and grabs a chopping board do cut onions, tomatoes and whatever other delicious ingredients the doctor decides to put in the spaghetti. 

“Baw?” The bear says holding the cutting board up in the air and points at himself.

Flug doesn't notice at first, since he's grabbing meats and noodles, but as he looks over and sees his son with a knife, he's a bit more than worried. He smiles.

"I think I'm just going to cook. But, if you want to do something, I have a bottle of pills in my room by my bedside. Can you get one of them and give it to Demencia please?" He asks, setting the meat and noodles on the counter.

505 is quick to react as he puts down the kitchen appliances on the counter.

The big bear then holds his paw up to his forehead in a salut with his tongue out in an adorable smile, and then runs off.

Flug smiles and thanks him and he sighs in relief. He grabs some celery and quickly behind to chop all of the vegetables. With some oil in a pan, he tosses them all in.

The smells quickly begin to fill the house, smells of onion, garlic, the tomatoes, a bit of sugar, some lemon. He sighs to himself. Not that he's stressed or angry or reluctant. A mindless sigh.

As the vegetables we're beginning to finish cooking down, he added the raw meat. And as he was stirring it all, a few thoughts crept into his mind. Earlier. He was scared Black Hat may do something about what happened earlier, some sort of confrontation he was not ready to handle.

*Oh well,* he thought.

As if the doctors wishes was told to a opposite-geni, the dark demon appears behind him.

“*Hello, Doctor...*” The demon whispers into the humans neck and grabs his slender hips pulling him flush against himself.

The doctor's heart jumped, and an unnecessary and involuntary sound came out of him. He felt himself shaking again, and he was worried it would end out like last time. He swallowed down hard as he retracted his arms to his chest. He was pressed right against the Eldritch and he could barely even process that he was making dinner.

"H--Hello, s--sir." He chokes out.

The demon smirks and sticks his tongue out to tickle the other mans jaw under the paper bag. 

“What are you making? I smelled *meat...*” The demons voice seems to almost deepen for every syllable, coming out as a low rumble with the final word.

Black Hat slowly starts poking his tendrils out and slides them across the humans form above the clothes.

Flug's breath hitches. God, this demon was like a fucking cat in heat, all over him. He looked at the stove top and back at his boss.

"Hn...I--I'm making spaghetti." He said.

The tendrils felt weird, since his hoodie was thin and quite big on him. He tried to ignore the feeling but he couldn't. It was getting to him.

“Hmm..” Black Hat hums. 

Slowly he lifts up the other mans hoodie and slides one of the tendrils over bare skin. Gripping at the hips harder he presses his slowly hardening groin against the humans ass. 

“Man of many talents...” Black Hat purrs before hesitantly leaving a soft kiss at the crook of the smaller beings soft neck. “When are the others coming?”

Flug's eyes widened and he sort of winced. He wasn't scared, well, he was. He was scared he was going to get hurt by the Eldritch. He trembled in the man's grip. He needed to get his thoughts straight but he just couldn't.

"I--"

Black Hat pulls a displeased face at Flug. 

“What’s wrong? I thought you wanted..” Black Hat points at himself for a second before quickly putting it away behind the scientist, “that you wanted sex” He corrects and looks Flug straight in his goggles.

"I--I do, I--" he hunched, shoulders tensed up to his paper bag. "I--I haven't done it before--not with a--a man. And I--"

He wasn't sure if he wanted it right now. He didn't want to say yes and want to say no right after he started. He wanted to be sure.

"M--My body wants it, but I--I'm not sure. I really do think you're handsome," he said quietly. "I think you're capable of l--love, I just don't think I'm s--sure yet." He looked down. "I'm sorry, sir."

Black Hat takes a step back, face looking almost repulsed. Repulsed even tho he has a tiny blush on his face. 

“I said nothing of the sorts of ‘love’! Why would you even bring that up?” Black Hat huffs and grits his teeth, “and what do you mean you’re ‘*not sure*’? Earlier *this very day* you were the one feeling me up implying you wanted...” He makes a weird motion with his hands, most likely referring intercourse.

*Oh. He... doesn't love me. God I'm such an idiot. Of course he wouldn't love me. Of fucking course. I should have known better.*

"I--I thought I do. I think I was j--just horny. Y--You do things to me and I--I like it, but when you do it, I can't think straight and I don't want to do something regrettable." He explained.

"Sex is something...special, and I--I thought..." He looks away, rubbing his arms and feeling awkward. "Nevermind that. I just--"

He cut himself off and just stared at the floor. He knew the truth, he disappointed his boss, as usual, and now he felt so awkward and embarrassed, he wanted to sit in a corner and cry.

Black Hat is yet again at a loss for words. What this simple human being does to his cold, dead heart is a mystery even the gods above would never even dare to even try and solve. 

The demon straightens his suit, “it’s boiling over...”

Flug's eyes widen and he quickly snatches the pot off of the hot burner. He sets it on a cold burner and tends to the sauce. He takes a step back but doesn't turn around to look at his Eldritch boss.

He rubbed his arms again and bit the inside of his cheek. "Th--Thank you." But he wasn't talking about the food.

“No problem. You weren’t paying attention” Black Hat answers, oblivious to any other reasons as to why he would be thanked. 

He lets out a awkward cough and slides in beside the scientist, overlooking his work.

Flug feels something drop I his chest. Why did he feel so heavily over his abuser? What kind of illness did he have? Stockholm syndrome? Probably. He continued on, cleaning up his space.

"I wasn't talking about the food, but th--thank you for that too." He said, washing up the cutting board and knife.

Flug feels something drop I his chest. Why did he feel so heavily over his abuser? What kind of illness did he have? Stockholm syndrome? Probably. He continued on, cleaning up his space.

"I wasn't talking about the food, but th--thank you for that too." He said, washing up the cutting board and knife.

Black Hat watches Flug from the corner of his eye. 

“Then what could you’ve possibly thanked me for?” He laughs, “Being here? While I know I’m amazing, and thanking me for simply existing is quite common among you humans, I did believe you were above that, Doctor”

The demon then covers the finished food and it appears on the table on three plates looking like there were just served in a fancy restaurant.

Flug sighs as he finishes and he straightens up, turning to the demon. He lined his lips. He felt malcontent with this whole situation.

"Thank you for stopping. Thank you f--for listening." He sucked in another breath. "Thank you for trying to understand."

The doctor walked up to the table and brought his fingers under his bag and whistled loudly, so much, it echoed through the house. He was calling for the other two.

He looked back at Black Hat. "I--I appreciate it.."

Black Hat tightens his tie a bit, clearly a little uncomfortable. “It’s not that big of a deal...”

Looking the doctor up and down, he regains his confidence and smirks. 

The demon gets into the doctors comfort zone before letting out a low and flirtatious purr, gently grabbing the others face under the bag. 

“Just know there’s no shame in uncommitted and raw sex with your very experienced boss...”

And that’s the very moment the other two employees decided to burst through the door. 

Black Hat snarls at them and disappears in a puff of smoke.

His breath hitches as his face is grabbed, letting out a soft whimper. He could barely even regain himself as he just sort of had a stance and he looked so unbelievably lost. He felt like he couldn't breathe anymore. How could he do this with little to no effort?

He'd think on that offer.

Flug tries to shake it off and he looks at the others. He grabs his plate to head upstairs. No one has seen him eat, and he wants to keep it that way.

"I hope you guys like it. It was made with love." His eyes then widen and he feels embarrassed.

*Maybe a little bit too much love.*

505, happy and satisfied for being served his dads cooking sits down and starts eating. 

While Demencia, on the other hand, grabs Flugs shoulders and turns him back and forth for a second. 

“What happened? Why was our beautiful, handsome boss so close to you without slapping or hitting or or anything!”

Flug squeezed his eyes shut and gently pushed Demencia off of him. He felt the red creep to his cheeks and he swallowed thickly.

"He did hit me, you just didn't see it. And he was giving me orders. Now if you excuse me, I have work to do." He lied, taking his plate and heading upstairs.

He was so nervous, but glad neither of them had seen anything earlier. He was glad Black Hat was the only one who could access the cameras, other than himself.

Speaking off, the demon was carefully watching the bunch in his office over the security cameras. 

“Lying to your fellow workers, Doctor? I’m almost proud...” The demon smirks, before his smile quickly falls. 

He doesn’t understand the signals he’s getting. He could smell, feel and even see the lust on the man, hell he even admitted to it, but still he rejected the eldritch. 

Black Hat frowns and starts tapping his desk with his long claws. Continuing to watch the doctor only to make sure he goes back to work of course... 

The demon takes a bite out of an arm from his victim earlier. It’s still raw, just like he likes it. And he continues to spy on his scientist.

The doctor makes his way back to his lab and he sets the food down elsewhere. He goes and lies in his bed and he stares blankly at the ceiling. He still has a problem. He didn't want to eat. He felt so confused.

He gets up out of bed after a minute or two and it's beginning to hurt. He swallows thickly and makes sure his doors are all locked. He sits on the edge of his bed and he already feels embarrassed with himself. He's all alone, and he's embarrassed. He brings his hand up to his face and he just sighs. He grabs his phone and turns on something, pulling earbuds into his bag and he sets his phone to the side. He clips his wireless earbuds to his hoodie and he looks away as he reaches into his sweatpants.

He had slipped his sweatpants down some to make it easier, but this was embarrassing, since he didn't do it often. He stroked himself, one hand up, underneath his bag, over his mouth as he winced, his face hot and red.

He just needed to get rid of the problem first.

Black Hat nearly spit out some blood he had been slurping and leans in closer to the monitor. 

His tongue lolls out as if he’s trying to smell the lust on the man, but unfortunately he can’t as the Doctors room is tightly secured and almost sound/smell proof. And from this distance he can’t get himself to smell it. 

The demon growls as he can feel his pants tightening around his privates. He gently palms himself, not letting his eyes off the screen for even a second.

Flug lets out a few moans he didn't mean to. But the position he was in was way too uncomfortable for him. He gets on his bed, on his knees and fully slips his sweatpants and underwear off. He spread his legs, his face buried in a pillow, stroking himself slowly. It hurt and felt good. His oversized hoodie hung off of his body as his lower half was elevated. He moaned into the pillow softly, squeezing his eyes shut, the sounds in his earbuds helping him relieve himself.

From frustration, he rips off his paper bag, face still buried in his pillow, revealing his sweaty, curly locks, and part of his red face. He has one free hand, and he's gripping his hair.

He grabs the screen and drags it towards himself as he opens his the hem of his pants and opens it, giving himself some room to grow downtown.

Black Hat felt his form shift as he was almost loosing it. Eyes and mouths appearing on random spots on his body. Tendrils shooting out and grabbing the monitor, desk and trying to rip his own clothes off. 

It was exhilarating watching the good doctor pleasure himself like this. Especially seeing his flustered face, and the way he grabs his own hair. 

The demon smirks wickedly for himself and licks his teeth. 

*That naughty doctor... if only he know what he was doing to the terrible demon.*

His soft, milk chocolate locks were glistening, his voice just barely being audible, but luckily, it was soundproof. Flug needed to breathe, though. He flipped onto his back, his back arching upwards as he cried out. His hand over most of the obscurity of his face.

His face was a torn mess, patches of barely growing stubble littered his chin, he would have looked quite young if it weren't for his scars. Some of his teeth showed through the skin, his cheeks looking like they've been through hell and back again. He squeezes his eyes tightly and his hand slides up from his face to his hair again. His cheeks were red, his face glistening, having been sweating. Scars ran up and down his face. He had half of an ear, the scars being burn scars, but worse on one side of his face.

He cried out as he continued to try and relieve himself, and as he continue to stroke himself, his hand clasped over his mouth as he finally reach his release, moaning out loudly as he did so, his body now trembling. As he finished, he sat up, pulling his hoodie over his head and hugging himself, trying to get his body to calm down after the moment of ecstasy.

The demon stood up from his chair leaning over the monitor. 

*No, the show can’t stop already?!*

Dick in hand the demon hisses at the screen as if it’s the technology to blame. 

Black Hat looks at his doctor his breathing heavily and hugging himself. He squeezes his equipment and furrows his brows. 

Black Hat is at a loss. Normally in situations like this, where he wants something, he would just go get it. But something is holding him back. 

*What if he doesn’t want me there? What if he says no again?* 

The demon hisses and kicks a chair away in anger. 

No, he will not let that damn scientist question himself. 

He looks back at the screen, looking for signs of movement or change of mood.

He finally opens his eyes, and beneath the eyelids were these two seafoam green orbs the almost seemed to glow, and not too long afterwards, Flug begins to clean himself up, but something doesn't feel right, and it sits heavy in his chest. He pulls his sweatpants to his body, not putting them on, but there is an emotion in his chest he wants to release. He finally puts on his sweatpants, not boxers, just sweatpants on. He tosses his boxers in his dirty laundry. It was soaked in precum. He moves his hoodie and puts the paper bag on his head, sighing. He looks over everything and makes sure everything looked perfect. When it did, he dragged himself to his work desk, grabbing a pencil.

When he started to sketch, he took a glance to the spaghetti. He was hungry, but he had work to do. He may eat it.

The demon hits a whole through the monitor screen. He’ll fix that later.

He starts pacing back and forth his office floors and grumbles out nonsensical words. 

The doctor had left his room, *without his boxers, only his sweatpants*. It must be a sign. The doctor is intelligent, he probably knew Black Hat was watching him. 

The eldritch nods, it was decided. 

Black hat shows up in front of the doctors work desk, leaning on it. But as soon as he’s there, he already regretted his decision. 

“Not hungry, Doctor?” The demons says as casually as he can with a rock hard dick in his pants.

The doctor almost jumped out of his seat as the Eldritch appeared out of nowhere. He clutched his chest and calmed himself down. He let out one last sigh and got back to drawing.

"I--I am, I just have to finish up this sketch so I can start building the watch." He explained. "And I don't eat in front of people..." He admitted.

Why did he come so suddenly? He just left about ten minutes ago, so why was he back? And at such weird timing. He had a feeling, but sort of waved it off.

"D--Did you need something, sir?" He asked, looking up at him."

Black Hat straightens up and lets out a small cough. 

“Just making sure you’re doing your job. And not wasting time on other things or neglecting your bodies needs” 

The demon deliberately phrases himself in a way that can be interpreted as a boss concerned about his employees because of business, but could very well be that he just saw the Doctors little self pleasure session. 

Black hat looks at Flug, waiting for his reaction, trying to keep his expression neutral.

Dr. Flug stops right there. He looks up in disbelief. He cocks his head to the side and it clicks.

"You never concern about us."

His face is red, his heartbeat is picking up. He felt so embarrassed. He knew. Black Hat watched him. It would make sense. He looked back down at his paper and he tried to draw but he couldn't. His hand was too shaky.

Something wet hits the paper.

And then another, and another. He's crying. Why is he crying? He brings his hand up and he tries to wipe them away, but they keep falling.

*No, no, no. Not now. Why am I crying?!*

He grit his teeth and closed his eyes, his head bowed. Why? Why now? Was it because he was embarrassed or was it deeper than that? He didn't know anymore. He just wanted to sob out, but he refused. He wiped away the few that fell on his paper and and pretended it was nothing, grabbing his pencil with a shaky hand and continuing to draw.

Black Hats eye widened in shock as he got to the other side of the desk to Flug. Lust long forgotten. 

Normally human tears and misery would send the demon into a blissful, almost deliriously excited state. But for some reason seeing Flug like this made him panic. 

The demon looks back and forth in the room, as the answer as what to do would be hidden somewhere right here. He looks back at Flug and reaches for him before quickly retreating his hands. 

“Why are you crying?” The demon settles for.

Flug scrubbed his hand over his eyes and he was shaking. He swallowed and he dropped his pencil. He continues to cry. He looked up, almost frantically.

"I--I don't know!" He yelled out.

He buried his head in his hands and he stayed like that, thinking. Just thinking. After a few moments, he picked his head up.

"Y--You saw me..." He finally choked out.

The demon opens his mouth to answer but found that he had lost his voice. He couldn’t. For some reason he was almost scared to make the scientist cry more, so he shut his mouth again. 

He tries to think. What do humans usually want when they are sad or distressed. Hugs? Sleep. 

Black hat forces his arms around the Doctor hugging him tightly against his chest as he teleports them both into Flugs bed.

The doctor hugged himself and looked down, trying to calm himself down. He tugged at his sleeves and swallowed thickly. He looked up at Black Hat.

"H--How much did you see...?" He almost didn't want to ask.

Black Hat doesn’t answer as he summons Flugs plate of food to his night stand. 

The demon looks down at the man in his arms before looking away, putting the humans head under his chin. 

“Demencia would probably kill you if she saw us now...” The demon absentmindedly says, trying to lighten the mood with death jokes.

"You don't have to tell me twice." He says, agreeing.

Flug looks over at the spaghetti and suddenly it sickens him. He lines his lips and then he looks up.

"Could you...close your eyes? I--I don't like people watching me eat..." He said, grabbing the food.

He assumed it didn't matter if Black Hat saw him eat if he watched him... He still didn't like the thought of being seen at all.

Black Hat rolls his eye, but closes it anyway. 

“I don’t see what the big deal is, but whatever you say I suppose...”

Flug pulls the paper bag up and begins to eat the spaghetti. He wolfs down about half of the plate and he stops. He pulls the paper bag back down and he looks at his boss.

"I--I'm fine, I just...had a panic attack probably, I'm okay." He explained.

Flug looks down at his lap and sighs.

Black hat opens half an eye to look over his doctor before closing his eye again. 

“You should finish your meal... You humans don’t function all that well without sustenance” 

The demon lifts his arm and curled it even further around Flug. 

*He’s so warm... are they all like this?*

The eldritch horror begins to purr, yes purr, like a cat, without noticing even the slightest.

Flug was going to reject, full, since he didn't eat too much anyway (unless he had the midnight munchies), but he heard something. Like a vibration. Like a cat.

"It's okay, I don't eat all that much." He explained, about to get up to get back to work.

“No...” Black Hat lets out softly as he uses his tendrils to hold Flug back in a somewhat hug.

Then proceeds to shoot his eye up in horror at his own actions. He quickly lets go off Flug, nearly pushing him into the wall as he scoots himself away. 

Not satisfied he turns to smoke and stands at the other side of the room. 

“You better get back to work. And bring back some good progress tomorrow morning. I don’t want any disturbances tonight.” And with that Black Hat was gone in a wind of dark smoke.

Flug tumbled down to his knees and he got up shakily. He gave Black Hat a salute and he sighed. What was he to make of all of that? He had an idea but he shoved that idea away.

Flug looked through a pile of scraps and found a small, light, and silky piece of cloth to tug on. He shoved it in his pocket and went back to his desk.

He'd be working all night long.

In the office, Black Hat is tearing down bookshelves and shredding expensive paintings, howling out in anger as Demencia walks by. 

“Oof...” she whispers for herself. 

Because while Black Hat being angry is nothing new, him loosing his cool *this bad* without running after some poor sucker is kind of odd. Someone should be screaming in fear and trying to hide from the magnificent demon, but he seems to be holding back for some reason. 

Very odd indeed, Demencia decides. She should probably go talk to Flug about it. Might even be fun. 

She starts crawling on the walls into the vents, as that is the obviously fastest way, and scurries along looking for Flug.

Flug had taken the blue prints, beginning to make the watch, starting with its foundation.

He, fortunately, couldn't hear the demon's tantrum.

He began to daydream as he mindlessly worked, dreaming of flying, but the dream scaled. He had a power, a dictator. Oh how great a thought it was to crush people under his feet. Thoughts of him doing as he pleases and people bowing at his feet. He tickled himself with this dream.

“Whatcha doing, Nerd?” Demencia says right into Flugs face hanging, somehow, from the ceiling. 

She looks down at the blue prints and frowns. “Boring nerd stuff?”

Flug nearly drops his creation, screaming out. He sighs out angrily.

"No, I'm working on an invention for the Villain Convention." He said. "Would you be able to handle showcasing this watch?" He paused. "*Without* breaking it."

“Maybe, if you don’t make it flimsy and breakable” She sticks out her tongue and jumps down to sit on the desk. 

“Soooo, we’re going to the Villain Convention this year. Why?”

Flug groaned with reluctance, but perked up when she asked about the convention.

"Because," he articulated. "We have competition."

“Oooooh” she sing songs and lays down on the desk pulling out her phone. Scrolling to pictures of Black Hat. 

“That’s probably why Black Hat was so mad and trashing his office just now...” Demencia smiles and draws out a fondly sigh, “but he’ll figure it out.. He can do anything!”

Flug looked back at Demencia. Thrashing in his office? He sighs and gets a disgruntled feeling in his chest.

"He's throwing a tantrum?"

*It's because of me. It's because I didn't give up my body. It's because he saw me. Or was it because I cried in front of him?*

Thoughts rushed in his mind like a tsunami.

“Yeah, but you probably knew that already” demencia says and kisses a picture of their boss on her phone before putting it away. 

She kicks her legs getting back on the floor and starts to poke at some shiny liquids in jars. 

“He seems to always come to you when something’s up. Maybe it’s a gay thing” she says and shrugs, “or maybe it’s a thing he does because he hates you, who knows.. he really is a mysterious and handsome devil”

"He comes to me because I'm responsible." He says, glaring at Demencia. "And keep your fingers out of those liquids!" He scolds, growling.

Flug continues working tirelessly on the watch, making a tiny circuit to put in it. Man, this was hard. Working all of the springs to make it work, though, it was coming together nicely.

"And," he states, "if he was gay, that means *you* don't have a chance."

Demencia gasps and hits the other mans shoulder. “How dare you! There are several ways to be gay and still be into this hot body” 

She turns around and slaps her own but sticking her tongue out with a wink. 

“Besides,” she lays leans one elbow on Flugs shoulder, “who else could he ever want besides me?”

Flug held his shoulder and glared at the menace. He rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"I have an idea." He says, face reddening.

Flug looks down at his work and continues.

"Did you take your medicine? Be honest, because I will find out."

She lets out a groan of annoyance, “Yes I took my medicine... they taste like shit, but Black Hat seems to enjoy me more when I take them so” She shrugs. 

“Hey wait a minute!” She grips the scientist and pulls him down a bit to face her angry glare. “You have an idea? *Who?*”

Flug nearly screamed as she shook him, also, nearly dropping his invention. His face is very red now, luckily covered by his paper bag. He stares at her.

"None of your business. How about you try to get it out of *him?!*"

Demencia eyes light up and grins wickedly. 

“Not a bad idea, Nerd!”

She lets go of the man in her tight grasp and jumps on the desk before starting to crawl on the roof towards the vents. 

“I was looking for an excuse to talk to him anyway!” She giggles and enters a vent. “I’ll say hi from you too~!”

*Oh no...more reasons to be mad at me...*

He smiles nervously and waves her off, but he doubted Black Hat would say anything. He slammed his head on his desk and just melted, breaking down.

He was dead.

Demencia had made hee way through the vents, snickering as she reached the one in Black Hat's room. She removed it and slithered around on the ceiling, waiting to be noticed, a wicked smile on her face.

She had yet to let her eyes wonder though.

Black Hat is hissing, clawing, stomping, pacing and destroying his office. 

Until suddenly he stops in his tracks and sits down, head in his hands and lets out a tired sigh. 

“He’ll get what he deserves...” he mutters to himself. “He’ll either surrender himself completely to me, or he’ll suffer the consequences...” 

Black Hat takes a deep breath and replaces his desk and chair with a snap, and teleports himself over to it. He takes another deep breath. 

His eye snaps to the vent. And he growls, “Demencia, What the hell do you want? It better be important...”

Demencia giggles and drops down from the ceiling right in front of him, on his desk. She leaned in really close, a wide smile on her face.

"Are you gay?! I need to know!!!" He exclaimed, growing worried.

"I said to Flug, 'who could he ever love other than me?' and he said he had an idea! Whoisitwhoisitwhoisitwhoisitwhoisit?" She questioned bouncing, loving being in his presence despite it was destroyed.

"And who's gonna get it? Who is he? I wanna knooooooooooow!!!"

Black Hat pushes Demencia away. “What in everything evils name are you even *talking about?!*”

Black Hat stands up and grabs the Lizard girl with a tendril so she won’t have the abilities to get right in his face again. 

“And what do you mean Flug had an idea? An idea about what?”

Demencia wriggles in his grip, still smiling. She felt like she was in her restraints, but stopped once the pain set in. Having stopped moving, she just stares at the demon with bright, excited eyes.

"I told Flug, 'who could he ever want besides me?' talking about you! That you want me, but he said he has an idea of someone else you would want but he wouldn't tell meeeeee!" She whined, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Who do you like?!" She persisted.

Black Hat grits his teeth and squeezes Demencias body harder. 

*That damn Dr Flug thinks he has any control over me? That I want him and then tells other people?!*

“I don’t *want* anyone” The demon hisses, eye glowing red. “I already *own* all of you. I don’t *want* anything!”

Demencia winces at the grip but tries to maintain her composure. She sort of shifts, flinching a bit.

"Then what's the deal between you and Flug?! You *always* go to him and never tell anyone else!" She yelled.

She would admit, the Eldritch was so evilly handsome like this.

"If you don't want anything then what's the point of living and being here? There's no point if you don't crave for *something.*" She says.

The demon tosses the girl away and scowls at her from his desk. 

“I go to the doctor because he is capable, no other reason” Black Hat turns away hiding his expression, incase a blush decides to take a visit on his face. 

He folds his hands behind his back and looks out on his island. “And I don’t expect puny creatures as yourself to understand what it is like being as perfect as I.” He rubs a thumb over his hand, and spares a glance backwards at the other. “And I do crave for *some* things, but that doesn’t concern you. Now get back to work before my mood sours even more than it already has”

Demencia sticks out her tongue, blowing a raspberry at him. She smiles as she stumbles up, pain in her body.

"Well--" she started. "You'll love me eventually!" She said, hands on her hips.

"Well, I can st least find joy without getting my dick sucked!" She yelled, then walking out of the office. She was mad now.

Black Hat tightens his fist and punches the window in front of him. Breaking it. 

He should go after her, put her in her place. So rude, so crude as well. But decides it’s not worth it. She can go of and do whatever the hell she usually does, as long as she leaves the demon alone. He has enough on his mind right now. 

How wonderful it would be with a blowjob though. Especially from that little tease in a paper bag.... 

Black hat drags a hand across his face annoyed. 

Can’t he just go one minute without having that darn man on his mind?

Demencia stomped off and began trashing the house in a rampage. She didn't care if she'd get in trouble. There were things about the demon that angered her too.

Flug made it halfway through his project before taking a break. He made his way past Black Hat's office and downstairs, beginning to make coffee, ignoring the lizard's rage at the moment.

505 carefully follows the doctor when he sees him, trying desperately to avoid the lizards destructive rage. 

The bear isn’t surprised by her behaviour, but is still scared. 

The blue flowerpot of a bear taps his dad on the shoulder gently. “Bawo..”

Flug looks back, and tiredly, he turns around and just falls into the heaping fluff of blue that was his son.

He hugged him gently and closed his eyes hearing the whir of the machine making his coffee, pouring it into a cup.

The big blue bear happily hugs back with a soft hum of appreciation. 

“Bawwo?” The bear ask, as if wondering how his day was.

Flug just sits there for a few minutes. He gets up as his coffee finishes and he looks back at 5.0.5.

"I have to get back to work, the boss wants this done by morning and I'm only halfway done and it's already past 5." He sighs, dragging himself upstairs.

505 frowns and takes a paw to his chin. 

He is worried about his dad, but have no idea how to help. Demencia is off the table, as she is literally trowing tables around making a mess the poor bear has to clean up later. Flug won’t talk to him himself about what’s wrong either. So what is he supposed to do?

The bear sighs deeply. 

Guess he’ll figure it out tomorrow. For right now he should start cleaning up after Demencia.

The doctor makes it back to his lab and he locks himself in there for the rest of the night. The hours tick by but so excruciatingly slowly as he works tirelessly on the watch.

As the morning hours come, he didn't even touch his coffee, so sucked up in his work. He blinked his eyes slowly as he finally finished the product. It worked perfectly, but he was so tired. He lied his head down on his desk, feeling sleep take over his exhausted body.


	4. The Devil expects of him

Flug felt like he closed his eyes only for a second when he woke up. He blinks his eyes slowly and sits up, scrubbing his eyes. He turned his head and saw his clock. Waiting for his vision to focus, his heart stops.

13:27.

Oh no.

He gets up quickly, heart racing. He's so dead. He set the watch and bolted out of his door in a staggering limp. He quickly raised his hand and knocked.

"S--Sir! I--I'm so sorry!" He cried.

Black Hat sits with his elbows on his desk, fingers resting against each other in front of his face. 

“Get in, Doctor. Don’t waste my time” His voice is calm, but clear and loud.

The doctor rushes in with the watch, and he's already sweating. He sets the watch down on the desk and he puts his hands behind his back.

"Th--This is the watch, s--sir." He explained. "W--With the sonar and the extended tracker."

Black hat gives the inventions a glance before looking back at the scientist. 

“That’s it?” The demon says making sure to show of teeth while talking.

"It's th--the hero tracker and radar inside th--the watch." He reaches forward and presses the button on the side.

The radar and tracking devices pops into the open as the face of the watch moves out of the way of the radar.

"Y--You said it was a decent idea.." he said softly, taking a step back.

“Do you take me for a joke, Doctor?” 

Black Hat suddenly slams his hands on the desk a scowls at the other. “You first of all come in late for our meeting, then you only bring me *one* invention. And the yesterday you had the *audacity* to claim I liked or wanted someone to Demencia”

The doctor falls to his knees and flinches harshly, turning his face away from any abuse that may come his way.

"Sh--She took it literally, I--I--" he tried to explain. "This was th--the invention you wanted! I--I worked all night!" He said, shaking like a leaf.

"I--I'm sorry!"

Black Hat finds himself pausing, holding himself back, at the poor mans reaction. 

He flares his teeth. No, the great lord Black Hat will not hold back on this *human*. 

“That’s not good enough!” The demon yells. 

He teleports right in front of the other man and pushes him further to the ground with a kick to the chest. 

“Do you think you’re special, *Doctor?* Do you think that you can slack off at work, come with a mediocre performance, and expect me to be *fine with it?*” Black Hat leans forward over the man, foot still on his chest.

He let's out a cry as he's kicked to the ground. "Please--" he gasps out.

Flug let out some strangled gasps as he felt the crushing pressure of his boss's foot on his chest. He could feel himself making involuntary whimpers and whines as the Eldritch spoke.

"I--" he gasped out.

Flug can feel tears come to his eyes. Even though he knew the demon didn't love him, he hoped there would have been a little bit of sympathy towards him for his feelings.

"I--I didn't m--mean to--" he cried out, one hand reaching up to clasp around Black Hat's ankle.

Black Hat has to look away. While he loves seeing the Doctor flushed, with tears in his eyes saying ‘please’, he doesn’t seem to be enjoying it in this setting. 

He steps off the man and looks back down at him. “Speak up, I can’t hear you”

The man can't even sit up. The demon probably crushed some of his ribs. He let's out a few strangled breaths and clutches his chest, trying so hard not to cry out in pain as he forces himself to sit up, on hand holding him steady, planted on the floor.

"I--" he chokes out, but is cut off by the wheezes and coughs. He wipes his tears after he's collected himself from a coughing fit and finally brings himself to look io at his boss, breathing heavily, a rasp in his breaths.

"I..." He breathes.

The demon squats down and smiles at Flug for a second. he cocks his head. “What?” 

A bunch of slow and strong tendrils starts to show themselves, growing out of the demons back. Pointing straight at Flug. Threatening. 

The dark horror probably could never bring himself to kill the poor man in front of him, despite his words and demeanour. Not that he would ever admit that, not even to himself. At least not in the way things are right now...

“Are you trying to tell me something, *Doctor*?” Although his words come out as almost kind, his eyes are expressing all sorts of evil and mean feelings.

The doctor found himself lost staring at the demon. He was scared, but wasn't at the same tims. He just stared with the same plastered face as he just breathed.

In and out. Take deep breaths.

Everytime he said doctor, it ran chills down his spine, but otherwise, he felt frozen in place. He wanted to move, but couldn't bring himself to it.

The only movement was his throat as he swallowed thickly.

*I can't...move? Speak?*

The demon frowns deeply. 

“You little-“ The demon says but interrupts himself by jumping on top of the Doctor like a feral animal. 

Eye wide and glowing, claws out and sharp, teeth showing, sharp and long, and long strong tendrils shot into the ground around the doctor, caging him in. But the demon is not touching the man. Just standing there, breath harsh and body language threatening. 

“*ANSWER ME!!*”

The doctor doesn't even move or blink. He tries to scream out to him in his mind but he knows it won't work. He's screaming but no one can hear. It's like his worst nightmares.

Flug stares at death in the face without flinching, but he's still in a lot of pain.

*Please don't kill me! I can't control myself! I can't do anything.*

He felt so powerless in the situation.

The demon is at a loss. He’s never been in a situation like this before, as usually people are dead long before they get to this part. 

*I don’t want to kill him...* 

The realisation hits the eldritch, and it hits him *hard*. 

Black Hats face softens, and his body slacks off without him even noticing. He’s just looking at his employee, frozen in place above him. 

He really doesn’t want to kill this man.

When Flug can react, all the delayed reactions came out. He backed up, sliding against the wall, but he cries out, the pain in his chest is excruciating.

He looks up at Black Hat. He's breathing hard and he can feel his head spinning.

Now there's a lot of things that turn him on, but it doesn't turn him on until he thinks about it, and if it happens later, he has to hide his problems.

The demon looks down the humans body. 

Did he get hurt? Why does he care? 

Black hat gets even closer and places a hand on Flugs chest, rubbing his hand up and down looking for injuries.

The doctor flinches as the demon reaches out to touch him. His breath hitches and he lets out a moan in pain as he touches his chest. He may have broken some of his ribs. Not cracked. Broken.

Flug tries to stop the Eldritch's hand as he slides his own fingers beneath his shirt, lifting up the fabric. He feels tears running down his chest as he reveals the smooth, pale flesh, bruised heaviy and swollen. Broken. His breath hitches again as he sees the damage dealt and he winces at the sight. Then, his teary eyes flit up to look at Black Hat's.

Black Hat frowns as he just stares at the bruises. 

He feels the urge kill, murder, rip apart and place heads on sticks outside his home as a warning. He feels the need to rip and tear apart. But not for Flug, but rather whoever would dare do this to his scientist. But again, he knows it was him, and he obviously doesn’t want to kill himself. 

Black Hat finds himself growling, his pupils having turned into slits and his other hand having taken a hold of the humans left hip. And he lets go looking up at the crying humans face. 

“Tears...” The demon, the confused eldritch, says as he leans in and takes a lick at one of the salty tears. “Why?”

Flug winces and he wipes his remaining tears, almost disgusted by the gesture, yet he's flattered. His breaths are filled with high pitched wheezes, he can barely breathe.

His pale felsh was now flawed with the dark mix of red, black, blue, purple, the deeper spots brown and yellow. The touch on his hip makes him flush red.

He has the craving to hold onto him and ask him to help him forget, but he had to wake up and open his eyes to realize he'd never do that. He'd be killed for even doing something like that.

But even through the pain, he can't even help it. In the demon's state of confusion, he moves forward and wraps himself around the larger man's body. It hurts so much, but he couldn't help himself. He grips to him and he can feel temptation, heavy in his chest.

Black hat rushes his arms around the smaller frame in return without even realising what he is doing. 

Not knowing what to do, or what to make off all these weird feelings in his chest, the demon places a hand over the others chest area where the broken rips are. 

He closes his eye, and long dark streams of what looks like smoke leaks out of the eldritchs body. Causing sharp pains to the other being. 

“Don’t be scared” is all the demon can get himself to say.

As the man was about to whisper something, he feels these pains in his body and immediately the tears begin raining. He screams out in pain, digging his fingertips into the demon's back.

Agonizing screams fill the mansion as he is filled with a burning sensation like no other.

Flug doesn't even try to hide these cries, he couldn't even if he tried. His face is buried in the crock of his boss's neck, face about as red as the previous night with his whole session of supposed solitude disturbed. His paper bag had shifted up, showing some of his features, but mainly just his crying mouth, and the redness of his face, and the clear tears on his chin, dripping down off of his face.

The demon finds himself pressing his face against Flugs revealed jaw and lets out deep breaths as the man cries and screams in his ear while gripping his back. 

Slowly he can feel his magic working on the humans body so he moves his hand to the small of the others back, letting the magic roam free doing its job. 

The screams are just so delectable... When the scientist was crying or being quiet, Black Hat felt an urge to stop whatever was hurting the man but now? Now the demon could barely hold himself back from stripping his doctor down and taking him to his room. 

Black hat groans and tightens his grip around the other. The hold Flug is having on his back makes the demon wish he was naked as well. Skin to skin.

The man continues to cry out and shake as the magick does its thing. He can feel it spreading and his body feels so seen to the littlest of thing.

The doctor grips to Black Hat, heaving out small whispers of nonsense as tears continue to fall. His whimpering and light whines fill the silence.

Flug curls up even tighter, his grip lightening as he begins to calm down, getting using to the now dulling pain. His breathy moans were now an occasion. He was now whispering out raspy apologies, about everything he had done wrong, about the whole scene right then, but it was just barely audible.

Black Hat lets Flug hold on to him, as the man seems to distressed to even realise how kind the demon is being. 

The whispers coming out of the doctor is ignored, as the eldritch assumes it’s just a bunch of ‘sorry’ and ‘my bad’ in a string of pain ridden nonsense. 

“Relax, Doctor...” Black Hat whispers back and gently places a kiss on Flugs jaw, hoping it might go unnoticed. Or even better, noticed but leads to meaningless sex, as the demon can’t bring himself to even consider that more could be a good thing.

Flug's body is hypersensitive, and each little shift in movement, he can feel it all too well. The slight shifts of nothing. But something sent a cold chill down his spine.

Lips against his jaw. He shivers at the feeling and let out a heavy sigh against the demon's neck. Flug closed his eyes and shifted his head, his own lips against his boss's neck. Not kissing him, just resting there. Eventually, he did draw back and place a soft, gentle kiss on the flesh. And another, and another. Until he was in a rhythm of giving little butterfly-like kisses.

Black Hat can feel himself stiffen at the movement, in more ways than one. 

He tightly grips his scientists hips and pulls him close. Lifting his chin slightly giving the man in his arms better access, but not so far that he looses the contact he has to the others face. 

“Flug...” The demon manages to breathe out, “this better not be another one of those moments where you run away from me...” 

Black Hat grinds his groin against the other, letting out a husky and almost animalistic moan in the process.

Flug can feel it in his stomach. He lets out breathy moans as the demon grinds against him. He continues to give him the gentle kisses he seems to want and here and there, he bears his teeth and gives him a bite.

He grips him a little tight again and closes his eyes as he begins move his hips against the man's groin.

"Nnn..." He whispers out. "Y--Yes sir."

That’s it. The demon envelopes them both in smoke and teleports them to his bedroom. 

Pushing the younger being up against the wall with his body. Digging his claws into the smaller frame he bites the pale neck, gently pricking through the skin. 

“Are you sure?” He says as he licks the tiny wounds he just created on the others neck. “Because if we keep going now I don’t think I’ll be able to stop” 

It’s a warning. Which in a way is Black Hat asking for permission. What a gentleman.

Flug lets out a small yelp as he felt the teeth go through his skin, drawn out by a whine and a grip to Black Hat's shoulders. He arches his back from the wall and looks up at Black Hat with almost too innocent eyes. He swallowed thickly and slowly nodded his head, covering his face and beginning to look away.

He had closed his legs as a response, doing so, since he was embarrassed. He pulled the paper bag down again, covering his mouth again.

"I--I think I'm sure."

The demon rips off his suit coat and tie and throws them to the side. 

Black Hat pushes his knee between the others legs, and presses himself in making sure he brushes against the Doctors delicate privates. 

“Don’t hide from me, we both know that doesn’t work...” The demon grins and sticks his hands under the humans hoodie grabbing his waist.

He lets out a girly gasp as he feels the pressure between his leg. He was already stiff halfway, and he looked up and down Black Hat's body

Flug brings his hands down and begins to unbutton his boss's ivory vest. He tries not to make eye contact. Every time he does, it makes his heart jump.

The cold fingers beneath his warm hoodie catch him by a slight surprise. He winces and eventually gets the best unbuttoned. He slides his fingers up the demon's body, to his shoulders, and begins to slip the man's vest off of his shoulders slowly.

Black Hat grins down at the human, and lets his west slowly fall off his shoulders. 

The demon then slides his hands up the others body lifting the others arms as he takes off the hoodie. He immediately leans down and kisses Flugs chest, holding on to his hips. 

“Delectable...” he whispers as he goes for a long lick up the humans collarbone and all the way up to the jawline.

The doctor was no virgin, but he had never been praised so much. He felt his face heat up as he felt the kisses on his skin now.

He shivered at the tongue on his neck, almost forgetting about ths pain in his neck from the bite. Flug brings his hands and wraps his arms around Black Hat's neck, humming as he nuzzled against him.

He shifts his legs and begins to grind against the Eldritch's knee softly. He was embarrassed to do so, but it came as instinct.

Pleased with the reactions he was getting, the demon proceeds to lift Flug up and hold him up with his hands on the other mans ass. 

Black Hat continues to kiss and nibble at the humans neck as he walks over to his king sized bed.

Flug closes his eyes and his mind wanders. He was sure about this, but just a few minutes ago, he had broken his ribs, and was now treating him like a delicate flower? These mixed messages were driving him insane.

He looks at the bed. It was huge! He felt like he didn't even deserve to lay eyes on such a luxurious looking bed. He darts his eyes to other parts of the room, observing the little things.

He didn't mind the gentle treatment, but he sort of craved the degrading and pain, the fear. But he wasn't complaining.

The demon crawls into bed, placing Flug in the middle and starts a trail of pisses down his stomach till he reaches the sweatpants. 

The demon smirks up at the other after seeing the clear lining of a boner. 

“Excited already?” He purrs and then rips the sweatpants off.

The doctor arches his back as the demon trailed kisses down his stomach. He squirmed a bit as he began talking and gasps as his sweatpants are torn from his body.

Flug feels embarrassed as he rips his sweatpants off, revealing his already hard rod. He closes his legs, flushed red under the bag, and whines out.

"Y--You are too..." He murmurs, tensing his shoulders up to his paper bag.

The demon forcefully opens the doctors legs and gives the dick a kiss before sliding back up his body. 

“I’m what? Tell me what you want, *Doctor...*” Black Hat says and grabs Flugs hips grinding against him, claws gently digging into skin. “I’ll continue to torture you like this if you don’t tell me” His words come out warm against the others neck.

It'd take more than that, but undoubtedly, it was torturous. He breathes heavily and whines at the grinding, wiggling his hips a little.

He shakes his head, refusing to repeat. How far could he go with this?

The doctor reached his hands out and slid his fingers beneath the crimson shirt, light gracing the flesh that lied underneath. He could be a tease if he had the chance.

The eldritch lets out a low chuckle letting the human roam his hand as far as he could reach over his toned and defined body. 

“No? You don’t want to tell me what you want?” Black Hat sticks a thump into the others mouth, “guess I’ll just explore them...”

Using his tendrils the demon unbuckled his belt and dress pants, as other tendrils grab Flugs arms pinning them above his head. 

“*I’m going to have so much fun with you...*” the demon growls as he opens his shirt and pulls out his huge, alien looking equipment.

Flug squirms in his grip, wincing and breathing hard. He looks up with an innocent look and he bites his lip, not that he could see though.

Flug's eyes feast upon the alien features of his boss as he's pinned down. He watches him strip down and doesn't mind the show at all. He begins to shift his hips and arch his back to lay out a sight for him. He can feel moans come to his lips like a whisper in the wind.

"*Please,*" he gasps out to him.

The doctor continues to writhe in his grip. Surely it'd be a turn on to struggle?

And what a turn on it is. 

Black hat kicks off his pants and jumps for the other mans throat, sinking his teeth in. Clawing at the mans sides as if he’s trying to rip the moans out from its source. 

The demon then grabs both their dicks with a tendril and squeezes as the demon starts his quest to rut their cocks together in a slime-like mess. 

And what a delicious mess it is. Several mouths appear all over the eldritchs second arms, including the ones holding their equipment flushed together. The tongues all start to lick as if desperate to taste more of the doctor.

His heart is jumping out of his ribcage prison. But as he feels the teeth sink in and claws running against his flesh, he screams out a moan, now twitching, back arching up, off of the bed.

Flug is now letting out breathy moans as he can feel the blood dripping out of his body. He had squeezed his eyes shut, but now he peeks them open to look at the demon.

The attention given to his throbbing rod, his neck, and his side is enough to make him orgasm. He feels the release suddenly and he cries out, covering his mouth and turning his head away. His chest is now painted with white and his body shaking just as badly as it was when he had his self pleasuring session.

Flug, in his state of ecstasy, looks up at Black Hat, a whimpering mess.

"Nn..m--master..." He whines out quietly.

The demon lets out a dangerous growl of pleasure at the sight of the man beneath him. He licks his lips before licking the wound on the neck, lapping up the blood there. 

“You should call me that more often” he purrs into the other mans ear. 

He trails his hands down the others body leaving small claw marks behind, just small enough to just nearly break the skin. 

Black Hat kisses Flugs hipbone, head between the doctors legs. He looks up smirking. “Did you enjoy yourself, *Doctor?*”

He looked down at him, whimpering and shaky, knowing this love session would have a filthy price. He nods and closes his eyes again.

"Yes, master..." He sighs out.

Flug can feel his body shiver as he feels the claws run on his skin. This was paradise, but he knows that soon enough, he'd either be tossed away like an old towel or he'd have to give something else to the demon in order for him to not tell anyone about this.

The demon hums and sinks his head down towards the doctors spent penis. And then takes a good lick at the release. Several tendrils with mouths join and lick at his stomach, cleaning the human. 

After taking a final lick Black hat looks up to see the others reaction to his kindness.

Flug begins to sigh and relax as the demon cleans up his mess. But this was embarrassing. He didn't even actually fuck him but he had already had a release.

The doctor brought his hand up to his face and wiped the sweat from his face. He let out a few soft whines here and there, but other than that, he was quiet. Flug tugged at his gloves, refusing to show his hands, even though Black Hat knew what was there. He felt so embarrassed that he was permanently marked by Black Hat, that he was property of the Black Hat Organization ©. He wasn't too anxious about the giant mark on his back, since his back had been pressed up against something the entire time. But it was still there.

The demon then gets up, standing on his knees in the giant, soft bed above Flug. Still naked except for the open, deep red shirt hanging on his shoulders. 

“We’re not done yet...” The demon says, licking his lips as he takes a hold of his own cock. 

Then teleports to a very expensive looking chair in the corner. He pats is lap, wanting Flug to come sit, with a big and chaotic grin on his face.

*Not done?* He asked himself, seeing how he had already had an orgasm.

He feels himself tense as Black Hat grabs his equipment. But then sees him at his desk. He sits up and looks at him. On his lap? He looks him up and down. That's the only place to sit other than the floor.

He gets up, rubbing his arms, which were so close to his sides, they looked glued. He approached the desk and felt himself get red in the face.

"A--Are you sure..?" He asks, looking down at himself, which he was trying to hide.

Black Hat rolls his eyes, “I won’t repeat myself, Doctor... Sit” 

The demon taps his lab again. He types something in on a keyboard by a big monitor facing the basically naked eldritch. 

Small but powerful speakers begin to slowly paint a picture of what the demon is searching up, as low moans belonging to the Doctor is heard.

The doctor was about to sit down until he heard his own moans. He felt his face go red and he turned to face Black Hat. He swallowed hard.

"D--Don't play that out loud!" He exclaimed. "Why d--do you have that saved?!"

He felt his face go red, remembering his little fiasco of pleasuring himself. This was so embarrassing. Flug tried to cover himself as he waited for the Eldritch to answer.

The demon grabs the other man and lifts him up on his lap. 

“I’ll do as I please. And this video of you just so happen to please me...” The demon presses his face into the others neck, lightly licking it. “And I want you to watch it with me” 

The demon hits the replay button and it starts at the moment Flug is on the bed reaching into his own pants.

Flug yelps as he's lifted up, and when feels the demon's face in his neck, he shivers. He winces as he looks at the video.

He was no cam boy.

He can feel himself becoming hard again, and he grows embarrassed. Flug lets out a pathetic whimper as he looks down at his now hard rod.

"S--Sir...wh--why...?" He asks incoherently.

Black Hat glances down, seeing the hardening penis on the being in his lap. “Why what, Doctor?”

The demon rearranges the human to now straddle him. One hand grabbing Flugs chin making sure he’s watching the video, and the other oh so slowly stroking his re-hardening cock. 

Trying to get some pleasure himself, the eldritch starts to grind against the others but cheeks letting his eyes wander. The bag that’s halfway off already, the naked butt pressed against his rock hard equipment, the Black Hat Organisation logo on his pale back... Its absolutely breathtaking.

Flug begins to moan out. He can feel his mind getting fuzzy, since he was exhausted from the orgasm he had not all that long ago. He looks at the screen but turns back to look at his boss.

"I--" he manages out.

He closes his eyes and hunches over as he feels the demon grinding against him and immediately, his heart is in his throat. The doctor arches his back and rasps out a few moans. He then brings his arms up and behind himself, wrapping them around Black Hat's neck as best as he can.

"Sir.." he says shakily.

Black Hat glances back at the screen, and then back at Flug in his arms. The slender arms sneaking around to hold the demon closer makes the said demon grin. 

Slowly he turns the scientist head back to the screen as he goes for the neck on the other side. 

“Hmm?” Black Hat says as he kisses and bites at the mans shoulder, trying to make a hickey. “Are you trying to say something?”

He can't comprehend it. His body is in a hypersensitive state of bliss. He hazily looks at the screen, his moans filling the silence, as well as the demon's voice.

He gasps out soft incoherent whispers of pleas to the demon. Pleas to help him get off as he can feel his erection getting harder by the second, soon, beginning to hurt again.

So now the moans are joined together out of sync, his moans from the video, and right now in the Eldritch's lap, grinding back on his alien equipment.

"What?" He asks him hazily.

Black hat lets out a deep and low chuckle. “Are you trying to tell me something, Doctor?”

The eldritch lets go of the mans penis and instead grips one hand at his hips, lifting him up, and one on his chest, holding him close. He aligns his own equipment to the doctors entrance and slowly coats the opening with slick, light green liquids coming out of the tip of the alien cock.

Flug cries out a whine as Black Hat lets go of his rod. He looks back at the demon at again.

"I--hnn..." He pauses. "Yes? I..." He can't finish his sentences.

He can feel the slimy equipment and he can feel his heart rate pick up again. He lets out a few more whines as he tries to back his hips against the muscle.

He shifts, pressing his back against Black Hat's chest. He cranes his neck up and nuzzles it against the crook of the Eldritch's neck. He wished he could be closer.

“Spit it out then... I’m all ears” The demon says and slowly sticks the pointy but thick head of his penis into Flug. 

He lets out a groan and digs his claws into the man as a response to the hot, warm, and now, slightly wet hole. 

After sitting there for a few seconds getting used to the sensation he slowly starts the thrusting, in and out. The head slickly slipping out and in of the welcoming ass.

Flug's eyes shoot open and he is snapped back out of his hazed state. He lets out a cry and begins moaning heavily as the man begins thrusting and he feels himself freeze right there.

He begins to relax but he knows what he wants, but he's skipping back into haziness. He tries to speak.

"I--nghh--I want--ah--to--" he's choking on the pleasure.

He can feel the claws in his skin and he wants more. He wants so much more.

The demon grabs the other mans throat. “If you can’t speak up properly, then save your breath. *You’ll need it...*” the demon whispers into the other mans ear. 

Satisfied with the preparation, he shoots his dick all the way in. The bulbous base pressing open the mans opening, tiny bulges rubbing against the insides, thick veins pulsating. 

The tight walls, and the double set of moaning is almost enough to get Black Hat over the edge. But he is a stubborn old man, and he will have what he wants. And right now, he wants Flug to scream out in pleasure for him.

The hand on his throat is satisfying. But it's not enough.

"Hurt me!" He cries out. Then, he realizes he's sweating.

He sweating so much, he's actually getting bag wet. He rips the bag off and he lets out a long, loud moan as the thick equipment enters him. His face is pained and painted with red. Sweat is dripping from his face, his milk chocolate locks are glistening, his eyes, squeezed shut, his mouth agape. He can feel himself drooling.

His gasps and cries begin to grow louder. His rod is crying for attention, throbbing with pain, precum seeping out of its tip. It's growing so painful, he can feel tears come to his eyes.

The demon lifts the man up, still impaled on his dick and pushes him face first into the bed. 

“*Good little Doctor...*” The demon praises, his voice deep and lust-full. He then proceeds to use one hand to grab the humans hips, digging claws into skin, making sure the have them raised high. The other hand tracing the markings on the back. “*My little Doctor...*”

Several tendrils wrap themselves around Flugs body. Two grab at his penis, stroking it. Another goes for the neck, squeezing. Four grab at his legs, straddling them down and apart on the bed. Two grabs his hands, pulling them upwards, giving the human no other choice than the be head first down the bed. 

“*Finally the actual fun can begin...*”

Flug lets out a few surprised cries and as he feels himself getting bound up by the man, he's gasping out.

He feels a claw tracing the large logo on his back. He belonged to him before this, and now, he truly belonged to Black Hat. He looked back and wriggled his hips a bit before his face is shoved back into the sheets.

He feels a tendril stroking his rod, he can already feel another orgasm coming. He sucks in a few shaky breaths until he is crying and moaning into the soft sheets of the bed.

He's digging his nails into his palms, the squeezing on his neck is hot. He was surprised the man didn't grimace at his horrid face, since you really couldn't see it in the video.

Then the demon starts. The merciless thrusts hitting hard and deep, in a speed that wouldn’t be possible to any ordinary man. But luckily for Flug, Black Hat is *no* ordinary man. 

The demon lets the tendril around Flugs neck go just so he can turn the mans face properly to the side, giving him a better view.

Flug is crying out as the man hits him hard and he looks back at his boss. He can tell he's close again. He rides out another orgasm, screaming out as his release shoots into the sheets. Tears are running down his cheeks and his eyes are rolled back. His body is shaking and twitching around the man's alien cock.

He can't even gain his composure as he finally finishes. His breathing hard, drooling and crying onto the bed sheets. He looks pathetic, he was sure.

And what a delectable, enticing, *tasty*, sight this was for the eldritch demon. His body screaming for release at the sight, but he will keep going. This was going to be memorable. 

He grins and and flips the man over on his back. “Exquisite...” 

Once again the tendrils grabs Flugs long, slender limbs and folds him open for the demon to consume. 

Both hands snake their way around the scientists body, holding him close, not caring for a second about the cum smudging against the demons muscles. The right arm goes under Flugs head, steadying him by gripping his hair. The left goes under the lower of his back as he grabs the humans butt cheek on the right of him. 

Then he picks up the thrusts again. He is closing in.

Flug strangles out the last of his voice as he lays out like a perfect image for the demon. He whines and cries. His body is so unbelievably sensitive. Each thrust into him creates another cry.

The grip on his hair made him close his eyes. He was about to pass out. His breaths getting shallow as he feels as he's being used as a ragdoll.

Things began growing dark. Like he had said, never had he ever had sex with another man, and his body was so raw to the feeling. He opens his eyes but just barely, showing the light green orbs. He blinks slowly. He can barely stay awake.

His hand tries to reach up and grip the Eldritch's wrist. Which he does, but the grip is weak. He doesn't have much strength in him.

The demon mets the humans eyes. With all the sensation he’s having, and the *so very tight* ass he is punding into, thats enough for him. 

The eldritch horror digs his face into the side of the others face, and with a few final thrusts, he comes *hard*.

Flug's eyes shoot open and he cries out loud. "*Master!*"

His body is now shaking as he feels himself get filled up with the semen of the demon. It fills him up, it makes him feel literally full. He grips the man's wrist hard, the other, reaching out and scratching at the other man's side.

The obscurity that is his face that was once filled with bliss, was now wide eyed and frozen. Frozen like he was a little while ago.

Black Hat lets himself collapse on top of Dr Flug. He breaks hard in exhaustion and satisfaction. 

He then chuckles darkly into the humans neck. “Pleasantly surprised at your performance, Doctor. Good job” 

After giving a beginning to start hickey on the mans neck a small peck, he slowly pulls out.

He's almost asleep already, and he just got up not all that long ago. He sighs and wraps his arms around the demon, whimpers still escaping him as he closes his eyes.

He buries himself in the other man and sucks in a deep breath. He always loved the smell of his cologne, and it was still prominent on his body. He exhales deeply and snuggles into the man's arm.

"Mm..." He says out quietly.

The demon tenses up at the affectionate behaviour from the other. But eventually hugs back and lays down on his back, taking the Doctor with him. 

Legs intertwining, Flugs head in the crook of the demons neck, breathing heavily but slowly relaxing into a more steady rhythm. The eldritch horror can almost admit it’s nice. Almost. 

“So cuddling after sex. Is that a thing all humans do, every time?” Black Hat asks, ‘accidentally’ pressing his lips against the humans forehead.

Flug holds onto the Eldritch and takes in the scent if him. He then looks up and sighs.

"Not all of us do it. Some can just get up and walk off like nothing happened. But not me...for now." He closes his eyes and feels a yawn passing his lips.

The doctor then blinks his eyes open and he lightly grips the demon.

"I--I'm sorry about the watch, sir." He says almost inaudibly.

Having completely forgotten the invention, and the quote unquote ‘argument’, that started this whole thing Black Hat gives a forced cough. 

“Why are you sorry about the watch? Is it faulty?” The demon tries to hold a serious, professional tone, but can feel its hard with a naked piece of Flug in his bed.

"It's not faulty, you said it wasn't good enough. And I'm sorry for falling asleep."

And he continued on, apology after apology, things that weren't even his fault. Like Demencia wrecking the house. Apologizing for not being sure. Anything he could apologize for. He sort of trembles in his arms and closes his eyes again.

Black Hat places one finger above Flugs lips, silencing him. 

“Stop apologising. The watch is *fine*, I just...” The demon is trying to find the right words. But he just can’t seem to do it. 

He curses himself, because why does he even care about finding the *right words*? It shouldn’t matter. It *doesn’t* matter. 

Black hat looks at his doctor again. 

It *does* matter... 

Black Hat shakes his head, and realising he just did shake his head while someone was watching, he knows he has to say something. “Its doesn’t matter”

Flug goes quiet again. He moves his hands away from Black Hat's body and he covers his face. The is a whole in his cheek and you can see his teeth through it. The scars are still pink from the heat of his his face. His body is sticky. He looks down at his body and then back up at the demon.

*He didn't say anything.*

He wondered if it was because he was ugly or the demon thought otherwise. He gently ran his fingers across the scars, lightly going over the hole. It was...horrid. a horrid sight, a horrid memory.

"I'm sorry I took the bag off." He said, burying his face in the demon's chest and bringing his hands up the the Eldritch's biceps, squeezing them with anxiety.

Black Hat furrows his brows at this. “Why would you ever be sorry about that? And furthermore didn’t I just tell you to stop saying sorry?”

The demon looks down at the man in his arms.

Flug presses his not scarred cheek to the demon's chest and he sucks in a breath. He scoots in a bit closer and swallows.

"I just think I'm a horrible sight to look at, and I took it off because it was getting wet and I--" he pauses. "I'm hideous." He says.

Okey, this is something the Demon was *not* prepared to deal with. 

Why it happens to always be *this man* that throws The Great Black Hat off is beyond the demons comprehension. 

“Go to sleep. You’re talking nonsense” 

Black hat gets a tendril to get some clean sheets and towels, and starts to slowly clean the man in his arms before covering his body with the sheets from the hips down.

Flug blinks but he is already asleep by the time Black Hat wraps him up. He sleeps peacefully for once.

As he wakes up, he's wrapped up in a towel and he's clean. He looks around and he's in a foreign room. It's Black Hat's room. He gets up and is immediately brought on with pain. He tries to find his clothes and paper bag. When he does, he puts them on and folds the towel. Then, the doctor begins looking for a way out. But as he keeps looking around, he can't seem to find any exit. And he grows worried. He decides to write Black Hat a note to set on his desk.

*Dear Boss,  
Thank you for cleaning and thank you for a good time. I really enjoyed it. I'll be in my lab, making more inventions if you need me.  
With love,  
Kenning.*

After a solid half hour of his limping search, he makes his way out and he drags himself to his lab, and he begins another cup of coffee he won't touch as he works himself tirelessly for another night.


	5. Dull day gone good gone sour

Demencia is in her bedroom-cell. She’s just been given breakfast, as per usual, and are slowly being pulled up to start the day. 

She is giggling and grinning at Dr Flug as the elevator like floor stops. 

She hears the usual greetings in the morning from the doctor and wiggles in her restraints in response. 

“So what’s the agenda for today, Nerd?”

The doctor looked down at his clipboard and he sighs. He's wearing a hoodie instead of his normal t-shirt, labcoat, and jeans. He's wearing it to cover himself.

It still smells like Black Hat, and it makes him smile to himself.

"We're going to start working on your performance for advertising this watch." He says, looking up from his clipboard.

Demencia lets out a groan of complaint. 

“Nooo, can’t we just go spy on Black Hat instead?” She wiggles her eyebrows at the doctor, like she just gave him an offer you simply can not resist.

He was surprised with her weird senses, she couldn't smell Black Hat on him. He rolled his eyes and sighed.

"No. We have to get this done. It's what the boss wants. And if he wants you to do a performance, I swear, I will force you if I have to." He said sternly.

Flug finished off the first step of the Demencia routine and he blinked slowly.

“Oh live a little, Flug! Did you know that the best way to get Black Hats attention is to *misbehave*?” She grins and bites her tongue. 

She jumps closer. “Besides! If-...” she stops herself and sniff the air. Her eyes widen into hearts. “I can smell him! Where? Where are you Blackyyy~” 

She runs away from Flug, smelling the air again. Then to the other side of Flug. She furrows her brows and looks back at the scientists. 

She slowly steps closer to the other man and sniffs the air. She’s focused, and looks almost a little upset. Almost like she has an idea, but doesn’t want to admit that she’s right.

He knew about the getting his attention by misbehaving and it made his heart jump. He remembered last night and his face began to heat up.

He freezes. Fuck. Yeah. She *can* smell him. He looks at her, cocking his head.

"What? What are you staring at me for?" He asked, crossing his arms, pretending to not know.

But she looks upset. Really upset. And it genuinely made him feel bad. But for now, he just had to act like he couldn't see tbe big picture.

“The smell. Black Hats smell... it’s coming from you” she says slowly. 

It’s obviously to anyone around and their mother that the gears in the lizard girls head is spinning. She has probably never thought this hard about anything in her life. Except for things she want to do to Black Hat probably. 

“You little bitch...” she growls dangerously and and glares at the Doctors hoodie. 

She stomps over and grabs the man by the front of this now infamous hoodie.

"Well, probably he's always breathing down my fucking neck about everything I try to do." Which, the statement wasn't exactly a lie.

He tapped his foot impatiently and he stared at her, cocking an eyebrow, as if saying her theory was nonsense. 

"Come on, we have to get to work." He says.

“Don’t play dumb with me...” Demencia says through gritted teeth. 

“I know the next time you decide doing this behind my back is a good thing...” she pulls the man closer to her face. “Just know I could help you hide even more clothes in his bed so we would have even more stuff smelling like him” 

Oblivious. She is totally, obliviously a sweet and obsessed moron. 

“I’m kinda pissed I don’t have a hoodie now, so I think you should give me yours” she says and starts to pull at it.

Flug got nervous as she grew near but stopped as she got the wrong idea. He felt relieved. He stared at her, but winced in slight disgust.

"No! This is my favourite hoodie. You are *not* getting it." He said, pushing her away.

"Like I said, the boss wants you to do a performance. So let's get started." He says, beginning to walk away. "But get changed first." He says, glancing back at her.

"After we do this performance, I need to go into town today. We need groceries and I need to search through the the local scrapyard." He explains.

Demencia groans. “You’re so mean and a stupid!” She says pointing her tongue out. 

She stamps off in annoyance. “I’ll get changed. But ONLY because Blacky might come by and I have to look my best for him... might even steal a hug” she giggles in excitement now and skips along. 

She comes back with her usual getup after just a few minutes.

Flug sighs and walks out of the containment area and trudges off to his laboratory and grabs the watch off of his desk. There's a weight to it. Not the actual weight. An emotional weight. He doesn't want to think about that right now.

The doctor blinks sleepily and hands Demencia the watch.

"On the side is a button, and in it is a long distance tracker and sonar for tracking heroes." He explains.

"Don't break it."

“Uuu!” she sings and holds the watch up to her face. “Does it come in different colours? Glitter edition?” 

She puts it on and jumps around pointing her watch in different directions making what can only be assumed to be gun noises. “Does it shoot? Explode heroes? Can I use it to track Black Hat?”

"Yes different colours. No, no glitter. No it doesn't shoot. I told you what it does." He said, blinking slowly at her.

Flug sighs and sets down his clipboard. He stretches and yawns.

"Just do something to showcase it. A good pose. Something." The doctor says.

“Bleh, this is boring...” she says and takes it off and drops it on a table. 

She starts crawling on the walls away from her current assignment.

Flug growled and he glares at the girl. He grits his teeth and points to the floor.

"Get back here. Right. Now." He said sternly.

"If you don't, I swear I will lock you up." He threatens.

“Uuu, I’m sooo scared!” Says, not very convincingly, and then giggles. 

She scrawls up on the roof above the doctor.

“Guess you’ll have to catch me!” Her grin is playful. Almost childlike.

Flug has had enough of her misbehaving. He stomps over to a drawer and he rips it open. He glares back at her and he grabs a lazer gun.

"Oh, I won't have to *catch* you." He growls out.

He loads the gun amd readies the energy in it. "Don't make me do it, I *will.*"

Demencia hesitates for a moment. 

“You wouldn’t...” she says, not quite sure if she believes her own words. The doctor does in fact look *very* tired and quite fed up.

"I wouldn't?" Flug asked.

He blinked and pulled the trigger, zapping her hand. The beam of light was red and he waves away the smoke after releasing the trigger. He blinked again at her.

"Are you ready to comply?" He asks her. "Or do you need another zap?"

“Ow! Damn, chill man! I’m coming down!” She crawls back down looking like a teenager that’s just been scolded by her dad. 

She kicks the floor and folds her arms, refusing to look at the scientist. 

“You don’t have to be so dramatic...” She mutters.

Flug was so tired, he disregarded the remark. He made his way the other side of the room and then he stopped.

"We'll do the performance later. I have to talk to the boss. Stay. Here." He commands.

Flug then leaves his laboratory and heads to the Eldritch's door. He lightly knocks on it and sighs. He hoped he'd let him go to the store.

The door goes noticed by the demon, who is deep in thought. 

Black Hat is reading, and rereading the note from the previous day, left by the doctor. And it puzzles him to no end.

*Dear Boss,  
Thank you for cleaning and thank you for a good time. I really enjoyed it. I'll be in my lab, making more inventions if you need me.  
With love,  
Kenning.*

The demon honestly doesn’t know what to make of it. It’s thanking him, that he understands, he is amazing in bed after all. The doctor will be in his lab, so Black Hat can find him there if needed, that is also normal and more than understandable. It’s just the last and the first part that makes the demon rub his temples in confusion. 

*Dear* boss, and with *love*. Why does it arouse, excite but at the same time sadden the eldritch horror? It makes no sense.

Flug stands there and begins to let his mind wander. His heart jumps with excitement and a hint of worry. Maybe the note he had left was too simple? Was he mad that he didn't go find him?

He worried himself like this all of the time and he sighed out loud. He thought about how he shot Demencia. Yes, she was aggravating, but she really didn't deserve it. He frowned at the thought as he waits for the demon to let him inside.

Black Hat stands up, and teleports himself to the open floor and starts to pace, note in hand. 

All of this makes no sense to the demon. Has Flug called him ‘*dear*’ before? Is saying ‘with *love*’ normal? Does it mean the human likes him, or is he smitten after the sex? Maybe it means nothing at all. 

Black Hat takes a deep sigh. And that’s when the demon smells his doctor. 

“My Doctor” He says out loud without noticing, staring at the door.

*My Doctor? I'm his...I knew that, but why does it feel different now?*

He let out a dry cough and placed his hands behind his back.

"Yes mast--sir?" He asks, correcting himself with a reddened face.

He lets out another dry cough and begins to hear his heartbeat in his head. He blinks nervously and begins to sweat.

*Am I expected to stand here for an hour?*

The demon feels a weird sensation in his chest. Quickly teleports back to his desk and shoves the note under the book from a few days back. He really needs to clean up his desk. 

“Come in” Black Hat says, trying to sound bored.

The doctor opens the door and walks in, letting the door shut quietly behind him. He stepped forward and stopped about a foot and a half in front of the desk.

He had never seen his desk in such a disarray. He swallows and slides his fingers under his shirt, scratching at his chest, his hand having lifted up his oversized hoodie and exposed the clawed flesh. After a second, he retracted his hand.

"I--I wanted to ask you something, sir." He said quietly.

The demons eye darts to the exposed skin, and clenches his fists in response, his member twitching as memories of their heated moment in his room. 

As the skin disappears under the clothing again, the demon looks down at his desk. Pretending to read a letter from a customer he has already read. 

“Well, don’t waste my time. Ask so you can leave”

*Ouch...*

He looks down at his feet and let's out a reluctant sigh. No discussion of last night. He was surprised by no sexual remark or anything.

"May I go to the store and then search through the scrapyard, mas--sir?" He kept tripping on that word.

The word that made his heart jump every time. He looked back up and waited for him to say no, as he usually would.

Black Hat glances up at the humans bagged face. Then lets his eye wander up and down the others body, before looking down at the letter again. 

“Why, what do you need?” Black hat asks.

*He didn't notice. Whew.*

Flug started tugging at the piece of cloth dug into his pocket and he bit the inside of his cheek. This was so embarrassing to have to ask to go places.

"We need groceries, and I need more metal and parts to use for inventions." He murmured.

The demon nods slowly and lets out a sound signalising he understands. 

Black Hat puts down the letter and leans back in his chair. 

“Speaking of the inventions. Gotten any further? What’s the idea for the main attraction?”

He froze up. He hadn't thought much on the main attraction, and didn't think the idea he had was good enough. He tugged harder at the small cloth and he began to lightly tremble.

"I--I have been think about remaking, remodeling, and amplifying the Medusa Device so it can last longer, objectify things other than people, but instead of it being made of stone, it creates the item programmed."

How was he going to actually pull that off? He began to shake more, feeling he was caught in a lie.

Black Hat furrows his brows. “Programmed?”

The demon slides his chair further in under the table and palms himself. The trembling, the thoughts of that delectable and sex bruised body, and the slight nervousness of the doctor being enough to excite the demon enough to slightly harden. And don’t you think that the demon didn’t notice how he was almost called *master* again by the man.

"I--I didn't mean programmed, I--I mean you type in the item and inside it's system, it creates a blue print and using synthetic material, wh--which can be sold separately, it three dimensionally prints out the object you want to create." He explains.

He looks down and back up again. He bites his lip and squeaks out a whimper of fear.

"D--Does that sound good master?" He asked quickly. His eyes widen and his whole face goes red. He begins to fumble over excuses and apologies, trying to explain himself to forget the word that had just been uttered from his lips.

Black Hat tilts his head so the brim of his hat is covering the top half of his face. 

“Doctor...” the demon says before teleporting behind said doctor, grabbing his shoulders and holding him tight. “Oh sweet little Doctor... Did I not tell you to stop saying sorry?” 

The eldritch lets his claws digs into the mans shoulders slightly. He leans his head down so he’s close to where the humans ear is under the paper bag, waiting for an answer.

The doctor froze and choked a moan with the hitch of his breath. He tried not to crumble and get turned on by the claws digging in his shoulders, or try not to think about how badly he wanted those claws around his throat.

"Y--Yes master..." He crumbles. "Y--You did say that." He could feel the tightness in his chest as he didn't even want to speak anymore.

His body was covered in chills from toe to tip. And he felt the hair on his neck stand up.

"I--I'm sorry for n--not listening..."

Black Hat lets out a deep chuckle. “Good...”

The tongue of the demons lolls out and tickles at Flugs neck. He then grabs the doctors jaw, and forces him to look up at him from where they are standing. 

“I’ll let you go on your little quest. But I’m going with, as I have a few things to get for the big day as well” the hand on the doctors jaw strokes down till it wraps around his neck instead. “Would that be a problem?” Even though it’s asked like a question, the demon makes it clear what answer he is expecting by a slight tightening around the humans throat.

He yelps out as his face is jerked up. He swallows hard and lets out few shaky breaths.

As the claws drag down from his jaw and tightens around his neck, he let's out a moan and Flug's knees buckle and he holds onto the demon in front of him for support. He winces up at the stronger man and shakes his head.

"N--No master..." He gasps out. "It w--won't be a problem."

“Good, good...” The demon purrs as he smirks down at the other man. “Now, you’ll go down and get yourself read and wait for me by the door. I’ll come in a bit, I just have some...” The demon very deliberately brushes his hardening member against Flugs ass. “Work to take care of...”

Flug straightens, eyes wide, and he looks back. He sucks in a breath and looks down and back at Black Hat's face. He gave him an innocent look and exhales shakily.

"A--Are you sure you wouldn't like me t--to take care of it for you, sir?" He asks, pressing himself against the demon.

Instinctively the demon grabs the humans hips at the response he got. He lets out a deep growl, as his claws digs in, slightly tearing fabric. 

“You’re playing a very *dangerous game, Doctor...*” He grinds at the man in his arms.

He lets out a whine and he looks down. He then glares back at the demon, but still, undoubtedly flustered.

"H--Hey! Don't rip my favourite hoodie!" He exclaimed, trying to wriggle to face the demon.

He writhed until he faced the demon, his hands sliding down to the other's hips.

"And also, life isn't exciting without danger." He says, looking down with a smile.

Once again, this human-being has taken the demon off guard. 

Black Hats pupil grows wider, like a dangerous animal on the hunt. He snarls and and grabs the others arms and holds them up, slightly lifting Flug off the ground. They are now at eye level to each other.

“You better be careful what you wish for” The eldritch growls out.

He gasps as he's lifted from the ground. He blushes and stares at the demon.

The doctor breathes out and he lets out a chuckle of his own. He looks him in the eye, his chuckle growing a little darker and lust filled. He dips his head down as he wheezes in a breath and as he lifts his head back up, the light catches and his lenses are white.

"If you have to tell me that, then you don't know me, sir." He purrs, smiling underneath the bag.

As if the eldritch got burnt on something, he lets go on his grip on Flug, dropping him back to the ground. 

“You’re-.” The demon growls as he tries to bring out the right words for all the confusing feeling he’s having. He decides to teleport back to his chair.

“You better get to work, or leave before I’ll have to show you what *real danger* is...” the demon opens his legs wide, hand on his belt buckle.

Demencia, all pampered up, waltzes over to Black Hat with a bright smile. She then sort of frowns.

"He's downstairs by the ship thingy, getting it started I think. Told us to be ready in ten minutes! That's ridiculous! I can't get ready in ten minutes!" She yelled, grabbing onto Black Hat.

"Is he insane?!"

Black Hat pushes the girl off. 

“We’ll leave in three” The demon responds. 

The blue bear nods, eager to follow all commands from the demon as long as they’re nice and innocent, and lets out a sound that almost can be mistaken for “Copy that!”

The girl screamed and started getting ready faster. When she was done, she took off her studded glove that showed her heavily burned hand.

"I think you're rubbing off on him too much! Look what he did!" She yelled.

The bear gasps in sympathy for the girl, while Black Hat gives her hand a glance.

“Dr Flug did this?” The demon grins, “I would be impressed, but it’s also not the best time for office bickering. I’ll have to talk to him” Black Hat says, trying to stay professional in front of Demencia. Not even a minute and he’s already annoyed out of his mind.

The doctor finally finishes up and he opens the hatch for launching. He sticks his head out of the door and white loudly that it echoes.

Demencia jumps an looks at Black Hat. She glares at him and begins heading down the stairs.

The demon simply rolls his eyes, and covers himself in smoke teleporting inside the ship.

The bear hurries along after the Lizard, not wanting to be left behind.

Flug smiles at them just as the lizard crawls up the wall of the ship and grips the ceiling, her hair covering her body as she hibernates in that spot.

"Strap up Demencia, 5.0.5.," he pauses. "Boss."

He begins to start the engine to take off and Demencia falls from the ceiling onto her back. She gets up like nothing happened and she straps herself in.

The blue bear immediately straps himself in the giant seat made for him. He smiles, giving his dad a salute. 

Black Hat goes over to Flug and used one hand to grab at the back of the humans captain chair, looking out the window. “Lets go, Doctor”

The doctor began taking off. He flew them away from hat island with ease, despite the demon behind him, lurking over his shoulder. His smell was strong, almost comforting as he remembered lying in his arms.

"S--Sir, may I ask, why are you standing over m--me?"

Black Hat doesn’t even look down at the man as he answers him, “I enjoy the view from her, *Captain*...” 

Now the demon looks down, letting his eyes wander over Flug as he smirks.

*Captain.*

The authority made him shiver. He enjoyed it, but why did he enjoy it *that* much? Was it because he misses flying professionally, and everyone would call him Captain? Because he missed talking over the overcom? He'd never truly know, but he liked it.

Flug took a glance up to his boss and back in front of him. He maneuvered this like it was nothing.

But he couldn't get his mind off of the word *Captain.* He grew silent.

The shiver of the human does not go unnoticed by Black Hat. He’ll take a note of Flug enjoying being called that...

The blue bear hums to himself, happy that his family is getting along, enjoying the peace for as long as it will last. 

The demon looks back out, tapping his fingers against the chair back. Impatient. “Are we there yet? We don’t have all day, Captain Flug...”

Flug felt himself tensing and shivering everytime he's called captain. He feels his face redden and he opens up the exit and makes his way out. As he stands in the alleyway, he looks out into the bright city.

"Which do you want to do first? I have two tasks here. If you want to do what you need to do, I can take Demencia or 5.0.5. with me and we can go ahead and look through the scrapyard. And then afterwards, I need to go to the store." He offers, looking back at them.

He enjoyed being the leader instead of Black Hat. It made him all giddy inside.

The demon nods, following close behind the doctor. “Take Demencia, I believe 505 would be of better assistance to me than her...”

The blue bear lights up in excitement at the almost compliment he got from the demon.

*Captain.*

He shivers again but is brought back into reality. "Thank you, sir."

The doctor smiles triumphantly as he waves to the blue bear. He turns around and looks at the lizard.

"Come on." He says to her and begins walking to the scrapyard.

Luckily, it wasn't too far, since they had to drag this stuff to the ship. He looks at all the scrapped cars, bicycles, and just in general, all of the metal and such scattered on the ground. He begins his search for items, looking around carefully.

"Demencia, if you want anything, just take it. I don't care." He says, not looking back as he begins digging through a pile of metal sheets.

Demencia grins from ear to ear as she strolls the scrapyard.

“Did you hear the way Blacky talked to me? Sooo romantic!” She picks up a picture-frame. Turning it back and forth, considering using it for one of her many pictures of her dreamy demon.

"I wouldn't call that dreamy. I kn--" he cut himself off.

Never. Never ever say that.

He pulled out a few off pieces of metal and set them aside. He cleared his throat and blinked slowly as he moved onto a section that was closed off.

Recycling.

He looked up the tall fence and touched the touch the metal of it and he narrowed his eyes.

"Stay here Demencia..." He says, beginning to cling to the metal on the fence.

Demencia ignores the command, at least partly, as she follows just to see what the doctor is doing. 

“What do you mean that wasn’t romantic?” She asks, “How would you know, you’re just the scientist of the group”

Flug begins scaling the tall fence and he sighs. As he nears the top, he pauses.

"You act like I've never dated before. I have dated people, they just never worked out." He sighed.

He rounded the top and began descending. As he dropped to the ground, he stared at the lizard girl through the fence.

"I may not have had my parents long, and I may not have had a long lasting healthy relationship, but I know what romance looks like. And I would appreciate it if you would stop thinking all I know is science and such." He says.

The doctor then turned and began to carefully shuffle through the glass and other recycable things, pulling out glass objects that he could use.

“Hey, I don’t think all you know is *science*... you also know nerd stuff!” 

She sits down on a broken chair. “Still, even if you *do* know romance, doesn’t mean you know how our cute boss does romance. Because *I* obviously is the only one that knows this!”

*If only you knew.*

He sighs and rolls his eyes and continues to pull out cool little trinkets out of the recycle piles. Old syringes. Really old ones that can be cleaned. He smiles and puts it into his pile of items gingerly.

"How could I *not* know? He spends the most time around me, fucking stalking me while I sleep." He shivers, knowing that has happened before.

Demencia looks up at Flug. “What?”

The lizard girl jumps up from the chair, somehow breaking it even more in the process. She then runs up to the fence, grabbing some bars on it. “He stalks *you*? Why??”

"I don't *know!* To scare me since it's not hard?"

Flug winces in disgust and he looks back at her. He didn't know? Why would *he* know?

Flug continues to look, finding more things he can use. And once he gathers it all, he finds a rope and a plastic bag he can put it all in. He ties it off and ties the rope around the top of the bag to begin scaling back up the fence.

He ties the rope around his waist and scales up the fence. He rounds the top, unties the bag and slowly lowers it to the ground. After it is safe on the ground, he begins to make his way down.

"But, there is only one thing I can agree with you with, talking about him," he says, "his cologne *is* very nice."

She lets out a sound of eager agreement as she leans backwards while holding the fence. 

“it’s sooo good! I just wanna bathe in it...” she lets go of her grip and lets her hair dampen her fall as she lays on the ground. “Preferably naked and with Black Hat himself *also* naked” 

The lizard girl giggles and rolls around holding herself, ending up as a Demencia-burrito inside her long, green hair.

"You know, he could sell it really well, but, I doubt he would."

Wait. Maybe if he design Black Hat Organization © cologne, maybe it'd sell, and Demencia could showcase.

"Wait. Demencia. Would you be more willing to showcase Black Hat Organization © cologne and perfume if I made some?" He asked, looking at her.

Now thinking about it, that could really sell. Black Hat may not like it at first, but...

Demencia shoots up, still trapped in her hair, “*YES*”.

She jumps closer to Flug, “you can make that happen??” She is very excited, but weirdly out of character serious as well... “Would Black Hat even allow that?”

"I don't know but I can ask him. I have plenty of ways to do it, and the alchemy room will help me do it. So, I am physically capable of doing it, but I don't know if Black Hat will let us."

He looks at her.

"But I can try." He says, picking the bag off of the ground and he goes towards his pile of metal pieces. "But I can't promise." He sighs.

She nods. “I should probably help you convince him. I think he has a soft spot for me after all...”

She twirls around, realising herself from her self inflicted hair-trap. “How many inventions have you made by the way? For the Villain Convention I mean, not all of them, I don’t care about that.”

"I've made two so far, and I have six more to go. I have one that will be huge, and I have to work on that sporadically."

He sighs and begins to haul the bag and the metal back to the ship.

"I still have so much to do. I'm working on a gun with flesh eating bullets. It's really nasty stuff, but powerful and efficient." He adds.

Demencia hums, only paying half attention as she has pulled out her phone again, browsing instagrim.

“Uh-huh, and when is the convention again?”

"May 20th." He states as he makes his way into the ship.

He begins to put all of the things he gathered into the back of the ship where he'd safely contain it. He hummed to himself and then Flug began to wonder what the boss and his son were doing.

As soon as Black Hat was satisfied with the distance away from his doctor and Demencia, he turns to 5.0.5. 

“Alright, Bear. Listen closely, as I will only say this once. We’re going to quite the fancy place, and I need you to be at your best behaviour.” Black Hat looks away as he starts walking again, expecting the bear to follow. “That means you will not make unnecessary noises, not *hug* strangers, not me, not get lost or make a fool of me for bringing you. Do you understand?” 

Black Hat glances back at the tall bear again.

He listens and nods, taking a glance back at the lizard girl and his father before back at his other father. Do not get lost. Do not make unnecessary noises. Do not hug strangers. Do not hug him. And do not get lost.

The bear baws at him and salutes, understanding, but undoubtedly, was worried as he waddled after him. He continued to pull up a smile and continued to follow the demon, humming to himself softly.

“Excellent...” Black Hat says and envelopes them both in dark smoke. 

Then they teleport into a fancy room filled with racks upon racks with dark coloured suits and dresses. Several butlers and tailors standing in line, waiting to serve. 

“Lord Black Hat, how may we be of service to you on this lovely day?” An old woman in a very well fitted suit and small glasses says as she bows deeply in front of the demon. 

Black Hat hums, “Miss Toms, I am pleased to see you’re at work today. Your business seem to be blooming”

The bear looks around the place with eyes wide. He wants to leave. He feels out of place and that he's going to break stuff.

Nervous, he leans in and wraps his arms around the demon, burying his head into the back if his neck, whining.

He's trying to explain that he's scared as he grips to him tighter. He can feel himself growing even more scared by the second.

The demon is literally fuming with anger as he feels the scared bear hug him tightly. 

“Oh aren’t you a adorable little thing!” Miss Toms says, taking Black Hat by surprise.

The old lady steps to the side getting a better view of the bear and pets one of his arms gently. “Are you okey, Sweetheart?”

The demon looks shocked at the lady in front of him. This is a new side of her he’s never seen before. The only kindness he’s used to from the owner of his favourite tailor is common politeness.

The bear looks up with a baw, tears in his eyes. He looks at her, feels scared, and buries his face back into the demon's neck and whines again with a shake of his head.

Normally, he'd hug her, but he was afraid of the kindness, expecting someone who the demon knows would be rather mean.

“Oh, Honeybear...” she coos before clapping her hands. 

Suddenly two butlers is by her side and she gives them a few instructions. 

The demon decides to ignore this and turns his head 180° around, now facing the bear. “*Let go of me...*” The demon snarls.

The bear flinches off of him and he sits down, beginning to cry into his hands. Why was he always so mean?

He cries into his paws quietly, curling as small as he could. Albeit, not small at all, but he was trying.

The demon was just about to grab the bear by the fur, is interrupted but the old lady stepping in between them with a tray of cookies in hand. 

“Here you go, sweetheart, will this help?” Miss Toms is kneeling looking up into the bears covered face. 

Black Hat is confused, and as he hates being confused, he gets angry. “Miss Toms, What is the meaning of this?”

“Just a moment, Lord Black Hat, I’m currently taking care of our blue friend here” she says while smiling, barely taking her eyes of 5.0.5.

The bear looks back up and sees the smiling woman. He wipes his tears and his ears lower. He looks at the tray of cookie but ignores it and he reaches his arms out and hugs her warmly.

Soft whines hummed from him, his flower now drooping with fear as he refuses to make eye contact with the demon.

The old lady lets out a kind laugh and taps the bears head with one hand, giving the tray of cookies to one of her workers. “There, there... Rose Toms is here now, nothing to worry about while you’re here”

Black Hat clenches his fists. ‘*Rose? Her name is ROSE?*’

The bear bear begins to soften and he hugs her in a warm and kind manner, rather than a fearful one. He smiles at her and lets out a joyful "baw!" as he draws back.

He looks at her and blinks innocently, tongue out just slightly. His flower shoots up as his mood gets better.

Black Hat is almost surprised of how calm the bear is already with so little effort from Miss Toms. Or, he would be surprised if he weren’t so offended that he is being ignored like this. 

“That’s what I like to see!” Rose says with a kind and wide smile as she pets the blue bears side, then turns to the eldritch. She bows and puts on her polite look. “So what can we help you with today, Lord Black Hat?”

The demons is frowning as he tightens his tie for no reason other than to *try* and calm himself down. “I need two new suits and one dress. The fancy kind, but with certain specifications”

The bear smiles and finally stands back up. Two suits and a dress? For Demencia? She doesn't wear dresses normally though.

He frowns and feels his father has a disconcern for the lizard girl. Yes, she was aggravating sometimes, but he was almost certain she didn't wear many, if any dresses. It worried him.

He calms himself easily and actively listens to the conversation in silence.

“Of course my Lord, that can be arranged. Do you have the sizes, and possibly a list of the specifications?” The old lady ask as she waves over a butler again. 

“Indeed I have” the demons says and takes out a note from thin air and hands it to her.

The lady bows and takes the note. As she starts reading it her eyebrows shoot up. “My Lord, by when do you-“ 

“By May 20th. It’s very important that they come on time, preferably even the day before. And the price is not a problem”

The bear continued to wait as the demon makes his demands. He let his mind wander. Specifically, about his other dad.

He seemed so stressed out, working tirelessly. He whined as he thought about how much he worked on these inventions for the Convention.

What was wrong? He had snapped at Black Hat that one day, had zapped Demencia's hand today, would push away his hugs. It made him sad thinking about it.

Rose Toms starts to shift uncomfortably on her feet, heels clicking slightly on the wooden floor. The demon takes off his coat, and a butler catches it mid air as it falls from his shoulders. 

“But Black Hat, my Lord, theses are quite complicated requests you’re making... some of theses materials are-“

“I would also like some new gloves for myself, and possibly a new coat with similar requests as the other garments, but in my regular style” 

The demon reaches out his arms to either side of his body, and a tailor quickly runs over and starts to take his measurements. 

“But Black Hat-“ The old lady tries but is quickly cut of by the demon. 

“Do I need to remind you who helped you start this business in the first place?” Miss Toms quickly shakes her head, “Good, so please, do your job and get to it. Don’t want to make me angry now do we?”

The bear looks up, upset, but decides it'd be best not to speak up. After all, who knows what would happen?

He huffs and watches the demon get measured. He was treated like royalty. 

The bear puts his paws behind his back and he stares at the luxurious floors. It reminded him too much of home. He didn't like it.

The old lady bows deeply again, now with a small frown on her face, “Of course not, my Lord. I’m sorry if I may have offended you” 

The demon simply gives her a glance and nods curtly.

“So the golden string, can it be any kid of golden or do you wish for something specific? And the cuts on the dress, are you sure this is what you want? It seems... quite unconventional” Rose tries as a butler is standing ready with a notebook in hand. 

After a while of fabric discussions and detail clarification, they finish up and Back Hat puts his coat back on. 

“It’s been.. less of a pleasure than usual, Miss Toms” Black Hats tone is dry, and the old lady bows again in shame. “But if you can deliver on your promises, I’ll consider coming back for my next suit purchase” 

Rose thanks him and hurries her employees to leave them alone. “Is there anything else you might before you leave?”

The demon looks at the bear, “I’ll have a word with my employee. Now leave” 

She nods, bows, and walks away quickly. Leaving 5.0.5 and Black Hat alone.

As 5.0.5. is left alone with the demon, immediately,fear strikes into his heart. He bows down and looks at the Eldritch and wonders what punishment he will take today.

He whimpers and is already flinching as he watches the woman leave. The only thing that was keeping him comfortable and safe. Was gone.

The demon rolls his eyes and summons a cane as he leans on it. He decides to ignore the bears emotions and just get to the point.

“You’re very close to our doctor, yes?” The demon asks, already knowing the answer he continues, “do you see anything in here that might catch his fancy?”

The demon have been having theses cravings to buy his doctor something. But had no idea where to even begin, nor why. So the demon decided the best thing was to buy Flug something he could wear so when costumers come by they might feel like they, indeed, are in the presence of The Great Black Hats scientists.

The bear looks up from his reign of emotions and he is confused for a moment. He thinks about it. Since when did he buy stuff specifically for one person? He didn't know, but he wasn't going to ask.

The bear begins to look around the shop, seeing if there was anything he could see. He taps his chin and takes a gander.

His eyes fall upon a long, black coat, similar to Flug's white one, but it's studded with red diamonds and on the back, in a circle, are embroidered eyes. He points to it and looks back at Black Hat with a soft "baw?"

Black Hat raises an eyebrow, “That one?”

Black hat goes over and feels the fabric and looks at the stitches. It’s seems nice.

5.0.5. nods and smiles. He thinks his dad would like it. He thinks it wouldn't be suting since he was very nice, but maybe he can wear it better.

The bear watched him look over the fabric and he waited.

“Miss Toms” Black Hat calls calmly. 

“Yes my Lord?” Rose immediately answers. 

“I’ll also have this, in the same sizings as the first described suit, and with my logo on the inside. And I want it today before I leave”

Miss Toms is about to object, but stops herself. She instead nods, bows and gets to work. 

Black hat looks at the blue bear. “Thank you, 5.0.5”

The bear smiles and baws at him. He salutes to him and continues to look around the shop.

As he looks around and ponders. He sees a top hat that reminds him of Black Hat. It's a steampunk Victorian skull and roses hat. The roses and skulls are soft, visible, but not popping. There's a deep crimson ribbon around it.

The bear looks over at Black Hat and points at the hat. He smiles at him innocently.

“That one too? Why, you think he would like an entire outfit?” 

Black Hat *knows* how out of character he’s being, and that if the bear started telling people his reputation might hurt from it. But at the same time, even if 5.0.5 was to rat him out, who would believe him? Nobody. 

The demon picks up the extravagant hat. “I suppose his taste is quite peculiar...” he turns it around in his hand, inspecting the ribbon. “In a stylish and dramatic way. Good choice, Bear, what else?”

The bear shook his head and frowned and he pointed at his father. He was trying to gesture it would look good on *him.* Not Flug.

The bear knows the doctor wouldn't really wear a full outfit. He'd never choose that for him. The bear sighs and points at the hat and back to the top of Black Hat's head.

The demon furrows his brows. “On me?” 

Black Hat teleports to the closest mirror. He looks at himself. Then gently takes off his top hat, then putting on the hat picked by the fluffy blue creature. 

He smirks as he looks at himself, and slides two delicate fingers across the rim of the hat. “It does suit me now doesn’t it” 

Black Hat pauses and turns to the bear. “What do you think? Will Flug like it, or is it too much?”

Will Flug like it? Why did that matter to him? Since when did anyone's opinions matter to him? He shrugged it off, yet, ge was concerned.

It looked good. It was suiting for the Victorian demon. He smiles and clapped his paws together, nodding his head. He gave him a baw of approval.

Black Hat grins back at the bear. “Excellent, it does bring back wonderful memories of the good old times... did you know they boiled people as punishment for trying to poison royalty? What a time to be alive that was”

Black Hat looks at himself in the mirror again. He is satisfied with this hat for sure.

The bear feels uncomfortable for a second, but sees how satisfied Black Hat is. It makes him smile.

After a few more minutes, he looks over to the door. They had been here quite a while. He points to the door and looks back at Black Hat.

"Baw?" Asking when they were to be leaving.

Black Hat looks over his shoulder, “Yeah, we’ll leave as soon as R-... As soon as Miss Toms is finished with Flugs new coat” 

Speaking of the devil; Miss Toms turn around the corner with a butler carrying the new coat. 

They exchange a few words, Black Hat pays and they say their goodbyes. 

Black Hat is about to teleport himself and the bear away when Rose walks over to the bear. 

“Now take care, Sweetheart, I hope to see you again someday” She smiles kindly and pats his arm.

The bear hugs her as they too bid farewells. He smiles and bids her goodbye right before they leave.

5.0.5. then follows after the demon, holding Flug's coat in hand. He smiles. He's ready to see his other dad again.

Flug is sitting at the panel, his feet propped up on it, crossed. He's got earbuds in beneath the bag and he's bobbing his head to the beat of the song he's listening to.

He sings out loud, not expecting any visitors any time soon.

Black Hat hears singing from the inside of the ship and is just about to tell his employees on the inside to turn off the radio, when he realises. It’s Flugs singing. 

The demon stops in his tracks and tries to stand completely still, as not to bring attention to himself. 

Demencia is on her phone, and luckily hasn’t noticed yet. 

Black Hat fades into the shadows. 

*Flug can sing? When did he learn this? Has he had this talent all along? Shit, did he tell 505 to keep quiet?*

As the lyrics stop, Flug goes to humming, or using his voice to make the music. He has his eyes closed, still singing out.

The bear waddles in after Black Hat and stops. He cocks his head to the side. Where did he go? He shrugged and made his way back outside to sunbathe.

The doctor finishes the song and he pauses his music playlist. He reaches up to remove one earbud, the bag raising just enough to show claw marks on his jaw. He holds the earbud in his fingers and looks around tool see if anyone was back yet.

The demon is holding his breath and gritting his teeth, displeased with not getting to hear more. 

Black Hat then decides to show himself as he glides out of the shadows right in front of the Doctor, new hat on his head. 

“Why did you stop singing?”

The doctor screams and falls backwards, crashing to the ground with a crack to his spine. He lets out a groan and he sits up in pain. He then processes that the demon heard him.

He breathes hard. His heart beats hard. He can feel his face flush a little.

"I--I--" he felt so embarrassed. "I didn't know you were here!" He exclaimed, looking up at the demon from the floor.

Flug studies him. He has a new hat? He looks at the hat and points at it.

"Is that new? It looks good." He says, tilting his head to the side.

Black Hat grins at the compliment and traces the rim with his fingers, “it’s indeed new. Quite expensive as well...” 

Demencia shoots up, having finally noticed her boss. “Blacky!” She yells and gets to her feet, “Wow, what a silly hat! You look amazing though”

Black Hat rolls his eyes at the lizard, and ignores her. “You didn’t answer my question though, *Captain*... why did you stop your singing?”

Expensive. Flug was almost certain Black Hat had infinite money, which made him scoff under his breath.

Demencia hadn't noticed him sooner and that was a surprise to Flug, since if anything happens, Demencia is usually the first one who notices.

He freezes. Did he know that he likes that? Was he *that* observant? He swallows thickly and lines his lips.

"I--I paused, I--I thought someone was here and I don't really sing if anyone's p--paying attention to me. So I--I stopped to listen if anyone was here." He said, flinches, preparing himself for abuse.

“I can sing for you Black Hat! I’m veeeery good at singing, I could give you a private sh-“

“Shut up, Demencia” Black Hat interrupts staring the girl down. 

She flinches a bit, hurt evident in her eyes. But she keeps quiet.

Flug eases himself and he lowers his raised arm. He looks over at Demencia and back at his boss. He frowns and rubs his arms as he gets up off if the floor.

"S--Sir, I had a suggestion for the convention.." he says carefully, wincing.

The lizard girl, knowing what the doctor is going to suggest, takes her distance. Looking at them from a distance.

Black Hat notices the change of mood and furrows his brows. “Yes?”

Flug looks down and he begins tugging at a piece of cloth. He shakes as he talks.

"I--I had an idea about selling Black Hat Organization © perfume and cologne..." He squeaks out.

He is genuinely afraid now. He sucks in a breath and holds it, waiting.

“Perfume and cologne?” The demon folds his arms behind his back, smiling like he just heard a joke. 

Demencia is curing up in her hair, pretending she’s not paying attention. It’s quite obvious she *is* paying attention though, as she keeps looking over every two seconds.

The doctor can feel his heart sinking as he squeezes his eyes shut. He clenches his hands into anxious fists.

"I--I know it's n--not a weapon, but people l--love our brand, and I--I think it could sell really well and--" he tries to stifle his nervousness but it's impossible.

The man is literally trembling like a leaf.

“Wait you’re actually serious?” The demon asks, puzzled. He honestly thought the human was trying to make him laugh. 

Black Hat folds his arms in front of his chest as his brows knit on his forehead. “What would the smell be? How would it be related to the company?”

"I--I can't exactly pinpoint one particular smell, but scents that are sexy...?" He says.

He looked down.

"Anything made by me is related to the company. I mean, Dove, a soap company, also s--sells chocolate. All k--kinds of companies venture themselves to provide variety..." He explains.

The demon raises a eyebrow. 

Demencia starts tapping her foot impatiently, “common Flug... just say it...” she whispers under her breath. 

“Sexy?” Black Hat asks, “what do you humans even find sexy?”

“You!” Demencia exclaims. 

The eldritch snaps a glare in the girls direction, “Didn’t I tell you to shut up?”

"Certain smells are appealing an--and arousing. L--Like, strong, masculine smells, l--like your cologne, are very appealing. Some people like subtle smells, women like perfume. I--I mean, when someone smells good, it's alm--most like comfort. When someone smells *good* th--they don't smell *bad* and that is immediately a t--turn on." He tries to explain.

The demons face heats up just a tint and he turns away from the two. 

“What exactly are you suggesting? Spit it out, I don’t have time for this tomfoolery!” Black Hat spits out over his shoulder as he decides to go to the window and look out.

"I--I'm suggesting w--we sell perfume and cologne because *I* think it will sell, and *I--I* know what humans like!" He says loudly.

He wants to take it back. He really does. He feels his breath hitch. He never raises his voice, unless to Demencia. Never, should he have just assumed his boss wouldn't know something. He felt he was going to be sick.

Demencia slides behind a chair as she whispers “oh shit” several times. 

Black Hat slowly turns around towards Flug. 

“Are you feeling alright, Doctor? You seem to have just *assumed* I don’t know how you simple *humans* work” The demon teleports right in front of the human man and grabs him by the throat, “Like I haven’t already proven myself in more ways than one, that I do in fact know *what makes the human body tick...*”

Flug felt the pressure on his throat and he stifles a moan. He winces up at him and he grabs his wrist tightly. He now talks through grit teeth.

"It seems like that's the *only* thing you know about humans." He hisses out. "If we're such simple beings, then how come you can't even realize that we are motivated by emotion or what we 'humans even find sexy?'" he confronts.

He coughs out a but, drawing his legs up just a bit. His other hand reaches back, fingers in a fist.

"So, you understand maybe one or two things about humans work. But who's the human here, sir? Me or you?" He asks rhetorically. "I *assure* you, I know more about humans."

But something in him boils as he grows a little quiet again.

"You know, you wouldn't even have a *business* if it weren't for me." He growls.

The demon is fuming. The disrespect this little excuse of a being is throwing the galactic terrors way is absolutely unheard of. 

Black Hat tightens his grip and brings the human closer. Several eyes all over his body glowing a dangerous red. Tendrils shooting out, buzzing in anger.

“Get out, Demencia” the eldritch says as calmly as he is capable of. 

“But Blacky, I-“ 

“*GET OUT*” the demon snarls in a impossibly deep voice. The girl is out the door in record time.

Flug can feel himself gasping out, barely able to even make sound as he hears the door slam. He grips the man's wrist harder and glares up at Black Hat.

He knew better than to squirm. But he was about to pass out from lack of oxygen. He tightened himself and brought his fist forward, connecting with the demon's face.

The punch hits hard. The demons face don’t go flying to the side, in reality it barely did anything to the eldritch, only shifting his head half a inch. 

The demon looks back into the humans goggled eyes. “Oh you want to play? We can fucking play”

Black Hat throws the other down and grows in size. “*You ungrateful scum*” the demons voice is so contorted into his emotions that he is nearly incomprehensible, but his anger shines brightly through. 

Black Hat steps on the mans arm, the one he used to punch the eldritch with, and he steps down hard. “*The absolute disrespect*”

Flug lets out raspy coughs as he's tossed to the ground. He goes to speak but is cut off by the crunching of his arm under the pressure, and sends out a blood curdling scream.

5.0.5. immediately wakes up at that, and he peeks in to see an enlarged Black Hat, crushing, his dad. It makes him whimper and cry, hearing the doctor in so much pain.

He truly did stand at the front of the train. Always.

Tears stung his eyes and he grit through, his screaming turning into heaving through clenched teeth. Tears were running down his face, but he continued to glare up at the demon.

"I guess I was wrong!" He heaved out. "You really *aren't* capable of love." He spat.

Black Hat is caught of guard by this. As he steps off the Doctor and slightly shrinks in size again. 

He wants to say something, defend himself, agree, disagree, something, *anything*, but he has no good answer to that statement.

The demon then growls and picks Flug up with his tendrils roughly before tossing him into the captains seat. 

As the demon turns around he spots the bear, still holding the coat. Black Hat then starts stomping over towards the poor blue creature.

The doctor huffed as he was tossed into the Captain's seat. He spun around and saw him stomping over towards his son. He furrows his brows and chases aftef him.

"Don't you *touch* him!" He yells, fists clenched.

The poor soul flinches and begins to cry as the demon made his way over to him. He had just been in a good mood minutes prior.

The eldritch ignores Flug as he goes over and yanks the coat from the bear. The demon then turns around towards the doctor. 

Smoke, teleport, and Black Hat is right in front of Flug again. He then throws the bedazzled coat into the humans face with great anger. 

“This,” The demon says, “was supposed to be a *gift for you*. I bought it, having the fucking bear help picking it out, to give to you as you humans tend to enjoy gifts. It pleases you, makes you *happy*.”

Black hat starts walking for the door, fist clenched as he stomps his heels in the ground. 

“But I guess since I don’t understand your *petty emotions*, I’ll just take it out of your pay instead” 

Black Hat kicks the door open and shoots a tendril for Demencia in the other side, tossing her inside.

Flug looks at the coat. It's nice. He really does like it. The doctor throws the coat on the floor. The gesture would have nice without being abused.

He stomps after the demon, rushing past the two on the way outside.

"Get *back* here you *coward!*" He yells out.

Flug is gritting through his teeth and he catches up wih the Eldritch. He rips off the bag, revealing his severely angered face. Teeth, gritting, his glare, cold and hard. He nearly crumples the bag in his fist as he grabs the demon by the arms.

"You know what would make me happy?!" He yells. "If you'd stop being a fucking light switch! If you'd stop *abusing* me. Because stuff like this hurts!"

He wasn't talking about his probably shattered arm.

"I like it *sometimes* but being genuinely treated like shit doesn't feel good at all!" He screams. "I showed you my face." His voice softens, cracking. "And that means nothing to you?" His voice is barely above a whisper.

The demon pushes Flug off of him, frantically looking left and right in the ally to see if someone sees them. 

“I don’t do emotions like you do, apparently!” The demon slams the door shut when he’s satisfied he didn’t see anyone. “How can I possibly *care* or *understand* when to you, all I am is a monster?!” 

Black Hat can feel several of his unrecognisable feelings pour out and well up in his chest. He almost doesn’t recognise himself and it confuses him. And what confused the demon sure makes him angry. 

“Talking about *abusing*, I don’t really think you’re the right one to talk! With your *experiments* and just earlier today you *shot*, Demencia!” 

“Thank you for defend-“ 

“*SHUT UP, DEMENCIA*” the demon all but screams in her direction, before turning back to the doctor. “I would be careful who I point my fingers at, as you might loose one in the process. Now fly this damn plane before this gets really ugly”

Flug is tense. He lets out a huff that sighs out into a growl. He feels lost. He had his points, but so did Flug. The doctor lets out another breath and he slips the bag back on before his son or Demencia can see his face. But now they know he has curly brown hair. Flug makes his way back into the ship. He reaches down and gently picks up the coat off of the floor. He sits in the seat and he holds the black cloth to his chest. He swallows thickly and begins to maneuver it.

He makes them get home much quicker than when they came. Flying almost wrecklessly. As Flug parks the plane, he gets out and goes to his lab without a word.

As the Doctor leaves silently to his lab, Demencia hesitantly tries to approach the demon, but is quickly cut off as he storms off as well. 

The lizard lets out a big sigh of exasperation and turns to the bear. “Was Blacky in a bad mood with you? The fight just sort of exploded out of nowhere!”

The blue bear shrugs and he puts on his maid outfit to begin cleaning. He sees his father. He's hunched over a workbench, creating something he's unsure of. He leaves the room in silence, as he seems to not want to be bothered.

But no one seems to notice with each breath the doctor took, he was breathing out sorrow. And the bear didn't seem to notice, that he wasn't working on anything at all.

But he was clutching the coat tightly to his chest, letting his tears disappear into the black, and silence takes him, yet again, for another sleepless night.


	6. What a rollercoaster

Flug's endless nights continue on. Invention after invention. He created the perfumes and colognes despite his boss's protest. He has created the flesh eating bullets, along with the gun. Exploding nanobots as an add-on to the original nanobots. He has been busy day and night and hadn't actually left his room.

Now, he was working on a melting ray. A ray so powerful, that it can literally melt people. But he is stopped by a call coming in.

"Hello, Black Hat Organization, this Dr. Flug speaking, how ma--"

"I need something to protect me from the assassin hero!"

"The wh--?"

New call.

And this repeats for a solid forty minutes and Flug is silencing all calls from now on. A home security system. He rubs his tired eyes and he gets up. He has to tell his boss, but he doesn't want to talk to him.

The coat was still in he lap until now.

The doctor moves to his door and he presses his forehead against it. He hasn't eaten in three days and he stomach is growling as loud as Black Hat's growls. The only thing he has consumed is water and coffee. He puts on a tighter fitting sweater and a pair of black jeans and he drags himself to Black Hat's door.

Three quiet knocks.

The demon sitting still at his messy desk. Tall stacks of unopened letters and contracts almost covering his view of the office doors. 

The three soft knocks feels loud to the demon. It has to be Flug. 

The demon hesitates and gets up from his seat as he teleports most of the mess into his room, to hide it. He then straightens and tightens his loos, crooked tie and shirt. 

Black hat refuses to let the doctor know just how bad their fight and the business competition is affecting him. 

After a few seconds the eldritch finally speaks up, “Come in, Doctor”

Even now, the sound of him being called doctor makes him shiver. He gently pushes open the door and he walks towards the desk, stopping a good couple feet before the desk. He looks down, not wanting to look up and feel his heartache.

"Lord Black Hat, we have a problem," he clears his throat and sighs, " I have received hundreds of phone calls demanding for a home security system against an assassin hero." He pauses.

"If an assassin hero is true, I believe we, too are in danger, my Lord."

His voice is questionably quiet. Body language? There was none. He wasn't fidgeting. He wasn't stuttering. He had a blank expression. Just standing there, almost mindlessly.

The demons mind is in a haze. He can’t seem to concentrate on the man in front of himself to get what he is saying. His focus is entirely on Flugs smell, how he isn’t looking at the demon and lack of the usually quite strong body language. 

But the demon did lucky manage to get some of the words spoken to him in, something about villains wanting a security system for some reason. 

“Alright. Make a security system then. Did you really need me to tell you to meet demands?”

Breathe in. Breathe out.

"No sir, I was just alerting you of a possible threat."

He closes his tired eyes for a long moment. His movements are slow. And his stomach lets out a long, loud growl that fills the silence, and with that he holds his stomach and apologizes.

"And the main problem is, I can't mass produce home security systems, it's too hard and would set me back on my progress for the convention." He explains.

The doctor looks up, but isn't looking at the demon, but rather some things that seemed odd to him. The books that seemed slightly out of place rather than perfectly snug in its place, but then his eyes drag to the window, and that's where they remained.

Black Hat hears the growl from the doctors stomach, and lets his eyes wander over the mans body. Does he seem thinner? More frail? 

*Don’t scare him off... I need to know he’s okey. For work reasons, obviously.* Because why else would the demon care? 

“Have some bots rented out as a temporary security alternative then, I’m sure they’ll be fine for just a few days despite how pathetic they are begging for security” The demon walks around his desk, and leans back against it, arms crossed. An excuse to be closer to the doctor, even if he is worried getting to close might scare him away again. 

“And you think this...” Black Hat stops his own sentence, realising he doesn’t know why people want greater security, and rephrases himself. “You think we need greater security? Why, what could possibly be a threat to me?”

The man's eyes dart back to rhe floor and he answers the man for the Hat Bot rentals with a simple "yes sir."

He tenses slightly as the demon moves in front of his desk. He blinks a few times before answering his question.

"We have dealt with all kinds of powerful heroes, but not once have we come across an assassin hero. And it is quite possible they might be preparing themselves to head this way."

But it popped up so suddenly. It made him wonder. Could it possibly be the rival team?

No. That's absurd.

*Assassin hero?* the demons thinks, almost surprised by the concept.

“I’m sure it’s just another villain trying to clear some competition” Black Hat waves his hand dismissively. “Besides, anyone stupid enough to challenge me will get what is coming for them. It’s been a while since I’ve had a good murder spree or a good fight, I might even enjoy it. Though I doubt anyone on this puny planet would even be able to put up a real fight with me for more than two seconds” 

Black Hat pretends to look over his sharp nails, trying to give the impression he’s already bored with the conversation. And in a way, this is true, but he can never seem to be too bored of his dear doctor. 

The demon suddenly growls out at himself. The man in front of him hit him, insulted him, and have been ignoring him for *two days*. He does not deserve to be thought off this kindly by the eldritch horror.

The man bites his cheek. Under the sweater, his arm is bandaged heavily from the wrist up. It needs a cast, but he doesn't want to believe there was anything wrong, so he's been loaded on painkillers.

The doctor lets out a soft sigh and nods obediently at the man's comments. He finally brings up his dead gaze to the demon.

"Should I make a post alerting people of our Hat Bot rentals and I can get started on the home security systems?" He asks.

When Flugs gaze meets the Black Hats, the demons body tenses slightly. He wants to keep the eye contact, but finds himself rolling his eyes and looking away instead.

“Obviously, don’t be daft”

Flug's face doesn't even alter. He remains expressionless and he pauses in his thoughts.

"May I be dismissed, my Lord?" He asks him, not even blinking.

Emotionally dead is how he felt. He doesn't want to bring up the fight. He doesn't want to think about what has happened. He doesn't even want to be in here.

The eldritch shifts his gaze back on the Doctor. He furrows his brows in confusion and instinctively licks the air, smelling for emotions. 

Distress. But not the normal, obvious kind usually alongside fear he is used to with the human, no. More like being uncomfortable. It’s muted as well, like the man both is and isn’t distressed at the same time. 

Confused, the demon steps closer and smells the air again. 

Why is his doctor acting so weird? Is he hurt? He thinks he can sense some bone or-. 

The demon stops and stares at Flugs hurt arm. He almost forgot he did that.

Unanswered, he stands and he waits. He can see the man's tongue flicker. He is visibly confused.

The demon steps closer to him and he tenses instinctively. His breaths are shallow and slow. He watches the demon as his eyes stop on his arm. 

*Don't say anything, you fucker, I swear.*

His bones had been shattered. There was nerve damage. Where the nerve damage was, it was upon the crushing contact, and he didn't actually feel anything right there. But the shattering had definitely spread, and the area around it was almost unbearable.

The demon looks back at the doctors bagged face. His furrows brows somehow drawing even closer together in confusion. 

“Why haven’t you taken care of your arm?” 

The demon looks back at the arm, and then reaches for the mans coat as if it take it off to get a closer look.

*Goddammit.*

Flug takes a step back, an alternative than moving his arm and bringing excruciating pain. This is the first expression he's made. His own brows furrow slightly, and there is a vindictive tone in his voice.

"I *have* tended to it."

He's rubbing his thumb against his nails, trying not to say anything harsh.

Also, the demon doesn't need to see how severe it is.

The eldritch horror straightens his posture, and glares down at the Doctor. 

“You better not make half truths to me, Doctor. Now show me your arm” Black Hat reaches for his doctor again.

*Go away.*

He doesn't want to. He wants to get back to work. He wants to leave. Flug looks up and shivers.

*Every damned time.*

"I have to get back to work."

He then shoots a glare up at the horror and raises his hand up defensively.

The demon grits his teeth in anger, letting out a low growl.

“You’ll do as I say, *Doctor...* I’m tired of this game you’re playing” the demon reaches for the arm for a third time.

He's not staying here. He turns around and begins speed walking towards the door, ignoring him. Yet still, a chill runs down his spine.

"Obviously, I'm not playing games. I need to get back to work." He says, approaching the tall doors.

*Just leave me alone.*

“Don’t you *dare* turn your back on me!” The demon almost breaking a sound barrier with his speed, curing in front of the Doctor with strong tendrils. 

The demon is fuming. He’s trying to help, trying to make sure this man is alright, and this is the thanks he gets? “Ungrateful worm...”

The doctor turns around and looks back at the demon. His stomach lets out another growl but he ignores it. Flug's angry now.

"You say I'm playing games when *you're* the one on and off like a light switch! Acting like you love me one moment and then beating me with words the next minute!" He says, raising his voice. "Make up your mind!"

He clenches his hand into a fist and glares at the demon.

"Do you want me or not?"

The demon hisses in response and takes a few angry steps forward. 

“Don’t you *dare talk to be like that!*” The demons voice is getting deeper and deeper as he seems to lose control of himself. “*And stop bringing up this love business, it’s making me sick*”

The doctor forces himself to cross his arms despite it makes him want to cry out in pain. He clenches his teeth to keep his breaths from being noticeably different.

"I'm not just your little *sex doll.*" He growls back.

*Despite the fact I wouldn't mind it.*

Black Hat is now covered in smoke, as it oozes out and around him. The demon is loosing it. 

There’s so many unidentifiable emotions rushing through him at a thousand miles per hour, and the little control the eldritch seemed to have left is slowly fighting itself away. 

Black Hat grits his teeth, eye glowing red, fists clenched tight. 

“*Get out...*” He snarls as he digs tendrils into the wooden floor, trying to hold himself back. “*NOW..*”

The doctor lets out a growl and he uncrosses his arms. He rips off his sweater and reveals his bruised body and heavily bandaged arm.

"Is this what you wanted? To see my body so you can crave it more?!"

He looked at himself and back at the demon.

"If you want me so bad, why don't you do what you normally would have done and just take me anyway? *And I'm the confusing one?*"

A strong lust fall over the demon, muting most of the other emotions in him. All emotions except one, a strong and heavy one. Not anger, not frustration, not even disappointment, but a deep feeling the eldritch can only associate with the feeling of rejection and ... unhappiness. 

The demon growls again, deeper this time. Something has to be wrong with him. 

The demon grows slightly in size as he physically tries to shake the unwanted feelings away. He tries to speak, but only growls come out.

The doctor stands his ground and he glares up at the Eldritch. He clenches his hand into a fist.

"Oh, but you won't, will you? You're too cowardly to even say anything to me!"

Flug had the sinking feeling every time they were to speak with each other, it would end up in a fight. Like it was two days ago. Like it was now.

The doctor would have showed his face, but chose not to since it meant nothing to him.

The demons eyes turn to slits, as he sinks down more or less standing on all fours. 

And that’s all that was left of the demons self control. 

The eldritch horror suddenly leaps forward onto the human, pinning him to the ground with his entire body. He looks feral, animalistic, *insane* as he hisses down at he man beneath him. Smoke envelopes them both, covering them, almost like a protective blanket. 

Black Hat then takes the humans bag and rips it off with long claws. As soon as it’s off the demon dives down and bites the mans jaw.

The doctor's breath hitches and fear hits him like a bullet. He's tackled to the ground and the wind gets knocked out of him, his arm feeling broken all over again and he tries not to cry. But the man feels breaths hit has face as the bag is ripped off. He closes his eyes but they shoot open with the connectivity to his jaw.

He winces and yells put something between a moan and a scream. His not hurt arm comes up to the demon's should and he digs his nails into him, shaking from how hard his grip is on the Eldritch.

His breaths are hard, heavy. He's whimpering out words through clenched teeth, that not even he could understand. He peeks his eyes open and tries to push him off. But without a second arm, he's not strong.

“*Mine...*” The demon snarls out wrapping his clawed arms around the other.

He nuzzles into the others neck and bites down, leaving deep bruises and wounds just deep enough for tiny blood droplets to leak out. The demon quickly laps it up. 

As on instinct he lets his painful healing powers out to fix the humans arm, craving the humans touch. 

“*My property...*” The dragon digs his claws into Flug as he speaks, wanting to leave his mark on the being in his grasp.

As he feels something shoot into his broken arm, the scream he lets out truly is horrifying as it echoes through the mansion. He's thrashing in Black Hat's grip. He can't take it. He's heaving and crying, his blood pressure is horribly high. He's heaving out cries and can no longer form coherent sentences. The only word he can scream out is "STOP."

Demencia shoots up from her spot of the sofa in the living room, having been on Instagrim. She feels a chill run down her spin and her head snaps to the direction of the demon's office.

She tosses her phone aside and rushes up the stairs. She gets to the door and she can hear his cries, blood curdling, so clearly.

She bursts through and sees a big cloud of black smoke covering most of it. She can see Black Hat's back and that's it.

"HEY!" She yells out and she reels back and kicks Black Hat off of, what she assumed to be Flug. She starts fanning rhe air to maybe clear out the smoke.

The demon catches himself and lands on all four again. He snarls at the being who interrupted him. 

“*GET OFF OF HIM*” The demon finds himself growling as he slowly get up on two feet again. 

His body is hunched over, he keeps growing in size, being as big as the bear at this point. He shoots out a tendril into the girls shoulder, hard enough to break any normal mans shoulder, and just hard enough to push this lizard on the ground. 

Black Hat then proceeds to float on smoke, hovering above the two beings below him. 

Black Hat seems to be lost in his emotions, and Demencia is now a threat, and a enemy through the Demons eyes.

Her shoulder may be broken but she can produce enough adrenaline to kill ten men. She shoots up and she grabs the bruised up, bleeding, and crying doctor. His arm is glowing brightly through thick bandages and she can see his bones being mended.

The pain was too much for him to handle and he passes out in the lizard girl's arms. The girl makes it to the laboratory and she tosses him in bed. He is finally quiet, but the readers, his heart rate monitor, his blood pressure reader, everything, it wasn't looking good. It was going to kill him.

The demon was raging. Mind completely gone. 

He races after the lizard girl and his doctor, a mix of hisses and laughs escaping his chest. The demon slams through the door to the laboratory and-. 

The demon freezes as he sees Flug lying there completely still, Demencia looking over him protectively. Machines already being hooked up to him, beeping and buzzing, and based on the lizards reactions alone; it wasn’t anything good. 

Black Hat falls back to himself again, and shrinks back to his normal size and takes a step back when he lands on the ground again.

The girl holds her arms out in front of Flug. She growls at him like a wild animal. She looks back at him, and then at her boss.

"You're gonna fucking kill him!" She yells. "Whatever you did to his arm, stop!" She demands.

The man is twitching and crying in his unconscious state. His breaths were unsteady and irregular.

"What did you *do* to him?" She yells.

“I didn’t-“ the demon begins, about to defend himself, but realises quickly that this has to be him. 

He feels for his dark magic and quickly reclaims it, removing it from the fragile man. 

Slowly the last 15 minutes start to put itself back into the demons mind. He lost control, he went feral. 

The demons gaze flickers between Demencia and Flug, settling on the man. “I tried to heal his arm...”

Demencia lets the thick glass cover him and he remains still in the bed. She watches the temperature control and set. He seems peaceful now. She feels hurt looking at the man's obscured face. Who or what did that to him? She hadn't decided to clean up the blood oozing out of him, staining the sheets beneath the man. The locks of milk chocolate hair was resting gently on his face, covering most of it.

"Haven't you said *before* you can heal someone but it'll probably *kill* them if it was too bad?"

The bandages had minorly eased and slipped, revealing some of the heavily bruised and swollen flesh. It looked really bad.

She sighs and leans against the strong glass.

"And why were you acting like that?"

The demon slides closer, trying to get a better look. 

A feeling that the demon can easily mistake for concern washing over him as he sees the damages. 

“The healing does come at a risk, yes...” Black Hat decides to answer, avoiding the girls last question.

She places her hands on her hips, watching all the foreign readings slow down. Which she assumed was a good thing. She looks back at Flug through the glass casing.

All the what-ifs came to her mind. What if she didn't hear? What if she got caught? What if she hadn't been strong enough?

The adrenaline in her body was coming to a stop and the pain was setting in. Another broken bone. Or three. She winced and held her shoulder gently.

The demon folds his arms behind his back, as he glances over at the hurt girl. 

The demons gaze shifts over to the doctor again. He wants to help him, fix him up and let all of this be okey, but for once in the demons life, he doesn’t have the power to just ‘fix’ this problem... 

“You should probably go get that shoulder checked out...” he finally says. “You have work to do”

She glares at him and sticks her tongue out.

"Get it checked out." She mocks. "By the sleeping doctor?"

She crosses her arms and begins to walk off, leaving the demon and the man alone.

The man finally goes to rest. His body, no longer twitching, a few whimpers here and there, no more crying. The body scanner on a little screen shows the arm is worse now. That in the process of it healing, it broke more. The contact point looked a deep crimson red, almost brown, on the body scanner.

It took the man a solid thirty minutes to wake up. He slowly blinked his eyes open and let out a few deep breaths. Pain. All he could feel was pain at this very moment.

He tried to move but his whole body hurts. He finally manages to get up, the motion sensor activated glass moving as he gets up, eyes closed.

The demon decides to stand his ground. It was Flugs own fault after all they are in this mess, at least according to the eldritch. 

“Slept well?” Black Hat says, his voice almost raspy.

Flug doesn't open his eyes. He doesn't answer the demon. He lets out a growl of his own and he winces again.

"You insult the white flag you refuse to carry." He rasps out lowly.

He felt vulnerable, and he was. He moved his legs to the edge of the bed and he tries to get up. But he can't bring himself to stand. But yet, he still tries to.

The demon wraps a tendril around the Doctor and helps him up to stand against his chest. 

“You’re the one that challenges a raged demon on his domain” Black Hat tries to lift the mood while placing a hand on the others hip gently.

The doctor feels so helpless right now, it's pathetic. He begins to guide the demon so he can make his way to the heat ray on the desk. The black coat was in the seat.

"Says the one who can't control himself for what it's worth."

*I want to tell you, you don't control me.*

He lets out a verbal sigh.

*But you do.*

Black Hat lets out a mocking chuckle, “I would be careful making fun of a being helping you walk”

The demon picks up the coat with a tendril, help the doctor into his seat and drapes the coat over the mans shoulders.

The man hugs the coat to himself. It smells like salt from his tears. He slips his arms through the sleeves. It fit.

He begins turning the gun over in his hand, testing the trigger, making sure it moves. It does.

"This will be a heat ray, a gun to literally melt through almost anything." He explains, picking up a thick glass piece and placing it in the shaped hole of the gun. "This glass is heat proof and break proof, and the mixture I have is activated by contact. Highly concentrated iron will be mixed uranium and some liquids. Shot at high speeds, it will stay in one uniform beam."

The demon hums, signalising he’s listening as he places one and on either shoulder of the Doctor, standing close. 

He lets a thump slowly stroke the back of the humans neck, gently.

The doctor leans his head back and gives out a low, satisfied hum. He closes his eyes and doesn't mind the gentle rubbing on his neck. He almost wants to smile.

Almost.

"I made the perfume and cologne anyway. I have put them away in glass containers, labeled them. There's a few different kinds over there on the other desk if you want to see." He says quietly, opening his eyes and going back to work on the gun.

"I've also finished the flesh eating bullets, and gun. It's also on the table. Soon enough, I can get Hat Bots in an assembly line to start mass making them if people are interested enough at the convention." He adds.

*Shut up, you're rambling again. He doesn't want to hear all that.*

The demon leans over the man, lifting his chin to look up at him again.

“Impeccable” the demon murmurs, not sure if he’s talking about the work or the mans face. 

The demons eye shifts down to the humans lips before slowly dragging them self up to his eyes. “Tell me more. The main attraction, hows the progress?”

He can't hide the pink fading into his face. He looks up into his face and he lines his lips for a second.

"Well, I'm a bit more than halfway done, just trying to mass produce synthetic material and getting the laser to work." He explains. "The device itself is done, just working on the programming really, but that will take a while."

Flug blinks as he can feel more embarrassed the longer he stares.

The demon hums, smirking slightly as he lets his eye flicker between the humans eyes and lips again.

“Marvellous, *Doctor*...” He lets the word ‘doctor’ come out low and lustful. And continues almost as low with, “so that makes 5 out of 8 inventions?”

His eyes dart away. Every. Damn. Time. His face flushed red and he can feel himself get chills under the coat.

"Uhm..." He hums, face red.

"The nanobots, the watch, the flesh eating gun, the Medusa Device, cologne and perfume, and the heat ray, so that makes seven. But since the Medusa Device and the heat ray isn't done...then, yes, five." He says.

Black Hat hums again, pleased with himself for drawing a blush to the mans face. 

“Well, don’t let me distract you, Doctor. You have three days till the Convention, and two till the dress rehearsal” The demons says as if the last part was part of the plan all along, as he leans in even closer, searching for the doctors eyes to meet his.

*Well, you're already distracting me.*

His eyes flit up and meet the demon's and instinctively, how close their faces are, it makes his breath hitch slightly. But just barely.

His big green eyes stare into the man's face and he can feel himself getting embarrassed. His face is now very red and he can feel temptation on his lips.

The demon chuckles softly and leans back, standing flush against the mans back. He lifts the gift he gave the human up slightly giving him access to the skin underneath it. Then Black Hat starts massaging his thumbs into the humans shoulders and neck. 

“Are you waiting for permission...” The demon pauses to put emphasise on what he then calls his dear employee; “*Captain...?*”

Flug is now confused. Did he know what he wanted? Or was he waiting for him to get back to work? He felt the fingers massaging his back and he closed his eyes, letting out a moan of relief. He was so unbelievably tense.

He opens his eyes again and he slightly parts his lips to speak but he can't get words out. He can feel his body want it. He has yet to kiss the demon. He raises his uninjured arm and he lightly strokes the demon's neck, before his fingers start going down. They stop at his collar and he pulls him down to meet their lips.

The human presses his soft lips against the demon's and he closes his eyes. Almost afraid the demon would be disgusted.

The demon felt his collar get pulled and smirks in reaction thinking the human wants more attention from the great demon. And while he’s not wrong, soft lips against his was *not* what the demon expected. 

His eye shoots up in shock and he freezes against the alluring, pink tinted lips. 

The demon can feel a deep blush form on his face, and the embarrassment is enough for him to pull back and cover his mouth. He stares down at the Doctor with shock and disbelief. 

“You kissed me...” Is all the demon can muster. *I’ve never done that before.*

The doctor is disappointed. But more hurt really. He turns around in the chair, facing the demon. He sucks in a breath and goes to speak.

But he can't.

Why can't he speak? He wasn't crying. He wasn't shaking.

The demon before him looked shocked. In disbelief. Borderline disgusted. He can feel his heart drop, and now he wants to cry. He can feel his breaths getting heavier.

"I'm...."

He blinks slowly and looks down at the floor. He can feel his heart beat get slow.

"Sorry..."

Black Hat shifts back and forth on his feet. Uncomfortable. He hates being uncomfortable, it doesn’t match his personality very well. 

He catches himself touching his own lips, almost feeling the gentle press of the humans own lips against them.

He want to leave and hide, but Black Hat is no coward. He’ll never *hide*, and especially not because of a human man *kissing him*! Kissing him right on the lips... 

Black Hat grits his teeth together.

“Why?” Is all he can muster out, now even uncomfortable with the silence in the room.

"You...backed up," he sucked in a breath. "I thought...you..."

He can feel himself shifting in his own seat, a boner making it even more awkward for him. He looks down at his feet and he hugs the coat closer to his sides.

He tries to speak but only babbles. He can feel himself losing his mind. All he can mutter out is pathetic apologies.

*He didn't like it...*

The demon lets out a low growl. More than displeased with his own uncomfortableness. 

*Get it together, Black Hat!* the demon thinks to himself and rolls his shoulders. He is not a child, nor a coward. This should *not* be this difficult. 

The demon steps forward again and grabs the humans face in his, bringing them close. He then furrows his brows, considering his options.

The doctor looks up at the demon and he feels his his face get pulled. He lets out a whimper and he has the feeling again.

*God, just choke me, you're RIGHT THERE.*

He blinks a few times and stares deep into the demon's face.

"Yes sir?" He asks him.

The demon lets his thumb stroke over the mans lips, staring intensely at them. 

And then, he leans in. He presses his thin, soft lips against the mans. And it’s like murdering a entire planet in one single motion, but somehow feeling *even better.* 

The demons brows furrow even harder and he tilts his head and lets his hand fall to the others neck, trying to deepen the kiss, but not knowing how.

Flug is almost amused at this. He closes his eyes and he brings his hand up, gripping the man's shoulder.

He cocks his head slightly and he parts his lips in the kiss, a few hums escaping him.

This is the first spark in his chest in the last two days. It feels so good. It's exciting and enlightening. 

On his lips, he can feel the demon before him is inexperienced. He draws back and smiles up at the horror.

"You have to move your lips, you know." He says, smirking.

“Shut up” the demon snarls and grips the mans throat pulling him in again. 

He slowly parts his lips against the others. He lets his long tongue lick over the others experimentally.

The man moans into the demon's lips as the grip on his neck was tightened. He grips the man hard and he can feel himself want more.

He feels the long, snake tongue press into his own and it's not the best, but not the worst from what he's kissed before. Flug then tries to help. He opens up his jaw more and begins to dominate the other man's tongue, a slight smile on his lips.

A moan escapes the demon, and he feels betrayed by his own body for enjoying this so much. 

Black Hat put his other hand on the humans waist and pulls their bodies tight together. 

If the human was having control of the kiss, the demon would have control of the mans body...

The hand on the mans waist creep under his clothes and starts to wander over the skin. The other hand, on Flugs throat, tightens a bit before loosing up, letting him breath.

*NO. PUT YOUR HAND BACK AND CHOKE ME HARDER.*

But Flug winces, the sudden movement of his waist hurting him. He parts back just barely.

"Easy..." He says. "That hurts."

He reconnects their lips and again begins to easily dominate the demon's mouth. Flug brought his hand down from his Eldritch's shoulder and down his side. He then lets his hand creep to the man's groin, beginning to softly palm the horror before him.

The demon lets out a lustful and deep growl, chasing after every movement of the humans lips, grinding against the hand on his groin. 

The grip around the throat tightens in response to pleasure and the hand that was roaming Flugs body wraps around him instead, grabbing the others butt. 

It’s almost overwhelming how *good* all of this feels. The demon would never have guessed that the small act of simply pressing lips together would make it all feel so much better.

Flug lets out these small, breathy moans into the kiss and he begins to rub against the other male harder.

The doctor brings his fingers to the man's waist band and starts to massage the demon's hips. There was something so great about this moment. He was loving it.

Maybe it was because he was in control.

The demon is slowly getting a hang of the kissing as they go along, but continues to let the other lead as that seems the safest thing to do to avoid embarrassment. 

It almost reminds the demon of dancing, with the rhythms, and coordination. Some moves being used often and close together, while other moves are more rare and spread out, adding some spice to it. Like tango, in a way, Black Hat decides.

The eldritch then grinds harder against the other man before stopping abruptly, pulling away. He breathes hard, a big, satisfied smirk on his face. 

“Well, that was fun...” the demon purrs. “But since you have work to do, I should probably go”

Flug feels a lust in him and it takes him over. He lets out an animalistic growl and pulls Black Hat in. Hard. He's breaths are hot and heavy and glares into the demon's eyes.

"You aren't going *anywhere,* do you understand?"

Flug groans and pulls himself up to stand. He steadies himself and once he feels solid (in more ways than one), he shoves the Eldritch into the chair and he presses his knee right against the others groin.

"I may be yours, but you're fucking *mine* right now." He hisses. "And because you're *mine,* you're going to choke me. And you're gonna fuck me. Do you understand?"

First shock, then pleasure, quickly followed by a odd and lustful pride is the three emotions rushing through Black Hat.

The demon can’t help but grin at the change of mood in the Doctor, and lets himself groan out a moan of pleasure.

Black Hat complies, at least a bit, by grabbing the humans neck tightly and pulling him close. “And what if I refuse?”

He likes this kind of dominance. He feels himself smirk, and then chuckle. And that chuckle draws out into an evil, sadistic laugh. He enjoys the pressure on his throat and he closes his eyes for a moment.

But he draws his hand back and gives Black Hat a slap across the face. A hard one.

"I've listened to you for so long, so now you'll listen to me. Or else your poor cock isn't going to get the attention it wants, and you're going to be horny, stroking yourself to a video of me instead of getting to *feel* me, and I don't think you'd rather jerk off to a video when you could have," he pauses with a chuckle. "The whole package." He taunts.

The demons feels himself harden with every word his doctor is saying. He’s never experienced this before, someone so aggressively trying to get fucked by him, but unholy shit is he enjoying it. 

The demon uses his free hand to rip the coat off and throws it over his head, and begins to open his own shirt. 

“*Off...*” The demon growls out, tendrils grabbing at the mans pants as the grip on the throat slightly tightens.

"Yes sir." He growls out.

The grip on his throat makes him choke and he can't breathe, but the feeling of no blood rushing to his face is a feeling he loves.

He closes his eyea and begins to slide his pants down his legs. He purrs out moans and he is so hard at the moment. Unfortunately, he couldn't be manhandled tonight. His shattered arm making that extremely difficult.

He begins to writhe and moan out, "master, master!" He wants him. He needs him.

But then. He wants something. He peeks his eyes open and he brings his fingers up the man's hand.

"Get off," he chokes out.

The demons eye were wandering over the humans body, lust slowly being the only emotion left on his mind. Being called master just adding fuel to the fire.

But as the human brushes his fingers against the hand around his throat, telling him to get off, the demon is confused. He furrows his brows slightly and lets his grip loosen as he settles the hand to just lay against the mans shoulder and neck instead, curious to see what the man wants now.

The man drops to his knees and he smirks up with an evil look in his eyes. He unzips the demon's pants and he leans in, nuzzling himself between the man's legs.

"I never told you where to fuck me." He chuckles.

He brings his left arm up and he pulls out the alien cock, feeling the hot, light green liquid coating his bright orange glove. He brings his hand back and licks it off before using his teeth to pull off the glove, revealing the Black Hat Organization copyright logo on his hand.

Flug then slides his hand back up the man's leg to his cock, just barely feeling it up with a chuckle emitting from his throat.

Black Hats pupil is dilating, instinctively wanting to get in as much of this new side of his doctor as possible. He grips the arm of the chair with one hand, long nails digging in. The other digging into the mans shoulder. 

The demon would normally claim to have quite the high self control and could always be on his best behaviour in any situation if need be, but this one human always managed to pull at just the right strings to bring out the most animalistic impulses of the demon. It’s quite alluring. 

The demon lets tendrils slip out and around the human, not letting the man get away anytime soon. 

“Damn it, get on with it then” Black Hat spits out, patience running almost as thin as his self control.

The doctor slowly wraps his list around the alien cock and immediately, the light green juices are running down his chin. He hold out his hand, catching it. He closes his eyes and begins to loosen his jaw, taking in more of him. He swirls his tongue around the cocks as he begins to move his head, catching anything that falls.

Choked moans escape him and he can feel himself slipping. His mind is slipping into a feeling he hasn't felt in a long time.

It's like a high.

He lets his voice vibrate on the man's cock, and finally, he opens his eyes, looking up innocently as he's moving his lips up and down on the hard rod.

Black Hats tongue is desperately licking the air. Tasting the lust and smell of his own pre fill his senses. The vibrations over his dick almost enough to send him over the edge, but damn it if he wasn’t going to enjoy this for as long as he can muster.  
The grip on the chair is so hard now it’s broken through. 

Damn it to all hell, *how* is this human even doing this the the eldritch? 

The demon grabs the back of Flugs head, gripping his hair tightly. He lets out a warning growls as he starts to pump the others head down on his thick member.

The human is enjoying every second of it. Being used, but still in control. He moans on the horror's cock, feeling involuntary tears come to his eyes and down he flushed cheeks. He tries to blink the tears away so he can see the Eldritch but it's not working.

He didn't even care at the moment that his chair was broken. All he could do was be this demon's sex doll.

He tried to moan out "master", on his hard manhood, but it was barely audible due to him choking on the cock shoved into his mouth. He could feel himself losing control, and his hard cock is is twitching.

Flug moans louder on the cock and his eyes shoot open as he feels himself reaching his climax. He tries to breathe hard, but he's not gaining any air. His semen shoots out of his cock and onto the floor, and he's crying out to his boss.

He hasn't even been touched, and he climaxes to being used.

*How embarrassing...*

“Fucking-“ is all the demon can say before involuntary standing up from the chair, leaning over the human to hold on to the desk with one hand, the other still firmly in the loose curls of the human. 

Black Hat pumps down Flugs throat, holding his head steady with the grasp in his hair. 

He’s desperate now, the overwhelming feeling off *everything* about the man so graciously taking his equipment below him really driving the pleasure into a undoubtably happy ending. And destiny be told, a few more pumps and the demon cums, *hard*.

The man can't help but cry out as he's used so harshly. And when the Eldritch cums, his eyes shoot open as the hot seed hits the back of his throat.

Flug swallows as much as he humanly can, eyes rolling back, catching the rest in his hand. He draws back when the demon is done and swallows what's left in his mouth. And then he licks up what's in his hand. He blinks and looks back up at the demon.

He's breathing heavily as air returns to his lungs. He lets out a few coughs but then relaxes. He licks his lips clean and runs his fingers through his sweaty hair.

"God," he says. Not even talking about a god, but calling the Eldritch *God.* "Master.." he breathes, and another cough bursts from his throat. "Ensnare me. Use me. Please--" he breathes out. "*I need you to...*"

The eldritch breathes hard and grins looking down at the man below him, *begging* for more, only *seconds* after he came. 

The demon lets out a low chuckle as he licks over his toothy grin. 

Black Hat then grabs his throat and pushes the man to lie down on the ground below him. Using his knees, the demon then pushes the humans legs apart and grabs the humans uninjured arm, then proceeds to suck and lick one of the mans fingers. 

The ancient being looks down at Flugs face, to soak in every reaction, squirm and moan at first hand.

The doctor feels his back crack as he hits the ground, but is pulled back up, feeling the man's tongue slither around his fingers.

His face is red with embarrassment, embarrassed that he likes this. He keeps his legs spread for him, making sure to look good for him.

He was so in love with this man and he couldn't even help it. He smiled to himself as he closed his eyes.

"Thank you."

He wasn't even sure who he was talking to anymore. But he had him. He was his, and he was almost sure he could make Black Hat into a suitable partner. Hell, the Victorian demon *listened* when he said "be easy." And normally, anything said, he'd brush off, and do it his own way anyway.

There was a sliver of hope.

The demonic horror is slightly taken aback by the thank you from his doctor, but quickly decides it’s nothing and ignores it, popping the finger out of his mouth. 

The human finger, now covered in his saliva is perfect for the demons next move. 

Several tendrils shoot out and wrap themselves around the human. Tying them self around each other, restricting the movement of legs, torso, head and hips, but leaving the arms free (for now). Because now the demon lifts the man up from the ground and takes Flugs own finger up his entrance.

Flug takes the hint and he begins to move his hand to begin stretch himself for the demon. He breathes out heavily and tries to stifle his moans.

He moves against the tendrils, loving the feeling of being encased in the man. He is admittedly exhausted, but he's trying to stay awake for the man.

His thoughts wander and he closes his eyes and chuckles before looking up.

"I'm yours.." he says, barely above a whisper.

Already hard and dripping again the demon grabs Flugs arm and yanks it out before restraining both the humans arms on his back. 

“I know...” Black Hat growls back, voice deep and lustful.

The eldritch then tips the other man over, giving himself the presentation of Flugs entrance and entrapped body. 

Heels pressed against the humans own ass, arms in a cross over each other, tight wrappings above the chest above and under the nipples, a grip around the throat that trails down the the smaller beings thighs, keeping them separated and open. 

It’s art. Stunning, arousing and captivating art.

He grabs a asscheek and stretches the restrained mans hole open.

Flug's shot out of his trance at the excruciating pain in his right arm. He screams out and he heaves out a few whimpers.

"FUCK!" He yells, his whole body tensed. His mind is sporadic.

*It hurts. It hurts. It hurts so much. Fuck. God. Stop. Please.*

Undoubtedly, he looked down at himself and liked what he saw but his lustful thoughts were cut off by true pain. He clenched his teeth and tried to bear through it.

Ah shit, what did the demon do wrong now? He thought he heard the man literally *beg* to be tied up, and now he’s whimpering about it? Is it too tight? Fucking shit.

The demon hesitates, his own cock in hand, lined up with that delicious opening. 

And for a second he considers just going for it. The pleasure the demon can give might overrule whatever pain or discomfort the human is feeling at the moment.

Black Hat lets out a displeased growl and squeezes the humans tights in his lustful, annoyed state. 

“What? What’s wrong?”

"My arm!" He sobs. He feels painful tears drip to the floor.

He's trying to hold it back but the grip was too much. He wanted to be manhandled so badly, but his arm has left him weak and pathetic. It burns. It shoots through his body and he feels like he's on fire.

He chokes on his tears and tries to wriggle out of the man's grip but each move made it worse. So much worse.

"PLEASE." The doctor yells out.

"I--I--HnnnNNNN--!" He wants to explain he wants to be beaten but with his arm, it's too much to handle.

The sudden reaction coming from his doctor startles Black Hat, and he quickly loosens his hold, and gently brings the man into his arms. 

Careful not to touch the injured arm, the demon looks the man over. Annoyance but mostly concern evident in his expression.

And there the demon stood. Holding a naked man in his arms, being half naked himself and rock hard. Simply cradling the human against him. 

If the 100 000 year old version of himself could see him now... Let’s just say he wouldn’t be *super* impressed. 

The demons gaze falls back on the human in his arms face. He’s crying, hurt and visibly upset about the whole situation, but no being, holy or sinful could disagree about the beings beauty. The same beauty that just a few minutes ago *did* suck him off. 

Okey, Black Hat decides, his younger self might at least be a little impressed.

The doctor turns and clings to the demon, crying into his chest. He inhales shaky breaths and sighs out cries, muffled but the demon's flesh.

Eventually, he calms down. His arm still hurts, but he felt okay. He snuggled up to the man and he wiped his tears. He closes his eyes and leans against the Victorian demon's chest.

"I--I'm sorry...I wish you could manhandle an--and hurt me, b--but with my arm, anything rough is questionable..." He says lowly.

The doctor closes his eyes and he presses his cheek to the demon's chest.

No heartbeat. What did he expect?

His dick is still hard, twitching uncomfortably at Flugs words.

The demon tightens the grip on the man in his arms. Holding him close as he slowly, almost unnoticeably, starts to stroke the naked skin in his arms. 

“Don’t worry about it...” The demon whispers out as he brings them both up from the floor, using his tendrils to walk towards the humans bed.

He feels the movement. Where were they going? No. He needed to work.

"Sir, I--I need to work on the inventions. I--I'll get set back, I won't have t--time."

Flug's panicking. He's panicking over a silly convention that won't even matter. He hasn't even went to the website to tell people of rental Hat Bots until he can mass create home security systems. He hasn't done this, that--

His mind was everywhere and he was talking, but he wasn't sure what he was saying anymore.

“Quiet, Doctor” The demon says and lands them on the demons feet by the humans bed. 

Leaning over the eldritch gently places Flug into his bed, and stays looming over the man, looking him over. 

“You’re in no condition to work, and you need to be in shape for the Convention. No buts and no arguments. Got it?” 

The demons dick leaks uncomfortably, begging for realise, so the demon grabs it with a tendril and tries to push it away into his unbuttoned pants. 

This is not the time to take advantage, as he might actually hurt the human more in the process.

As Flug lies in the bloodstained bed, he reluctantly nods and he hugs himself. And something's wrong. He can feel it. Wrong with him?

He doesn't want sex anymore. But he wants something. He wants to be right up against him again.

But Flug doesn't say anything.

"Yes sir..." He says quietly.

And with those few words, the readers by his bed fluctuate, his heart rate especially. He tries to ignore it. Tries. He doesn't have a cloth to mess with. He doesn't have anything to fidget with. He didn't want to seem weak. But he was.

*I'm pathetic. I should have just sucked it up. Maybe then he would've been happy.*

The demons gaze shift to the reading as he sits up to button up his pants again. 

His brows furrow at the readings, as he wishes he could understand what I all meant. “What does the readings say? Did they just shift?”

Black Hat looks down at his doctor again, as he straightens the remaining clothes on his body, waiting for an answer.

"Well, the one that beeps is my heart rate. The one beneath it with two numbers is my blood pressure. The one to the left is my deep sleep brainwave scanner, so it's off right now. Just recordings of bodily functions, it begins reading the minute someone is on this bed." He answers. "Probably just a minor malfunction, I'm--it's fine."

It shifts again. He frowns and looks at the readings and he shifts his gaze back up to the demon's as he sits up.

“Malfunction?” The demon quizzes, as he looks at the readings again with furrowed brows. “Does it need a maintenance checks?”

The demon taps leans over the doctor again to tap a nail on one of the screens. While technology has never really been the demons forte, he has never had any trouble with it and even could be considered quite adept in the matter. But he had to admit this bed was way outside his knowledge level. 

The demon looks down at the scientist again, as he is well aware this is one of those things the human is more skilled in than him.

"Possibly, it hasn't malfunctioned in a while."

Lies. He's lying. The thing shifts when he's lying. He was so glad the demon didn't understand. He swallowed hard and sighed out.

"I would say you should get in, but it might not read you."

*Fuck. I shouldn't have said that out loud.*

"I--I mean, I--" and here comes the stammering and incoherent words. With the incoherent words, the readings shift again, but this time should be obvious.

The demon pauses and looks at the readings. Every time his human does something or says, the readings change with small or big spikes. The demons brows furrow again.

He can smell the nerves on the man, and is suddenly determined to figure this machine out. 

*Let’s see how ‘malfunctioned’ it actually is...*

Keeping his eye on the readings Black Hat slowly starts to stroke the humans hair. “Are you lying to me?”

His heart jumps as he feels the hand in his hair. Not good, his heart was now picking up speed. He liked it but didn't want to show he liked it. Subtly, he presses his head into the demon's hand and he got to his question.

"Lying?" He breathes. "No, why would I lie to you?"

Shift. Fuck. He can feel the thing shifting a lot now and his body is shaking.

"I--I--"

The demon smirks as the hearth rate monitor speeds up. He shifts his gaze down at the man below him again, slowly removing his hand from the mans hair to instead gently stroke a clawed finder down the his face, settling just under his chin. 

He leans down slowly, eye focused on the prize within his grasp. 

“To hide from me... cover up how desperate you are for my touch” The eldritch guesses, but presents it like facts. And to prove his point he lets the other hand wonder over the naked mans chest before cupping his face.

Fuck. He feels his breath hitch as the clawed hand stops under his chin. He sees him get close and he wants him to be closer.

*Goddammit, you're right. I'm desperate.*

Flug's body shivers as he feels the demon drag his hand over his body. And when they come up to cup his face, he falls in love all over again.

"I--"

Black Hat lets out a deep chuckle at the reactions he’s receiving so effortlessly. 

The demon leans down further and proceeds to place kisses up the humans neck and jaw. 

“You what?” The demon purrs as he slowly climes over Flug, never stopping the trail of soft kisses against the humans soft skin up towards the edge of the soft lips, still slightly swollen from the kisses earlier.

His breaths are heavy now, letting out soft whimpers as he feels the kisses trail up his neck. He wants to kiss him. So very badly.

He loved the attention. He craved it. He turns his head and locks their lips and he holds onto the Eldritch's shoulder as he turns, now lying right on the bed. He brings his knees up, toes curling.

He wasn't horny. He was romantically frustrated. He wanted and needed this kind of attention so bad.

The demon eagerly returns the kiss and pulls the man in his grasp closer to himself as he lays down flush against his doctor. But then he stops slightly as confusion settles over Black Hat. 

Flug is kissing him, obviously enjoying it, but there’s no smell of lust on the man. The demon furrows his brows at his, but opens his mouth to nibble at the humans bottom lip. Maybe the demon is just doing it wrong?

The human parts his lips and deepens the kiss by turning his head slightly. His heart rate was settling down. And he was loving every second of it.

But the demon doesn't seem to be?

Flug parts to take a breath, and lovestruck, he looks up at the Eldritch. His lips glossy, bright green eyes wide and open, staring up into the demon's face, face flushed dusted pink.

He wanted to say it. In that moment. But he'll always be too afraid.

*I love you so much.*

The humans expression is one the demon recognises, but doesn’t quite understand. Usually he have seen it with humans while they’re horny out of their mind, usually begging for more while praising the demon for how amazing he is in bed. But this time it feels almost different, as the usual intense smell of lust is now absent. 

The demons brows are knitted together, a almost offended confusion on his face. 

Okey so the demon is new to the whole kissing thing, but he couldn’t be so bad that the human would fake his enjoyment? 

“You should sleep...” Black hat settles for, pulling the mans face into the crook of his own neck. He doesn’t want to see that face if it’s not genuine...

Flug buries his face in the man's neck. He doesn't want him to go. He doesn't want to let go. He feels his heart sink and he takes in the scent of Black Hat once more.

And again, he'd never say it. As he blinks his eyes open, letting them flutter across the flesh of the demon before him, he mouths the words,

'I love you.'

He'll never get to say that out loud, but he decides he'll learn to be okay with that.

Black Hat feels the movement eyelashes and lips on his skin and the demon closes his eye. 

The demon can feel the still unidentifiable emotions rage through his body again, as his body is instinctively reacting to something he himself doesn’t understand quite yet. 

He lets out a forced sigh, and gently strokes a arm over the logo on the humans back. “Sleep now... you clearly need it”

The doctor sighs, letting his breaths hit the demon's skin. He presses his lips to his neck. There's a cold feeling to it. He closes his eyes again.

"Please don't go..." He whispers, barely audible.

His heart beats slowly and he holds onto the demon gently with one arm. He feels his hand go across his back and it's a solid reminder.

*Whether he loves me or not, I will always be his.*

The eldritchs arm stills for a second at the request before continuing its steady pace up and down. 

Black Hat doesn’t answer but wraps a few tendrils around the Doctor, lifting the human slightly up and laying him down on the demons chest as he lies down on his back. 

He continues his strokes on the back, and takes the other and to hold on to Flugs head, keeping him close. 

Black Hat tries to avoid thoughts and ignore all the unfamiliar feelings in his chest, not wanting to question himself in the decision to stay with his employee. He just wants to enjoy this. At least till the doctor falls asleep, so the demon can get back to his own work.

The doctor can feel a happiness in his chest as he closes his eyes. He begins to hum. He enjoys the sharing of their warmth and he curls up. The thick glass covers them and he nuzzles into his boss.

The fingers through his hair, the slow and steady breaths, it all begins to lure him to sleep. Sleep deprivation sinking in and after a solid twenty minutes, he finally finds sleep.

Finally, a day he can sleep and feel satisfied.

After a a couple of hours, when the demon is absolutely certain the man in his arms is asleep, he leans in to kiss the sleeping mans forehead. 

Black Hat lets out a tired and slightly annoyed sigh. 

He’s getting so tired of this new feeling. It makes him question himself, feel uncertain and act out of character. He looses his temper even faster than usual and actually almost *feels bad about it* afterwards. It’s exhausting for the ‘poor’ demon. 

Black Hat shuts his eye tight. He doesn’t want to, but he has to go. He doesn’t know why, but he just have to. 

Slowly, gently, the demon turns the human over to lie on his back, careful with the hurt arm in the process. The demon then sits up in the bed and looks down at the sleeping man. 

Why is it so hard just to leave? He has things to do, papers to sign, phone meetings, statistics, decisions, planing to do, so *why* and *how* is this human keeping him from just teleporting away?

The lack of warmth makes him shift, whining slightly in his sleep. But luckily, he's not having a nightmare.

It's scarce he gets a full night of peaceful sleep.

Flug turns and he's scooted close to the demon. He had little knowledge of what he did to the Eldritch, but the demon couldn't even beat to understand what he did to him.

But so many minutes with no paper bag gets to him. He begins to wonder if he truly doesn't like his face. Of course he wouldn't. It's a scarred obscurity.

He worries over the littlest of things, and the stress has gotten to his head.

Why couldn't he just relax and calm down?

Black Hat feels a smile creep up on his face as his doctor shifts closer to him again. 

Assuming the man is still asleep, he lets his hand fall to the humans face, stroking circles into the others face with his own thumb. The demon then starts to slowly trace some of the scars, admiring their unique curves and lines. 

“You really are a unique creature...” The eldritch mumbles mostly to himself, as he talks to the presumed sleeping form by his lap. “Maybe I should just kill you off, so I won’t have to worry about it anymore” he jokes to himself, letting out a almost sad chuckle.

Demencia has waited about an hour and a half and Black Hat still hadn't left Flug's room. Did he never wake up? Did he kill him? She decides she'll go check.

Instead of going through the vents, she walks to the door (mainly because of her hurt shoulder), and she knocks on it. Thrice. Just like Flug does.

Despite on first glance, there's a lot of things the other two have picked up from Flug.

"Hey! Anyone in there?" She calls out.

The loud sound makes the stark man twitch in his sleep.

Black Hats head snaps in the direction of the girls voice, and he growls out in annoyance. 

He can’t deal with her, not now. But maybe if she sees the doctor sleeping peacefully she’ll leave them both alone.... 

The demon then, as quickly and gently as he can, puts the humans head and body on the bed, away from himself and get up. He snaps his fingers quickly and the doctor are now in a fresh pair of pyjamas, covering up whatever marks the demon might have left on him. Black Hat then teleports out of the room to his office.

He then flops down at his desk, wondering if he should’ve stayed with the man anyway...

The girl makes it through the room eventually and she sees Flug on the bed asleep. When did he wake up to change into pajamas? Oh well. She huffs and lightly pats the glass. She goes to his bathroom amd she gets her medicine and takes it. She grabs a bottle with Flug's name on it and grabs a cup and fills it with water. She sets it on the nightstand and puts her hands on her hips.

"You sleep a lot, nerd." She huffs. "Whatever. You better make dinner when you wake up, I'm starving!" She smiles and heads out, turning the lights off as she leaves him alone.

A couple hours after the demon left his doctor, four broken pencils, a unsuccessful wank, and next to no work later, the demon can’t fake it anymore. 

He gets up from his chair and teleports back to Flugs room. 

The scientist is still sleeping peacefully, and just seeing the human fills the demon with a surprisingly calming feeling. 

The pyjamas is still on, protective glass over him, no signs of dying... it’s all very nice. 

The demon is about to but a hand on the glass when the human shifts, the heart and deep sleep ratings suggesting he’s waking up. 

If the demon is capable of panicking, he is now, as he looks for a place to hide. Then remembers he can just fade into the shadows and wants to slap himself for being so stupid, but instead does as he is capable of; and disappears into the shadows of the room. 

He’ll just follow the human, make sure he’s okey. For work of course...

The glass slides and Flug sits up and rubs his eyes under his new paper bag. He groans at the soreness in his body and it takes him a solid five minutes to get up. He limps his way to his bathroom and he looks at himself in the mirror.

Bruises, bitemarks, dried blood. He sighs and washes off the blood and returns to his room to take off his bloodstained sheets. He tosses the sheets into the dirty laundry and replaces them.

His movements are slow and he's in major pain. He grabs thick bandages, and gritting through teeth and letting a few tears fall, he wraps up his arm. He puts on an apron and he grabs his phone which was somewhere in the room. He grabs a pair of thick headphones and places it over the bag, which of course, he can still hear through. He connects the Bluetooth of the headphones and puts on some soft music.

Flug slowly then makes his way down the stairs and glances over to see Demencia in the living room on the sofa. It makes him smile under the bag.

He then begins looking through the cabinets to make dinner. He hums and sighs.

"What to make..."

Black Hat is still following, sliding from shadow to shadow, slowly creating new ones to bridge over where need be, making sure to always stay close. 

The demons unfamiliar emotions are back and in full force. More on the negative when the doctor seems to be in pain, and slightly more positive when he seems okey, but still there and unwelcome.

Flug begins to pull out an array of tomatoes for a tomato salad, and pulls out a large, uncut, rainbow trout, and a few other things, kale, lemon, carrots, things to spice it up a little. He winces with every slightly straining move and every few minutes he has to stop.

He washes his hands and begins preparing for dinner, slicing up the varying colors of tomatoes.

The demon holds himself back as he want to cut the human off, and force him to stop hurting himself. But figures that Flug also needs food, and if he doesn’t make it, probably no one will. 

Demencia perks up at the smell of food and takes her ear pods out. “There you are, Sleepyhead!” 

The lizard rolls backwards out of the couch she was sitting in and skips her way over to her friend.

Flug uses his shoulder to shift one of the cuffs off of his ear. He glances over at Demencia and gets back to finishing the tomatoes.

"I cut tomatoes and you can smell it, but I'm right here and I can't? You amaze me." He says softly.

Flug lets out a sigh as he cuts off the head of some garlic and he tosses it into a pan with olive oil and into the oven. He turns the oven on and begins to cut up the fish, stuffing with salt, pepper, lemon, carrots, onion, and few more things.

The smell of garlic begins to fill the house as the oven begins getting hotter.

"I'm making rainbow trout with tomato salad, kale, and a garlic vingarette." He explains to her.

“I have no idea what that means, but it has rainbow in it so it’s probably delicious” the lizard says and licks her lips looking at the food, resting an elbow on the mans shoulder. 

The demon suddenly feels a bang of what could easily be mistaken for jealousy, but he quickly shakes it off. 

“And the reason I didn’t smell you, is probably because you smell a little different. Like you’ve been rubbing against something” He lizard laughs at her own attempt at a joke. 

The demon smirks, *well, she’s not totally wrong...*

Flug hums in response to the joke and lets out a tired sigh. Fortunately, the fish was already scaled, so he didn't have to do that part.

Still, he has not tended to himself properly, and he puts others before him.

He yawns and tosses the tomatoes into a big bowl and he grabs an oven mitt. Working with one hand wasn't easy, but not impossible. He pulls out the head of roasted garlic and he places the fish on the pan and puts the roasted head of garlic on a cutting board. The doctor then places the fish in the oven and sighs.

He scoops out the softened garlic with a spoon, and with vinegar, lemon, melted butter, olive oil, pepper, he puts it in a container and begins to shake.

But there's something in the room. He can feel it.

He looks around, slightly confused and frowns before getting back to what he was doing.

The scientist eyes lands on the demon for just a second as he was looking around the room, and Black Hat feels himself stiffen in surprise. 

Can the doctor actually *feel* his presence, despite being hidden like this?

The lizard hops up on a counter watching the other one work on the food. She kicks her legs and rubs the back of her neck. 

“Soo, Black Hat was acting all kinds of weird earlier today, huh?” She tries, forcing a chuckle as she smiles tightly.

"He's been acting weird and moody this past days. I think it's because of the new competition." He admits. "But we'll be okay."

Even in so much pain because of the demon. In so much heartache. Sleep deprived. Hasn't eaten. He forces himself to be positive that there will be a good outcome.

"I made the perfume and cologne anyway. I'll let you see it tomorrow if I have time." He says, cleaning up his space.

He sets out two plates this time, laying two thick kale leaves on the plates, piling them with tomatoes and he leans against the sink as he begins the dishes he's dirtied.

"We'll be okay..." He says again.

The demon feels offended by the humans words, and is about to ‘pop in’ to tell him exactly that, until he sees the hint of... sadness? Yeah, a hint of sadness in the others eye. Black Hat hesitates. 

Demencia is uncomfortable and almost weirded out by her more or less dad/brother figure being so bummed out. She’ll have none of it. 

She quickly claps her hands together, forcing a great grin. “Cool! I’d love to smell the cologne you’ve made based on our dreamy boss...” she fans herself dramatically as winks at the other man, trying to cheer him up. 

The demon just rolls his eyes at the display and her words. The doctor didn’t say anything about basing it on *him*, so it’s probably wishful thinking on her part.

"Well, you're not wrong. The first one I made was based on him, really. I think that was the best one that turned, but they're all good. But I guess you could say they're all based on him in a way?" He says, smiling half-heartedly. "But, who knows."

Flug finishes the dishes slowly and takes him double the time it usually takes him to do it and he sighs. He looks into the oven. Not done.

He closes his eyes and hums to the song he's listening to as he waits for the fish to finish cooking.

*Flug made a cologne based on my smell. He enjoys it enough to try to replicate or at least make a smell based on it?* 

The demon is so taken aback but this, that he nearly breakes out of the shadows, but quickly catches himself. 

But not quick enough as the mutated lizard girl caught something moving in her peripheral vision, and the slight smell of something that reminds her of Black Hat. 

She jumps down from the kitchen counter and looks around. “Did you smell something?”

"Demencia, I couldn't even smell the tomatoes right in front of me. No, I can't smell it." He says.

Flug checks the oven again after a few minutes and low and behold the fish is done. He pulls it out of the oven and cuts off portions. He places two portions ob the plates and spoons the vinegarette over the salad and the fish and he looks over at the lizard girl.

"Will you call for 5.0.5.? I'm too tired, and I have to get back to work."

He begins to drag himself up the stairs and to his lab. A hard, uneven limp in each step he took.

The demon is just break out of the shadows to tell the doctor to eat, when Demencia beats him to it; “Hey, wait! Aren’t you gonna eat? You just slept for, like, forever!”

Black Hats gaze shifts from the lizard to the human. Waiting.

"I'm not hungry," he lies. "I'll get some later. I have to go now." Also a lie.

Flug gets into his room amd sighs and he sits down at the desk in his room. The chair is broken and he can only remember what happened. It makes him shiver and blush. He grabs the coat off of the floor and he puts it on.

He looks over the head ray and begins working at it, despite the aggressive sounds his stomach was making.

The demon appears then right behind his overworked doctor. 

“Why do you refuse to take care of yourself?” The demon snarls out, standing tall behind the man.

He doesn't look back, just continuing to work on ths invention he's creating. He's lost a lot of time.

"I have to do this. I have two days to get this all done. I have lost a lot of work time." Flug explains. "I'll eat soon, I just can't right now."

The eldritch grabs a hold of the chair with one hand as the other grabs the humans uninjured shoulder roughly. 

“*Don’t lie to me...*” Black Hat growls out. 

This man is going to be the death of the great lord Black Hat. Always leaving him with a bunch of unwanted emotions and reactions. 

*Why won’t he just EAT. It can’t be that hard to take care of yourself as a human, billions do so every day!*

He feels his grip tighten with anger, and slightly loosens his grip.

The doctor finches and drops the gun, whimpering slightly and squeezing his eyes shut. Tense, he opens his eyes and looks back at Black Hat.

He was lying about eating without even realizing it.

"B--But I'm n--not lying?" He says, looking back at the demon.

"An--And I really don't have time, sir, I need to get all of this done before the day of the co--convention." He stammers out.

The demon lets out a warning growl again, as his grip on both the chair and the shoulder tightens again. 

“I don’t have *time* for you nonsense right now, Doctor. You will eat, just like you got some sleep. You will let your arm rest, and if you’re so damn *persistent* on working, you’ll get a proper cast or at least a proper solution for your arm, letting it heal” The demon leans in slowly while speaking through gritted teeth, not far from the others face now. “Am I making myself clear?”

"*I--I'm just doing what you said!*" He yells.

Flug looks up at his boss, scared. He can feel himself jumping out of his skin as he grips at the bottom of the seat, trembling.

Even have slept, he had dark spots under his eyes. He is very hungry, his stomach releasing growls every 45 seconds like clockwork.

The demon growls, growing more angry, but pulls his hands off the human. 

“*How* is starving yourself doing what I ask?” 

The demon is leaning in even closer, anger the most recognisable and strongest emotion on his mind. 

“Why won’t you just *eat?*”The demons eye is slowly turning into a red hue as his teeth almost seem to grow with his frustration.

"I'm busy!" He says, pressing into his chair, trying to back up away from the demon.

He turns his head, and with that, the bottom teeth marks on the side of his neck are exposed. Flug bites his lip and he squeezes his eyes shut, waiting for punishment to hit his body once again.

Black Hat freezes in his movement when he sees the bite marks he left on the human. He shifts his gaze to the mans face again and can now sense the fear. 

The demon backs up quickly and drags a hand over his face with a big sigh. 

“Stop fighting me! Fighting a super powerful being of pure evil usually doesn’t end well for the opposing party. I really didn’t think I would have to tell you that!” The demon yells back.

Flug opens his eyes and shoots a glare back at the demon. He opts not to say anything this time and he just sits back in his broken chair.

He slides his headphones off of his head and sets them on the table, unleashing the muffled sound of soft music.

He huffs and looks to the left, gripping the underside of his chair.

*This is exactly what I was talking about. On and off.*

Black Hat grits his teeth. “Don’t ignore me!” 

The demon grabs the chair and spins the doctor to look at him again. 

“*Eat*” The demon snarls and summons parts of the dinner the doctor made on a silver plate, literally. 

A bunch of the unfamiliar hits again, and the demon can feel himself furrowing his brows and frowning slightly.

The doctor grabs the plate and huffs again, still, not saying anything. He spins away from the demon, facing his desk, and he lifts up the bag partially, revealing his lips.

Then, he begins to reluctantly eat. It's good, undoubtedly, almost everything he makes is good. He eats slowly, but he's not eating much really.

Flug feels like he's wasting time. He sets his barely touched plate down and he pulls his bag over his lips and chin.

"I'll eat if you do." He states, crossing his arms defiantly.

Yet again, the demon is taken aback. You would almost think that the human doing and saying so many things that surprises or takes him off guard would make sure the eldritch would be prepared for just about anything, but surprisingly no. 

“Eat that?” The demon says and points at the plate of food. “I don’t eat *human* food!”

"I'm sure you could if you tried. You've done it before. I force fed you chicken noodle soup, and you *liked* it." He says, closing his eyes and rolling back.

He props his feet on his desk and he waits. He could do this all night. Flug looks over his shoulder and back at the demon.

"Why even bother cooking if the most important being to me won't even eat?"

He looks back down in his lap and he flits his gaze to his invention in progress. He slides back to his desk and begins working again.

Yet again. Twice barley over a minute, the eldritch is taken aback. 

*Most important...*

The demon grits his teeth, because of course the human would say that. Throw the great Black Hat off his game, confuse him and leave him with a ‘my boss is great’ praise. But this eldritch demon will not fall for that, the human *shall* eat his food. 

A few angry steps forward and Black Hat grabs the fork before stabbing it into the food on the plate. He holds it up in the humans face, before shooting it into his own mouth. 

It’s good. Really good. Human food is supposed to be disgusting and unnecessary to the demon, but he is actually enjoying it. 

Black Hat tries to pull a face, trying to make a point for eating the food and trying to hide the fact that he is enjoying it, all while keeping his mouth shut. He is a gentleman after all, and he will not speak with a mouth full of food.

The doctor doesn't even share a glance, but his peripheral vision allows him to see he is eating. He turns the gun over a few times.

"Eat that whole plate, and I will go and make a whole plate *and* eat it." He looks up, eyes closed, his hand raised. "Promise."

He goes back to making his gun. He's almost done. Flug opens up a drawer and he picks up a big glass container full of red liquid. He puts it in place and makes sure it stays.

He then gets up and turns around, looking for a spot. He looks to see a picture of crossed out faces and he aims. He shoots and truth be told, a solid, uniform beam unleashes and melts the picture into a heap of flames and molten glass, now burning on his tiles. He sets the gun down on the table and looks at the demon.

"*Six.*" He simply states.

The demon swallows down the food in his mouth and shoots a glare at the human in front of him. 

While Black Hat is oddly aroused, he’s mostly annoyed at the nerve the doctor is aiming at him. 

“You should learn who to point all that sass against, and I’ll give you a clue, I’m not the right answer” The eldritch horror growls out, voice deep and threatening. But despite his words and tone, he does pick up the plate of food, and starts eating it.

The doctor crosses his arms and turns to begin sketching on a new invention to make. Just doodles. He's not sure what he wants to do yet.

*Well maybe you should learn that I'm the one who builds all of your shit, but okay.*

A growl sounds from his own throat. And he realizes he's sketching a trap. A very gruesome one at that. One that will rip a person's head in half. But in the moment, he doesn't care how dark his thoughts go.

He begins to draw out mechanism and how it'd work. But likely, it wouldn't be approved. But he'll likely make it anyway for his own devices. He glares down at the faceless figure in the drawing, as if he had in mind who he'd want it to be. It makes his jaw clench.

Breathe in. Breathe out. He closes his eyes and unclenches his jaw and his strong grip on his pencil softens, and so does the look on his face and he continues.

The demon can’t help but notice the anger from the scientist while he works. It hits his senses quite hard, but starts to disappear or simmer down as fast as it appeared. 

Having a feeling it’s because of himself, the demon eats up the food quickly and watches the man with great focus. Wondering what he did to have possibly caused this anger, and believing that if anyone should be angry it should be him, the demon all but throws his plate down on the counter just beside the Doctors work when he’s done. 

“Your turn” he demon simply says, smirking. He licks his teeth, having enjoyed the meal.

The doctor sighs and he gets up. He drags his limping self down the stairs and makes himself a full plate, the same size as the one given to him. He makes his way back upstairs and sits at his desk.

"You seem to have enjoyed it, sir." He says, smirking as he lifts his bag and starts eating.

Now, eating a whole plate was hard enough for Flug. But his stomach shrinkage from not eating for four days, it was near impossible. It takes him almost double the time as the demon but feels horrible as he finishes, feeling like he ate too much.

He leans back and looks at the demon.

"Happy?" He asks, crossing his arms.

“No,” he demon says, “you should get some rest as well”

The demon unfold his arms and leans on the desk with one arm, looking his doctor over. 

“You where too tired to even receive my pleasure just a few hours ago because of that arm, you should get some more rest”

"Some sleep isn't going to fix my arm." He admits, cocking his eyebrow at him.

"I was tired from crying and screaming, and then your hand in my hair was luring me to sleep. So you could *say* it was because of my arm. But not really." He says smugly.

Flug looks down at the sketches with a blank, bored expression. Silent.

The demon slams a fist in the table. He’s uncertain again, and he hates not knowing what to do, so he lashes out. 

“Then what do you suggest then, *Doctor?* What is your *medical* suggestion?” The demon hisses.

He hums and glares at the sketches. What he said he should do earlier was the right thing to do. To put a cast on it before he does any more damage to it.

"I'll be back in a few." He says, getting up, and going to another room.

Flug takes off the thick bandages, wincing with each little touch. He begins to wrap his arm in cast padding as he trips and shuffles around, getting the other things, fibre glass material, warm water, stockinette, and bandage scissors.

The demon taps his foot impatiently and crosses his arms. 

Finally the doctor is just listening to him, but damn hell does it have to be so difficult every single time? 

Black Hat lets his eye rest on the desk, and starts looking over the blueprints the human was just working on. He raises a eyebrow at what it looked to the demon to be quite the inhumane death trap. 

Is this an invention the human intends for the company to sell? Is it part of the home security system?   
Black hat scratches his chin, trying to put pieces together in his head.

After a solid half hour, his whole arm is bent in a thick cast and with a sling over his shoulder, he comes out of the secluded room.

Luckily the dried tears were covered.

He looked over at Black Hat and he goes over to the Medusa Device, the main attraction. He has made pounds of synthetic material. They were in brick form. He puts one into the spot where it was meant to be put and he types in the words "black top hat" and the brick is sucked into the machine.

He waits.

It takes a while, but a black top hat comes out of the machine. And it may not be fabric, but it's a hat with synthetic material. And it *works.*

The doctor holds the hat in his hand and he turns it over and he puts it on.

Black turns around to look at his doctor, and even without having a heart, almost dies of a heart attack for seeing the human with a top hat on his head.

The demon quickly looks away, and curses at himself for the reaction he’s having. The *urges* he’s having. 

Black Hat turns his head to look at the man again, brows furrowed, concentrating on not jumping his own skin at just the sight of his doctor in a top hat. Because there is nothing sexual nor any reasonable instincts that would result in the demon feeling his body go haywire because of a *simple top hat* on *a human* of all things.

Flug hangs up the synthetic hat and he returns to his desk.

"It works." He states.

He pulls out a set of keys from a bottom drawer and he unlocks the biggest, top drawer and he stuffs the papers of the death trap into the drawer with a bunch of other death inventions.

The blueprints of the flesh eating formula with a red check mark on it was the one these sketches were set on top of.

He shuts the drawer and locks and he stuffs the keys back in a drawer and he goes to his papers.

*What to make for the convention...?*

The eldritch crosses his arms and digs his claws into his own arms. 

The unfamiliar emotions really putting the demon off of his game. 

“Can you make a emotion stabilisation device?” Black Hat grits his teeth at the outburst, but decides to go for it. “A serum or ray, that you can use on one self as a way of ridding unwanted emotions or other stupid distractions the body might do to keep you off your A-game” The demon looks at his doctor, “To stop distractions your body makes to keep you from your work...”

Flug takes offense to this. He glares at the demon, and despite his hip still in the healing process, he gets up quickly (which he quickly regrets).

"Are you saying I'm not even *working* right?!" He says, his voice raising, his fingers in a fist. "What do you *want* from me?"

Flug, frustrated, goes over to the device and he kicks it. He growls something under his breath and storms into his alchemy room, slamming the door shut behind him.

Relax.

*Do it.*

He glares up and looks at man's body, trapped and untouched. Still out cold since he hasn't been disturbed. So his sleep serum works well.

*I want to.*

He goes over to the temperature controlled containment chamber and he looks through the thick glass.

"What should I do to you...?" He asks no one.

The demon spits out a series of sounds he would never make in a more controlled state. The demon points at where Flug was standing, to where the human left to while cursing out in a unfamiliar language. He probably looks like a fool, and he dramatically facepalms himself with both hands, elbows up in the air, as he lets out a frustrated groan. 

The demon didn’t even *do* anything wrong! He came with a suggestion to a devise! That Flug probably thought was meant for the human to use... 

Black Hat looks through his clawed fingers, before sighing loudly and leaning back against the desk. 

*Calm down, Black Hat. You’re better than this!*

The demon straightens his jacket and top hat, keeping his eye closed as he takes deep breathes. 

*You’re a gentleman. A powerful being to look up to, so behave like it.* 

With his own words of encouragement, the demon turns confidently towards the alchemy room, approaching it.

Flug has gotten the man onto a table, strapped down. He hooks him to some machinery. A heart rate monitor, brainwave wavelengths, blood pressure reader, everything to keep him in check.

Even though he was already sedated, he inserted an IV for anesthesia and he puts on a new pair of gloves after washing his hands.

He wanted to see if he can change a man's DNA.

He turns on a light, his camera, and he begins cutting into the man.

On the table beside the doctor was a tray full of medical untensils, and beside it, a bunch of cold liquids. Stem cells.

He'd use those to change this man.

The demon teleports into the alchemy lab as soon as he reached the door, as he didn’t bother to even check if the door was locked or not. 

Black Hat looks over at what his doctor is doing, and takes a few careful steps forward, clearing his throat to make his presence known.

Steady hands don't stop at the incisions he's making on the man's head.

"*Yes?*" He asks, not even sharing him a glance.

The doctor peels back the flesh off of the man's skull and as he does so, his eyes flit up to the heart rate monitor.

"Come on...I haven't even done anything yet." He whispers.

He uses water to clean the blood off of the skull and he grabs the bone saw. He sets it down. He needs a drill.

As if on cue, the demon hands the man a drill. 

“I just don’t unders-.” Black Hat cuts himself off and clears hit throat again before continuing, “What’s such a bad idea about a devise that can help you control your.. *feelings...*” the demon hisses out the word ‘feelings’ like it’s his worst enemy.

Flug lets out a sigh. He finally glances at the demon and he takes the drill.

"Do you remember yesterday when I first came to you about the threat of the assassin hero? How utterly nothing I was?"

He turns the drill on and begins drilling into the side of the man's skull, concentrating hard. When he stops, he continues.

"I felt nothing. It was just work. Mindless. Dead. I am nothing without feelings. I work because of feelings. I sketch out death traps and machinery when I'm angry. Human experimentation when I'm stressed. Weird things when I'm inspired--sir," he looks at the Eldritch, "I am alive, and have neared death because of emotions."

He begins to hold a towel to the now bleeding hole.

"Controlling my emotions, I would work, but there would be no joy in it. No soul. It would just be a machine. And I would be my creations." He pauses.

"I'd just be a machine."

The demon furrows his brows. That’s a load he didn’t expect to be unloaded on him. 

“Luckily for you, I never suggested you to use it then” 

Black Hat blends in partly with the shadows so he can look at the mans bagged face while the doctor is working. 

“More for beings-. Humans, that lets their insti-. Humans that let their feelings cloud their judgement.” The demon curses himself, as he flashes his teeth at nothing in particular. 

*Behave now, you’re above this!*

Flug takes the bone saw and begins to cut the bone, not even wincing at the blood splattering onto his paper bag.

It takes him a little bit to get back to the demon. He successfully cuts the top of the skull off and he removes the bone, revealing the squishy, central organ.

"If it's not for me, who is it for?"

*The brain. The organ that makes everything work.*

The doctor brings his hand over the soft organ and he strokes it softly with the backs of his fingers. The doctor's eyes dart back to the monitor. Everything was good.

“Customers” Black Hat answers quickly, trying to play it off as the obvious answer. “All these other pathetic beings that can’t get their emotions under control...”

The demon shifts his gaze from the doctor to the exposed brain and licks his lips. The brain might be the favourite part of the human body he enjoys to consume. Having the organ there right under his none existent nose is at least helping the eldritch distract himself from the feeling of his pants tightening slightly at the humans focused and unbothered work behaviour. 

Black Hat licks the air, taking in all the delicious smell from the exposed but still alive brain.

"I'm not ignorant, sir." He says, shooting a bored glare at the demon. "Customers have not demanded for it and it's not exactly *impressive.*"

He grabs a syringe and he activates the stem cells with a chemical to attack, a virus. He keeps himself steady and slowly inserts the needle towards the cerebrum.

"If it's not for me or the customers, who is it for?" He pauses. "I won't tell any more lies from here on out if you tell me the truth." He says.

Flug's eyes dart to the monitor as he hears the beeping get quicker. He injects the rest in quickly and he curses.

"COME ON. I DIDN'T FUCKING--"

The doctor starts turning knobs and presses a mask over the man's face. He runs over to a locked up area and begins searching.

"O positive, O positive, O positive--" he repeats until he finds it. He snatches the bag and rushes to the man.

"I am *to goddamn close* you better not fucking die on me your fucker!" He yells, trying to hook it up to the stand as quickly as possible.

But all settles as it goes flat. Flug is pissed. The virus was too potent.

"*FUCK!*" He yells.

In anger, he grabs a nearby scalpel and stabs it into the dead man's body before storming off to his desk. He screams out a few more curse words.

It took so long to get those stem cells. And he lost the victim.

The demon is almost happy by the sudden distraction the ‘patient’ dying. 

The demon takes a deep breath, trying to calm his nerves. He rubs the place between his brows, were the bridge of his nose would be if he had one, and closes his eye tightly. 

Black Hat then teleports over to his doctor, anger evident in his movement and posture. But he tries to calm himself down, as the human seems more than a little upset himself. 

“Its for me.” The demon snaps, “There is too much... distracting lust” he finishes as he disappears into smoke and teleports away to his office.

In his fit of anger something pings in his heart like a sonar. He looks to where the smoke is now clearing. For him?

*I'm a distraction?*

Flug gets up and he goes to his bed and he lies there, staring at the ceiling.

And he lies there for hours, the first half hour he was lying there, he just screamed. Screamed and screamed. He was so upset, he was filled with emotions he couldn't even describe. But after that, he calmed down.

His mind was blank. He just blankly stared at the ceiling. Two days. One invention. But he didn't even care anymore.

He gets up and he grabs the sketch of the death trap out of the drawer, his headphones and plays a different tune of songs as he heads into his workshop for another sleepless night.

But this was the darkest night he had experienced in a long, long time.


	7. Oh, Captain My Captain... This could work

Black Hats office is a mess. Several books littered around, papers, trash, a few dismembered human limbs. The office was almost as untidy as the demons head was a mess.

The demon exists his secret bedroom and lets out a giant sigh at the mess. He’s never stooped this low in his entire time on earth. Hell probably not in his entire life! And all because of some healthy competition? 

No, the demon decides, this is Flugs fault. He’s been distracting the eldritch, keeping him off his game. 

Black Hat growls out and looks at the time. Half an hour till dress rehearsal. 

The ancient horror blinks and suddenly he is fully dressed in one of his finer suits, and the three outfits he ordered that arrived late the previous night is in front of him. 

Demencias dress, Black with red detailing on the front and golden string keeping it together. Red gloves and a cutout at the legs giving room for movement, it’s actually quite beautiful. 

And even the demon knows Demencia is not a fan of dresses, she will wear this one if the demon so has to force her into it. He rolls his eyes as he realises that she might actually *want* him to physically force her into it. 

He moves on, to 505s outfit. It’s simple, just a suit jacket, shirt, vest and golden decorations for the bears ears. All in a nice black, with red cut details, sown together with intricate golden string. No pants. 

The demon did consider getting the bear a dress, just as he considered saving himself the trouble by getting the lizard a suit, but looking at the end result he’s quite pleased with his decision. He smiles to himself. 

His gaze falls to the last suit, the one for his doctor, and Black Hats smile falls.

Made to look like a over stylised pilot uniform, with black as the main colour and red as button straps across the chest and shoulders. Golden string sown in beautiful details, having the Black Hat Organisation logo subtly integrated in the design. Red gloves with the same golden detailing at the hem, and a pilots hat and goggles to go with it. Miss Toms did a marvellous job on these. 

Black Hat touches the fabric of the Doctors new jacket, it’s soft and feels as expensive as it looks. The human is going to look absolutely breathtaking in this. 

The demon growls at himself and lets go of the fabric. 

He should go see to his employees. About business. 

The demon then teleports with the very expensive ‘costumes’ and arrives 5 minutes early to the agreed ‘dress rehearsals’ location.

The doctor checked the time. Almost time for "dress rehearsal," whatever that was all about. He wasn't in the best of moods himself. He looked more tired than ever. He had started panicking over making another invention, which turned out good, as all of his inventions, but vomited up his dinner in the process.

The invention was a ring, when worn, would poison. Mainly for the likes of people tricking a "partner" and such, but if the boss didn't like it, he had built the inhumane death trap in a night's time.

The spots under his eyes were much darker. His skin, paler, he looked skinnier, having not eaten in those two days, vomited up his dinner, not slept. He was in her poor condition. He dragged his limping self down the stairs where they were to all meet.

He sat on the sofa, barely aware that the demon was even there.

The demon immediately smells the man when he enters the room and watches his human as he flops down on the couch. 

The demon hesitates, looking around for the others. But mentally slaps himself for being so pathetic. 

“Where are the others? They’re supposed to be here in two minutes” The demon says as he brushes over Flugs new pilot hat, making sure all the nonexistent wrinkles are taken care of, before placing in on top of the hanger with the rest of the outfit.

The doctor nearly jumps out of his skin at the voice.

Right before Flug is about to say anything, Demencia drops from the ceiling and nearly gives the poor, tired soul a heart attack as he screams.

She snickers at the demon and slithers to him, pressing her body up against his.

"I was here the whole time!" She said, smiling.

The scream draws out 5.0.5. and Flug slumps back into the sofa, his eyes closing. He had never been so tired.

The demon rolls his eyes but forces a smile as he looks down at the lizard. “Excellent, that means you can get changed into this immediately” 

The demon reaches for the dress and holds it up for her. 

“You too 5.0.5... your outfit is right here” The demon says, his face in the lizards direction still. He glances over at the doctor on the sofa, before forcing his eyes on the one currently (unwelcomely) pressed against him.

The lizard girl laughs cheekily and she snatches the dress and she then proceeds to grab the demons face before leaning in and giving him a big kiss. She slithers away and stands in front of the bathroom with the dress.

"Anything for you, gorgeous!" She says before making her way into the bathroom to change.

The bear smiles and thanks him as he starts to put on the clothes given to him.

The doctor rubs his eyes sleepily. He feels sick again. He gets up to drag himself to another bathroom in the mansion, holding his stomach.

Too many pills...

The demon is so distracted by the sudden and very unwelcome kiss he just got that he almost doesn’t notice the doctor leaving. Almost. 

While desperately wiping and covering his mouth, Black Hat yells out after the human “where are you going? We have work to do”

"One moment..." He moans out, in obvious agony.

He makes it to a bathroom but he doesn't have time to close the door as he lurches over the toilet, vomiting harshly the remaining contents of his stomach.

Coughing and sputtering, he can't even catch his breath. He didn't even have time to move the bag. He grips the toilet as tight as he can, trembling, tears running down his face.

*I should have known better.*

The demon follows after, and is surprised by what he sees when he reaches the bathroom after the other. 

“Doctor? Why are you spewing your insides out?” The demon asks taking a step back from the human as he grips the door frame. 

The demon, only having seen people throw up in is presence when scared for their life, assumes that he only times the humans does this disgusting activity is when they are indeed then scared for their life. Black Hat hasn’t done anything, but maybe it’s what he said the last time they talked. The admitted lust.

"Too--" pause. "Too many--"

He explains to him he took too many pills through fits of vomiting. And can only catch his breath when he's done.

He's exhausted. He blinks slowly, now dry heaving because he's got nothing left to vomit. He's so pale. He looks awful. Sleep deprivation and lack of food was getting to him.

He stumbles getting up and he closes the lid. He flushes it down and he turns on the sink. He crumples up his now soiled paper bag and throws it away, now revealing the horror that is his face.

Dark circles around his eyes, tears running down his cheeks. The hole in his face that reveals some of his teeth is leaking the remnants of vomit. The vileness coating his torn lips. He washes his face, but he still looks awful.

Then, Flug just stands there. No, not Flug. Kenning, a simple human. He's hunched over the sink, breathing deeply. He doesn't have any words.

And having no words makes two of them. 

Black Hat doesn’t know what to do, so decides to trust his instincts on this one. 

The demon enters the bathroom, gently closing and locking it behind him. Summoning a thick blanket, and a big and comfy chair, the demon gently picks the human up and wraps him up in the blanket on the chair. 

He then summons a towel and starts wetting it with warm water from the sink.

The human gets closer to the demons body and he holds onto him with his left arm. He looks up and blinks slowly before burying his face in the demon's chest.

The, he begins apologizing. Not the sorry rambles, but a full apology.

He apologizes for taking too many pills, and then for overworking himself, for not eating, not listening, not sleeping. And it goes on.

*He* apologizes for the fights and getting himself hurt.

He snuggles himself in the blanket and continues to whimper out nonsense after the apology.

*Protect.* 

The demon turns around and picks the man up in his arms, holding him close in the blanket. 

*You don’t understand it, but don’t worry, it doesn’t matter. Just take care of him. He needs you* 

Black Hat is quiet as he goes to sit in the chair with his doctor on his lap, wrapped in the comforter. He gently starts to wipe and help clean the Doctor with the arm towel, letting the man speak his peace. 

*This is ridiculous and humiliating.* 

The eldritch wraps a few tendrils around the man as well, feeling he’s not close enough to his human. 

*But that doesn’t matter to me for some reason... My doctor needs it right now.*

The last thing he apologizes for is for hurting the demon.

Afterwards, he grows silent. The churning of his stomach hurts and he doesn't want to move. He closes his eyes, trembling uncontrollably in the Victorian demon's arms.

*Pathetic. I should be taking care of myself but I'm so pathetic.*

He hears his stomach making gurgling noises. If makes him sick. It makes him think of the man. He wasted his time. His research. His energy. And his stem cells.

*Poor excuse of a doctor.*

He looks up at the demon, those same, wide, bright green orbs staring up at him. He wants to speak.

*Let me go, you don't love me anyway.*

But he doesn't say anything.

The demon then summons fruit. Watermelon to be exact, and starts cutting it up with a clawed finger. 

The demon doesn’t know much about human food, nor what is always best or needed to keep them alive, but this he knew. 

When he was helping Miss Toms build her business, the then young lady ended up working herself to the bone, and had apparently not been able to eat. She had refused the food he had offered her, saying it would be too hard on her fragile stomach, but had asked specifically for watermelon. Something about how easy it is to consume, and the amount of water in it apparently being enough to help her stomach neutralise so she could eat later. 

Having cut the melon up, Black Hat stabs a piece with his claw and holds it to the humans face. “Eat...” He says softly.

The doctor blinks a few times and is taken back by the sudden melon in his hands. He grabs the piece and quietly eats the soft melon. Luckily, it wasn't hard to chew because he was exhausted. He polished off the slice no problem and snuggled up a little bit closer to the demon, if it was possible.

Flug pressed his ear to the man's chest. Nothing. Why would it have changed?

He reaches his arm out and hugs one of the tendrils, seeing how his arms were occupied, and strokes it gently with his hand.

He could fall asleep any second now.

The demon starts to vibrate as he purrs. Instinctively needing the human in his arms to be okey and get some well deserved rest. 

A long clawed finger tracing the humans features before stroking the mans hair, trying to lull the human asleep with all the ways he knows how.

God he's hungry. He begins to reach for the rest of the melon, eating it ruthlessly until he has consumed about half of it by himself.

Full. Satisfied. Tired. He takes the towel and wipes his face clean and when it starts to set it, he can hear the demon...

*Purring?*

He smiles to himself and as he feels the weight of sleep trying to take him over, he takes off his glove. He reaches up and begins to light scratch by the demon's ear, right under his jaw as he closes his eyes.

The demon closes his eye at the scratches, and leans down so his forhead is leaning against the top of the others light chocolate curls.

The purring grows stronger, more confident as he feels the man in his arms slowly head towards dream land. 

“Just sleep, my doctor. I’ll be right here when you wake up...” Black Hat says softly, lips against the mans forehead. He wants to kiss the skin, but settles for just pressing against it.

The doctor scratches until he grows limp with sleep taking over his body. His eyelashes resting softly on his cheeks.

*I'd die for just one kiss.*

The lizard, finally learning all the straps steps out of the bathroom to see her beloved isn't in the living room.

"Baby!!! Where are you?!" She yells.

The loud sound makes the doctor whine in his sleep, but he doesn't wake as the girl continues to walk around, looking for her beloved in the dress he gave her.

It fit her perfectly, catching all of her curves, making her body look voluptuous. Demencia tosses her striking green hair over her shoulder ans begins to call for him even louder.

The demons purr halts for a bit at the sound of Demencia yelling for him. He lets out a growl and covers the humans ear with his hand, trying to at least dampen the sound. 

The demon cuddles the human close and gets up on his feet. Then he teleports them away to his bedroom. 

Gently, he places the human down on his bed. 

He knew he said he would be there when the doctor wakes up, so he’ll try to keep that promise. But right now he needs to take care of Demencia, so man can actually get some rest. 

The demon then teleports right by the lizards side. “What do you want, Demencia?”

The doctor nearly wakes as he's lied in the bed, but luckily he stays asleep. A good dream filling his mind.

Probably a little *too good.*

She feels him right by her side and she clasps her hands together with a gasp.

"Black Hat! There you are!"

She takes a step back, smiling at the man and she twirls.

"How do I look? Do I look good?"

The girl twirls the hair around her finger and she poses nicely, waiting for a response from the man.

Now, almost anyone would be lying if they said she didn't look good in the dress. She looks at the demon and walks up to him with a smile, sway in her hips.

"Thank you for the dress." Demencia says genuinely, and even then, she wasn't hiding the pink in her cheeks as she said it.

The demons mind is on the Doctor in his bed. As flashes of memories of the last time they were there together fills his mind, he can feel his cheek warm up just a hint. 

He snaps back to reality and looks Demencia up and down. 

“Yes, it’s quite unique and beautiful. Hand picked to my specifications, now take it off” realising his words he quickly adds, “dress rehearsal is postponed to later today. And we don’t want the outfits getting dirty.”

The demon stands straight and looks over his shoulder for 5.0.5 as the bear should get the same instructions.

The lizard girl hugs him tight and then leaves to go take it off. Which, she gets it off much quicker than she got it on. She thanks him and waves him goodbye and after the dress is off, she puts it back on the hanger, drapes it over the couch, and slithers her way up the wall and into the vents.

The bear salutes and takes off his outfit. He follows suit of Demencia before her whole climbing up the wall and into the vents.

He then waddles over to the demon and gives his dad a big hug.

The demon lets out a hiss at the hug, put pats the bear on the head anyway. 

“Alright, you’re welcome. Now get off” he says as he peels the bear off of him with his tendrils. “Make sure Demencia doesn’t ruin anything, and be ready to work later today. This is not a day off for any off you”

The bear salutes and goes to start cleaning the house. But he flinches when Demencia laughs at the sound of her name.

The bear shakes it off and grabs his maid outfit and begins to clean. He stops. He looks at Black Hat with sad eyes and whimpers as he points to Flug's laboratory.

The demons face falls a bit, the annoyed look on his face disappearing. He nods, assuming the bear is concerned for the Doctor.

“I know, don’t worry about him. I’m making sure he’s alright...” and with that demon disappears and reappears in his own bedroom.

The doctor on his bed has a look on his face, twisted. He's whimpering and emitting high pitched sounds, but just barely.

He's whining. Whining in his sleep. He's gripping the silky sheets in his sleep, but he's not crying like he normally would in a nightmare.

It's not a nightmare.

The demon furrows his brows, and crawls in over the human in the sheets, as he slowly gets partly undressed, feeling the need to be *close* to the other man. 

Black Hat is now on top of his doctor, shirtless but still has his pants and hat on. He strokes a hand across the others forehead and leans in to kiss it.

The doctor shifts in his sleep, almost disturbed awake by the movement of the demon. But he can feel warmth. He reaches his arm out and feels for the source, and when he finds it, he clings to the Eldritch and hums.

He likes the closeness. Being close someone made him feel safe. Flug's eyes flutter in his sleep and not long after, he yawns.

The demon stiffens as he hears a yawn. He tries to lay completely still, as a soft purr slowly starts to vibrate through his body. 

Maybe he can somehow get Flug back to sleep if he just stays completely still. Because the demon is not sure if he would be able to face the man right now after the past few days.

After a little while, the man snuggles up to the other's body and he finally lies still. Perfectly still. Like a statue.

The past week had been absolutely horrible, despite, if he was asked, he'd say it was okay. The abuse. Broken bones, verbal torture. Mental torment. And he, too, had been moody. Almost impossible deadlines, new inventions every day, and taking care of his son and his sister. He was working himself to death.

Flug probably wouldn't have energy tomorrow.

The demon starts to stroke the other mans hair slowly, and he hopes the man is asleep as he hugs the smaller frame to himself. 

“Are you asleep?” The demon asks, as he presses his face into the younger beings neck, he hat tipping slightly on his head.

The doctor blinks his eyes a little, barely even conscious. He goes to sit up, but he's not even aware of what he's laying on so he gives up.

"Mm..?" He hums, confused. But his eyes close again and he falls back asleep.

The demon lets out a relived sigh, rolls to his side and proceeds to hold the man against his bare chest. 

*Protect.*

Black Hat will just have to lay here, take care of his Doctor till he wakes up. Dress-rehearsal can wait, company be damned. Right now, in this moment, all that matters is the safety of this one human in the eldritchs arms. The rest will have to wait. 

Besides, it’s quite nice laying like this. Relaxing.

The doctor wakes up very late. Very, *very* late. It is 22:00 when he wakes up, but that's over triple the hours of sleep he's gotten this week.

He groans and blinks his eyes open, trying to look around. His stomach is roaring, his body is cold.

Flug then sits up, eyes closed, and yawns.

"Hello...?" He doesn't recognize the room.

“Good evening, Doctor...” The Demon purrs, half awake, having been drifting in and out of sleep. 

Almost subconsciously pulling the doctor closer, leaning his head against the others back. 

“Did you sleep well...?” The demon asks as he leaves a kiss on the smaller mans back. 

And as he does, Black Hat suddenly wakes up, and freezes at what he just did. The eldritch is confused and almost repulsed at the simple and kind gesture he just did, and almost hopes the human didn’t notice.

Flug feels it alright. He didn't miss that at all. He turns over and faces the demon. He brings his hands up to the man's face and he cups his cheeks.

"Well..." He states.

He leans in and gives the demon a sleepy kiss on the lips and he lets his left hand drag down the Eldritch's body, stopping at his hip. Flug gets closer and looks up, placing a light kiss to his neck in return.

"You?"

The demon lets out a soft sigh at the affection he’s given, and grits his teeth in response to his own reaction. Quite the reactionary sequence.

Ignoring the question the demon instead takes the mans face and brings it to his own, and kisses him. 

Again, he doesn’t know why, he just have a feeling he should.

Flug lets out a muffled sound of surprise. But he relaxes after a second and he gets in closer, his eyes closer as he slides his arm up the man's body and grips his shoulder lightly.

"Mnn.." he parts his lips and feels a completion inside of his chest.

Pleased with finding a way to keep being close, without needing to talk, the eldritch opens his mouth as well and initiates a battle for dominance over the kiss. 

Letting his arms fall down the humans body as well, the demon settles for the lower of the humans back and pulls him flush against himself. 

*This is nice. This the I can live with.*

*I don't know who I am anymore.*

He lets the demon take dominance, and he can feel himself fading into the arms of the man before him. Flug's eyes flutter every now and then. But something doesn't sit right within him.

*He hurt me.*

His lips stop moving.

*I know who I am.*

He opens his eyes.

*I'm doing this to myself.*

Black Hat breaks the kiss, when he feels the Doctor isn’t returning it anymore. 

*Maybe he fell asleep again.* 

The demon opens his eye to look at the human, and furrows his brows to see he is awake. 

“What’s wrong? Why did you stop?” The eldritch is confused, but is luckily comfortable enough not to get angry. At least yet.

The doctor sits up the bed and he hugs himself. He bites his torn lip and he glances at the demon and down in his own lap.

"I--I'm sorry," he says. "But something doesn't feel right. My mental outlines aren't in place."

He looks at the Eldritch, fearful.

"I'm kissing you--an--and you hurt me. Mult--Multiple times. I--I lo--" he cuts himself off.

He flops on the bed and he's hurt. He shows a face of malcontent.

"I feel..." He pauses.

"I feel.."

*You're controlling me.*

Tears slip from his eyes.

"I--I don't know what I feel..."

He turns to the demon and holds to him for dear life, and he begins to cry.

*What have I become?*

The eldritch horrors first reaction is to hug back, brows furrowed and body tense. 

*He’s crying. Why is he crying? Make him stop.*

The demon starts to pet Flugs head, stroking fingers through the hair. The other arm wrapped around him, hugging him tight. 

*Say something you idiot. Your human is crying! Tell him you care.*

Despite the words to himself the demon can’t seem to find any words. He opens and closes his mouth several times. And then lets out a frustrated growl into the humans shoulder.

"S--Stop being nice t--to me!" He yells in his tight grip.

The doctor just cries. He's hurt. But he loves him. He loves him so much. He sucks in a few shaky breaths, exhales, and pulls back.

Tears running down his cheeks, Flug looks at the demon and can feel himself want his lips again. To calm him down, suck the breath out of him, and drown his sorrow in kisses.

He dives and tenderly presses his lips the Black Hat's. His eyes closed, still producing tears. Shaking. Crying. Holding. Kissing.

He needed him.

Black Hats confusion grows exponentially by the mixed signals he’s receiving. But he kisses back, because despite what he might say, he does enjoy their kisses.

*Stop it, he’s crying.*

But the demon doesn’t want to. Instead he pulls the human closer, and flips them so the human is lying back on the bed. 

*This is a bad idea, this is not what I should do.*

The eldritch demon starts to stroke the humans body with strong arms, deepening the kiss by tilting his head and opening his jaw. 

*This is somehow going to come back to me in a horrible way...*

The demon can feel himself moan as he grinds down on the doctor below him. 

*But fucking hell, I’m desperate for this man.*

He didn't want sex before, why did he want it now? He was too weak to fight back, he knew it. He craved for the demon. Too much. He felt him grinding on him and he couldn't hold back.

Flug moans into the kiss and grips the man even tighter. His face is dusting red.

*I need to go.*

He begins grinding his hips back against his, softly moaning. He thought about yesterday. It made him hurt thinking about it but now in the cast, it didn't hurt.

*But I can't break free?*

He'd kill to be tied up again, ready to be used. He wanted it so bad. But he didn't at the same time.

The eldritch cups one cheek with one and, and a butt cheek with the other as he growls out in pleasure, breaking the kiss. 

He instead trails down wet kisses down the humans chin till he gets to ear, and starts to nibble on the ear lobe.

“Mine...” The demon purrs out into the man’s exposed ear. 

The demon wants to rip his doctors clothes off, and fuck him senselessly but stops himself. Deciding that he’ll only go as far as the smaller man will ask of him, he was crying just a minute ago after all. 

*Don’t think about the doctor crying. That’s too much.*

Black Hat then lifts the man up and pushes them against the headboard. Still on his knees holding the human with one arm under each their own knee, spreading the man for him to stand in between. And he grinds down hard, dry-humping their junk together.

*I don't want this.*

As he's lifted, he moans out little subtle yeses as the demon begins grinding on him. He doesn't even remember cying. The only remind was the sticky, drying tears on his cheeks.

He leans in, breathing heavily on the demon's neck and he bears his teeth. He rips the clothing away from the Eldritch's neck and he licks at the skin gently before harshly sinking his teeth into the man's skin.

He chuckles as he keeps his teeth sunken into his flesh. He pulls away and places soft kisses on the spot.

*Let me go.*

He reaches up and forces all of his body weight on the demonic being in front of him, and shoving him into the sheets.

*I want to scream and cry, I just want to leave.*

Flug lurches forward but keeps his hips back, grinding his ass against the clothed alien cock. He goes to the other side, mirror to the first bite mark, and begins to gently kiss that spot.

The demon moans out a low growl at all the sensations, and grips the humans hips, digging his claws slightly in. 

The demon can feel the sticky, dried tears of the human on his flesh whenever Flugs cheek brushes against him. A uncomfortable knot starts to grow in Black Hat stomach, but he tries to ignore it. 

*You should stop. He just cried.*

Refusing to admit how sad this is making the demon, he instead rips the clothes off the human. Tearing them apart, accidentally scratching at the doctors skin as well.

The scratches make him moan out and he likes it.

"More..." He gasps out, looking up at him.

He lays out his body, back arching, legs spread, chest bare, arm up and over his head.

"Please--" he begs.

*Please don't.*

His cock is twitching with need. He's smiling. His eyes stare up at the predator with lust.

"Use me--pleeeaaase." He begs.

*Just toss me away, you'll do it anyway. What about the dress rehearsal?*

Black Hat rips the rest of his own clothes off as well and throws the other man on the bed. 

He’s drooling now, lust growing hard and strong inside the demon, fighting off all other emotions like a deadly virus.

The demon places his head on the others chest and licks the arousing body below him. Tasting and smelling the lust in the air. 

*Stop.*

No, he won’t stop. 

*I need to stop right now. Somethings not right.*

“Shut up..” he snarls to himself as he lines his cock up with Flugs entrance.

*I'm such an idiot...*

His body ached for attention and he writhed in the man's grip. He shifted himself and waited eagerly to be stuffed.

Flug's body was on fire. He felt himself needing it. Wanting it. He was desperate. Crying out pleas to be stuffed, they were quiet, but he doubted they went unheard.

*Please, don't, not there, I'll scream!*

Flug's body told a different story, his mind said no, his body said yes, and his heart was in the middle.

*STOP!*

The demon puts his head in the entrance, and looks over the pleading man. A drop of silva escapes his mouth and falls on top of the very tempting hole. 

*If you put your dick in there, there’s no turning back. Stop now.*

The demon growls and pushes the head of is cock in, and lets out a desperate and deep moan. 

*Flug doesn’t want you, he is scared of you!* 

The demon freezes and stares down at what he’s doing. He tightens the hold of his dick and quickly pulls out, and backs away from the human.

Flug lets out a moan of his own but whines as quick as it's gone.

*Thank you.*

He whines and winces, he was ready, Flug's so horny. He stares up pleadingly. He then sort of chuckles.

"Well, I didn't think I'd ask, why did *you* stop?" He asks, cocking his head.

His back is still arched, he still wants this. He stares af the demon and waits for an answer.

*That would have been a regrettable thing...*

The demon covers his face with the brim of his hat and turns around, quick to cover himself and the Doctor with their own sheets. 

“Stop...” The demon hisses out. 

*I’m trying to be nice, Stop tempting me...*

Black Hat takes a deep breath and holds it. Before ruching it out of his body again. Trying to calm himself down.

The doctor looks down at himself. He feels relieved and humiliated. He swallows thickly. His clothes are shreds. Flug covers himself further in the sheets and stays silent.

What was he supposed to say now?

"Can we talk, sir?" He asks, looking up at him. "A--Actually talk?" He begins to fidget with ths blanket in his fingers.

“About what?” Black Hat snaps. 

*Easy...*

The demon clenches his teeth and fists together and looks up at the doctor. “What do you want to talk about, Doctor?” The eldritch says slowly through gritted teeth. 

*That’s worse you idiot...* 

Black Hat growls and closes his eye in frustration as he leans against the backrest on the bed.

The doctor is frightened by his harsh words. He swallows thickly and his eyes dart down.

"You know I meant it when I said you're the most important being to me...right?" He pauses, fidgeting more. "And I like it when you eat my food, and when you compliment me, and just--" his face is red. "I like almost everything you do!"

He huffs out and looks up.

"Thank you f--for stopping." He says quietly.

“Flattery won’t get you anywhere...” The demon says as he tries to cover his face with the hat again. “And don’t thank me, you’re just scared. 

He sinks down in bed and turns his back on the human. The knot from earlier is still there in the demons stomach.

“The bear is worried about you. Demencia too I believe. You should go to them, they know where your new outfit is as well” The demon drags the sheets higher up on his body. 

He feels ridiculous. Laying there like a moody teenager, rock hard and sad. 

*At least you’re not attacking, Flug...*

The demon shuts his eye tight. At least he’s being civil.

Flug clenches his teeth. What does *he* know? He can't tell him how he feels. He pulls the Eldritch to face and him and hands him a smack to the face.

"*Listen to me for once!*" He yells. He tenses. "I'm not trying to flatter you, why would I flatter *you* of all people? I'm being genuine! Do you know what that means?!"

He gets up and starts muttering and pacing and after a minute, he stops.

"I wouldn't stay up for a week straight, trying to meet your *impossible* deadlines to *flatter* you! I'm doing it because I want us to be successful!" He admits.

"But you want to know something, *sir?*" He hisses. "I wouldn't let you break me over and over if I didn't fucking love you!"

Flug's eyes go wide and his heart stops that's the word he never should have said.

Love.

Now he's attached. It's a weighted word. He bites his lip and darts his gaze to the side and takes a step back.

The demon gently touches his smacked face. The strength of any normal human would never actually hurt the demon, not even be slightly painful, but his cheek is hurting. It shouldn’t be possible, but it’s happening. 

All the words and statements thrown Black Hats way is almost too much for him to digest. And when the word ‘love’ hits, the eldritch just zones out. 

*Lies...*

The demon can feel anger building up in him, “How dare you...” he growls and sits up. “How *dare* you claim to love me?!” 

The naked eldritch is standing now, unbothered by the human seeing his body. Anger, panic and a unknown uncomfortable feeling being the only thing rushing through his head.

Flug could feel his own anger rising. Claim? *Claim?*

"Oh, I *claim* to love you like it's not a truth?" He growls. "Oh you little *bitch.*"

He stuck his index finger and he took bold steps towards the man. Growling, he shoved his finger into the man's bare chest.

"You act like a fucking child!" He says loudly. "You know what love is! You wouldn't kiss me so passionately if you *didn't!* You wouldn't hold me and care for me! You *wouldn't* because that's what *lovers* do!" He yelled in his face.

"And I'm tired of being hurting thinking you don't love me!"

*You don’t love him. You don’t love each other. It’s a game*

The demon growls and grabs the humans arms and throws them over his shoulders, grabs the mans waist and head aggressively pulling the other into a heated kiss. 

“You want to bet, *Captain?*” the demons voice goes low as he forcefully kisses his doctor again.

*The human would never love you.*

He shivers at the word. The fucking word. His body trembles with need as he's kissed and he holds back a moan as he tilts his head and kisses him back aggressively.

He draws back with a smile.

"I don't need to bet, I'm right. And you know it." He growls.

Flug dives back into the heated kiss with just as much force and he grips to the man tightly.

Black Hat picks up the human in his arms, wanting and needing him closer. 

The demon growls out mumbles of “mine”, “my property” and the occasional “you’re lying” or “you’re wrong” into the kiss. 

Claws digging into skin, mouths clashing together, angry words while pulling each other closer. It’s all so overwhelming to the eldritch. 

*This is all it is. Anger, lust and lies. The doctor is just scared of you.*

And in the kiss, every now and then, he'd claim his protests in the episodes of releasing moans.

Finally, after solid minutes of aggressively making out, Flug pulls back for a full breath. He looks up at the demon.

"You're persistent." He breathes. "You don't understand how much I love you." He then chuckles. "And how much you act like a child who's afraid of kooties." He taunts, flashing his white teeth at him.

*He won't ever love me, I need to stop trying.*

Flug flops onto his back, breathless.

*Stop now before I hurt myself again.*

"But I can't--I don't want to." He whispers breathlessly to himself, opening his eyes to look up at the demon.

There it is. The admission the demon needed. 

*It was all a game. A game his doctor is tired of playing*

The demon grins, widely, and dives down into the humans neck. He bites and kisses it, all while grinning. 

*I knew it.*

The demon then feels his eye welling up with something and he tries to blink it away. He nuzzles his face into the humans neck and the hats (both of them) falls off, and a single tear falls out of the demons eye. 

“I know. Don’t worry about it. You’re mine anyway” Black Hat says, not sure if he’s answering Flug or reassuring himself.

The bites and kisses tickle him and make him laugh. As the man nuzzles into his neck, he calms down and breathes. He wraps his arm around the man and kisses his shoulder, but freezes when he feels something wet on his shoulder.

And it's not warm.

"Black Hat," he starts, gripping to him a bit tighter. "What are you even talking about? I said you act like a child afraid of kooties, what do you mean "I know?" I thought you didn't even know what that was." He says feeling very tense now.

What did he do wrong this time?

*He'll never, ever, fucking love me. Idiot. I'm a fucking idiot.*

The demon chuckles and proceeds with his kissing and nuzzling. He lifts the sheets with a tendril wiping the tear away from the humans body, and the little wetness left on his eye. 

“You can stop playing now, I’m done as well. You’re my property anyway, so I’ll get what I want and you can get something out of it too...” Black Hat lets a hand wander down the others body, hinting to sex. “It’s a win/win, really...” 

The demon leans up on his elbows to look down at his doctor. He’s grinning, a evil and suggestive grin, but his eye is dull and slightly red. Not from anger as usual, but from being rubbed dry of tears.

He looks up at the demon sliding his fingers down his body and his mouth is agape. He didn't believe him. This is a joke to him? A game?

He looks down at himself in disgust and back up at the demon. He backs up and covers himself.

"What do you mean 'playing?'" he asks, angry. "'Done,' this isn't a *fucking game* asshole!" He says, glaring at the man.

"When I said 'I love you,' I fucking meant it. You don't listen to me! I should have known that you won't ever fucking love, but I'm just a idiot, right?!" He asks, tears welling up in his eyes.

He gets up and snatches a one of Black Hat's robes off of a hook and he puts it on. Too big for him, of course, but he doesn't care.

"I may be your literal property, but I'm not yours." He says, hugging himself as he begins to storm his way out.

*Panic*

And indeed the demon panics. “Get back here!” He growls out, voice deep and loud. 

He shoots tendrils out, stopping the man in his tracks, lifting him off of his feet like a doll. 

*Don’t let him go.*

“You can’t just walk out on me. You had your chance to leave right before you fucking *slapped me!*” The eldritch is so mad he doesn’t even notice how he’s out of bed and now holding the man by the throat. 

*No.*

Black Hat quickly lets go and takes a surprised step backwards.

The doctor yells as he grabbed, but the pressure on his throat makes him immediately silence. No air before and now losing oxygen fast, when he falls to the floor, he falls flat on his back and begins coughing harshly.

*I was wrong.*

The impact makes it hard to move, but he doubts anything is anymore broken.

*I'm always wrong.*

Flug gets on his knees, wobbly, and can't stand on his own, so he stays on the floor, coughing up his lungs, trying to catch his breath as a dark violet bruise begins to encase his neck.

Still naked, and now *feeling naked* as well, the demon quickly summons a robe for himself as well, putting it on as he kneels down to assist his human. 

Arms outstretched to hug the man he leans in, but stops himself. 

“I’m not made for love...” The demon says. “Love isn’t made for evil, it’s made for good. The good guys. I’m not a good guy, Kenning...”

The demon stands up and takes a few steps away. He helps the human up on his feet with the bare minimum of contact with the help of his tendrils.

He freezes at his name. He hasn't been called Kenning in a long time.

Good guys?

*You idiot.*

"You're evil and *I'm* somehow good, yet you've seen me murder and torture countless people? Because I tried to change a man's DNA and failed and stabbed him in anger? I watched a man litteraly get eaten from the inside out by chemicals--*a formula I made because you pissed me off and I got an idea!*" He says, now sitting on the bed.

"I'm a good guy, right? A good guy who watched a man's face get ripped in half last night. A good guy who designed the trap. A good guy who kidnaps hundreds of civilians a year with no mercy or remorse. Yeah, *I'm* a good guy."

The doctor looks up at him.

"You *do* understand that I'm a doctor, right?" He asks.

“Of course I do, Doctor!” The demon snaps back. “I’m not daft...”

The demon turns away, he’s tired of this. 

“The others are probably worried about you. Probably haven’t even eaten, useless as they are” The demon snaps his fingers and a new pair of goggles and paper bag poops up before the human. “If you go now, we’ll might make one short dress rehearsal before bed. I spent a lot of money on those things, I’ll have you know”

He ignores him.

"I know, as a *doctor* that it doesn't matter who you are, where you come from, good, evil, anyone is capable of love." He looks at him. "You're just afraid to show it!" He accuses.

"Demencia knows how to heat up leftovers, there's over half a fish left and plenty of tomato salad." Flug adds.

Flug looks down at the paper bag and the goggles and frowns.

"I guess that's all I am to you, an employee with no face who makes all of your bullshit." He mutters under his breath as he puts on the bag and goggles.

The demon turns back around, offended by the others words. 

“That’s what you believe I think of you? I’m evil, a demon, a devil, an ancient being that has done nothing but *destroy* and *dominate* the universe since my known beginning.” The demon gets right up in the others bagged face. “And you think I would keep you along for this long, fuck you, *kiss you*, all without a bag, for so long. If you where ‘just an employee with no face that makes bullshit’- as you so kindly put it?!” The demon stops at his own words. What was Flug for him? 

*Am I capable of love?*

No, Absolutely not. Now get him out.

Dark smoke starts to form around the human, the demon about to teleport him away to the other beings own room.

*Keep me. Kiss me. Fuck me. I mean something to him.*

He had to do something. That was a spark. That was feeling. That was something.

That was love.

The doctor moves his bag and he runs up to the demon and he pulls him down and he smashes his lips into the other's. Flug lets out a soft involuntary moan as their lips connect and he grips onto his robe tightly.

There has to be something.

Something. Something. Please. Something!

*No, this is dangerous, get him off, Black Hat*

Black Hat grabs the human against his chest and hungrily kisses back. 

*Stop it, you’ll both hurt from this!*

“Doctor..” The demon moans out and breaks the kiss as he tilts his head up, away from the shorter being. 

*Good enough start, now just be final about it.*

He breathes hard, pressing his hardening member against the other. “Don’t do this to me. I just managed to calm down...” 

*... Well, we tried...*

"That's for all of the times you made me pop a boner from calling me Captain." He says, hand on his hip.

But he has a solution.

"Be mine and I'll be yours." He smiles. "You know you love me, you may not realize it, but you do. And I love *you.* Not something specific about you, I love *everything.*" He explains.

"But I'm not going to give myself to someone who doesn't love me. I'm sorry." He says sincerely.

*Maybe those words will work.*

He thinks.

*God I love him too much.*

The demon hesitates, “I really don’t think-...” Black Hat takes a deep breath and looks away. 

*Even if love is possible, it’ll just end badly. Flug will realise his mistake, or I will lose my temper and hurt him. Whatever decides to come first, it’ll end badly.*

The eldritch looks back at Flug and forces a quite convincing smile. “I’m already yours...”

*This way, nothing needs to change.* 

Black Hat takes the others hand and kisses the inside of Flugs palm. “Now lets either fuck or get to dress rehearsal. Your choice, *Captain*...”

He takes the name with pride, but in his remnant soul, he shivers. It will always get him. Every time.

Flug looks down at the problem and he smirks.

"Oh," he says, almost innocently. "I can help you *if* you follow my rules." He says cocking his eye brow at him.

"*My every word.*" He growls.

Flug always had a sadistic side, but not many got to see it.

Flug then hugs the robe and steps away, looking back at Black Hat.

"Unless you're ready for dress rehearsal." He says, pouting fakely.

The demon smirks and lets a almost purr-like growl escape him. The demon steps into his humans comfort zone and licks the air, excitement filling the demon.

*This won’t end badly. It’s under control.*

“What do you have in mind, *Captain?*” the eldritch uses the nickname again, almost as a way of saying, ‘please, continue’.

"I want to give you a challenge if you're strong enough." He says, his eyes darkening as he presses himself against the demon's body.

Flug slides his hand down and begins to lightly palm the exposed alien cock. He smiles wickedly and lets out a chuckle.

"I'm going to wrap my lips around your cock and I will go at the speed *I* want to go. You can't touch me with your powers, with your hands, or your tendrils." He says.

The doctor then turns around and presses his ass against the hard equipment. He slides his hand back up to lightly scratch the demon's jaw like he did earlier.

"And I will slide onto you. And another rule is: you can't cum until *I* say so."

Flug plucks himself from the Eldritch's body.

"Do I make myself clear?"

The eldritchs pupils turn into slits as he catches his hands going straight for the humans hips, but just manages to stop himself. 

His tongue licks out in the air as he softly hisses. He’s not used to *following* command, but is the being in from of him tempting to follow right now, the answer is abso-fucking-lutely. 

“Crystal...” Black Hat leans down, into the hand on his jaw, and gives the doctor a smug and flirtatious look. He also smirks widely, showing off his green tinted teeth.

The doctor pushes the Eldritch down on the bed but pulls him back up by his robes and he gives him a chaste kiss and chuckles as he draws back.

The doctor then slides down to his knees and he nestles himself between the man's legs. He rubs his cheek against the man's bare leg and plants soft, tiny kisses on the flesh, letting his tongue run across the skin every now and then.

He uses his left hand to massage the man's right leg, while he's kissing up the left leg. He then nears the alien cock and smiles. He closes his eyes and slowly slides his lips around the throbbing equipment, takes it all in and slowly slides back and releases it with a pop.

Flug decided he'd have his fun controlling the demon for as long as he could.

The demon lets out a growl of pleasure. He wants to touch the man in front of him, take his head, pump their dicks, scratch and bite his human. But the eldritch manages to hold himself back. 

*Damn it all, my doctor is a hot piece of man*

Black Hat lets out a deep chuckle at his own thoughts and places his arms behind his head, deciding to keep his hands off by holding his own head. Get a better more comfortable view, and not risk his arms grabbing for the other, perfect. 

“*My Captain...*” The demon purrs lowly with a wide smirks.

The doctor's hand slides down and around his own needy cock. Be begins to stroke it slowly and he put his lips back around the man's cock. He blinks a few times and hums on the equipment as he continues to go painstakingly slow.

Flug begins to swirl his tongue around and around the hard rod, now closing his eyes as he slides down and nestles at the base, gagging slightly, but he can take it. 

Oh, he was enjoying this greatly.

Black Hat lets a moan escape him as he slightly arches his pelvis, desperate for more friction. 

“You cheeky bastard” The eldritch snarls out as he grabs one of his own tendrils and bites it. “Fucking tease...”

He smiles and purrs around his equipment and he takes charge, bobbing his head now, up a d down, at a faster pace. He keeps his eyes closed.

After and solid few minutes of fucking his face, he draws back as slow as he can and releases the equipment with a loud pop, as if he'd been sucking on a lollipop

The doctor chuckles cheekily and climbs on top of the man. He brings his hand back to the alien cock, stroking it gently until his hand is covered in the light green sticky fluids weeping from the needy demon.

Flug rests his body on Black Hat's, letting his head nestls on his shoulder and begins to moan softly as he stretches himself out, right there. As he stretches himself, every now and then, he'll plant little bites and kisses on the dark flesh of the demon.

“Fuck...” The demon hisses out as he grabs the sheets below himself.

*Fuck the rules, just take him.*

The eldritch lets out a loud and lustful growl at the tempting offer he gave himself, but just grabs the sheets harder, tearing the expensive fabric. 

Black Hat stretches his neck to try and steal a kiss from the human ever so slowly strokes him.

The doctor draws back from the demon's neck and he lines himself up with the alien cock as he removes his hand from his entrance. Then, he begins to slowly slide on the equipment, breath hitching. He had to take it slow which was the main reason he took control. He lets out a few hisses and slight moans as he finally lets himself down on the demon's full length.

"Sir.." he breathes out aimlessly.

Flug begins to shift his hips a bit to get used to the feeling and once he's gotten kind of used to it, he begins to move up and down on the man's lap.

He pulls his boss forward, but not harshly, and still moving, he leans in and connects their lips. Not rough and abrupt, but tenderly. He cups the demon's cheek and closes his eyes.

*This is how it's supposed to be.*

A weird, almost tickling feeling runs throughout Black Hats body. It’s like a million bats are flying around in his chest, having sex and making more bats that also flies around. 

He furrows his eyebrows, being overtaken with this pure, new emotion. And the eldritch kisses back, it’s desperate, needy and passion filled, but still soft and slow. 

The demon can’t help himself as his arms and tendrils wrap around the man ever so slowly rides on his cock, but he doesn’t take charge or start to pump, just presses them together. He growls out into the kiss and slowly lets go of his grip again, holding himself back.

Flug stays in the kiss much longer. He begins to move his hips a bit faster on the man's lap. After about ten minutes, the doctor draws back. Still moving, he looks at the demon with lovestruck eyes. He smiles and he can feel the pleasure getting to him.

He hunches over and can feel the moans falling from his lips. He can feel he's really close. He doesn't want to cum just yet, but it's no use. As he continues to ride the demon, he releases onto the demon's chest. And it causes him to slow to a stop. When he calms down, he continues slowly now, just as a tease.

He leans in and begins to kiss the man's neck softly. "How are you feeling, sir?" He asks, glancing up at him.

Black Hats eye is closed. He can barely hear his human talking to him. 

“I’m fine. Fucking hell..” The demon manages to breath out. 

He’s ecstatic and so *damn close* it’s nearly driving the eldritch insane. 

Black Hat forms a mouth on his chest and starts licking up the release of the other. Desperate for anything at this point. He just needs more, he needs to *release*.

Flug smiles and continues kissing up the man's neck. He hums and moves as slow as he possibly can.

"You can cum if you beg for it."

Sadistic. This man is sadistic.

Flug chuckles and draws back from the man's neck and waits to hear his voice. He brings his hand up and begins to lightly scratch beneath the demon's jaw.

"Go on, I'm waiting."

Black Hat growls out and tilts his head giving the human better access to his jawline. He lets out a challenging chuckle.

*The Great Lord Black Hat, begging for release? Never.*

The slow, gentle movements of the humans hips. The tight, warm hole, swallowing and clenching the demons alien cock with grace. 

The eldritch growls out, the confident smirk and chuckle slowly disappearing, being replaced with a more desperate and annoyed look. 

*This human will be the death of me...*

“Damnit, Flug... Plea-...” The demon growls out.

Black Hat lifts his arms to hold the Doctor, but settles then just close enough to have his thumbs just barely caress the others thighs.

The doctor stops and begins shift his hips on the man's cock. He smiles and looks at the demon lustfully.

"What was that? I can't hear you." He growls.

The doctor arches his back and he continues to wait for the man to start begging. He winks at the man with a smirk and he brings his finger beneath the man's chin.

"I could just get off of you right now and you'll won't have a satisfying release, now will you?" He asks rhetorically. "So if you want to release," the doctor's voice darkens, "then beg."

“Please...” Slips out of the demon as he closes his eyes. 

Black Hat feels his cheeks warming up. He’s almost never say please, and never ever meant it. Only please and thank you the eldritch gives is out of politeness. He always gets what he wants, and usually he doesn’t even have to ask. 

The demon clenches his teeth. “Damn it, please, just...”

Embarrassment is not a feeling Black Hat is used to, nor a feeling he likes. But in this humans presence, it somehow feels... relieving.

The man slowly begins to get off of the cock. He looks down at the demon, unamused. He bites his cheek.

"Oh well, you won't tell me what you want, I guess I'm going to downstairs and try on the outfit you got me."

He lets out a sigh and he removes his hand from the demon's jaw.

*This is very nice.*

“No” Black Hat says quickly and grabs at his humans hands. “No, don’t go...” 

The demon all but crawls into the humans arms. He lets out a growl. 

“Just.. let me-. Help me-...”

*By the name of everything evil, get your realise. Whatever it takes.*

“Please, Captain. I need to realise inside you. I need you so *badly...” Black Hat breaths out, eyelid heavy and eye lustful. “Please.”

"*Do* you?" He asks, hand on his hip.

The doctor then slides back down on his length and then begins ride him rather quickly. He smirks and shoves the demon into the bed.

"You're so desperate for release, you, an all mighty being of terror, conqueror of entire glaxies, *begging* to cum for me." He chuckles at him. "I almost feel sorry for you."

The doctor stares down at the demon and he continues to wait, not yet satisfied.

"So, *do* you really need me so badly like you claim? If so, *prove it.*"

And prove it the demon shall. 

With a loud growl, Black Hat flips them over so the eldritch is on top. He lifts the humans legs to rest on each their own demon-shoulder and holds the others hips, actually being careful with his claws. 

“You’re amazing...” The demon purrs as he bites gently down on Flugs shoulder. “Brilliant.”

The demon hugs the human as close as he can, while thrusting hard and desperate into the other.

“Please, Captain.. I need to-.” The demon shakes out, not knowing what to do with himself anymore.

The doctor cries into the demon's shoulder with pleasure. He writhes beneath the demon and he's come to another release, the thick seed shooting onto his own chest.

He can't even look at him. He's buried his head into the man's neck, becoming a moaning mess. He can feel the equipment inside of him, throbbing, and begging for release.

He needed to feel it. He really did. 

"You can--" he breathes out, "cum, cum for me, inside me!" He cries, gripping to the man's arm as he tries to grind his hips down on the cock each time the Eldritch thrusts into him.

"Fill me up!" Flug demands, eyes squeezed shut.

The demon growls out a confirmation, or a thank you, he’s not really sure himself.

Black Hat picks up his speed slightly, not holding back with now knowing he can cum. A few hard thrust and whispers of praises, and it’s doesn’t take long till he cums hard. 

The demon can’t remember the last time he had such a satisfying release. He breaths hard and cuddles into the man below him, his body vibrating with purrs.

The hot seed shoots into him and it makes him sleepy. The warmth of the demon's semen, mixed with sharing warmth between their bodies, it makes him tired.

He had let out one, long, drawn out moan as it happened.

The man hugs the demon as he's cuddled. He nuzzles his face into his chest. Flug's covered in his own cum, and now filled and dripping with Black Hat's. He grips to the man's loose robes and he closes his eyes, trembling from sheer pleasure.

The doctor is breathing hard. He tries to calm himself down, but it's not working. His body is overloaded.

Black Hat lets out a low chuckle. “So...” He breathes out.

The eldritch shifts his body up slightly, letting his tendrils clean up the mess between them. 

“I didn’t know you were into this kind of stuff as well, *Captain.*”

He looks up at the demon. And he lets out a chuckle. He hugs him and gets in really close.

"There's a lot you don't know about me." He purrs, closing his eyes.

He smells bad. Sweating, sex. He needs a shower. He hasn't showered all week. He frowns and shifts uncomfortably in the man's grip.

"I need a shower..." Flug grumbles.

Black Hat grumbles out some nonsense and pushes his face into the locks of the human, hugging him tightly. 

The demon takes in the smell of his scientist. Glorious. Sex and sweat. He licks his tongue out, taking more of the smell in. 

“I’ll shower with you...” The eldritch picks them both up with his tendrils and walks into his private bathroom, off of his bedroom.

The doctor glares up at him as he's carried. He huffs and looks at his cast.

"I can walk you know. And I can't get my cast wet." He says, looking around the private bathroom.

Flug, too, had his own private bathroom, but it looked much different.

The tiles were a bland soft blue, near white. The shower wasn't closed off either, it was open, a drain on the floor. There was still a toilet and sink, and they were out of the way of the stream of water from the shower.

While this bathroom, the ancient eldritchs bathroom, was possibly over the top in details and expensive interior. 

Deep black tiles on three of the walls with the last being a marble feature in white and gold. The floors where completely Hematite rock in black and white. A big dark grey shower with a open half wall solution, with both waterfall, normal and massage settings. A huge sink, with a even bigger golden mirror. And to top it all off, in the middle of it all, there was a huge bath built into the floor. 

The demon was more than just a *little* materialistic. 

Black Hat looks at Flugs casted arm. He hums. “What do you need for that then? How can you shower?”

The doctor was in awe of the large, beautiful looking bathroom. The mirror was big and gorgeous, the tiles were sexy, and the *bath tub.* He wanted to get into that bath tub. Like.

*Really wanted to.*

He looks at the cast and down at the floor.

"I could wrap it in a bunch of plastic wrap, but it's my whole arm."

*I don't know if I could shower by myself if I wanted to anyway.*

"I'm sorry it's so complicated."

Black Hat hums, deep in thought. He walks over to the sink and then places Flug on top of the desk beside it, and looks at the broken arm for a few seconds.

“Stay here.” The demon says, and poofs off.

The doctor is puzzled, so he just sits there and continues to marvel the room. His wandering eyes make their way back to bath tub every few seconds. He yawns and bows his head tiredly as he waits.

But his mind wandered too.

His thoughts led to him thinking about sitting in the tub with the demon, his back pressed against his chest, feeling the Eldritch's clawed fingers go across his skin gently. Flug craning his neck up to feel Black Hat nuzzle that spot and place gentle kisses in the crook of his neck.

His face dusts pink and his body shivers at the thought.

And just as sudden as he was gone, Black Hat is back right in front of his daydreaming doctor.

“Here you go” The eldritch says and holds up a clear bag, the perfect size to hold the humans arm and shoulder, with a double sided tape solution to hold it in place, and the water out.

The demon then smirks as he notices the blush tinting the others cheeks. He reaches his hand out towards the broken arm. “May I, Doctor?”

The doctor is slapped into reality and he looks up to see the demon offering to help. The offer makes his heart jump.

Flug feels his cheeks get hot as he grips the desk with his other hand, eyes darting to the side. He bites his cheek and lines his lips.

"Y--Yes." He says, a little embarrassed.

Black Hat gets right to work, and within a few seconds the plastic bag is gently placed and secured over the doctors cast. 

“There we go..” The demon purrs and proceeds to pick the human up. 

The eldritch then carries the man to the shower, and turns on the bathtub with a tendril, so it slowly fills up with warm water. 

“I let the others know they’ll have to get up extra early tomorrow for a quick dress rehearsal, as I cancelled it for tonight...” Black Hat says as he places the human on his feet in the shower.

He then takes off the robes properly and teleports them away. The taller being turns on the waterfall and kisses Flugs temple as the water starts to fall over them.

The doctor stands on his toes, even though he's not that much shorter than him, and gives the demon a sweet kiss on the lips before beginning to wash himself.

It feels like the weight of the world is being washed off of his shoulders.

Flug runs his fingers through his hair as it begins to straighten out with the water. He lets out a relieved sigh as the water drips from his body. After having a good rinse, he turns to his demon and he shifts his broken arm and his good arm around him. He presses his face into the other's collarbone and sighs out again.

Something hurts.

And it's not his hip, or his arm, or anything physical. His self esteem is dropping.

He stares into the black tiles until he closes his eyes.

*What if he's pretending? What if I'm not good enough?*

He sort of frowns.

*What if he doesn't actually love me?*

The demon wraps his arms around the other man and grabs a sponge as he rubs the other man down. He starts to purr, enjoying this.

*Don’t ruin this now.* The demon tells himself, and starts purring louder as to drown his own worries out. *Everything will stay the same.*

Black Hat turns off the water in the tub when it’s filled up. 

“Ready for a night in the tub?” The demon purrs as he lifts the others chin up to met his face.

The doctor looks into the eye of the demon and his gaze darts to the left. But only for a second before his gaze flits back to him.

"Yeah.."

His voice is soft and insecure, but he had every right to be. He needed his bag on, he hasn't had it off for so long in years. He swallows thickly and Flug subconsciously begins to scratch at his scarred face.

Flug's heart pounds like a mallet hitting a gong, making his chest hurt.

The demons face falls as he looks at the smaller being in his arms. He turns the shower off and leans down to kiss the other softly. 

“You want your bag?” The demon asks as he takes the humans hand away from scratching at the beautiful face.

"I--I just haven't had it off for so long and..."

*Yes.*

He looks up as his hand is removed from his scarred face and he holds the demon's hand, locking their fingers.

*I want to hide.*

Black Hat lets out a deep sigh before leaning down as he begins to kiss the scars that was just scratched. 

“I’ll get your bag and goggles if you want them.” The eldritch says between kisses. “Thought I must admit I don’t understand why you would want to hide from me”

The doctor feels his face heat as kisses are planted on his heavily scarred face. He begins rubbing his thumb over the edge of his fingernails.

"I can't now... it--it'll get ruined." He explains. "I--I'll be okay."

Now, considering the people he tortures, if they ever saw his real, crazed facial expressions, they'd probably die of heart attacks. His eyes are light and seem to glow in the right light. Or if he's even wearing his goggles and you can't see his eyes, the amounts of scarred flesh is enough to make most people heave.

His lips were uneven, sliced, and scarred like that. On the right side was most of the damage, and there were even holes in his face that showed his teeth. The left side, aside from a few spots, was flawless and unmarred. Beautiful. Pale.

Normal.

The eldritch hums, pleased. He brings their lips together in another soft kiss, his eye closed as more bats run through his chest and stomach.

Black Hat turns of the shower and picks the man against him up. He walks over to the tub in the middle of the bathroom, placing the man at the edge and walking in all the way himself. The demon turns halfway around looking over his shoulder, smiling at his human. 

*This is nice. Calm. Can be used against me.* 

Black Hats smile falls for a second before he looks away. 

*No, private bathroom in the secret room. Nobody will know*

Flug smiles at him and he slides into the tub. He moves over to Black Hat and he presses his back up to the demon's chest. He leans his head back and looks up to see him.

Then, he closes his eyes.

This was probably just as nice as he'd imagined. Flug blinks and then he takes deep breaths.

His chest, too, is scarred, but not as heavily as his face. They wrap around his side and stop at his armpit.

He finally doesn't mind being naked around the stark demon, and actually finds the skin to skin contact quite nice.

*I want to stay like this forever.*

Black Hat wraps his arms around Flug, pressing them close together. The demon starts to purr again as he presses his face into the side of the other.

“You seem to finally relax. Any particular reason why?” Black Hat whispers as he slides his head down the others neck, kissing the crook between the shoulder and neck gently. 

*I should relax too. There’s no more work tonight. No more meetings. No other beings. Just this.*

The demons brows furrow in sudden worry. He tightens his hold on the other. 

*What about after tonight? How will I hold this secret, but also keep my doctor satisfied?*

Flug lets out a final sigh as he stares at their reflection, but his eyes only focus on his own. He blinks slowly as his soft voice emits.

"You're like Xanax." He sighs. "Whenever I need it, it helps, whenever I have too much, I'm not okay, but people get addicted and eventually the high doesn't last as long and so they take more and more."

His voice falters.

"And more, and more..." His voice trails off, thinking about his previous, sleepless nights in front of his mirror.

He brings his hand up and he begins to rub the demon's dark arms gently, listening to the growing purrs. Music to his ears.

Black Hat chuckles, missing the point completely. “I’m like a drug to you then? You need me like a serum...” 

The demon leans back into a built-in chair in the tub, pulling the Doctor in with him. And brings the arm that the other isn’t currently rubbing, to Flugs face to his own, searching for a kiss with his eye closed.

He was right.

The doctor sighs and feels himself sliding backwards and his body freezes up. But as he's turned around and he's facing the demon, he grows a tad more tense.

*A kiss?*

Flug leans in and he gently presses his lips to the demon's, relaxing further. After about forty seconds, he draws back, but just barely, to whisper:

"You're right..."

Black Hat smiles. “Usually am. But about what?” 

The demon starts to stroke the humans chest with his free hand, nuzzling into the others cheek and jaw, placing gentle kisses all over.

He presses himself further onto him. His heart feels colder the more he's around him. Each second, it feels darker.

"I need you." He admits.

*I wish I didn't need you.*

He wraps his arm tightly around the man's torso and continues to stay there, nuzzling his face into the man's collarbone.

“You have me...” Black Hat murmurs and starts to stroke the humans hair. 

*In a twisted way, this is true. He does have you. But why does it feel like a lie?*

Black Hat kisses the others forehead. “It’s true.” The demon says, almost as much to himself as to the scientist in his arms. 

*Nothing will change. He’s yours, and in private, you’re his. Just sex and cuddles. It’s nice.... safe.*

The doctor moves his arm and it falls into the water. It makes him think.

*Right hand over your heart, left in the air.*

He glances over at his bandaged right arm and it hits him in the chest like a truck. It hurts. Not his arm, but the emotions he feels looking at it.

*Tell me your oath, and you will be mine.*

He bites his tongue and shifts in the man's lap. Mainly shifting his legs. He brings his hand up his body and over his right shoulder.

*I own you.*

The marks on his skin will always be there. Until the day he dies. That day was almost yesterday. He swallowed hard at the thought. Knowing he was literally property to Black Hat forever was *the* hardest pill to swallow.

*I know. And I don't care.*

The demon noticed the shift in Flug, and follows his line of sight. 

*Does his arm hurt? Did he do the plastic wrappings wrong?*

Black Hat shifts uncomfortably, loosening his grip of the human. “Are you okey?” 

*Hows the arm? Does it hurt? Do you need anything? How can I help? I care, you know?* Black Hat closes his eye, trying to push the unwelcome thoughts away, it makes it worse. *He doesn’t need anything. He sure as hell doesn’t need me. Why would he? We’ve had sex now, and now he’s clean. He probably just wants to leave.*

The demon takes a deep breath, annoyance evident. He’s annoyed at himself.

Flug presses his cheek to the man's chest and he takes in deep breaths. He needs to be honest. There's no use lying.

"I'm fine... it's just kind of...scary to think about."

He begins to think aimlessly, not filtering his words now.

"I love being with you, and there's so much I want to do. But, it hurts so much thinking about the future. Forever is a long time...but I won't last forever. I'm human."

He closes his eyes and he grabs the demon's hand and presses it to his chest so he can feel the heart beat.

"One day this will stop."

He presses his hand to the demon's chest and he draws back, looking into his eye.

"There's nothing to stop. I won't last forever, and I don't like thinking about what is possibly on the other side. I want to be with you forever, and my forever is until the day I die," he pauses, "and your forever is...eternal."

He sighs.

"I don't want to be without you."

The eldritch horror freezes over. Literally, he grows cold and stiffens, the purring coming to a complete holt. He didn’t even consider that. 

Black Hat wants to speak, tell the human they’ll find a cure to the humans condition. Something that will keep him alive, keep the heart pumping. Say it’s nothing to worry about, there’s nothing the demon can’t do. But for once in his life, the demon is *really* scared. He’s never tried to keep anything *alive* before. 

Black Hats pupil disappears, being replaced with a black void. He starts to vibrate, but not from purring, as he grabs on to the human with long claws and aggressive tendrils.

The doctor feels his breath hitch. As he grabbed, he flinches harshly and he looks away, spewing out apologies left and right.

*What did I do wrong?*

His heart is rattling in his chest, adrenaline is pumping through him. He wishes Demencia was here, but she couldn't get to them even if he were to call to her.

*Not again, not again.*

Flug's body is trembling like he was when he was running away from him a week ago. Maybe he struck a wrong cord. A wrong nerve?

*I didn't do anything wrong!*

The demon can hear Flug talking, but can’t bring himself to listen to what he’s saying. It’s just too much. 

*He might die. No, he *will* die.*

The demon starts to physically shake his body, like a wet dog, as he clings his human close to his chest, nails digging into flesh. 

No fucking hell. He’s killed several gods in his prime, he’ll find some fucker and force them to give his human more time. Nothing will take Flug away from him. Not even death. 

Black Hat grows in size at his anger growing inside him. 

*I’ll figure it out. For him. For my own selfish, demonic needs. I refuse to let harm come to this man.*

Tears starts to roll from the demons face, as he doubts his own words.

He's crying. A lot.

*You're hurting me!* The doctor is screaming. *Let me go!*

The nails in his skin hurt. He can feel the blood trickling down his back and down his legs. He's calling out Black Hat's name, yelling, begging for him to stop.

The shaking and the claws in his skin make him pass out in the man's grip. Flug falling limp without a sound now.

*No harm will come to my human.*

Black Hat looks at the man in his grasp. 

*No.*

The demon quickly but carefully lays the human down on the bathroom floor, repeatedly whispering out “No” as that will help this situation. 

*You hurt him. Again.*

The eldritch leans over the man from the tub he’s standing in, and quickly summons towels to dry and stop the bleeding. 

This was supposed to be safe. He’s not supposed to get hurt.

*He might die.*

No the demon refuses. Black Hats eye keeps leaking, and he desperately tries to blink the water away. He tries to gently shake the human awake, as he would know what to do, he always does.

The doctor is whimpering and trembling in the man's towels. Tears are running down his own flushed cheeks. He holds himself with his left arm and he grits his teeth, trying not to cry out and make him feel bad.

*Why don't I want to make him feel bad?*

Flug squeezes his eyes shut and tries to blink away his consistently flowing tears. He breathes deeply, trying not to cry any more than he already has.

*He hurt me.*

Flug feels sick again.

Black Hat presses his face into the other mans chest. He feels like a fish out of water, helpless and scared. 

“No, you’re not allowed. I won’t allow it, you can’t be hurt. Stop getting hurt, I can’t let you be hurt...” The Demon mumbles into the others chest. 

He feels like he’s overreacting, or under-reacting, or at least doing *something wrong*. But he’s supposed to be without fault, perfect and evil. 

*Perfect enough to have no self control. You’ve lost our edge.*

Black Hat growls at, trying to threaten himself into submission. And then sighs at his own ridiculousness.

Flug breathes deeply and he curls into a ball. He wants to answer the demon but he can't. He can't get words.

His heart hurts.

His back hurts.

His head hurts.

He gets the want to take more painkillers. He wants to take all of them. He hugs the towels to his trembling and cold body.

Flug can feel himself sniffle and his breath hitches every now and then.

The demon pulls the shivering body to him, and teleports them into his bed. 

Desperate, Black Hat starts to cover them in comforters as he holds the man close to his chest. He tries to purr again, to calm them both down, but can only seem to bring a forced and low one. 

“Flug, talk to me...” the demon starts to lick the the humans tears, wanting them to stop.

The doctor looks winces as the demon uses his snake tongue and licks away the flowing tears. He listens to the forced purrs and he presses his hand to the demon's chest.

"I--I'm okay..." He says.

Flug slowly slides his hand up to the other's jaw and he begins to lightly scratch it.

He looks at him with these eyes of care. Green orbs looking into his face. He closes his eyes and he presses himself up against the Eldritch and he breathes deeply, beginning to relax.

The demon lets out a breath he didn’t even realise he was holding and holds the man close. 

He wants to cuddle the man, stroke his back and keep him safe, but can’t seem to loosen his grip enough to do so. Because while Black Hat makes sure not to squeeze Flug hard enough for him to get hurt, the ancient being can’t help himself but to hold on tight. He’s worried, and scared.

“You’re not dying.” The demon says it like facts, like he believes it. But he can’t really sell it to himself.

The doctor finally calms himself. He can feel the demon holding onto him tightly, he can feel a slight tremble, he can hear the worry in his voice. He swallows and shifts up so the the demon is pressed against his chest. He holds him so he can listen to his heart beat. Flug hushes him quietly and gently scratches the purring demon and he leans down and gives him a few subtle kisses.

"I know." He whispers.

He squeezes him and holds the demon. He closes his eyes and sucks in deep breaths.

"I'm fine."

Black Hats slightly relaxes and listens intensely to the steady and strong heartbeat. The purring becomes more natural and louder as the ancient being grows more comfortable. 

“Good...” The demon breathes out and kisses the ever so fragile human body below him. 

*Fragile. I’ll keep it safe. It’ll be fine, I refuse to let him die.*

Slowly, and for the first time in years, the demon actually falls asleep. And his body starts to glow. 

Like a the chaos of the galaxy and the colours of the northern lights had a evil baby, his skin glows softly. Dark purples, reds, yellows and greens dance over the eldritchs body, slightly lighting up the area around the two beings.

The doctor marvels his glowing body and his jaw *drops.* He lets his fingers brush over the skin. And with his body glowing, he could see the demon's bones.

He traces the bones on his back and bites his lip. He was absolutely gorgeous. The purring was alluring.

Slickly, the human slides out of the bed and he goes over to the demon's expensive wardrobe. He looks at all of the clothes and he feels his cheeks heat up. The man was only an inch taller, and their body types were similar.

He grabs a crimson shirt and buttons it up. He holds up the shirt and sniffs it. It smells so strongly of the demon. That's all he needed. The shirt was long enough to cover his privates and he crawled back into the bed.

Flug shifts the demon so that he's lying against his chest again and he begins to trace the bones on his back again, relaxing.

It'd take time, but this could work.


	8. Even pure evil grows soft when faced with the fondness of their heart

The demon slowly blinks awake as his senses kick in. The steady and slow beat of something against one ear, and the sound of annoying baby birds in the late spring time. 

Black Hat lets out a groggy growl and rubs his eye with the back of his hand. 

*Blasted birds. He should kill all that dares to come to his island.*

Black Hat lets out a big yawn, his mouth opening almost 180°, drool dripping from sharp teeth. He smacks his mouth and licks his gums as the memory of last night comes back to him. 

Black Hat shakes his head, not wanting to think about it. And instead opens his eye to look at the man in his bed. 

The demon furrows his brows, as the human gets into focus. Is that his shirt? 

*Dear evil incarnated, that is my shirt. He’s wearing my shirt.*

The eldritch is shocked, mouth agape. He quickly stands up and rips the sheets of the other to get a better look. 

Holy *fuck* he looks good.

The doctor whines slightly and chills run up his legs. He curls slightly, and his face twists in discomfort. Then, he settles again.

The doctor's dreams are filled with the northern lights, having found out his boss is the Aurora Borealis with bones. He's laying in the snow, bundled up in extremely warm clothing, in the arms of the demon, watching the lights above.

A pleasant dream.

Black Hat lets his hands roam up the scientist exposed legs, up to the hem of the oversized shirt. 

*He is so damn beautiful. So unlike everyone else of his species.*

“Doctor...” He softly hums, not sure if he actually wants to wake the other. 

The demon leans down to nuzzle Flugs exposed neck. He gives it a lick and a kiss before moving up to the pale and damaged cheek. He kisses the scars and starts to purr. 

“You stole my shirt, Doctor?” Black Hat whispers into the beautiful skin, grinning as he lets his hand wander up under the mentioned shirt.

The doctor again, shifts at the touch. He can't really feel the fingers wandering his chest, but he can feel *something.*

But he doesn't hear anything, and assumes he doesn't need to be awake.

His dream shifts and he's lying in bed, wrapped up in a thick cozy blanket right next to Black Hat. They're cuddling, watching a television show, and they're both eating an ice cream Flug created.

He smiles at the demon and they share a kiss, before he leans on him again.

He knew it was a dream. Oh, how he wished it was real.

“Wake up, Doctor..” Black Hat kisses grow stronger, going from light presses into giving a bigger impression in its wake. 

*Or drop everything and stay in bed. You can always kill this planet and take him with you to the next one.*

The eldritch chuckles and licks his lips at the idea. But decides the human probably won’t appreciate that too much. 

*Humans die.* 

Black Hat shuts his eye and jaw tight. Now growing slightly more impatient. 

The demon opens his eye again and sees the small smile on the others sleeping face, and finds himself smiling with him. Patients restored as fast as it went. 

“Doctor..” Black Hat whispers and tilts the mans face towards himself. Leaning in so their lips are slightly brushing together. How he adores these lips.

The doctor feels the prominent lips on his skin and the purr of that voice. His eyes flutter open and he can feel lips brushing against his own, split ones.

He stretches his left arm and yawns. He blinks his eyes to focus and he sees his boss in front of him.

*I'm wearing his shirt.*

His plan was to wake up before him so he can put it up, but that didn't play out, so now his face was red with embarrassment. His heart beats harder now, and he's flushed.

"G--Good morning..."

*Oh god, how embarrassing...*

“Good morning...” Black Hat answers and plants a short kiss on the others lips. 

He leans back, hand still slightly underneath the fabric as he looks the human over with a flirtatious smile. 

“Stealing your boss’s clothes now are we?” The demon purrs out, as he slightly and gently scratches the skin under his hand.

His body shivers, feeling the claws on his skin. He looks at the demon and he looks away. He can't maintain eye contact. He can't.

"I--uh--I--" he can't form a coherent sentence as he tries to explain himself.

His hair is everywhere. Tangled, messy, and frizzy, having slept with it wet. The curls were extra curly.

He can't sit still. His eyes can't stay in one spot. He fidgets with the unbuttons sleeves and continues to stumble on words.

The demons flirtatious smile falls into a much softer one, as he sees his humans shifting gaze and body-language.

*Cute...*

Black Hat leans in again, and grabs the doctors face, forcing him to look at him. “It’s okey. You look delectable in it...”

The doctor's breath hitches and he freezes as he's pulled to look at him. His face is so hot now, he's sweating. He blinks a few times and just stares at him.

*I look good to you with this wretch of a face?*

He mouthed those words, almost said them out loud. He swallows and quietly thanks him, still fidgeting with the sleeves.

Flug then looks down and then back up at the demon.

"Can I keep it...?"

“Please do...” the demon says as he licks his toothy grin. 

The movement of humans lips, didn’t go unnoticed by Black Hat, but with their faces so close the demon wasn’t able to put the words together and decided it was probably nothing important. Just a sorry or something else typical of the scientist to say. 

Black Hat looks at the big grandpa clock in the room. It’s 05:46am. The Convention starts 11 o’clock, but their panel/show isn’t till 13 o’clock, the best time.

*We should have time for sex if we decide to get there closer to the actual show... then dress rehearsal and sex can be done before then..* 

Black Hat furrows his eyebrow, while he’s considering his options.

*But we should probably be there 10:30 to get in and make sure things are okey, as I don’t trust the villains running the place...*

He thanks him and sits up fully. He stretches his legs out and yawns again before giving the demon a chaste kiss on the lips.

He slides off of the bed and he stands up slowly. He rips off the bag containing his casted arm and he throws it away.

He scratches his head and then his hand slides down to the scarred part of his face and he begins scratching at the dark, marred section of his face.

*Stop.*

He moves his hand instantly and he swallows.

"I need to get all of the inventions ready. Do I need to try on the outfit?" He asks, looking over his shoulder and back at the demon.

“Yes, the outfit!” Black Hat exclaims, now suddenly a lot more eager for the dress rehearsal. “Yes, let’s do that. That’s a brilliant idea.”

Black Hat quickly gets out of bed and goes for his closet, looking through his clothes. He finds yet another fine suit and coat jacket and throws it over the chair by the monitors in the bedroom. Then goes to get underwear. All while prancing around stark naked.

The doctor is shocked. He lines his lips and looks at the demon. He shifts uncomfortably in place and he scratches his head.

"Uh...sir...I need clothes..." He says awkwardly.

He rubs his neck and looks down. Other than for the shirt, he, too was stark.

“Hm?” The demon looks over his shoulder at Flug and sees his half naked body. “Right, just take whatever you want, you’ll get changed soon anyway.” He says, snapping goggles and a paper bag into existence into the others hands.

Black Hat turns away again and quickly gets on his clothes.

The man nearly drops the bag and goggles given and he bites his lip. He puts on the bag and goggles and finds a pair of generic black pants. He tucks in his shirt and he finds a pair of black gloves to put on.

He thanks the demon, gives him a hug and another chaste kiss and begins to head downstairs to wake everyone up.

The demon grins as he watches the other man walk out and away. Slightly tilting his head to get a better view of the human as he tightens his own tie. 

*What a good catch...* 

The demon licks his lips with a smirk. 

*Too bad it’s not real, and won’t last* 

Black Hat smile disappears. He tightens his tie hard enough to nearly choke himself. 

He lets out a big sigh, and straightens his top hat and teleports to the dress rehearsal area.

The doctor wakes up his son and Demencia, letting them know of dress rehearsal. The doctor then goes to the living room.

The lizard didn't even have to be reminded.

She got dressed on her own. She can down the stairs so carefully and out of character in the cut dress Black Hat got for her. She was trying not to trip on it.

She sits down on the sofa and she crosses her legs, but still, bouncing happily at the sight of her beloved, which wasn't hers at all.

Flug waits for 5.0.5., who is waddling down the stairs in his outfit given. Flug is the only one who doesn't have an outfit. It hasn't been given to him.

Demencia looks at Black Hat and she cocks her head curiously.

"So what happened? Nerd went to the bathroom and never came back and you just sorta left! If there weren't leftovers, me and the fluff ball would have *starved!*" She whines.

“Something *came up*.” Black Hat answers and gets up from the sofa he was sitting. 

The demon takes a step towards his human and summons his outfit in hand, handing it over to the other. “Here, now put it on.” 

The eldritch is grinning, excited to see Flug in the new getup.

The doctor takes it and heads into the nearby bathroom. He would never willing strip in front of *multiple* people, maybe one or two he is comfortable with.

It's nice, dolled up version of a pilot's uniform. As he steps into it and it fits, cast and all, he smiles. He adjusts the sling and realizes, the bitemarks on his neck are now visible.

Oh no.

He rummages through the drawers to maybe find some of Demencia's makeup. When he does, he begins to cover it up with a little bit of foundation, careful not to get it on the outfit.

He slides on the new gloves and straightens out non-existent wrinkles before he steps out of the bathroom amd towards the living room.

Demencia sees him amd her jaw drops.

"*Dude!*" She exclaims. "Now you can pick up *any* chick!"

Black Hat, who’s been waiting for the doctor to get changed, is leaning against a wall. He rolls his eyes at Demencias comment.

“The Doctor doesn’t need *any chick.*” The demon turns his head to look at the newly changed man and has to catch himself from falling over. 

The blue bear is smiling in delight at seeing his dad in the outfit. It really suits him.

The pilot captain looks *amazing.* The well fitted pilots jacket gives the humans frame a beautiful shape. The deep red, black and gold complimenting each other beautifully in the intricate design. The golden Black Hat logo into the golden string. It all pleased the demon exponentially.

Black Hat turns his head away as he tries to dry away some drool that nearly escaped his mouth.

"What do you mean? Are we not allowed to date people now? He should be able to go pick up any dude or chick he wants!" Demencia exclaims, gesturing to the doctor.

Flug gives his son a pat on the head, and even though no one can see it, he smiles at him. But his heart is beating fast.

*What if the makeup comes off? What if people see? What if people ask questions? What if--?*

He looks over at his boss and he cocks his head.

"Do you want to take this off for now? Because I have to get this stuff loaded and ready to go." He asks.

The demon just growls at the lizard girl. 

How dare she imply that Flug can have at it with other people when he’s obviously the demons. 

*To be fair, she doesn’t know. Nor are you a actual couple.*

The demon turns away with his mixed bag of emotions. He’s uncharacteristically blushing over the thought of partnership, and fighting off a knot in his stomach over the fact that the scientist might slip from his grasp at any moment. Being stolen, killed, loosing interest, you name it. 

“Whatever, you’ll figure it out. Make sure everything’s in order and up to speed, and we’ll leave in an hour.” And with that, Black Hat walks off into a cloud of smoke, disappearing to calm himself down.

He was upset. He knew why, since they were in a relationship, but Flug was trying to be subtle and not tell anyone.

Flug also decides an hour isn't long enough to change out of to just change back in. He walks upstairs and begins packing up the items to go.

Though, he may need the demon's help with the Medusa Device.

He frowns, able to get everything else into boxes packed with packing peanuts, but transporting *this* huge thing, he wouldn't be able to do it.

After the hour the demon set for the crew is almost over, Black Hat decides to go on ahead and meet his employees by the private airport. 

After teleporting there the eldritch can hear the entire crew struggling behind him. He raises an eyebrow and turns around. 

The sight that meets him makes the demon hiss out in surprise. The idiots are trying to carry the giant machine all by themselves. 

“Idiots!” Black Hat lets them know as he shoots out tendrils to save his crew from dropping the heavy thing on top of themselves. “This thing is huge, why I’m the devils name didn’t you ask for my assistance?!” 

The demon carries it the rest of the way up the stairs, and sees that Demencia is still clinging to the underside of it, still trying to ‘help’. Black Hat hisses at her, already fed up with her behaviour for the day.

Demencia flicks out her tongue and glares at the demon. She slithers to the top of it and likes to dream she is be g carried by him personally.

The doctor feels his lower back in pain and he groans. He lets out a few deep breaths, breathing hard.

The doctor finally drags himself the private airport and gets into the vessel with all of their stuff. He sees Black Hat put it inside of the vessel and it makes his cheeks heat up.

*He's really strong...*

He sits down in his seat and readies the plane just as 5.0.5. gets in. He checks everything from the propellers to the fuel. Everything looked good.

He grabs a nearby speaker he has and plugs the chord from the speaker into his phone. The speaker had the BHO© logo on it, something else Flug designed to keep him from buying stuff. He plays out a chill mix called *Alone.* He smiles at the calming music playing softly near him and he stretches, waiting for the others.

The demon picks the lizard girl up by the hair and yeets her into the plane. He hisses at the bear to get in as well, while a lot kinder to the blue creature than the love struck girl, he’s still a hateful demon sick of their fooling around. 

After everyone’s inside, and taking a deep breath, Black Hat gets after.

The demon then looks at Flug still in the new outfit and holds himself back from rushing over to have a *taste*. “Lets go, *Captain*. Lets get this over with...”

Shiver.

"Yes sir."

Flug is talking to himself, like going through a protocol with people behind him, but of course, isn't talking over any sort of intercom.

He can't help it, after so many years of training to be an airline pilot, and so many years being one, it's natural for him.

The pilot shifts and begins maneuvering, heading for the convention. Surely, their inventions would be far more superior. Flug even posted on their website that they were attending this year, which should raise the hype.

He hums to the music as he continues. Eyes always moving. Sonar. Flit. Coordinates. Flit. Windshield. Flit. Engine. And it continues on. He had to stay focused, even though he was exhausted, tired, and hungry.

After a little while, the pilot lands, and he can see many cars and villains lined up in front of a huge building.

"It's a bit crowded, and we don't start until 13:00, if you want, we can grab something to eat before we start heading in." He suggests, unplugging his phone.

The blue bear perks up at this, giving a sound of agreement and excitement over food. 

Black Hat crosses his arms and rolls his eye, “That wouldn’t be good for the company if I did that here today... Would probably scare of customers.” He answers before looking over at his human. 

*He doesn’t eat humans you dimwit.*

The demon clicks his tongue, “Right, you guys need food. Sure, where?” 

The bears excitement falls, as he quickly but quietly scoots closer to his other dad in the pilot seat. Hoping the demon won’t harm anyone.

The doctor pulls out his wallet and he looks at the demon. He looks at 5.0.5. who is scooting closer and Flug stands and closes the distance.

"Oh, I was just going to walk somewhere and pick up something cheap." He explains, rubbing his palm against the bear's head.

"Well, if you want, we can unload, you guys stay here, and I can go walk somewhere and pick up some food if that sounds good to you." He offers.

The blue bear snuggles up to his dad hand that’s currently petting him, tongue lolling out in content. 

Black Hat looks at the two and feels a pang of jealousy mixed with a sort of pleasant but unfamiliar feeling. He finds the sight adorable.

The demon sighs, “Or, we could go out to a place more luxurious and get some proper food. Like a restaurant. But whatever giver your plane flight I suppose...”

The doctor never really thought about that since Black Hat usually said no to that stuff. He rubbed his shoulder and put away his wallet.

"That works. Is there a place you have in mind?"

*A restaurant with him? With the others?*

It makes his heart jump.

The doctor lightly scratches the bears head before removing his hand. 

*Your plane flight I suppose.*

He likes the control feeling, but in public with the others, he doesn't know what to do. Usually, he'd just submit and go with whatever the demon wanted to do. He never had a choice.

Black Hat raises a eyebrow looking at Flug. “Well, I don’t usually eat your human food, but I do know the owner of the Italian down the street. What’s the name again..” 

The demon snaps his fingers rapidly, trying to think of the name. 

The blue bears spares a glance over to the demon. He’s happy this is all so calm and friendly. His tails starts to wag at the idea of his family eating together. 

“Something about the last meal, or the last..” A final loud snaps of fingers, “L’ultima Cena! The last supper!”

The doctor stands up straight and he looks over at Demencia. He claps his hands together with a smile that can be seen through body language.

"I think that sounds like a great idea. I just need to know you," his eyes soften, "will be on your best behaviour."

Demencia huffs and folds her arms. She rolls her eyes but agrees reluctantly. She's in the middle of fixing her hair, making it not as spiky and everywhere.

"Great!" He says, looking over at the demon with bright eyes and a smile.

Black Hat didn’t much care for the entertainment of the new generation of humans. Cartoons from boat western and eastern parts of the world, especially never appealed to him. They felt tame in their violence, or over exaggerated in the emotional elements around romance. 

But right now, it suddenly made all the sense in the world for the eldritch. He almost felt his nonexistent soul leave his body, and it takes every bit of strength in his body not to take a hold of his chest at the pure hit of *emotions* that hits. 

That bright eyes, calm posture. The demon is sure the other is smiling as well, and just wants to rip the bag of the man just to get a *glimpse* of that perfect smile.

*Oh boy, you’re in deep now, Black Hat.*

The demon turns away and heads for the exit of the Hat Plane. 

“W-Well, lets not waste any more time.” The sight stutter at the beginning of the sentence makes the demon bite down hard on his own tongue. 

*Pathetic. The great eldritch lord of evil, stuttering at a mere humans smile.*

The doctor writes something down on a piece of paper and he shoves it on his coat pocket. He then follows suit behind Black Hat, feeling okay.

No, not okay.

Good.

Demencia follows after them, nearly tripping on the dress, but manages not to and follows them outside.

Flug stands next to the demon amd waits for the others, and as Demencia comes down, she stands on the other side of Black Hat.

The demon looks back an forth. He knows the restaurant is close, but it’s been several years since he *walked* there so he feels a bit lost. 

He takes a deep sigh and turns around to his crew. “Alright, ill teleport us there, so come close.”

The bear happily walks over and places his paws on the back of both Flug and Demencia, trying to initiate a group hug.

Demencia smiles and wraps one arm around the demon's chest, and Flug wraps one arm around the demon's waist. And while no one was looking, he gives the man a wink as he brings his arm up to hug the bear's big paw.

*This is...*

It makes his blood pump a little harder.

*Nice?*

Black Hat grumbles something under his breath as he looks away from the group, the tiniest of blushes forming on his face. 

Dark smoke envelopes the group, and when it’s gone, they’re at the entrance of a 5 star restaurant, with a long line of people going out the door to get in. 

Some people seem slightly frightened at their arrival, but as the town is known for having villains over during this time of year, most civilians are wise enough to stay out of the city during this time. So the frighten looks are from fellow villains not used to seeing this group in person. 

Black Hat quickly pushes the others off him as he clears his throat and walks up to the receptionist. 

After a second of protest from the young man behind the counter, saying its full, and you can’t get a table without reservations, the demon growls something out interrupting him. The young boy nods quickly and runs off. 

Black Hat leans against the receptionist desk and licks his teeth while overlooking his claws.

Flug feels awkward but says nothing and leads the two behind him. And it seems to go in order of status too. Black Hat first, the head of it all, the boss, the most feared. Himself, not truly feared, but unknown what he was capable of, the right hand man. The lover, the one who would do anything for the man in front of him. Demencia, fierce and strong willed, feared to an extent but seen as a joke to some, but regretted who challenge her. 5.0.5. wasn't known much, but Flug knew if it came down to it, he *could* hurt someone. But he was cute, a sweetheart, more of the housemaid of their mansion.

Flug's smile falls as he looks into the crowd of people behind their group. Someone catches his eyes. Someone he had just met not all that long ago.

Penumbra.

The demon looks up as his crew approaches, Flug in the lead of the small group. Black Hat smiles at him, but the smile fades as he sees the man look at something that seems to have put a small stop to his good mood. Following the humans gaze he sees penumbra. 

She seems a little upset, but too scared to approach. The demon smirks.

*Good, she should know her place.* 

“Black Hat!” A familial voice booms behind him. A small Italian man with a stereotypical moustache. 

“Matteo. Wonderful to see you, how’s you old man?” Black Hat says back, a big and polite look on his face. 

The Italians face falls a bit, and he looks uncomfortably around himself. “Eh, y-you don’t know?”

Black Hat raises a brow in confusion.

She's upset? Maybe he'll get the chance to talk to her when people were beginning to set up. But then something catches his attention.

Flug's head snaps to the Italian before the demon. He steps forward and steps beside the demon, his head cocked.

*Problems?*

He looks concerned and he takes a step forward.

"Is there a problem, sir?" He asks.

“A-Absolutely not, My sirs! Here, let me lead you to your table.. you want your usual spot at the top with the nice view, Lord Black Hat?” The Italian says with a deep bow.

Black Hat doesn’t even have to smell the air to know this man is nervous. But he keeps quiet as he nods.

“E-Excellent! Just follow me then!” The nervous chef says with a tense laugh and starts to lead the way. 

Folding his arms behind his back, the demon follows. Scepticism growing on him. 

The bear is constantly trying to keep close, not wanting to get lost in the sea of villains.

Flug frowns and looks at the chef. He follows behind him and beside Black Hat, giving Penumbra a wave before leaving.

He looks around sees fearful glances towards them. He doesn't even flinch and keeps going as they make their way upstairs. Demencia gets a little closer to Black Hat and she grabs his shoulder.

"So, how do you even know these people?"

“I helped Matteos dad get his restaurant started here in the city. That was about, let me see...” Black Hat says, as he pauses for a second to think. 

“Here we are!” The small Italian says and waves his hands to the table. 

It’s a dark wood table, perfect size for the four. Even room for 5.0.5 to sit comfortably. With live lights and a beautiful view of the city and the ocean in the distance. 

Waiters comes running with menus and sets the table for the four.

“Well, we’ll leave you alone to pick your meals, and we’ll be r-right back to take your order! Risentirla!” And with that they’re all off. 

Black Hat furrows his brows looking after the running workers.

Flug also frowns and looks at the waiters and small Italian run off. He bites his cheek and glances at Black Hat.

Demencia uncomfortably sits down and looks up at the two men standing. She goes to say something but Flug says something first.

"Do they seem to be acting weird to you too?" He asks the demon, fidgeting with his own tie uncomfortably. He rolls his eyes and looks at the table. "He's so nervous, it sounds like he broke a part of one of your deals." He comments mindlessly.

Demencia looks up at Black Hat.

"So *why* do you help people with their businesses? I mean, what do you get out of it?"

“They do seem... off, like they’re holding something back...” The demon agrees with Flug and walks over to one of the seats by the window as he sits down. “But I doubt they have broken a contract, as he seemed both willing and happy to give us a seat when he first saw us..”

The bear sits down beside Demencia, paying close attention. 

The demon looks over at Flug and then at the vacant seat beside himself, before glancing over at Demencia, opposite him. “I help them because I later gain from it. Deals, the best tables, general special treatment. But this is... different. They haven’t been scared since I promised I wouldn’t harm them nor their business as long as I always had my table here. And still do.” 

The demon starts to tap his nails against the table, not touching the menu in front of him.

Flug sits down next to Black Hat and he folds his hands into his lap. And he thinks. He just thinks.

Demencia opens up the menu as she listens, glancing up every now and then. They're scared, oh well.

"Hm, maybe you can get Flug to talk to him and see what's up, you know, like," she smiles and her voice goes hissy, "man undercover." She suggests.

*Not a bad idea.*

Flug shifts and reaches his hand over to the demon's thigh and gives it a reassuring squeeze when Demencia's glance went back down to the menu.

He then removes his hand and he flips open the menu, staring down at it. Just something light. His stomach took a beating yesterday, so he decides to stay away from pastas and such.

"Who knows why they're acting this way now..." He babbles.

The demon tries to subtly lay his own hand on top of the hand on his thigh. He gently strokes his thumb over it as he hums. “Order first, then you can try I suppose.”

The blue bear opens his menu and furrows his brows in concentration, trying to pick something to eat. His tails wagging, excitement evident in the happy family dinner.

Flug blinks. A salad or a bruschetta would be nice with a simple fruit water. He looks over at Black Hat.

"Do you plan on ordering?" He asks.

Demencia decides on a chicken piccata with some roasted vegetables. She closes it and already knows she's going to order some of the in-house Italian sodapop.

She looks up.

"Yeah, are you going to order? All this stuff sounds really good!"

“I’ll just have the Masseto.” Black Hat says as he admires the view. 

It’s been years since he last visited, a lot has changed since then, but the view is just as beautiful as it has always been. 

The bear puts down his menu and points to a picture of chocolate pudding. “Baw!”

Flug nods and gazes down at the city. Truly the best spot in the restaurant. He had a good eye, he would admit.

Demencia glances at the chocolate pudding, it did look good, but she wanted *meat.*

Flug stays oddly quiet and just admired the view on the frame of his boss.

*I wonder how well today will go.*

Then a young waitress walks over with the small Italian chef from earlier. He seems less nervous now.

But as soon as the demon hears them approaching he takes the doctors hand of his thigh before letting go of the hand. 

“Ciao, are everyone ready to order?” The chef says with a big smile on his face. 

“The usual.” Black Hat says, his gaze not leaving the window. 

The bear points at the pudding and smiles widely back at the small man.

Demencia looks excitedly at the small man and as she goes to order, she's struggling, but eventually says to him:

"The piccata please and a blue raspberry sodapop."

The doctor looks up and bashfully and he orders his fruit water and salad. He hands the waiter the menu and he thanks them before looking back at the sight. This was truly nice.

Flug lets out a happy sigh.

The waitress writes down everyone’s orders at they are spoken and the little stereotype of a man nods eagerly at every order. 

“Marvellous! Excellent choices, everyone! We’ll be back with your orders shortly!” And with that, they’re off. 

The demon looks after them as they leave and leans on the back of his hand, elbow resting on the table. He looks at Flug. “Want to try now?”

"I can try." He admits, look at the demon.

Flug stands up and stretches and he points to Demencia.

"Stay here."

Flug then leaves and is met with the dining room. He straightens his tie and looks among the sea of people. He steps lightly and round people, not paying attention to those trying to speak to him. He goes back to the host, the poor young boy who nearly pissed his pants.

"Excuse, me, but I'd like to speak to Mr. Matteo." He tells him.

“M-Mr. Matteo? I’m so sorry sir but he’s not-“ The young worker starts but is interrupted by his boss, the chef, pushing him aside. 

“Doctor Slys! How may we be of service? Did you want to order anything else?” The Italian man says as he shoos the young man away. “Come, come, we can go somewhere more private to avoid the crowd!” 

The little man starts to walk off towards the kitchen waving for the doctor to follow him.

Flug follows the chef and is suspicious. He's finding out things. He'd get back to the young boy soon.

How did he know his name?

He clears his throat as he walks with the chef, away from the crowd.

"I have a couple of questions, really, I don't need anything else than what I've ordered." He pauses. "I'm not asking for anyone but myself." He assures, lying straight to his face.

"I understand Lord Black Hat's presence is quite...endeavouring, and intimidating, but your performance seems...off. Didn't he tell you that you and your business won't be hurt as long as that spot is still reserved to him?"

He has an explanation for this if he asks about the knowledge of this.

“Well..” The Italian man starts as he twirls his moustache nervously. “He didn’t promise *me* that...”

The chef is approached by some other cooks but he waves them away saying something about “code black”, and the workers all grow surprised and scared as they look between their boss and Flug. Then they bow deeply and rushes off back to work. 

“I’m terribly sorry if our behaviour has not been to your liking, Doctor... if it helps we’ll give you the meal here for free!” The chef opens his arm with a big, nervous smile, trying to seem optimistic.

He waves it off. Not the answers he's looking for.

"Didn't promise *you* that? Well, where's the man told?" He asks.

"I don't care if the meal's free, I'd like some answers." He says sternly. "Where is Mr. Matteo?"

What could code black mean? Obviously, something either about death or Black Hat. Neither were a good sign to him.

"I don't mean to scare you, sir, but if you wouldn't mind answering the questions, I assure you no one will be hurt, and I will be back upstairs to the balcony." He adds, "And I assure I won't make a complaint to my boss."

The man starts to sweat as he now rubs his bushy brows. 

“Mr. Matteos father, is the one that founded this place with Black Hat. But you probably know this already.. Uhm..” The chef takes off his chef hat and scratches his head, trying to find the right words.

The doctor rests his hand on his hip, tapping impatiently. He blinks slowly and waits for the answer, but he can already feel his boss growing impatient.

"I'm waiting."

But Flug had an idea of what was going on.

The man sighs deeply. 

“Mr Matteo is my grand dad. He’s dead. Same with his old man... I-I thought Black Hat knew, and where honestly taken aback when h-he called me Mr Matteo and asked for ‘my old man’...” The chef puts his hat back on. 

He bites his upper lip and starts to chew on it nervously. His gaze is staring holes into the floor, scared to meet the others gaze.

"I see. Well, I'm very sorry for your lost, truly." He puts his hand on his shoulder.

"Don't sweat it, it's okay. Why didn't anyone tell him?" He asks.

Flug feels weird, but it reminds him of the previous night. It sends chills down his spine and he doesn't want to think about it.

*Humans don't last forever.*

It hits his chest hard.

“I-I don’t know why we didn’t tell him... probably just assumed he would just, you know, just know!” The Italian man lets out a big sigh. 

He then straightens his post and forces a quite convincing smile. 

“Anything more? Just let me know!”

Flug keeps his hand on the smaller one's shoulder. He blinks slowly and he lets out a sigh of his own.

"No, I need nothing more."

*He's just now learning about humans and finds out Mr. Matteo is dead.*

He bites his own lip.

"I'll be on my way, thank you."

And with that, Flug makes his way upstairs and back to the balcony. He sighs heavily as he gets back and he sits in his seat, distressed.

*How am I going to tell him?*

The bear is immediately worried as he sees his dad sit down. And the demon furrows his brows and looks at Flug as well. 

“Well?” Black Hat says, “Did you figure it out?”

Flug looks over at the demon and he closes his eyes. He sucks in a few deep breaths.

"I did."

He opens his eyes and stares at the table.

"That's not Mr. Matteo. He's dead."

Black Hat raises his eyebrows in shock. 

“You *killed* our waiter?” The demon asks, misunderstanding completely. “Why, I just told you I promised *not* to harm them!”

5.0.5 looks kinda scared, and tries to hide behind his paws.

"No, no, no!" He exclaims.

"Yeah!" Demencia cheers. "300 points!"

"Hush Demencia! That's not what I meant. Mr. Matteo, he died years ago, many years ago. Our waiter, is his grandson."

He sighs and he gets up, looking at Black Hat to talk in private.

Black Hat freezes over. He just stares at Flug. 

*But I was here only a few years ago... How could he have died so soon. Flug must be wrong.*

“You’re wrong, you have to be. I was here only-.” The demon stops himself as he furrows his eyebrows. “92 years ago...”

The demons gaze falls to the table. As he grows eerily quiet.

Flug feels something hurting in his chest. He licks his lips that have gone dry and he realizes his heart is hurting.

*He's got so much to learn.*

He touches the demon's shoulder gently.

*I don't want to explain it to him.*

"Can we go somewhere private to discuss this? I can explain..."

The demon is quiet for a second, opening and closing his mouth in aggressive snaps of the jaw. 

The blue bear starts to fidget with his paws, uncomfortable and uncertain about the situation. 

And just as Black Hat finally turns towards his doctor to answer, two waitresses and Mr Matteos grandson comes around the corner with their food and drinks. 

“Dinner is served!” The chef says while waving his arms.

The eldritch shoots him a glare as he growls. “*Leave.*” 

The waitresses and the small man starts to sweat as they take a few steps back with the food. The moustached man gives Flug a quick glance, as if asking what to do.

Flug lets go of him and gives them a nervous smile. He walks up them and he placed his hand on one the waitresses' lower back.

"No, no," he takes the food and serves it to the respected people. "Everything is fine, we were just discussing a few private matters."

Flug takes out a hundred dollars and tips the waitress, putting the money in the woman's shirt pocket.

"Divide that," he whispers, "you did lovely."

He ushers them away and he sighs out and looks at the demon.

"Sir," he bites his lip. "Please let me explain."

The demon teleports right in front of Flug, and then teleports to the roof of the building with the human, leaving 5.0.5 and Demencia alone with the food. 

Black Hat stands close to the other, chest against chest.

“Good luck explaining why you just felt that waitress up.” The demon says, trying to avoid the thoughts of Mr Matteos and the old man dying of *age.*

Chest against chest. He felt his face flush and he looks at him. Then, he's disgusted by the accusation.

"*Feeling her up?!*" He brings his hand to the demon's chest and he backs up. "I was *not* feeling her up. I tipped her and the others because you were scaring the fresh *hell* out of them." He growled.

"Feeling her up." He scoffed angrily.

*How dare he?*

“Sure, just a *coincidence* that you chose the *chest pocket*.” The demon spits back. 

He walks over into the humans personal bobble again, growling back. 

“And now you’re even denying it. Just admit it, you probably wanted to fondle those breasts. Be a sandwich between the two ladies. Maybe even get the little man in as well, have a field trip!” The demon hisses, as he grabs the others waist, holding them close.

"Your disgusting!" He says, glaring at him. "If I *was* feeling her up, I would have stuck the money *in* her breasts, or in her back pocket." He growls.

He tries to push himself away from the demon, but he knew he wouldn't have enough strength.

"You're just being jealous! I wanted to talk to you about Mr. Matteo!"

He thinks about it.

"And why are you worried about them anyway? It's not like I ever leave the mansion to actually go on dates, and I'm sure this is the closest I'll be ale to get to go on a date with you." He huffs out angrily.

The demon lets out a big sigh as he closes his eye. He leans down, resting his head on the humans shoulder. 

“Why do you humans die of *time* of all things...” Black Hat asks softly, his arms tightening slightly around the other. “You’re already so fragile, and even something like *time* can take you away as well? It’s...” 

*Unfair.*

The doctor wraps his arm around him and he sighs out angrily once more.

"Like I said, humans don't last forever...when we get old, our bodies grow weak, our organs start to slowly die. We can't live forever, we *are* weak." He explains.

*I'm sorry.*

"That's called dying of age. When a person reaches an age that their body can't keep going on anymore."

Black Hat shakes his head slowly. “You won’t.” 

*I’ll make sure of it myself.*

“I won’t let something as ridiculous as time take you away from me.” The eldritch is determined.

The demons hand rise up to the others head, turning it towards himself with a soft grip in the hair. He then leans in to kiss his human.

The doctor feels really bad for him. Genuinely. He moves the paper bag and he leans in and presses his lips to the demon's.

*I don't think you can.*

He brings his hand back up to the demon's arm and he breathes out deeply.

*But I will love you until the day I die.*

The demon leans into the kiss, almost as he hopes some of his immortality will leak off onto the other being.

He opens his jaw and licks at the humans lips, asking for permission to deepen the kiss. 

*A fountain of youth, threaten a good of death, make a ritual...* thousands of different solutions run through the eldritchs mind, trying to find a bulletproof one.

He parts his lips and allows the kiss to deepen. He has gotten admittedly better at this, and picked up quickly.

Flug can feel his heart beat pick up a little and he presses himself onto the demon.

He parts after a minute and he presses his forehead against the other's. He can feel tears come to his hidden eyes and he forces out a smile.

"I love you."

The demon blinks at the sudden confession. He heard it before, just yesterday in fact, but it somehow feels more believable now...

*But of course it’s more believable now, you’re offering the human immortality. What mortal being wouldn’t love that?*

The demon lets out a deep sigh as the knot in his chest returns. He takes the humans hand and kisses the inside of the gloved palm, before kissing the mans cheek. “I know.”

No return. Not an 'I love you' back, and it hits him.

The tears slip. Even though he was trying to blink them away, it happened anyway. He feels his cheek streak with a single tear.

He doesn't want to let go. He knows one day he will have to let go forever and it hurts so much to think about. He brings his hand to the man's side and grips his clothes, more tears falling now.

*I don't want to let go of you. Ever.*

The demon feels the human in his arms tense, and he definitely notices the way his clothes are gripped and the tears rolling down the pale cheeks.

The demon pulls the man closer. Not knowing what to do, he just holds on. 

“I’ll fix everything. Don’t worry about it. I won’t let anything happen to you.”

*You’re lying. You might not be able to protect him from everything. Least of all yourself.* Black Hat shakes his head gently, trying to hush himself. 

“You’re mine...”

"I'm yours, but--" his voice is shaky.

*I was right.*

"Do you love me?" He asks, just barely audible.

He sucks in shaky breaths and cries out exhales. He was now very tense, not relaxing one bit, making his back hurt.

*You don't love me.*

"Y--You don't even seem t--to realize what I'd do for you..."

He grits his teeth, trying to stop his crying. He sniffles and he brings his hand up beneath the bag and he scrubs the tears away, even though they keep coming.

“We talked about this last night, Doctor... I’m yours, remember?” Black Hat nuzzles into his humans neck, placing gentle kisses there. 

He tries to help to wipe the tears away with a small tendril, and uses his hands to hold them close and gently pet the others hair. 

*Just say the words you know he wants to hear. Just say it you coward, it doesn’t mean anything.*

But the demon knows it does mean something. It means everything. But he can’t bring himself to say it, as he believes still, that he is incapable of housing the emotion. He’s created for evil and misfortune after all... This is just lust, possessiveness and a way to not get bored, it has to be. 

*I don’t want to lie to him. He doesn’t deserve it.*

If only the demon knew, if only he weren’t so stubborn in his beliefs.

"Love is different." He chokes, his bag now fully off.

He looks up, but no matter how many times they're wiped, they keep raining down.

"I may be yours, and you may be mine, but that's not..."

He can feel it hitting harder now. It's a colder feeling. It hurts so much. All he was was a fuck buddy? A toy?

"Loving is wanting to be by someone's side until you die. Protecting them. Lazy kisses without lust. Just wanting to spend your life with someone, and--"

He drops the bag and goggles and his fingers tighten into a loose fist and he beats the flat of his fist to the man's chest.

"Do you *know* how much I want that? With you?"

*But you don't love me.*

Black Hat I speechless. He takes the hits to his chest like it’s nothing, and in reality it is nothing to him. But every hit hurts like his insides are being ripped to shreds and eaten. 

He furrows his brows and clenches his jaw, trying to keep his emotions in check. 

“That’s what I’m trying to do. I keep you by my side, I try to protect you to the best of my fucking ability!” The demon grows angrier with each word. “I kiss you, hold your hand. Im going to keep you from dying so I can keep that!” 

The demon is growling now, as he grips the mans arms, stopping him from running away or hit him more. 

“You’ll disappear from me, gone with the wind within the next 100 years apparently. I might not be *able* to spend my life with you if you just *die!*”

Black Hat lets go of the mans arms as he spins around ands starts to walk away from Flug. Then he stops and starts to pace back an forth. 

*Its not love. I’m just selfish, I want to be distracted by his body and mind forever. It’s not love.*

He picks up the bag and goggles and he puts them back on. Flug can feel the life draining out of him. Each tear is dehydrating him more and more. He looks down at everything below.

He walks to the edge.

Everything is just so confusing. He can see the hat plane. He can see the convention. Crowding people below. Everything. The ocean.

"Do you know just how fragile I am?" He asks quietly, looking down. "Do you know if I were to jump or fall, I'd die?"

And then he goes silent again.

"If we're talking about me dying of age, I am likely to die within the next 70 to 80 years, 90 years if we're pushing it. So yeah, you could round it up to 100. But don't you realize, my last breath was almost two nights ago?"

He sighs. "I'm sorry."

He can feel the wind in his fingers, holding his hand as he looks down at the town below them.

He isn't crying anymore.

"If you love me, then why don't you ever say it back? Are you just lying to me to keep me? So I'm just your--" he sits down, legs dangling off of the edge, "your fuck buddy?"

The demon stops his pacing at Flugs words. Suddenly nervous over what the human might do. 

Slowly and ever so carefully, he snakes a couple tendrils around his doctor and lets out a breath he didn’t knew he was holding. 

He goes over to sit behind the man, wrapping his arms around him on top of the security tendrils. The demon kisses the exposed neck softly. 

“Don’t leave me...” Black Hat says softly into the neck. He doesn’t want to answer, actually scared he might say something to push his man off.

"I haven't been on a roof for a very long time. The last time was when I was seven and I said to my dad that I like planes and how I wanted to fly one one day, and he told me if tried hard enough, I could fly beside the planes."

He pauses and slumps back into the demon's tendrils.

"I broke my femur in half, and I have had weird balance ever since."

The doctor doesn't even look at the demon, still staring down below.

"They're waiting for us, and you never answered my question." He states.

*Just tell me already. You don't love me.*

The demon takes a deep breath. “I would never lie to you.” He settles for. “Trust me, I have no reason to lie about this.” 

Black Hat presses his face into the crook of the others neck. Taking in the smell with his tongue. 

“I’m yours just as you’re mine. Forevermore.” 

*Or till he dies. Or till he grows tired of your anger issues.*

Black Hat closes his eye and takes the humans hands into his. “Do you not trust me?”

He sighs. The pavement looks soft from up here. He closes his eyes and breathes deeply.

Breathing. You've got to keep breathing.

"I trust you."

He wishes he never said that.

"But sometimes it feels...fake? Half-hearted. Not fake, but not the fullest effort either." He pauses.

"Do you remember the death trap I designed when you pissed me off?"

The demon nods carefully, not sure where Flug is going with this conversation anymore. 

Black Hat lifts his head slightly to try and get a look at the humans features. Gently squeezing the hands in his own, to reassure either himself or Flug, he hasn’t decided yet.

"That person wasn't you." He admits. "I just wanted you to know that. I also made it and finished it. And it's inside of the hat plane."

He feels the pressure on his hands and he likes it. The sun is just now reaching its peak.

"I hope you like all of the stuff I made."

Black Hat smiles. Somehow, not being the being the doctor drew dying in horrible ways was kind of romantic to the eldritch. 

“Of course I like them you idiot. You made them...” the demon confesses.

Black Hat then clears his throat and stretches his back. Stroking his thumbs over the others hands, as he uses his tendrils to softly rub away the dried tears of the human.

“Ready to go back to the others? Wouldn’t want them to accidentally destroy one of my favourite restaurants.” He smiles, it’s forced, but still genuine.

The doctor closes his eyes and he nods slowly. He's still upset. Upset with himself. He slumps further in the man's grip and lets out one last sigh.

"I'm ready."

Quite frankly, he's lost his appetite. He's worried what the others would say. Worried, worried, worried.

Flug swallows again and he nuzzles back in the man's grip. He really didn't want to leave the roof.

The demon picks them up and walks slightly away from the edge. He then turns his human against them, chest to chest once more. 

“Don’t worry about a thing, I’ve got us covered.” The demon says as he strokes Flugs cheek with one hand and summons a fresh pair of bag and goggles with the other, handing it over.

The doctor crumples up his bag and puts on the fresh pair. He looks up at the sky and he just lets out his breath.

*I need it.*

Flug wraps his arm around the demon's neck, burying his face into the crook of his neck and he nuzzles it there until he's nice and comfy. He lets out a few words, but they were indecipherable.

The demon places a soft kiss on the others forehead. And then slowly starts to cover them in smoke. 

“We’ll be okey...” Black Hat whispers against paperbag. 

And with that, they’re at their table inside. While the smoke is still covering them the demon strokes the humans arms and squeezes his hands in his. And as the smoke dissipates, he lets go and takes a step back, folding his arms behind his back. 

The blue bear perks up when he sees his dads and puts his spoon down with a worried smile.

Within the smoke, he gave the demon a kiss on the neck before they had parted. He felt Black Hat squeeze his body, but then, they part for good.

The doctor straightens up and he looks at the fluffball with a smile, a big, forced smile.

"Hey, sorry that took so long, we began discussing some matters and lost track of time."

Demencia was almost done with her food. She takes a sip of her sodapop and smirks at the bag of anxiety.

"Took ya long enough." She scoffs.

"Hush."

Flug pats out the non-existent wrinkles and sits before his food. He digs his fork in the salad and slightly moves the paper bag away from his face, not upwards and exposing his lips, but away from his face. He begins to eat but it's slow. He's lost his appetite, but he will make himself eat this whole bowl of salad.

Black Hat sits down and picks his glass up to his lips. He smells the wine, and takes a sip. Decent, just as it’s always been. 

He puts down his glass and looks over his employees. 

5.0.5 is trying to show Flug a drawing he made while they where gone, and doesn’t notice the lizard stealing some of his pudding. The sun hits through the window lighting up the table and the beings eating content around it. 

Black Hat takes another sip of his wine. A smile forms on his face. He’ll keep this safe, he’s The Great Lord Black Hat after all.

Flug smiled and he took the picture the bear drew and folds it gently into the inside pocket of his coat, promising he'll hang it up when they get home. A promise he could undoubtedly keep.

He laughed gently as Demencia was caught stealing some pudding. His laugh was soft and not forced, but genuine, and that didn't happen often.

Demencia huffs and taps her foot angrily. Bickering about something, but enlightens herself with her love for the demon silently watching them.

Flug lets out happy sigh and he finishes most of the bowl of salad, incapable of finishing it, despite it was a small bowl.

*Maybe this will stay down.*

Black Hat is in the middle of another sip of his wine when the soft laugh from the man beside him hits his ears. And the wine gets stuck in his throat. 

The demon coughs violently, hitting his own chest as he slams the glass of wine on the table, nearly braking it. 

He leans back in his chair as he grips the humans thigh under the table, still hitting his chest. 

*Fucking hell, a humans laugh nearly killed possibly the most powerful being in the world. The destroyer of life, happiness and worlds defeated by laughter. What an irony that would be.*

Flug hitches at the violent hacking and the grip on his thigh. Eyes wide with worry, he places his hand on the demon's back, patting it roughly to possibly help him.

Demencia freezes in place and looks at her dying, dreamy boss. She lines her lips, not knowing what to do, and stays silent.

"Sir, are you okay?" Flug asks.

“I’m okey.” The demon coughs out. He clears his throat. “Just a bad wine, caught me off guard.”

*You just promised you’d never lie.*

Black Hat shakes his head. No this doesn’t count, this because there are more people than just Flug here. That doesn’t count. 

Black Hat takes a deep breath and cleared his throat again. “We should get going.”

Flug moves his hand and he takes a last sip of his fruit water before standing. He looks at the others and he gives a soft, hidden smile.

"Agreed. Are you two ready, he asks, looking at them.

Demencia stands up and stretches, careful to not rip the fabric of her dress as she gets up. She yawns and looks over the balcony, at the view.

"Yeah, I am. Ready to kick these people's butts!"

The demon lets out a deep chuckle at the girls outburst and stands up as well. The bear is quick to follow suit.

“Indeed, lets kick some butt as you put it...” The demon stands proud as he folds his arms behind his back. “Let’s go.” He says as he turns on his heel and starts walking.

The doctor follows behind the demon and soon, file into their status order. He sees other people beginning to pay and some already heading out.

As they weave their way through the crowd, Flug pats the young boy on the shoulder and lets him know he did well before walking off.

He doesn't see Penumbra on the way out, though.

Flug yawns as they make it back to the street and he looks around.

*So many people...*

Half an hour later and they’re behind the curtain of their stage before their showing.

The demon is ‘helping’ Demencia with her dress, as she’s been bugging him about how she needs help from someone strong to straighten her dress. He grumbles out complaints as he patts her down begrudgingly, muttering out curses in his demon tongue.

The blue bear meanwhile is running around trying to help Flug get things ready. 

“There’s nothing wrong with your dress damnit!” The demon spits out angrily and stands up away from the Lizard.

Flug is setting up the tables and the viewing for all of his inventions. He smiles and looks at all of the items. He has all of the testing items set up too. He looks over at the demon.

"Sir, I think we are really going to impress the villains here!" He says excitedly.

Demencia is currently swooning, feeling rhe demon's hands pat her down. When he steps back, she smiles and thanks him. Then, she goes over to the table with all of the cologne and perfume. She picks up one and smells it. A perfume. It has a sexy fragrance.

She gently sprays herself with it and the scent fills the area.

Flug rolls his eyes. "Put the product down! I'll make you your own when we get back home." He says.

"Really?!"

"Sure."

*No.*

The demon grumbles as he looks down on himself. He hasn’t even changed yet himself. He’s not even wearing a coat!

“It’s showtime in just under 45, we need to be completely ready in 30, as we’re not starting a second over the time.” The demon commands as he walks over to the Medusa device 2.0. “Where do you want this, Doctor?”

Black Hat folds up his shirt arms as he looks the thing over. It’s huge, flashy and quite pleasing to the eye. Gotta make sure that when they reveal it it’s going to be in focus. But not in the way of the other inventions till then.

"We can put it to the centre, but not pushed all the way back, but definitely not in the front. Enough to see and so the table isn't in the way."

The doctor looks over the inventions, making sure they all are displayed well. He says a few words to himself, practicing what he's going to say.

Flug then begins to grab water bottles for everyone. Including Black Hat. He lets out a final sigh and places his hand on his hip.

He looks over at his boss and blinks a few times.

"I need to use the restroom real quick, I--I'll be back."

And then the doctor is off.

Demencia scoffs and continues to marvel at the scents. Especially the one that smells exactly like the demon's cologne, named *True Evil.* She sighs happily and holds it close to her chest.

The demon looks after the doctor, admiring him as he leaves. “Don’t be too long!” He shouts after the man. 

Black Hat rubs his hands together and squats down to pick the invention up. He lifts it more or less effortlessly, as it’s much harder to lift huge things with only his arms. It’s a whole different balance point, and the weight is a all in one spot, but Black Hat is quite strong. 

The bear is overlooking the water bottles Flug placed down, trying to be helpful by straightening them up. 

Black Hat places the invention on a small pedestal newly summoned around where Flug directed him. Black Hat stands up and wipes away a imaginary sweat droplet from his forehead. 

He turns his head, hoping the doctor got a good view from all of this. But he’s still not back. The demons face falls from a cocky smirk into a more displeased and mellow expression.

After a bit of stressing inside of bathroom, he returns and sees the device is moved. He smiles and looks around for the demon. When his eyes spot him, he grabs wider.

"Thank you, sir." He says gleefully.

The doctor marvels the placement and he takes a step back. As he does so, he can hear the chatter of an excited crowd. It makes him nervous. He bites his lip and freezes in place.

He never did like big crowds.

Flug swallows thickly and steps towards the tables with hesitance. He closes his eyes and mumbles words of encouragement to himself. Telling himself, it will be okay. They'll love it.

*Maybe.*

The demon grumbles out at the noice of people on the other side of the red curtain. Just like theatre back in the day, and now he supposed, but he doesn’t really go to theatre anymore so he wouldn’t know for certain.

Snapping his fingers and a black sheet covers the big invention he just moved. 

He then walked over to his spot at the table and grins widely. 

Even when humans have always gone on his nerves, angering the demon more than most other species ever could, he still adored a big loving crowd. 

Snapping his fingers while licking his teeth, he poofs into his own outfit for the day. Black, red and golden string, matching the others. This one he made himself. 

“Showtime...” he whispers, as the clock slowly ticks towards the curtains rise.

Demencia puts down the bottle and scrambles behind the table. She smiles at her beloved, he looks delectable. He was so dreamy!

Not sure where to stand, he stands next to Black Hat, his uninjured arm folded behind his back. He notices the new outfit and how well it looked on him. It made him want to just marvel at the being.

As the curtains rise, Flug's eyes fall upon the excited crowd. The praise was admittedly nice, even though most of the attention was on the demon.

He waits for Black Hat to begin speaking.

Black Hat grins at the meet-up. He tips his hat and does a small bow making some villains cheer even louder.

“Greetings villains, my name is Black Hat of Black Hat Organisation,” cheers, “And today you all have the pleasure of having completely new inventions shown for the very first time, here, at the Villain Convention!”

Black Hats grin widens at the crowds reaction. This was a terrific idea to get back some attention lost to the ‘new and exciting’ competition.

The doctor smiles, but still is nervous. The crowd is so excited. He walks over to the table of sprinkles and he looks at the demon.

He waits for his moment to speak, but he can't seem to find the words. Why can't he find the words? 

Flug looks at the nanobots and he bites his lip. What if they don't like it? What if he looks like a fool? Anxieties fill his head and he begins to tremble in his place.

*Come on...say something...something...*

The blue bear looks worried at Flug and then at Black Hat. “Baw?” He whispers, as if asking the demon for assistance.

Most of the crowd hasn’t noticed the unplanned pause and keeps cheering or excitedly awaits the first inventions introduction. Black Hat decides to play on this. 

“I’m sorry, I thought you were excited for a sneak pick at our new collection of inventions.” The demon lets out a fake sigh.

Some in the audience yell “we are!” and even one yells “we love you!”. 

“Prove it.” The demon growls out with a huge smile. “Cheer for us! Prove you’re *worthy villains!*” 

And the crowd cheer, shouting and clapping over each other. Some even fire harmless canons into the air above them. They really do want to prove themselves as villains. 

The demon turns to Flug and mouths “Whats wrong? Go for it!” at him with a smile.

Flug nervouls coughs and clears his throat and straightens his posture. He puts on a fake smile and fake confidence.

"Ladies and gentlemen, are you ready to find out what we have in store for you all?" He asks loudly.

The crowd yells out "yes!" and Flug waits for them to quiet down so he can start. He clears his throat and holds up a container of sprinkles.

"Now, how many of you like sprinkles on your favourite treats? Come on, don't be shy, show of hands."

Flug looks down at the crowd and many people are raising their hands. He smiles and holds the container up higher.

"These Black Hat Organization sprinkles aren't just *any* sprinkles. For you subtle villains and do lots of inside work, these artificially flavoured sprinkles will be perfect for you! These sprinkles are actually little nanobots, which can do a numver on your target once consumed. Such as electrifying, poisoning, and our newest add-on, explosive! These little guys are remote controlled and the controller can fit secluded in your pocket with no question!"

He looks among the crowd who seem interested in the subtle weapon.

"Now, who wants to try it?" Flug offers, but sees the faces of fear and he laughs. "I'm joking, but by all means, let your enemy try these and have a pleasant surprise in the end--not for them though, but for you!"

Flug nervously looks over at the demon and he grits his teeth. Hoping he did well, as the crowd seems to be chatting amongst themselves about it.

Black Hat nods at his human, pleased with both the reaction and his delivery. 

“Truly a product worth buying...” Black Hat says loudly as he looks at his scientist. 

The crowd starts to talk among themselves about the product. Some even cheer or scream out their praises. 

“Any questions?” The demon askes the crowd, and tons of hands shoot up, eager to get a word with the group. 

A few minutes later, and about 20 questions answered, and one quite crude villain thrown out after asking a quite intimate and intense question to Demencia, the demon decides to move on.

“This next invention will intrigue and amaze you just as the first one did. Care to explain, Doctor?”

Flug's worn out. All the other seven inventions were explained, questions answered and such, and now, he was at his final invention.

He turns and takes the last drink of his water bottle and looks among the hyped crowd. He breathes deeply and grabs the black cloth on top of the Medusa Device 2.0, or also known as, the Copycat.

He looks at the crowd as they die down.

"Now, some of you may know of our previous Medusa Device, which unfortunately ran out of power, since it ran on a Medusa head. Well, I have recreated this device to be better, easier to handle, and can't run out of power."

He pauses and sees the crowd get excited.

"Introducing...the Copycat!"

He rips off the black cloth and reveals the large, aesthetically pleasing machine. People are at first shocked and then he hears them start trying to ask questions.

The doctor hushes them and begins explaining.

"The Copycat works like this: you insert a brick of our Black Hat Organization © synthetic material and you type out onto the panel what item you'd like to create. And it will take the brick, melt it, and remold it into the item you want using precision and accuracy. It also has a variety of colours at an extra cost."

He picks up a brick of synthetic material and places it in the machine and he types into the panel 'BLACK TOP HAT.'

"Now, the machine takes a little bit to produce, but the end result is worth it. This machine is going to produce a black top hat." He explains.

Black Hat grins at his doctor, a feeling of pride filling him as he sees the way he really sells this device to the overwhelmingly engaged crowd. 

But something suddenly feels off, wrong, *dangerous.* 

The demon flicks his gaze over the flock of villains and suddenly all his senses go overboard. An assassin is in the crowd. Killing villains, killing his costumers. He can smell the chloroform and blood in the air clear as day. 

“Flug.” The demon barks out as he grows in size, scouting for the disturbance. 

Threatening smoke and a red glowing eye, on top of the ever growing form and vicious frown makes the audience quiet down in fear a little. They then start to look around, and some seem to scream that their friends are gone, or that someone is dead on the floor. 

The demon growls as he floats to the edge of the stage, looking for the enemy. Slightly worried they might get to his employees, and one of them he’s extra worried for... His doctor.

He can smell it too. The doctor looks among the disturbed crowd and something in him is panicking and sparking. He looks over to security on the sides.

"Don't let anyone out!" He yells.

The doctor aimlessly grabs a gun and he scans the crowd. He sees one man, not scared at all, but lurking around.

Flug takes a running start and jumps off of the stage and into the crowd. He shoves his way through people to find the man spotted.

He looks like a villain. He's disguised to fit in. But as he's searching he's grabbed.

He thrashes against the grip, his hand still tight around the gun. And when he looks up, it's the one he was searching for.

People are too scared to even notice but as he thrashes, he pulls the trigger by accident, the bullet firing into the metal wall and it begins to melt. 

He had to grab the most dangerous one.

Flug stares death in the face and something rattles him. A punch to the chest. He sees the man pull out something subtle. A small weapon, and upon instinct, Flug pulls the trigger and it hits the assassin in the stomach.

Flug backs up and people are making space. His hands trembling only slightly as he looks up at the smiling assassin, who is in pain from a bullet, but has yet to be affected by the acid.

"You'll die soon." He says, staring him in the face.

Black Hat panics as Flug jumps into the crowd. The demon follow suit as soon as the shook wares off, but by the time he gets there, the assassin falls over, a gurgling mess. 

The demon kicks the dying, screaming filth away and crouches over his human. Hands roaming over the others body, searching for injuries. Not finding anything deadly he lets out a relived sigh. 

*People are watching. They’ll know your weakness if you don’t do something.* 

Black Hat tightens his jaw as he grabs the human by the good arm tightly. He knows exactly what to do. 

“Just look what our inventions can do!” The demon roars as he pulls Flug up by the arm. “One shot and look at that pathetic being! Watch what one good shot from Doctor Flug did!” 

Black Hat picks the quickly dying man up with a tendril, and the crowd cheers. Some picks money up and waves it in the air, some praise the good show, others celebrate the downfall of the “Villain killing anti hero”.

Flug yelps as he's raised up by his good arm. He trembles lightly in the man's grip and gets to his feet.

When the demon finally lets go, he feels like he's going to have a heart attack. He drags himself back to the stage, and he begins breathing heavily over a table. He doesn't want to show his weaknesses, but he can't take it anymore. The façade is too much for him.

He sets the gun down and slowly waves at the cheering crowd.

"What the fuck..." He breathes out, barely audible to himself.

The blue bear runs over to his dad, happy he’s safe, but scared for after what just happened. 

The demon is still in the middle of the crowd, stealing the attention of the crowd while speaking ever so highly of the Doctors inventions. 

After a bit, Black Hat hands the dead hero over to some guards and he floats up in the air, standing on a dense, black cloud of smoke. “Now, lets get back to the last invention for today, the Copycat!”

The doctor straightens himself up and he looks back at the Copycat. He sees that the black top hat is done and he picks it up.

"These items cool as it's poured out, and though it may not be fabric, this machine *does* work." He says, forcing out a chipper tune, but it's so straining.

He takes the hat and tosses it into the crowd.

"This machine can create anything small enough to fit on the ten foot radius panel here." He pats it. "And now you can use this machine to make whatever your evil deeds so desire."

The doctor looks at the demon for him to do the wrap up.

The crowd, still in awe at the so effortless take down of the very much feared hero, cheers. 

“Quite marvellous, indeed!“ The demon encourages the crowd, causing them to cheer even louder. 

Black Hat flies back to the stage, standing proud and tall in front of the tables. “*Any takers..?*”

The doctor feels like he's going to pass out. They're packing up the few remants, or, Demencia is. Flug is burying himself in the fluff of his son, gently trembling.

He wants to sleep. He wants to curl up in his bed and calm down.

Demencia puts away the last of their products and sighs. The cologne and perfume had sold out the quickest and from bidding, they had racked up a lot of money.

*Good. We did good.*

Demencia gets into the hat plane and lies down on the floor. She, too, was tired.

Even the bear is tired as he cuddles his dad close. 

But the demon is *ecstatic*. If the eldritch is capable of being giddy, he is right now. He’s pacing like he usually does, but it almost has a happy skip to it. He’s grinning, but it’s not as evil as usual. He’s mumbling, but not in anger. He’s happy, but he’s not currently murdering anyone. 

“We did it!” He laughs out, “That bastard, Mr Owner or whatever, never saw us coming!” Black Hat claps his hands together and looks over his crew. 

The bear just smiles lazily at his dark dad.

All of them are dead tired. Demencia was already asleep on the floor, snoring, cuddling the *True Evil* cologne that she stole back from the person who bought it.

Flug moves away from his son and sits in the Captain's seat. He is almost asleep, but having experience, he keeps himself awake and alert enough to fly them home.

Flug, too, is smiling. Today was a good day. But such a good day was foreign to him. He rubs his eyes beneath the bag and yawns.

"We did it..." He says tiredly.

*I did most of the work. I built it all. No sleep. No food. This is bullshit but we did it. Yay.*

He was even sarcastic in his mind.

The bear, calm and happy, goes over to Demencia and falls asleep next to her. 

Black Hat is basically dancing as he walks over the floor. He then walks over to his doctor placing one hand on each of the humans shoulders. 

Black Hat leans down and slightly lifts up the others bag to kiss at the mans neck and jaw. “This is going to be one *wonderful* night of celebration...”

The doctor hums lazily and smiles. He blinks slowly and closes his eyes.

"A celebration full of sleep and cuddles, right?" He asks, yawning.

He's been up since 05:30, pretty much no sleep in the past week, no food except for today, and that was hitting him hard already. Had done all the work for this with a nearly impossible deadline. Almost *died.* He broke his arm, the fracture in his hip was still healing, and could you blame hime for being tired?

Flug gets the plane started for take off. He looks at the panel before him. Everything's good.

“Sleep?” The demon asks, “you’re tired? After the excitement of today? *How?*” 

Black Hat is genuinely confused by this. He knows humans and beings of this planet needs rest, he knows they get tired and needs to regenerate their energy levels. But they get tired even from victories? 

“What about sex? Pleasure, wine and celebration!” Black Hat waves a hand dramatically in front of Flugs face. “That’s how you’re supposed to deal with victory!” The eldritch voice is excited, and obviously filled with memories of precious celebrations of victories, but still low enough to not wake the two sleeping beings not that far behind them.

"I have the least energy than anyone here, I assure. I didn't sleep for a week, I built all of these inventions in a *week.* Remember, it usually takes me a week to make *one.* Yes, I'm tired. Maybe if I take a nap, I'll wake up, and we can celebrate, but I'm exhausted."

He looks at Demencia and his son.

"And they've never done this before. Being around so many people is sometimes draining of you're not used to it. So yes, they're tired too."

Flug takes off his bag and runs his fingers through his hair and he stares up at the demon.

"It *was* exciting today, really," he admits, "but I just don't think I can physically do much more. I can do it tonight after some rest, but not now." He says, each word lingering on a tad longer than the last and he begins taking the plane into the air and towards the mansion.

Black Hat shuts his eye as he lets himself basically fall to the floor by his doctors feet. He lets out a annoyed groan and actually pouts.

“You’re being such a bore, Doctor... I can’t believe you’re rejecting the great lord Black Hat for a private party.” 

The demon places his head in the mans lap. His eye shifts upwards to look at his human. 

“Demencia will be so disappointed in you when I tell her you said no for the four of is to drink and party together. It’s a very rare offer, I’ll have you know.” The demon smirks at the chaos the girl would probably cause. 

*I haven’t felt this good in centuries. I should probably start destroying planets again every now and again, just to get this rush back.*

The doctor doesn't look down, keeping himself focused on getting them home. He blinks slowly and sucks in a breath.

"And what are you going to do? Wake her up? Good luck." He scoffs, knowing how she is in the morning, or being woken up in general.

The man finally makes it to the house and he lands the plane with a sigh. He slumps back in his seat and can already feel himself drifting off.

"You're acting like a child who can't get what he wants, so you're pouting and taunting, but I can deal with a child throwing a tantrum."

Black Hat blinks as his smug smile falls. He lifts his head off the lap, still kneeling on the floor he glares at the man that just insulted him. 

“How dare you insult me?” Black Hat spits back, offended. 

Realising he’s still on the floor, he quickly gets up, and forces a blush off his face. He tries to stand even straighter than usual as he points down at Flug. 

“Do you have *any idea* what I’m capable of?”

Flug stands and he stares up at the demon, bored. He smirks and chuckles, and that chuckle turns into a laugh. He's crying with laughter now, holding his stomach and bent over.

When he regains himself, he wipe the tears from his eyes and he's still smiling.

"Do *I* have any idea? Oh, you're funny!" He eyes aren't as light anymore, in a cold glare now, but he's still smiling, but his voice takes on a much darker tone. "Take a look at my arm, my hip, my bruises and bitemarks, and all the times we've interacted and ask me again if I have any idea what you're capable of."

The doctor, weak and tired, still moves past the demon and he groans as he picks up the lizard girl from the floor and begins to carry her out of the plane.

The demon is in shock. His eye wide open, as he grabs at his chest. 

*That.. hurt...*

The demon looks after Flug, but he’s already out the door with Demencia. He forces his gaze over to the Blue bear with a saddened expression. He walks over and teleports him to his bed of teddies before teleporting himself to his room. 

Loosening his tie he gently sits down on his bed. He lets out a sad laugh. 

This is the saddest celebration he’s ever had after a victory. But regrettably, it’s what he deserves he suppose. 

*This is just the first step in the human leaving. You’ve done it now, Black Hat.* The demon rubs his forehead trying to rub the unwanted thoughts away. *You’ve become so pathetic that even in victory you lose.* Tightening his jaw the demon sticks sharp nails into the thin skin above the monocle. *The human is not in love, he’s at best smitten and at worst just scared.*

The eldritch growls. This new habit of a voice giving him crap instead of praise is *not* one he enjoys. 

He drops his body into the bed, arms stretched out beneath him. He looks up at the ceiling. The mood for celebration is dead, and suddenly, the demon is tired too.

The doctor lies Demencia down in her room and he yawns. He goes back to the plane and begins to unload it, taking it all back to his room, but he stops at the door to Black Hat's office and he sighs.

"Maybe I was a little too harsh..." He sighs to himself and looks at the floor. "I didn't mean it that way, I was just mad and..." He shakes his head.

Who was he even talking to?

The doctor then goes to his room to take a nap.

Some hours later, the demon is still staring up at his roof. He gives a deep sigh and sits up. 

He rubs his neck and looks over his bed, and he can almost see the doctor lying there, sleeping peacefully.

*But he doesn’t want to nor is there. He’s growing tired of you already.*

Black Hat growls, and feels the need to get up. 

He stands up and decides to take a walk around the mansion. It’s the middle of the night anyway, perfect time to roam his own house like a sad ghost from the victorian times. 

He gets out and starts to solemnly walk alone though his huge mansion. He walks past the lab, the meeting rooms, several bathrooms, the great hall, the ballroom. He deliberately avoids Flugs bedroom. 

But as he’s about to pass the kitchen, the demon hears something. He furrows his brows, listening closely. 

“What in the name of-...” he whispers to himself, but cuts himself off as he decides to investigate. 

Slowly the eldritch approaches the kitchen door. He gently puts his hand on the door handle, and as quietly as he can, opens it. 

Black Hat is taken aback as he sees his doctor lean over in the dark. He’s holding something in his hand, but the demon can’t identify it in his confusion. “..Doctor?” He instead asks.

Flug was up and he was hungry. Really hungry. So he was eating garlic bread because that was one of his favourite things to eat. But he hears creaking in the house and now he's on edge.

The doctor screeches at the sudden sound of someone nearby and he snaps his head over to see the demon. He's holding garlic bread.

He takes a piece and throws it at the demon and he scurries away with a big bag of bread to his room.

“What the absolute *fuck-?!” The demon yells as he jumps at the garlic bread being thrown in his direction. “Flug?!” The demon yells. 

Black Hat picks up the chase after the other, mostly out of confusion but also worry. 

Why was he up at this time? Didn’t he say he was tired? And what’s with the garlic bread and screeching? Is this even Flug or is it some weird shape shifting parasite?

“Fucking damnit, *why* are you running?” The demon yells. “*Why are you running?!*”

The doctor makes it to his room and he slams the door shut. 

He begins stuffing his mouth. This is how he gets when he's hungry, but he also got scared. He breathes deeply. Flug finishes off the entire bag of bread in record time and relaxes. He swallows down the bread and sighs.

*Well...I have some explaining to do...*

The demon starts to sprint and he goes into smoke and ends up on the other side of the door, facing the human. He slams one hand into the door besides the doctors head and leans down, worried.

“Doctor, what the *fuck?*”

The doctor screams a girlish scream and turns around quickly to face the demon. Panicked, his voice cracks as he speaks.

"Stoooooppp! I could have dropped my garlic bread!" He exclaims, holding the bag close to his chest.

Black Hats confusion just grows. “Flug, I’m honestly lost. What’s going on?”

The demon takes a step back, a little uncertain all of a sudden. He rubs his neck. 

“You told me off, and you told me you needed sleep because of, well, you where tired of me...” The demon shakes his head as he grows more annoyed. “And now you’re up, being all weird and full of energy, eating *garlic bread?* I just don’t understand!”

"What?" He laughs. "I never said I was tired of *you.* I just said I was tired. Like. Physically didn't have any energy." He explains, confused himself.

"I could never get tired of you." He admits.

"But I came in here and I took a nap. I woke up, and I was really hungry. I thought I was a starving child in Africa, hungry. So I got garlic bread, and you scared me, so I ran up the stairs."

*You scared him. You always scare him.*

The demon tightens his jaw, looking down at the doctor. 

“Right. Well, excuse me then...” Black Hat says, trying to keep his voice even. 

*Go, find something else to occupy your time with. Maybe something or someone else to scare, since that’s all you’re good for.*

“I’ll go get some work done. Don’t expect to see me in a while, I might go celebrate alone, or with a different planet. Different creatures.”

The eldritch pushes past the human and smokes himself though the door behind him. And with that, starts to walk towards his office.

He reaches out to touch him.

"That's not what I..." but it was too late. He was already gone.

*No.*

Flug frowns. He's not losing him. Not now. Not after their victory. After their happy moments today. No.

He leaves his room and he heads to Black Hat's office. He gives a quick three knock warning before walking inside.

"Sir, we need to talk."

He walks up to the desk and he sucks in a breath.

"I'm sorry." He looks up. "I didn't mean to sound so harsh. You startled me. It's the middle of the night. But I'm not going to let you get away from me." He squeezes his fingers into a fist. "I love you too much for that."

He sighs.

"You're really going to leave when now I can spend time with you? When I can have a drink with you and kiss you--I--I'm going off on a tangent."

He feels like the breath was knocked out of him.

"I hate seeing you upset. I hate it when it's my fault. I want to make you happy. Forever."

A pause.

"Do you not believe *me* when I say I want to be yours forever?"

Black Hats jaw tightens as he looks down at his papers at the desk. 

A billion thoughts run through the demons head. He blinks slowly, trying to not loose himself to his emotions and give in. 

*You probably do love this human. Pathetic as you are, loving a creature that promises you forever, just so you’ll give them that forever to promise away.*

The demon picks up a piece of paper and pretends to read it. 

“I don’t remember giving you *permission* to enter...” The demon simply answers.

The doctor smiles and he takes off his paper bag. He moves in front of the man and then slides on the demon's lap.

"I don't remember giving you *permission* to steal my heart." He says, plucking the paper from the man's hands.

He moves in and his smile falls. He wraps his arm around the demon and nuzzles into him.

"I *do* love you, you know. And you can't make me stop..." He sighs. "I don't know if it's because I'm that stubborn or that pathetic, but I can't stop loving you."

He wants there to be a heartbeat, or that maybe he can feel his.

"And I don't want you to stop loving me."

The eldritch horrors nonexistent heart clenches. He wants to wrap his arms around the man in his lap. Hug him, *cuddle* him, fuck maybe even *cry with him.* But instead he clenches his fists had enough to break skin.

*Lies, flattery, ignorance. Does this man think the great eldritch is a idiot to fall for this?*

“One cheeky line, a weak excuse of a love confession and physical connection. Do you take me for a fool?” 

Black Hat raises his hand to push the human off, but can’t quite bring himself to do it. 

*You are a fool. A fool in love.*

“I’ll find a way to make you immortal anyway. You don’t have to flatter your way there anymore. Drop the facade, I’m growing sick of it.” Black Hats tone is as harsh as his current glare is weak.

The doctor wants to move. His heart is sinking further. He feels like he's going to be sick.

*No. Don't cry. Don't cry. Not in his lap.*

One tear falls.

*No no no, stop stop stop.*

Another falls. And another. And another.

"I don't *care* about immortality." He says coldly. "You think I'm lying?" His grip tightens. "I can take you to my bed, I can sit on it, say 'I love you' over a *thousand* times and that monitor wouldn't change!"

His grip is as hard as it can be. He can't stop the tears flowing.

"I wouldn't flatter myself for anyone. I'm not trying to get anything out of you other than your affection. And not for my own selfish needs."

He grits his teeth and buries his face in the man's chest and he just cries for a solid minute, crying out 'I'm sorry' for no apparent reason.

But when that minute was up, he gets up and he wipes his tears. He sucks in a breath.

"I'm sorry I've been bothering you for the past week. I'm sorry about the lady and what happened today. I'm sorry I didn't wait for you to tell me to come in." He walks over and picks up his bag and goggles and he puts it back on.

"I'll leave you alone, if that's what you want." He says, drying his face with his sleeves.

The demon swallows thickly. His breath grows more rigged and shaky, but he tries to control it by taken deep breaths. Black Hat stands up, his eye closed.

“You’re one amazing actor. Never seen such good performances till I met you. You could probably say I’m your biggest fan, I’m quite entranced by you.” The demon folds his arms behind his back as he walks up to the doctor. “Now lets go to bed. My room is closest, and the bed has more room. Shall we?” He reaches out his hand in offering. 

The demons face is dull, and he doesn’t even try to hide the conflicting feelings. He honestly just want the voice in his head to shut up, he’s tired of questioning himself, he just wants to at least pretend everything’s fine. Just like a happy play.

Flug's breath hitches, but it's silent. He bites his lip and he looks at the demon's hand.

"You're coming with me."

He grabs the demon's hand and begins to roughly tug him behind to his room.

*I need to prove it.*

He drags the Eldritch in his room and he stops at his bed. He grabs the man's face and forces him to look at the monitor.

"Don't take your eyes off of it." He commands, more tears in his eyes.

Then, he sits down. He breathes deeply and waits as the monitor began to read his heart beat. He grabs the demons hand and a tear rolls down his cheek.

"I love you."

No change.

"I love you."

No change.

"I love you."

No change.

His words are filled with love every time he says it. Every time he says it, he means it. And he repeats it, over and over and there's no change. His heart beat is picking up with speed as his tears fall faster, his breaths and words getting heavier. But it still remains constant, even when he's sobbing out the cries of his live, it remains constant.

"I love you!" He yells, squeezing his hand.

No change.

*You’re both pathetic.*

“Shut up..” The demon growls out at his own thoughts as he grabs Flugs face and brings it to his own. 

Black Hat kisses the man like his life depended on it, grabs at his body pulling them flush together.

The demons chest is tight, and his stomach hurt. But the comforting, flying bats are back as well. He’s scared and sad this is all fake still, but he’s so happy and in love hearing the man declare his love for the demon so persistently.

*Shut up, just let me have this.* The demon growls into the kiss as that would prove his point to himself further.

His eyes are wide, shocked at the sudden passion in the demon. His paper bag was now torn. Oh well.

*Does he understand now?*

Flug's heart alternates a bit, having been shocked, but calms down, though, it has picked up speed. He closes his eyes and relaxes a bit. He lets go of the demon's hand and brings it up to the man's face. He hums a bit here and there, his own chest tightening.

*I hope you understand now, I hate acting. I do love you.*

Even if he needs it, he doesn't part for air, continuing to press his lips against the Eldritch's with passion.

The demon breaks them up, gasping for air he doesn’t really need. 

“You’re gonna be the death of me...” Black Hat breathes out on the others lips, before connecting again. 

The eldritchs arms roam over the others body, desperate to get closer, never being satisfied with how close they are. 

*This won’t last.*

The demon doesn’t care, not in this moment. He just wants this and he wants all of it, for as long as the doctor lets him.

The doctor takes a breath and hums something into kiss. But it didn't matter. He wants to lay down next to him. In the demon's bed.

Maybe a bit of sex, then just holding onto the demon, a hot mess. He only ever got like that around the demon.

He smiles into it, satisfied for now. He grabs the Eldritch's hand and guides it up, beneath his clothes, and even though he did this, the cool touch of his fingers still made him hitch.

He parts his lips and licks the demon's lips, waiting for Black Hat to take the cue.

Black Hat growls and opens his mouth, gently biting the licking tongue before deepening the kiss. 

His hands starts to roam over the others body. 

*Closer. Get closer.*

But not here, Black Hat decides, they need their privacy. 

Smoke, teleport, and they’re in the demons bedroom. 

Hands still roaming, kiss still deep, the demon picks the man up and crawls onto his bed, one arm tight around his scientist.

*This is nice. I say, this is a way to celebrate our victory.*

Flug is still naturally tense though. He feels his body shiver st the roaming hands on bare skin.

He still hasn't washed off the makeup. Oops.

He feels the smoke around them and can tell they're going elsewhere. He brings his hand down to the demon's waist and he can feel himself melting under the man's touch.

He parts, a smile upon his lips, tears now drying on his face.

"I love you." He croaks out before reconnecting.

*If you love him too, if you’re gonna do this, you might as well say it back.*

And Black Hat wants to. But he can’t bring himself to say it back. He thinks it, feels it, *means* it, but can’t bring himself to say it. 

*Then you don’t deserve it.*

The demon breaks the kiss and hugs the human close, lying down in bed. Careful not the crush the man below him, put still pressing their bodies together. All he can do is place gentle kisses on the others neck, his roaming hands having settled for gently strokes.

“You shouldn’t...” The eldritch whispers.

The doctor hums a song he remembers softly, nuzzling into the demon. He closes his eyes. His skin is sticky against the other's. He can feel his actions calm down and become gentle.

But then he opens his eyes.

*You shouldn't.*

"Why not?" He asks, bringing his hand up the Eldritch's back, rubbing soothing circles into it.

“Why should you?” The demon throws back, tone defeated. “How can loving a demon end good for anyone involved...”

The demon continues to kiss the soft skin between the collarbone and shoulder-blade. He furrows his brows in confusion and disgust and pulls back. “What the fuck is that?” He says, disgusted with the taste on his tongue.

"I--" he was cut off by disgust.

The doctor snickers and laughs. Oops. He smiles up at the demon.

"It's makeup. I wasn't going to go into public with a big bruise around my neck and bitemarks showing."

He relaxes and sighs.

"I love you because you're you. You helped me when no one else would. You don't care what I look like. Sure, you have a bit a temper problem, but sometimes it's r--really hot..." He admits. "My point is, I love everything about you, whether it brings me immortality or not, I want to spend my days with you."

He huffs and he looks up at him.

"And stop being so salty about scaring me. I have really bad anxiety, it's not hard to. Even Demencia scares me, so just," he smiles, "it's going to be okay."

Black Hat huffs out a halfhearted laugh. “Lots of men are scared by Demencia, so I don’t feel like that’s a good argument.”

The eldritch summons a tissue and starts to wipe the makeup away, slowly letting marks and bruises show on the pale skin. He licks his lips at the sight. 

*Mine...*

A deep rumble grows in the demons chest, almost like his purrs, but even deeper and the volume far lower. He leans down and licks at the purple and blue marks.

"I'm not scared of her, she just startles me sometimes. Just like how I'm not scared of you."

He feels the tissue rubbing away the makup and the pressure stings. The bruise from getting held by his neck was deep, and very painful with too much pressure.

The doctor cranes his neck, exposing the flesh further. He winces at the feeling of his tongue on his skin. But he likes it. He shivers and closes his eyes.

“Maybe you should be scared of me...” The demon growls out, the rumble in his chest deepening.

Black Hats places his mouth over the others neck, having it almost completely covered by his long and sharp teeth. His hands start to roam again, and lets his claws every now and again gently scratch at the others fragile skin. He growls agains the skin in his mouth, very careful not to chomp down.

Flug feels chills crawl up his body as he feels the teeth around his neck. He bits his lips and swallows. He knows if his body jolts too much, his teeth will pierce him.

"How come my face or my lips don't bother you?" He asks, opening his eyes and looking up at him. "Or how my lips are split and you can see my teeth through my cheek..?"

The insecurities are coming back.

The demon stops in his movement, and gently pulls back to look at his human. 

“What do you mean? Why would any of that bother me?” Black Hat asks.

He leans down and starts to kiss the broken skin, licks at the holes in his cheek and moves over to the more or less unharmed side to leave gently kisses there as well. 

He lifts his head just slightly to look into Flugs eyes. “What’s to be bothered by?”

Flug feels his face heat up and he freezes at the tongue licking the hole in his cheek.

He sighs.

"My lips are torn and get caught easily. There is a hole in my face, and it's unsightly. The scars are heavy and makes my face uneven..." And he just sighs.

Flug feels himself shift uncomfortably. He wants to put the bag back on.

“You’re right. Your face is torn and uneven.” Black Hat says calmly. 

He leans down to kiss the mans lips, softly, filled with love. “Your torn lips gives your kisses so much enjoyable flare.”

He leans down to nuzzle the holes on the mans cheeks. “The holes in you cheek makes the make outs so much more exciting, being more to explore.”

“And your heavy scars,” The demon leans up to watch the other man, he gently strokes a thumb over the features. “They are beautiful. Intricate, imperfections shaping your face into this breathtaking artwork. Special, one of a kind. And it’s all mine...”

The doctor smiles and his heart swells. He remembers all the failed relationships that ended at the sight of his face. A tear comes to his eye and he wipes it away and he stares up at ths demon bashfully.

He brings his hand up and cups the other's cheek.

"You're the first one to ever say that about my face..."

He leans in and connects their lips again. He can feel the love in the demon as he kisses him. But that can't stop the happy tears that pour out of him.

Every now and then, he parts and tells him 'thank you' and he's not sure why. But they slow and soon, he's just kissing the demon with light tears running down his flushed cheeks.

Black Hat doesn’t want to end the kiss, but he’s worried for his doctor. So instead of saying something, he just hugs the man closer, deepening the kiss.

He turns them around as he sits against the head frame of the bed, placing the Doctor in his lap. He chuckles into the kiss, pleased with himself. 

*His mood changed so quickly, he really did need to hear that. I’m glad.*

“That was easy...” The demon whispers and places his hands on the others hips.

The doctor is first taken back by the kiss but he then relaxes and melts into him. Flug feels...

Content.

Happy.

He parts and nuzzles his face into the demon's neck. He wraps his arm around him and has an idea.

"Hey," he starts, "how about that drink and we relax in a hot bath? And after, if you want, I can make some food and wake the others up. But if you just want it to be you and me, I like that too." He suggests, staring up at him.

*Please, just you and me.*

The demon snorts at the idea of waking the other. Actually snorts. He looks baffled that he’s even able to make that noice and covers his mouth in embarrassment. 

Quickly he summons a bottle of expensive red wine and and two wine glasses, and he cleared hit throat. 

“Wine and bath.” Black Hat answers *trying* to sound unbothered.

He's laughing? Genuinely. A snort? Flug smiles and looks at the demon.

*Wow...*

"So, just you and me?" He asks, forcing himself not to sound excited. "Well, then we should get in the bath first." He says, eyeing the wine.

He hasn't had alcohol in such a long time. And he couldn't exactly handle too much of it either. A lightweight, is what people called him.

*Just don't drink too much* he tells himself.

The demon nods, still too embarrassed to look at the other man. He teleports them to the bathroom, holding the man in his arm, still chest to chest. The wine bottle and glasses are held by some tendrils while others turn on the tubs tap. 

“Want a shower first?” Black Hat asks, finally able to look at the man in his arms.

The doctor is flattered.

"I already took one, thank you though. An uh, you know I can walk, right?" He says, smiling, seeing how he's still being held.

Flug looks around. Why had he expected it to change? He shrugs off the thought and looks at the tub.

Thoughts came to mind that made his face red.

The thought of grinding up against the demon, feeling a hand around his neck. Bringing his arm up moving his head so that the demon could sink his teeth into his neck. Pressing up against that--

Flug tries to shake himself from his thoughts, his face fully flushed now.

The demon smirks at the blushed face. “Why would you walk when I can do that for you?”

*Don’t fuck this up. I will not fuck this up.*

Black Hat slowly approaches the tub, and sticks a tendril in the water. Nice and warm. He starts to pour some wine into the glasses as the tub fills up. 

The demon then begins to undress them both. Lovingly stroking his hands over the others nude frame as more and more skin shows. 

*Don’t ruin this.*

He feels him stroke his scarring on his side that hugs his body. He smiles bashfully and looks up at the demon.

"Well..."

He reaches his arm out and strokes the demon's arm gently.

"I need to cover my arm again. Like yesterday." He tells him.

*I would love to be by your side every day of my life.*

He closes his eyes and smiles.

The demons face falls a bit. 

*Right, the arm.*

It’s not like he didn’t see the cast earlier, nor that he just forgot that it existed. More that he was trying to ignore it, as the memory surrounding how and what came after is a little bit too painful for the demon to think about. 

He hold the human with one arm and uses the other to catch a new plastic bag from the air where he summoned it. He holds it out, waiting for Flug to lift his arm so the eldritch can put it on.

The man's smile also falls and he looks away.

Why did something in his heart still feel cold?

He lifts his arm and he goes to help him put it on. "I can do it if you don't want to."

*You're pathetic. Having to be taken care of.*

The demon pulls his hand back a bit, brows furrowing further. 

*He’s scared again. Or you fucked up, you upset him. He doesn’t want you to touch him.*

“I don’t-. You’re not-.” The demon tries, but can’t seem to quite know what he wants to say. He lets out a deep sigh. “I’m sorry, I’ll just...” 

The demon puts the bag on an quickly secures it. He then walks to the tub and gently puts the human in it with the help of his tendrils as he turns the tap off. 

Black Hat then turns around and places the wine glasses and the bottle on the table beside the sink. He pretends to be busy with something, as he fake reads the wine bottle.

The doctor moves towards the demon and presses his back against the edge of the tub, sinking down. He leans his head back and rests his head on the edge and he can tell he's upset him again. He doesn't mean to.

"I'm sorry... I'm just not used to getting treated like this..."

He lets out a sigh and tenses.

"I'm not used to someone taking care of me. It was...me in that spot. Taking care of my partners."

He closes his eyes and waits for the demon to join him.

Black Hat tenses as well. 

*The others brought up again. They were probably normal humans. Is that what he wants?*

Black Hat looks over his shoulder at the naked man in the tub. 

*Does he not like being cared for? Or is he subtly trying to tell me that I used to be or am an ass. That I don’t treat him kindly enough or kindly often enough?*

The demon swallows thickly and picks up the wine glasses. He subtracts his tendrils and tries to pull in his claws and teeth. Trying to look more human in a way, less dangerous. 

He turns towards the human and gets in as he hands a wine glass to the man already in the tub.

Flug takes the wine glass and he moves towards the demon and he presses his back against the demon's chest.

"Thank you though. It's nice having someone take care of me."

He looks at the empty wine glass in hand and he smiles up at the demon. He needs to let him know.

"I just wanted to let you know, I uh," he chuckles, "I don't handle alcohol very well, I'm a..uh...a lightweight." He says bashfully.

He looks back down at the glass and he begins thinking.

The demon nods, and forces a soft laugh that sounds nothing like his actual laugh. 

“I’ll be sure to take that into mind...” the demons voice is lighter, friendlier, and fake. 

The demon smiles, trying to not show too much teeth, terrified to scare the human who’s so close and naked and *beautiful* away.

Flug frowns. He looks back up and bites his cheek. He glares up, almost playfully, and he points at him.

"Why do you sound like that?" He asks, skeptical.

He doesn't smile or sound like that. Where's the rough gravel in his voice and he's not showing his sharp teeth?

Things he notices on spot.

Why wouldn't he notice?

Black Hats smile falls for a second before he forces that soft smile again. 

With a almost claw-less hand he ever so gently cups the humans face. “How’s the wine?” The demon is struggling to keep his voice light and friendly.

Flug moves slightly. He expected claws. He takes a sip of the wine and sees his nearly clawless fingers.

"Where are your claws? Are--" he turns around and faces the demon. "Are you changing yourself?"

He gazes over the features. He doesn't like it. He frowns and he sets the wine down.

He brings his hand up and cups the demon's cheek.

"Don't change yourself for me. I love the way you are. I love your claws, especially..." He clears his throat and chuckles lightly, eyes darting away and another red blush creeps to his cheeks. "I love your voice, so do me a favour, and be *you.*"

Flug cocks his head and he smiles softly and he leans in and gives the demon a kiss oh so gently.

He draws back.

"Okay?"

The eldritchs eye flutters shut as the other kisses his lips.

He gently opens his eye and bites the inside of his cheek. 

*The way I am hurts people. Hurts you, Flug.*

The demon lets his claws grow back slightly and he scratches the arm of the being in front of him. But he doesn’t answer.

Flug sighs and he looks up at the demon. He leans in and kisses the demon's collarbone.

He then grabs the glass gently again and takes another slow sip of the expensive wine.

*Careful drinking that.*

Even though he warns himself, he doesn't listen and turns around and he presses his back against the demon's chest.

Black Hat stifles as sigh and takes a sip of his own glass of wine. He twirls the drink in his hand.

The demon feels uncomfortable, and he lets his teeth slightly sharpen. 

“I’m quite sorry, I should’ve picked a better bottle..” He says uncomfortably and is about to get up, “I can go get something better, a better, older year perhaps or... or..”

Flug is getting a little angry. Why is he trying so hard to impress him? They're supposed to be relaxing.

He sighs and he looks up at the demon.

"The wine is good. It's really good. Just relax." He says softly.

He takes another sip and soon he sets the glass down. He closes his eyes and he leans his head back and sucks in a deep breath.

"It's fine."

Black Hat looks down on the man against him. He then nods slowly as he gets back into a more comfortable position. 

“Right, I’m sorry...” the demons normal voice is back, but it’s soft. Uncertain.

He pulls the human closer and kisses his temple, gentle and brief.

The doctor shifts again. He moves to just face the demon and sty comfortable like that. He looks into his eye and he brings up his left arm and cups the demon's cheek and he leans in.

"What's wrong?'

*What did I do wrong this time?*

He blinks and he hugs him. Nothing special, just a warm, tender, tight hug.

"It's okay."

*Whats wrong?* Black Hat blinks at the question and hug. 

The demon hugs back as he puts the wine glass away. He nods with a soft chuckle. 

“That’s my line.” Black Hat says into the hug.

The eldritch lets his hands wander over the soft, wet body of his doctor. 

He wants to enjoy this, be satisfied and content, but is scared he’ll never be fully satisfied. His demonic urges and needs never fully quenched as he just wants more and more. Forget to give back, till his human has had enough. Then he’ll have nothing.

Flug doesn't think about the negative in his life atthe moment. His main concern was the demon he was holding. He thinks about how far he'd go for this demon.

Even if he wasn't human, he was a man.

He hums and rubs circles into the Eldritch's back, deciding this is what would be best for helping him.

"Well, sometimes the person in charge needs to be taken care of." With that, he nuzzles into him and begins to sing softly a song he remembered, his voice, soft and angelic, just like his laugh earlier.

The demon feels himself close his eye and hug the human closer to him. He didn’t know he needed to hear that. And the soft almost holy sounding voice in his ears should disturb him, remind him of unsatisfying fights with angels and other ‘heavenly’ creatures. But it just soothes the demon. 

Black Hat all but melts into the hug, tendrils gently wrapping around the human as well. 

He feels.. safe. Horny, but mostly safe and happy.

Flug then pulls back and he drinks more of the wine. It was *really* good. The little lightweight polishes off his glass and he begins leaning in, placing soft kisses on the demon's neck, opting to hum the rest of the song he was singing.

The soothing circles began turning into light drags of his fingernails. Was the alcohol already getting to him? No. It couldn't be.

The demons cock twitches awake, so he tries to push it down with a tendril. 

*No this is supposed to be just relaxation and cuddles. Control yourself damnit.*

But the soft kisses and the slightest of punctures of the demons skin caused by the gentle scraping of the others fingernails drags out a almost inaudible moan from the eldritch.

“Doctor...” Black Hat whispers out as he can feel his claws wanting to dig into the humans flesh.

The doctor feels it and then it disappears. He smiles and suddenly the grip of his fingernails claw down the demon's back and he chuckles. His kisses turn into bites and he begins to slowly move his hips to a non-existent rhythm.

He continues to kiss here and there, but then he starts to drag his teeth up to the Eldritch's neck.

Black Hat stifles a moan by breathing out harshly, instinctively digging nails into the others hips. He lets go of his dick letting it slap up against the humans butt cheeks.

“Doctor Flug...” The demon growls out. His mind growing hazy with lust.

The doctor lets out a sexual groan and he began grinding back on the cock. He blinks slowly and he draws back and pours himself another glass, which he sips on after pouring.

"If this was my job everyday, I wouldn't mind." He growls out. "As long as I was still able to work on my inventions." Now of course, he doesn't mean that, that's partially the alcohol talking, but every other day or something like that wouldn't be stretching it far from the truth.

The man slides back and now his own manhood is hardening. Their cocks are now pressed together and he backs up some and reaches his hand down and begins stroking the alien cock.

The eldritch almost gasps out at the firm hand on his equipment. The words of the other spinning in his head. 

“You’re just getting drunk...” The demon moans out. 

It takes everything in Black Hats power to not flip the man over and fuck him hard in the warm tub. Make sweat and dirty the bathroom with moans and cries of pleasure and satisfying pain. But he doesn’t want to push the man, not now, not when things are going well. 

“You don’t know what you want.” The demon says to Flug, but could just as well said it to himself.

Flug smirks up.

"I don't now, do I?" He asks.

He moves back forward and he lines himself up with the demon's cock. Flug then proceeds to slide on the cock, moaning out at the pain as he forces himself to slide down, the water around acting as a lubricant. He winces and breathes heavily.

"Fuck me." He breathes, not sure if he's cursing out or meaning it.

He lets out a satisfied groan and leans in for a kiss.

It’s so tight. It’s warm, it’s *tight*. The demon growls out and grips his Doctor hard. 

The demon stands up and spins around. He lays the human down on the bathroom floor, ass dipping in the water, while he himself stands in the pool. 

And then he starts to thrust, rough and hard. One hand on each side of the others body, claws digging into the expensive gemstone the floor is made of. The tendrils hold the doctors legs, holding him spread and secured.

The sudden thrust catches him off guard. He feels his face redden and he begins to moan and cry out for the demon. His breaths are heavy.

He wishes he could grip the floor like the demon can, but he can't, so he's lying there, scratching his nail against the gemstone as each thrust inside of him makes him yell out in pleasure.

"More," he moans out to him every now again, "pleeeease...more, more!"

Flug's voice cracks some, but not too much. The occasional curse passed from his lips, but at this point, his mind was going blank. He couldn't think right.

The eldritch picks up the speed, more tendrils shoots forth and digs into the floor, helping the demon keep his balance. 

Black Hat dives down to the doctors neck and bites down on the muscle, drawing slight droplets of blood. The ancient horror is quick to lap up the blood and kisses the wounds. 

“Mine...” He growls out and moves a hand to lightly grip around the humans neck.

The man's back arches and he squeezes his eyes shut. He feels teeth sinking into his flesh and he drags out another moan.

"I know--" he breathes.

The man was drooling and he can't keep himself up anymore, falling to the floor. He tries to stifle his moans by biting the back of his hand, but it doesn't work.

Flug is sweating now, he can't even form coherent sentences anymore. He's sliva drips from his broken lips and onto his hand, some even slowly dripping onto the floor.

Black Hat is ecstatic. 

“Fucking hell, you’re-.” The demon interrupts himself with a pleasure filled growls. 

The eldritch picks up the man and holds him in the tub, still thrusting upward into the man. He grips the mans hair holding the face in an angle where he can see every expression, every twitch of the lips, *everything.*

The doctor looks back hazily, moans dripping from his lips like sins. He's absolutely melting and he squeezes his eyes shut and his mouth falls open before every now and then he bites his lip.

He shifts slightly, and the feeling of him getting filled up with his cock was driving him crazy. He brings his free arm up and he digs his nails into the demon's neck.

He face twitches every now and then. His own cock was hurting and needing attention. He finally peeks his eyes open and they're filled with tears of pleasure.

“Beautiful..” The demon finishes his earlier sentence with a growl. 

Pounding hard, the demon grips the humans dick with a tendril pumping the other rough and hard. 

He clashes their mouths together and forces his tongue between the others lips, needing to taste the man.

The man is moaning into the rough kiss. His grip tightens. His forehead is beading with sweat droplets, making his hair glisten.

The tendril around his manhood makes him need to squirm. And the attention so rough and hard makes his body jolt in the demon's grasp.

"Need...I need..." He needs to cum. He needs to bite something. He needs more of him. "Hnn..I--" he needs more pain going through his body.

The demon keeps his steady and hard rhythm, pounding into the human. 

“I can’t read minds, if you want something, *beg.*” The demon growls out and bites the others bottom lip, as claws dig into his lower back.

*Beg?*

It's the only thing his mind makes at that second. He grits his teeth before groaning out in desperation.

"P--Please--" he tries to beg out but it's hard. "Please--! Need you--hurt--" he's crying out in between moans. "Me--"

Throat sore, he swallows down hard and continues to try and speak, but it's just as bad.

"I--you to--choke--gah--!"

The demon grabs Flug by the throat, digging in his claws just tight enough to prickle the skin. 

“Good...” Black Hat purrs.

The eldritch lifts the other legs over his shoulders and places him in one of the build in chairs of the tub. One hand still tight around the neck, the other holding and tightly grinning the humans thigh, digging sharp nails into it leaving scratches in their wake. The demon is leaning over the man, almost folding him in half as he presses the legs on his shoulders towards the scientist. 

The sharp and quick thrusts grow longer and harder searching for the G-spot.

Most people didn't expect this man to be such the masochist. Sometimes, he himself didn't even expect it.

The pressure around his neck makes him gasp out, his moans now quieter from lack of air. He can feel himself bending from the demon's actions. He heard his back crack a few times at the new position.

Blood began to drip down his thigh from the scratches. His head was buzzing. He couldn't think. His breaths were shallow and sometimes non-existent.

The doctor tries to shift his hips, but finds it a bit difficult. Yet, he still manages to move a bit in the demon's grip.

Flug's face is red from feeling flushed and lack of air, his mouth agape, tongue sticking out, saliva dripping from his lips and onto his chest as he opens his eyes to stare up at Black Hat.

Black Hat stares back into those sinful, beautiful, green eyes. He manages a smirk though the pleasure and licks the air right in front of the humans face, tasting the lust.

“Moan for me, who owns you? Who do you belong to?” 

Tendrils shoot out to pet the humans hair and grip around waist. One sneaky one even threatening to enter him alongside the demons own cock. 

“Who is allowed to hold and threat you like this?”

He's bouncing to the demon's rhythm and his hair is bouncing with it. He can feel his moans growing louder, the tendril around his waist, the one stroking his hair, and his eyes squeeze shut again.

"You!" He cries out.

His arm tenses and he grips the edge of the bathtub and groans out his pleasure.

"*You do, master!*" He yells out through his moans.

Black Hat lets out a deep moan at the response he gets.

The demons tendrils grow mouths and lick and nibble all over the humans body, leaving marks in their quest to explore the man. The teasing tendril at the humans entrance shoots in as well, going in and out in tandem with the much bigger dick. 

“That’s right.. My human...” He growls out. “My love...”

The demon pushes he legs out, giving himself room to dive down and kiss the man at his mercy passionately and hard. He’s close now, close to his human and close to release.

He was doing...okay until the tendril shot inside of him. His eyes snap open and soon squeeze shut and he screams out a moan. It was sudden, brash, and rough, and he was being stretched out like never before.

He can feel bites all over him. He can feel but he can barely comprehend anything right now. But something sticks with him.

*My love.*

He feels the harsh pressure on his lips and he continues to heave out moans into the demon's lips as he begins cumming. And he cums *hard.* It shoots out onto the demon's chest this time, yet, still, some gets on himself.

Now, Flug doesn't have the strength to grip the bathtub anymore. His body is beginning to relax, he's losing his energy as he tries to pull back to breathe, his body trembling hard in the man's grip.

And as the human clenches around the alien cock in his orgasm, the demon only manages a few more hard thrusts as he coms himself, deep and hard into the other man. 

Black Hats body tenses as the strong orgasm wash over his body. He adjusts so they’re more comfortable and just hugs the human close as he lets out shaky breaths. 

“Fuck...” The eldritch moans into the others skin. 

The room smells heavenly of sex and blood, and the demon grins at the smell. It’s delicious.

He feels the hot cum shoot inside of him and he yells out more cries of pleasure. As the demon comes to a stop, he's almost out.

The doctor is exhausted and in a daze. He loosely wraps his arm around the demon as he finally breathes, breathes heavy.

He goes to say something, a very low and barely audible forming of the words "I love you" fall feom his lips before he passes out.

His blood drips and seeps into the tub, turning the surrounding water a light orange before dissipating like nothing was there. Sweat and semen also drip from his body as he lies limply in the man's grip.

Black Hat feels the man loll in his grip and gently places the mans head on his shoulder, holding him close. Slowly he stands up and pushed the drain button on the tub. 

He then gets out and goes over to the shower and turns it on. He gently washes the human in his arms, making sure not to accidentally drown him in the stream of water. When he’s satisfied and feels his doctor is clean, he dries them off and heads for his bed. 

Glancing to the clock it’s 4.14 am. The doctor will at least get a few more hours in. 

They get into bed, and the demon lies down on his back, letting the human sleep on his chest as he starts to purr out. 

*Let’s hope this lasts...*


	9. What a Ball!

The doctor, tired as usual, was in his room getting for their grand ball. Why Black Hat wanted to throw a ball for the first time ever since they were there, he had no idea.

The past year had gotten a lot better. The occasional mission gone wrong but ended up okay in the end, but with a hotheaded Black Hat. Still grumpy old man in the mansion, but that's what everyone else saw except for Flug on those sleepless nights he spent with the demon on rooftops.

No one would believe him if he said he heard the Eldritch giggle a few times.

He got him to eat regularly, but Flug still doesn't eat in front of people. Their funds had spiked significantly, the hat bots working day and night to produce inventions Flug created, his death traps were getting sold, the flesh eating bullets being the first thing that sold out. Their perfume line continuing in a store outside of the island, and every two months, they were creating a new fragrance, with a trusted being running the store.

Things were nice except for one thing.

*He still hasn't said "I love you."*

The scientist sighs and looks into the mirror at his decorated suit. It had these intricate designs and it was mahogany red. He straightens out his black shirt beneath and buttons the blazer.

The ballroom was full already. Refreshments were out, and people were mingling. He sighs and steps out of his room.

*I've dealt with big crowds a few times, I can do this!*

Flug begins to make his way down the stairs.

The demon is in the middle of the crowd, chatting and laughing with fellow high standing villains. 

Everyone that’s ever been anything in the crime world is here, as no one that would get their hands on a invitation to The Grand and Powerful Lord Black Hats ball would miss it for the world. Even other demons and unholy creatures have come from other planes and planets form far away just to get a glimpse at the new life of their well feared acquaintance. 

Shaking hands and smiling the demon seems to be having a good day. He even lets Demencia and 5.0.5 close to stand with him while he mingles. 

There’s only one thing missing for the demon right now, and that’s his human.

The man finally makes it down the stairs, weaving through the kitchen, through the living room, and a few other rooms, and into the ballroom. He looks among the villains and it's a full house.

The chandelier is dimly lighting the tall room. Music is playing from somewhere. The room is well decorated and grand indeed. He sees people everywhere with champagne in hand as the doctor finally arrives.

He lines his lips and he shifts the bag on his head. The main middle space had some people in it, but most of the people were by the walls.

Flug then begins to look for Black Hat in awkward silence, accidentally bumping into a few people and getting attention which he just says:

"Oh, h--hello! I--I have to find someone, bye!" And he waves them off.

This was going to be a long night.

The demon spots his awkward scientist immediately as he entered the room. He grins widely at the sight, feeling the light feeling of bats in his chest, as he now has identified as the ‘butterflies on my stomach’-feeling as humans call it. 

“Excuse me for a second.” He says to the group currently talking to him as he gives his champagne glass to 5.0.5.

Black Hat makes his way across the room greeting a few beings on the way, but his stare is set straight on his other half. 

“Doctor.” The demon purrs when he finally reaches the man. “There you finally are.”

The eldritch eyes the human up and down shamelessly, but very few seem to notice and none seem to think anything off it. 

“You look *good*...” Black Hat says with a subtle lick of his lips.

The doctor slams into the demon's chest and he nearly has a heart attack as he looks up. He chuckles and regains his composure.

Flug smiles bashfully and feels a blush creep on his cheeks as he sees the demon look him up and down.

He rubs his arms and looks away.

"Oh hush, we're in public!" He whisper shouts at him.

Flug has got his own butterflies in his stomach as he looks around nervously. "S--So, what now?" He asks.

“It’s a ball, what do you think?” The demon retorts smiling fondly. “Drink, mingle and towards the end, there’s the big dance.” 

Black Hat tips his hat slightly and does a small kick-ball-change do demonstrate his point. 

“Do you know how the demon ball dances go, Doctor?” Black Hat asks as he takes the man by the hip, walking back towards the others.

"I--I know how a ball works, but I don't really know anyone here an--and I'm nervous."

The doctor feels his face getting hotter at the feeling of him being taken by the hip. Demon ball dances?

"Is a--a demon ball dances somehow d--different than a human ballroom dance?" He asks, cocking his head to one side.

The demon hums out. 

“Well I wouldn’t know I suppose...” Black Hat answers just as they arrive with the two other employees and the others the eldritch left them with. 

“Don’t know what?” A quite big and dapper devil ask Black Hat with a toothy grin. 

One of the teeth is replaced with a golden one, and his skin seems to glow in a gold like tint. Expensive clothes and jewellery, the man scream of money.

“Mammon, say hello to my doctor and scientist of the company, Flug Slys.” The demon says as he takes the champagne glass back from a smiling 5.0.5. 

“Pleasure!” The unholy beings purrs reaching out for the doctors hand.

Black Hat eyes the other demon carefully, but doesn’t seem to stop him from the slight suggestive approach at his human. He just forces as smile as he takes a sip from his glass, waiting to see how it evolves.

Flug, trembling, smiles and looks up at the demon and shakes his hand. His grip is crushing and he nearly yelps at the pressure.

He then straightens and waves.

"Pleasure t--to meet you, sir." He says, tensing.

The vibes from this man makes him stand closer to Black Hat and Demencia, those two being his real protection right now.

Demencia eyes the devil and glares slightly. For someone so dense, she can at least read body language. She had a bad feeling about this guy.

Flug looks around but is stopped when a small Hat Bot offers him a glass of champagne. He thanks him and takes it, even though he's probably not going to drink it. Then, the bot is off, serving others.

Mammon laughs, the laughter booming and demanding of attention. He most have sensed the tension he created, and found it humorous. 

“Black Hat, you still haven’t answered my question! There was something you where talking about not knowing something?” The big devil asks again, grin wide as he flips a gold coin between his fingers. 

“Oh it was nothing interesting,” Black Hat begins, “just the difference between human and demonic ball etiquette. Specifically the dance at the end.”

Mammon raises his eyebrows. “I find that a very interesting subject actually...”

“I’ll have to agree.” A tall woman with dark hair pipes in. “I think we’re all wondering who you might pick for the dances tonight, Black Hat...”

“Pleasure to see you as well, Proserpina. And I actually do have some in mind.”

Both Mammon and Proserpina smile and raise their eyebrows, exchanging looks. 

“All of them? You’ve picked for all the dances?” The demonic man asks. 

The eldritch takes another sip of his champagne, then puts the empty glass down on a passing hat-bot. “At least a couple.”

Flug feels his heart sink. They never discussed dancing, much less, them dancing together. He turns slightly and moves his paper bag and takes a sip of the champagne.

He didn't like the flashiness of the devil named Mammon. Black Hat was flashy at the right times, but this man was too much. It made him severely uncomfortable. Especially with his size. He was probably bigger than 5.0.5.!

Flug shifts his bag back down past his torn lips and sighs. Demencia can see he's uncomfortable.

Demencia gets an idea. Draw attention off of them and onto her!

Demencia smiles and she presses her body against Black Hat's.

"I know he's chosen *me* for at least one of them. I'm *great* at tangoing. Flug taught me actually!" Uh oh.

She laughs and pulls herself away.

"But that's all I really know. I've never danced with someone before." She says, shrugging.

The demon lets out a chuckle, “You’re not wrong, Demencia. You’re one of them.” 

Proserpina hums, interest in her tone. Mammon pipes in with a hum as he looks over at Demencia. 

“Fine choice, Black Hat.” The big being says and the demon answers with a nod. “So that means the bagged one is free?” 

The demons jaw tightens, and the fake smile widens. 

The she-devil laughs, “like you would have a chance anyway, he’s Black Hats scientist, he’ll probably get hundreds of dance requests during the night.” She leans a arm on her wide hips. “Several from far more attractive beings, like myself.” 

Black Hat takes a deep breath. “Well, that’s how the dances work.” And now through gritted teeth he adds, “Some lucky people will get to dance with my employees if they dare to ask.” 

The dark haired demon takes the hint and takes a step back, but Mammon just seems even more intrigued.

Demencia smiles. She's happy she gets to dance with Black Hat. In front of everybody! Center stage! She could faint right now!

She daydreamed happily about dancing with the demon and sighed.

Flug shifts uncomfortably from side to side before he moves the bag again to take another sip, nearly spitting out his drink at the sound of him being "free" and have many dance requests.

He coughs and fixes his tie, severely uncomfortable now. They talk about him like he's not there. He sets his drink down as a hat bot rolls by and he laughs nervously.

"I--I'm going to get some f--fruit." He stammers before walking away.

When Flug leaves, Demencia is snapped out of her dreaming trance and she sighs.

The eldritch looks after his human, considering if he should stop him, but based on the other demon Mammons stare after the human, he decides not to. 

Black Hat grits his teeth and takes a step towards to towering devil. “I would appreciate it if you didn’t *ogle* my employees.”

“Or what?” 

“Or I’ll have to personally kick you.. *out.*” The emphasis on the word out makes several other unholy beings quiet their own conversations and take a cautious look at the two powerful beings stare each other down. 

After a few short moments of what looks like a staring contest, Mammon looks away with a growl. 

“Good we agree.” Black Hat responds, then turns to his two other employees. “Do you guys also want some fruit? Let’s go after the doctor and get some, I’m bored of this conversation.”

The blue bear, whose been keeping quiet, scared to offend anyone, gives a huge smile and a nod.

Demencia gives him two thumbs up and begins heading towards the doctor, who has an orange in hand.

Flug nervously waves at the group nearing him and he sips on a glass of water, which he had put some fruit in.

"S--Sorry I just left, I--"

He bites his lip and his heart begins to race. He can't get words out.

Demencia shrugs and grabs some apple slices, telling him it's okay until a woman walks up. She looks familiar.

"Hey, I remember you!" A woman named Abbey, was the woman Flug had tipped that day of the convention, which he barely remembers.

"Oh." He laughs nervously as the woman introduces herself to the other.

Abbey looks at Flug and then at Black Hat. "I had a question. I assumed the Lord would have already chosen his women to dance with, and I don't know if you have chosen, but I was wondering if you'd dance the first dance with me." The Italian girl asked him.

Flug felt his face flushed. How could he accept? How could he refuse? His eyes darted to the left and he swallowed thickly.

The demon takes the glass of champagne back up to his lips, seeming displeased with this new trend of wanting to get with his doctor.

The bear carefully takes a grape and eats it while waving at the lady who asked Flug for a dance.

Black Hat clears his throat. “Can I have a short word with you, Doctor? It won’t be long.”

"O--Oh, y--yes sir."

The doctor laughs nervously and he gestures to Black Hat and tells her he'll be one moment.

Demencia gets 5.0.5. to occupy her while Flug leaves.

Flug goes to the demon and fiddles with his tie again, swallowing hard again.

“Relax...” The demon whispers, giving his human a soft smile.

Black Hat takes a step closer and holds his back to the masses, shielding them partly from view. 

“You should say yes to her. It’s the one you ‘felt up’ at the restaurant, correct?” The eldritch grins teasingly.

The doctor's face heats up even more, causing him to sweat, and he angrily sips his fruit water.

"This again..." He grumbles.

He looks at the demon. "I'm scared!" He whisper shouts, taking another aggressively anxious sip of his water. "I--I don't think I can handle this. I--I'm so nervous."

“Hey, there’s nothing to worry about. I’m right here” Black Hat whispers.

The demon lifts a hand and places it on the others hip, obviously trying to comfort the other. 

“But I’m serious. There’s going to be four official dances. And you need then four dance partners. Demencia can be one, 505 possibly the other, but you still need two more.”

"Mmm.." he hums shakily. "O--Okay..."

Flug sucks in a breath and steps closer to the demon before nervously looking at him.

"Wh--Why do people look at me w--weird?" He asks, eyes wide in fear as he sucks down the rest of his fruit water.

*You're fine. Just say yes. The dance doesn't happen for another thirty minutes at least.*

He sighs out heavily.

"I--I've got this..." He says quietly.

“They probably look at you because you’re insanely attractive. That’s why I stare at least.” The demon says with a smirk, eyeing the human with a hint of lust.

Black Hat then steps away suddenly, and puts on a more professional and ‘party appropriate’ expression. 

“Abby was it? Wonderful, I think you and the doctor where having a conversation?” And with that the eldritch walks off, starting conversations with other villains, mingling, leaving the two alone with Demencia and 5.0.5.

*Insanely attractive?*

Flug's face had faded but grew warm again. How can a man covered with a paper bag insanely attractive? Maybe it was just his body.

As they make it back to Abbey, he sees the Eldritch step away. Oh no. He looks at Abbey nervously, who was waving the demon good-bye.

"Uhm," he sucks in a breath, "as for th--the dance, uh--yes, I--I'd love to dance with you." He stammers.

Abbey smiles. "Great! Want to catch up until then?" She asks, linking her arm with his and standing very close.

"O--Oh, uh, sure?"

And with that, Abbey pulls the poor anxious doctor away from the fruit table to her group of friends to begin mingling.

Demencia has her hands on her hip and sort of glares at Abbey, who is a bit closer than Demencia cared to be. Seeing her hand start at his stomach and creeping her way up to his chest, or the way she'd hold onto his arm and stand pretty much pressed up against him. It made her growl, and she for bad vibes.

She looks at 5.0.5.

"Does she give you a bad feeling too?"

Black Hat appears behind them, stepping out of their shadows. 

“I agree, I don’t care for her one bit...” The Eldritch growls out. 

The poor blue bear lets out a yelp at the demon and looks between the two protective beings beside him. The bear smiles, feeling happy that his family cares so much for each other, even if they might overreact. The girl seemed nice to the big bear. 

“But guess she’s better than Mammon or some of his friends...”

"I wouldn't call someone feeling up Flug better than someone just taking good looks." Demencia growls.

She looks back at Black Hat.

"I mean, she's full on rubbing him up and down!" She says, but only loud enough for their group to hear.

Flug feels nervous as Abbey touches him. Maybe she's just a touchy-feely person. He shifts a bit and doesn't say much. A word here and there.

“Trust me when I say I don’t like it...” The demon says through gritted teeth, his hold on the expensive champagne glass tightening. “But Mammon would do more than just feel our Doctor up if given the chance... That little bitch is quite handsy-.”

The demon lets out a big sigh as 5.0.5 touches the demons arm, encouraging him to calm down a bit. 

“What, should I interfere? Is it as bad as my mind is making it to be?” The demon asks the lizard girl, actually seeking guidance from someone that doesn’t even know of the demon and humans relationship.

The music begins to start and centre stage begins to light up the doctor is nervous. The sound of ballroom tango music starting, Abbey grabs his hand and takes him to the very centre of the ballroom.

Flug looks back at Abbey, breathless.

"Do you even know how to do this?" He asks.

"Mhm!" She says, taking the doctor's hand into his.

Flug steps forward and keeps his right hand steady on the girl's lower back and he positions himself. Other couples around them were also beginning to dance, though, many seemed like they didn't know what to do, so they stood to the wall to steer clear of the dancers.

He takes the lead and begins stepping them off in the quick paced song.

Demencia bounces and looks at Black Hat.

"We should take the stage!" She says, pressing her hands to the demon's chest.

Black Hat is keeping his gaze on his doctor, but grabs Demencia by the waist and twirls her into the dance floor. 

“Lets..” The demon says, his voice not even half as enthusiastic as his dancing foot. 

The demon holds Demencia at a proper distance, just a mare inch from being chest to chest, and elegantly and precise leads them over the floor. And although his face is turned towards the girl in his arms, his gaze is fixated on the man in the Italians grasp.

Demencia is a little rusty at first, but gets into the swing of it and gets used to being spun around.

Though, Flug is much more skilled, picking up and twirling the girl in his grip. And even though the dance is fun, he is still uncomfortable. The girl in his grip is nwar skilled, but has obviously been in a class by her mechanical movements, rather than Flug's more emotional movements.

He doesn't even have to have his eyes open to predict the girl's movements. He's done this before. Flug's gaze glances over and sees Demencia and Black Hat dancing, but he realizes, a lot of people are watching the doctor.

He swallows thickly and continues on, despite his heart sinking, wishing he could dance with his real partner.

The song goes on, and the eldritch, having done this a billion times over several aeons on plentiful of planets and universes, he glides effortlessly. As the first song comes to an end, Black Hat spins Demencia in to his chest before walking around and giving her a kiss on the hand, and turns to his next partner. 

The dark haired she-demon from earlier graciously takes the eldritchs outstretched hand with a wide and bragging grin. Black Hat rolls his eyes at her response, but bows and gets ready for the next dance. Still keeping a close eye on his partner, his doctor, his love. 

Mammon from earlier seem to be approaching his scientist, and Black Hat feels his body tense up, ready to attack.

When the song ends, the doctor's on one knee, dipping the girl centimetres, but yet, not touching the floor. Flug gets up and brushes himself and soon sees the devil from earlier.

Demencia is fanning herself, she was kissed on the hand, she get to dance with him! She was in heaven. She holds her cheeks, so fully in love.

Flug turns and looks at Mammon as he gets a drink of water after dancing. He looks up at him and nervous says "hello" to him.

Abbey had walked off with her group of friends, in a lovestruck dance, and the doctor was alone with the devil, and he was scared.

"C--Can I help you?" He asks.

Another partner. He needs another partner. He doesn't want to dance with Mammon.

The huge demon leans down slightly, one hand on the back the other outstretched towards the human in front of him. “Doctor Flug, would you mind giving me this dance?” 

Black Hat growls out, that damn Mammon is running his plan, he’ll have to interfere and save his love from his greedy claws. 

The eldritch is about to let go of Proserpina, but she holds on tight. “You’re not making a fool of me just to run of to a simple *human!*” she hisses with a fake smile. 

“He’s not simple,” Black Hat growls defensively, “and you should consider yourself *lucky* to even be invited. Pathetic excuse of a demoness of temptation and sex, don’t make me laugh.”

The she demon lets out a hiss at insult, but digs her claws into the others arm, persistent. 

The dark and horrifying eldritchs patients is growing mighty thin, and it’s visible through his expanding frame and glowing eye. 

“You wouldn’t want to make a scene like last time?” Proserpina whispers into the eldritchs face, cocking her head and smiling sweetly. 

The demon growls back at her, but settles slightly, but shifts his gaze to his doctor. Conflicted.

The blue bear steps forward to his dad. “Bawo?” The bear says as bows and smiles sweetly at Flug, asking him to dance. 

The demon grins, perfect. That’ll buy him some time.

Flug is nearly about to cry, social anxiety is a real bitch at the moment. He's shaking, nervous, probably sweating, but he doesn't know anymore.

He sees in the corner of his eye, his pissed off partner and is wondering what's going on.

But luckily his son saves the day. He smiles and takes a deep breath. Good. Oh good.

"I really would, M--Mr. Mammon, but I think the waltz would be better suited for me and my son." He says nervously as he pulls his son away from the devil.

God, he was going to have a heart attack out here.

"Thanks, 5.0.5... you're a lifesaver." He says, voice cracking.

“Baw!” The bear smiles, closing his eyes and tongue sticking out. His tail is wagging excited for the dance with his dad.

Black Hat turns to his dance partner, “lucky you, I guess you get to dance with me after all.” 

She rolls her eyes and gets snug in the eldritchs arms. He responds by pushing her slightly away at a more professional distance, but close enough for it still be proper for the next dance. 

And as the music starts, Black Hat is quick to follow the beat as he slides them over the floor. 

“Oh, how my friends would *kill* for this,” the demoness whispers. 

“I wish they had...” The eldritch responds dryly, glancing over at his partner. 

Black Hat smiles fondly. And he gets a glance of Demencia, dancing with Mr Matteos grandson. 

*My partner and our family.*

Quick. Quick. Slow.

That's the way a waltz works. He has to teach the bear, but such an intelligent creature is fast learner.

He twirls the bear around, and though he was much larger than doctor, he was not about to teach him the leading step.

Demencia understands the beat and sees the others and leads Mr. Matteo's grandson to the music, which, he seems to follow as the submissive step with no problem.

Flug gets a glance of everyone and it makes him smile.

*Admit it, he doesn't want to dance with you, he's too busy with demons like him.*

He sighs and closes his eyes.

*I only exist to fall.*

It hurts.

*Don't let it bother you, you two are in an official relationship, it's okay.*

But what if he's more interested in demons that will last forever? They hadn't discussed a life cure. Nothing like that.

*It hurts.*

The waltz ends, and the demon again, bows down and kisses his dance partners hand. But unlike with Demencia he now glares up at the other demon. 

He stands proud and looks at Proserpina with disgust, “now get lost.” 

The she devil tries to play it off as he bows as well, but is quick to scurry off. And the demon grins at her fast step. He glances over at Flug and the grin falls to a more fond smile. 

*Soon.. but not yet.*

Black Hat turns away and heads for his next dance partner. A tall man with tentacles on his face, and a greenish tint on the skin.

Mambo.

The next dance is Mambo. A sensual latin dance. Demencia has a partner already. Oh no. 5.0.5. was physically incapable of such a dance.

Abbey? She's by the wall, she doesn't know this dance. Oh no. Maybe he can just pretend he doesn't know this one to avoid any asks.

He goes over to the fruit table and makes himself a glass of fruit water.

Demencia leaves her partner to go talk to Black Hat, which, in reality, is not her actually talking. She just taps his shoulder and points at Flug, who is all alone, and she goes back to her partner.

The demon looks over at Flug. 

*Is he sad?*

Black Hat then sees that sorry excuse of a gentle man, that fucking doctor stealing, greedy baboon of a demon approach *his partner*. 

*Fucking take the hint...*

Black Hat summons a tendril and uses his shadow teleportations to have a tendril appear by Mammon’s feet, tripping him. 

Some beings around Mammon gasp, rushing to help the wealthy demon, trying to lick their way up the ladder. Others young, daring devils snicker at him. 

The song starts, and Black Hat smirks. 

*Too slow, he’s mine.* he thinks to himself, before turning to his less exciting being in front of him. 

And the eldritch is off dancing.

The doctor glares down at Mammon in disgust. He knows a way to make Mammon a laughing stock.

"Tch...can't even take a hint when someone doesn't want to dance." He growls, and literally walks over him to go elsewhere.

Flug hugs his arms and watches the demon with the tentacle faced man dance, and he wishes his could dance with him.

People are looking at Mammon with shocked eyes. He had just been harshly rejected after a humiliating fall.

"Why did I even come?"

*Oh yeah, I live here.*

Yet again, the eldritchs partner enjoys the dance far more than dark demon himself does. But Black Hat is a man of tradition, and is going to to this right. 

The pair dance over the floor, and when the song ends, they both bow to each other. The green being tries for a wink, but Black Hat rolls his eyes and brushes his suit down, walking off towards his doctor.

*Last official dance, better get the last partner on the list...*

Flug sees the demon approaching him. His heart is racing. What did he do wrong? Was he here to congratulate him on stepping on Mammon.

His heart was going a million kilometres a minutes.

The song beginning to start is slow and romantic. It makes his heart ache. He then straightens up.

“My dear doctor...” The eldritch purrs as he reaches the other man. “Are you looking forward to this next dance? I sure am.”

The demon licks his lips as he lets his gaze wander over the other man, a tendril subtly and tenderly wrapping around the others leg. Clearly just wishing to be close. 

“I look forward to this almost as much as I’m looking forward to us later tonight...” Black Hat purrs as he slightly leans in towards his partner.

“Oh, you’re only saying that, Lord Black Hat...” A female voice rings in from behind the Doctor. 

“On the contrary, Miss Toms. It’s been quite a while since last time.” Black Hat says as he leans down to kiss the ladies cheeks.

The doctor's face flushes red and he looks up at the demon, his face only getting hotter at the woman's voice behind them.

"I--I don't know, maybe, that Mammon guy pr--probably won't be bothering me anymore."

He feels the tendril wrapping around his leg. He swallows and looks over to see Miss Toms. That must be who he's dancing with.

The final dance.

He sighs and looks around for Demencia, but she's nowhere in sight. Flug brings his hand up and scratches his face, the scarred side. He'll just sit this one out too.

The demon smiles back at his partner, “Why do you not like to dance?”

Rose Toms grabs the the dark beings arm, “Hurry now Black Hat, we’ll miss it!” 

The eldritch lets go of Flugs arm as he smiles down at the old lady trying to drag him along. “I got it, relax Miss Toms...”

The lady stops, instinctively following orders, but crosses her arms in obvious impatience. Black Hat turns back to Flug. 

“Please, have some fun. Get Demencia or something, she’s not half bad.” And with, the odd pair is off on the dance floor.

The slow dance. The romantic one to get people to go to their partners and get close and all lovey dovey. Flug sighs.

The one this dance is meant for, he doesn't get to dance with.

Flug goes into the crowd and finds Demencia, and he holds out his hand. There's no passion in it.

She can tell.

"What's wrong? Not having fun?" She asks.

"Not really. I keep getting weird looks, Mammon has finally let me go, Abbey was acting all weird too and she gave me her number, I think she wants to go on a date--and I just feel really... awkward and out of place."

She sighs, but puts up a smile.

"C'mon, I'll dance with you and then you can go to bed. It's like midnight anyway."

"Okay..." He sighs, and the music starts.

Demencia takes his hand, and together, they sweep the floor with grace.

The eldritch and Rose are audibly laughing as they spin around, as they don’t seem to care for the ‘proper way’ to slow dance together. The demon has physically lifted the human up from the ground as her weak knee couldn’t keep up. 

They get a few odd looks, but for the first time that night, the eldritch enjoyed the dances he was forced to do. And his mood only grew as his plan was soon to properly start. 

“Thank you, Miss Toms..” Black Hat says while smiling. 

“Don’t stress it, young man. I hope this plan of yours is going to work though, he seems quite bummed out over all of this...”

The demon nods, suddenly realising this might not work, and his love might not be enjoying himself. A knot begins to form in his chest. 

As the dance comes to an end, Black Hat places the lady back on the ground and does the bow and hand kiss like before. Then stands up and disappears in smoke.

He glances over and sees how happy the demon seems to be with Miss Toms. He envies her. Greatly. It sends a burning sensation through his body.

But soon enough, as they started, they stop as the music stops and Flug sighs. He thanks Demencia and grabs his glass of fruit water.

"It's been fun, thank you."

Demencia goes to say something but he's already walking away.

People try to talk to Flug, but he ignores them amd continues. He begins thinking about the ball. It was nice-ish? He didn't have fun. Sexualized and wanted, he didn't like that attention. Yes, he could dance, but that didn't matter. He huffs.

And then the roof opens, as a giant organ starts to play. Lights appear out of nowhere as the previous lights of the ballroom dimmers even more. 

And as the organ lowers, everyone can see whose playing it, and it no other then the host himself, Lord Black Hat. 

Some being chat amongst themselves excitedly. A couple of demons even whisper “Finally, the hosts entertainment. Wonder who’ll die this time.” As they places bets and shares their wishes. 

The demons playing is slow and beautiful, having practiced for as long as the instrument has been around. It’s effortless and gentle, until it’s abruptly silenced. 

Black Hat stands up from the chair and looks down at the quiet but excited crowd below him, with a big smile. 

The eldritch searches for his doctor while he speaks, “Ladies and gentlemen, tonight’s entertainment might be something different than what you’re used to from me... But I can assure you, it’s probably the biggest thing I’ve ever done.”

Flug freezes.

"The pipe organ?" He whispers.

He turns around, lights from out of nowhere, the beautiful sound. Unfortunately had stopped.

He sees Black Hat lowering the organ from the sky. Good God, he was so extravagant with his grand finales. He can barely see.

Demencia is excited, swooning as she hears the beautiful organ playing but shakes her head as it stops.

"Dying? Someone's going to die?" She whispers to a demon beside her.

"Oh yes, every time he throws a grand ball, he slaughters someone! It's such a sight!" The demon whispers, also excited.

The whispers began spreading and the doctor is nervous.

*Why does someone have to die? Hopefully it's Mammon...*

The eldritchs gaze finally finds his love, and his grin widens. 

*There you are...* 

“Doctor Flug. Please come closer...” The demons voice booms and several demons lets out noises of excitement and wonder. 

The demon is almost on the floor now, floating above the dance floor, just high enough for the average man to hit his head on it, if he tried to walk under it. 

Black Hat starts to play his favourite instrument with tendrils behind him. He knows the organ like the backside of his hand, and can absolutely play the most beautiful toons even while blindfolded. 

Reaching out a hand towards the man in the bag, Black Hat lets out a loving; “Come to me.”

Oh no.

The man is shaking horribly. He thought the demon loved him. But now he's going to die? Oh God. Oh no. Not like this. This is humiliating.

He steps forward, almost hypnotized, towards the man and his breath hitches every now and then.

The crowd had cleared for him.

He steps forward, just out of reach of the demon and he's shaking wore than a Chihuahua with severe anxiety.

He looks up.

"Y--Yes?"

Black Hats smile and hand falls a bit as he sees the hesitation and fear in his loved one. How he shakes and purposely stop just out of hands reach for the demon. 

Black Hat swallows thickly, nerves growing on the knot in his chest.

“My doctor...” Black Hat whispers, and kneels down on one knee, making it easier for the human to reach his hand to be pulled up on the stage.

Flug looks up and back down, embarrassed. What was going to happen tonight? What did the demon have in store?

He had no idea, and that terrified him.

The doctor shakily reaches out for the clawed hand and he pulls himself on stage. He waits.

The demon grins as he pulls Flug close. He starts to play the organ again, and beautiful notes dance through the air as the eldritch places one hand on his partners waist and one to hold their hand. 

“May I have this dance?” Black Hat purrs as dark smoke begins to cover the floor. 

The music picks up, and lights like fireflies fills the room. Like a beautiful explosion, the lights bring colour onto the demons dark smoke covering the dance floor.

His eyes light up, and not because of the fairy-like lights. He feels tears well to his eyes and he's nervous, but he's happy.

He subtly nods.

"Yes."

He blinks away his tears and confidently takes the demon's hand, letting the other rest on his shoulder. This would have been awkward if his arm was still broken.

He smiles and steps close so that their chests are touching and he leans his head in.

"I love you." He says, barely audible.

Demencia's jaw drops. The others are also speechless as the doctor steps closer to the demon.

Black Hat chuckles as he lifts them up in the sky. “I’m truly blessed...” 

The demon continues his organ playing and starts to spin them around in the air, heaving thick and dense clouds catch their steps. 

The crowd is in awe, this is not even *remotely close* to the usual entertainment, but still somehow feels just as captivating and *dangerous.*

Flug hasn't played the submissive role in a dance in such a long time. He smiles but adjusts accordingly to his pace.

"Can a demon even *be* blessed?" He chuckles. "I'd say, I'm positively cursed. I wouldn't trade you for the world" he sighs happily.

Flug's heart swell and he feels like he's going to melt.

The demon smirks at the comment. “You’re learning fast.” He teases. 

The eldritch spins the man so they’re back to chest, and hold on tightly, nuzzling into the humans bagged cheek. 

A few beings on the floor below the couple begins to poke at each other, guessing what all of this means. 

“I didn’t know you where such a good dancer though, Doctor. You keep on bringing surprises.” The demon places a gentle kiss to the others neck, then spins his love out and in again so they’re chest to chest yet again.

"It's not hard for me to learn. But I can confidently say," he chuckles, "I know dances that are more appropriate for only one to see." He winks.

He looks up with a smile and blinks a few times, but is saddened by the thought.

"But I learn quickly because I've danced with a lot of people."

The doctor moves with grace in the man's grips, twisting and twirling with an elegance not many knew he had.

He nuzzles against the man's cheek and he closes his eyes.

Some demons admire the doctor's movements and how perfect the are. Others are trying to get a glimpse of the doctor's face from beneath, but nonetheless, the excitement was growing.

The demon lets out a low laugh. “Most of the beings here can probably hear you, are you *trying* to give me competition?”

A few beings start to whisper to each other at that, confused and excited. 

The smoke on the floor thickens, and the blue bear can sense it’s harder to move. But he’s not to worried, his boss dad said it would be fine tonight, and no reason to worry unless the demon says so. 

“Besides, I’m almost offended I haven’t seen this *private dancing* before. Cruel to hold such a thing from your partner...” Black Hat licks his lips, hand on the hip tightening slightly.

The doctor leans his head over to one shoulder and he looks up, neck craning, and all of the pale flesh on his neck is exposed. The doctor pulls his bag up slightly, just exposing his lips and he leans in gives the demon a bite and a long succulent kiss on the demon's dark flesh.

He moves his bag down and the hand lands back gracefully on the demon's collarbone.

"Maybe I can show you this private dancing to you later." He says lowly, humming.

"Let's add something to this and give the audience a sight for sore eyes." Flug says, now flitting his eyes up the demon. "Care for a Viennese Waltz?"

The crowd is unable to cope. Did the human just lean in to *kiss* Black Hats neck? How is he still alive?!

Black Hat smiles widely, licking his teeth at the proposition of the private dance later as his eye lightly flutters at the contact of his lovers lips.

“You’ll never stop surprising me, always able to impress. Truly admirable.” The eldritch purrs. “Now let’s dance...” 

And with that Black Hat takes the first steps of the Vietnamese waltz, the quick one-two-three of the feet, while walking in the air. Lights shining, people staring, music picking up in speed. 

The smoke on the floor grow even thicker and higher, some of the shortest beings now being completely covered.

*Almost time...* The demon thinks to himself.

The human chuckles as he gazes up lovingly into the Eldritch's eye. He gives him another wink and his body movements change as they transition into the waltz.

The doctor's body moves like no other, the Viennese Waltz is a very special waltz that has more body movement than most other dances.

He smiles happily and his arms reach up, his hips moving sensually as he looks over his shoulder and falls into the man's grip. Then, as he's twirled around, his arms come up and wrap around the demon's neck.

*This is better than what I've ever wanted.*

He sighs.

Flug doesn't even realize the growing smoke. He doesn't care. All he cares about is the being in front of him.

The crowd begins to grow uneasy, feeling restricted and only the biggest and strongest are still able to just barely move. 

“There’s something I need to tell you, Doctor. Something I should’ve, but wasn’t able to say sooner...” 

The eldritch places his hands on the others hips, but keeps the rest of the dance traditional. Black Hat just needs to feel the mans movement, he adores this human so much, would do anything for him.

The doctor continues to sway in the man's arms as he looks up. Confusion. His chest swells with confusion.

"Oh?"

He can feel the dance slowly coming to an end, and he brings his hand up and cups the demon's cheek before dragging it down his face and then, down his body. He tries to get closer, but as he shifts, doesn't know if that's possible.

But still, he smiles.

The demon closes his eye as he nuzzles into the hand at his cheek. 

“You are the most important being in my life. I cherish your mind, your *body*, your company. Everything you are and have, I adore...” The eldritch begins, nothing he hasn’t said before, but he’s not finished.

The few people still in the crowd that isn’t freaking out of their lack of movement gasps. The eldritch Black Hat is actually saying all of this. To a human as well of all beings. 

Black Hat opens his eye to look at Flug again, and hugs their bodies together. They’re still swaying to the music, but the eldritch has stopped the steady steps.

Flug presses himself up against the demon, following his gentle sways as he looks up.

*What are you going at?*

He feels a blush creep upon his.cheeks, and that's when it sinks in that people are watching. He brings his hands up and grips the demon's shoulders.

“Doctor... My doctor, my human... My love...” The demon whispers out. 

The smoke has completely covered the masses now, keeping them secured in place.

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I adore you, and... I love you.” 

The demon shifts his hand to reach for something in his inside pocket, but doesn’t pull it out quite yet.

Flug smiles and tears come to his eyes. Over a year it takes the demon to say "I love you" without acting like a four year old with kooties. Tears begin to slip, but they're not the painful salty tears, they're the painless happy tears. He's smiling wider than ever before and he stops swaying.

He reaches up and covers his mouth beneath the bag, and soon moves to begin wiping his falling tears.

Sniffling, he regains himself.

"I love you too..." He says through his tears.

The demons and beings below are shocked, having heard the demon say that anything to do with love or friendship was despised by him and refuses to act upon such feelings, as they weren't villainous at all. But here was, saying "I love you" to the doctor before him.

The demon grins and takes a short step back from his love. Slowly he pulls out a small black box from his suit jacket. 

“Kenning, I’m not going to ask you to be my husband, even though I would like that as well...” 

The demon sits down on one knee and looks up at his doctor, a nervous smile on his face. “Will you be my mate?” He opens the box to reveal a dark titanium band, with black diamonds engraved into it, with a slightly bigger on at the top. 

The demons of the crowd panics for real now, struggling against the hold of the shadows. Other beings follow suit, assuming whatever makes the demons scared enough to struggle like this is worth struggling for.

Flug is about to collapse. He's not even embarrassed at the fact he used his first name.

They had talked about the differences between humans and demons. How humans have partners, a spouse, someone they are obligated to by vows which is also described as marriage.

But how demons are much different and more animalistic. How they choose a singular person to mate woth and stay with until death, or they have moved on. Very similar, but different still.

The similarities range from the staying together to there being bumps in the relationship. But the main thing about a mate was the very difficult mating season, and Flug already went through that, and those few months were the most exhausting months of his life.

Of course, he made it through anyway.

But for the demon to choose Flug as his mate, his one as long as he lives, it's pretty much the same as a proposal, and the tears are coming again. They pour from his eyes, from his heart, from his remnant soul.

He looks down at the Eldritch demon and his breath hitches.

"Yes--" he rasps out.

But his knees buckle and he falls to his knees. He lurches forward and hugs the demon tightly, crying into his shoulder, not even caring as his paper bag was getting wet.

*This is the happiest day of my life.*

The eldritch is laughing as he hugs Flug close to his chest. “My love, my mate...” He says into the others skin. 

Black Hat pushes Flug away slightly, as he picks up the ring from the box, holding it so the human can put it on. 

In the crowd, some dark tendrils slowly start to wrap around random beings. A few demons almost cry, seemingly terrified. Even mammon is shaking as he feels a tendril around his leg. 

“You son of-“ The big prick of a devil tries to yell but is cut off by a tendril rapping around his neck and gagging his mouth. 

“Let’s make this official...” Black Hat purrs, still holding the ring between his long claws. 

The doctor wipes his wet face, scrubbing his eyes. He holds up his left hand and slides off the black glove. He then slides the Platinum ring onto his finger. It's a little big, but it fits. Not too big where it just slides off.

But he doesn't care about the ring.

Flug moves the paper bag up his face, not enough to show all, but up to his nose where some, if they had a good enough eye, could see the holes in his cheek or the heavy scarring.

Flug smiles and he cups the demon's cheeks before diving in, pressing their lips together.

There's only one being not held down by smoke or tendrils.

Demencia stands, tears streaking her makeup, by the doorway, arms crossed, before she leaves off to her room.

She always had a feeling.

Black Hat kisses back, full of passion, holding on to his love for his dear life. 

*Finally...*

Hundreds of Black Hats tendrils shoots out, impaling and stabbing through the demon and devil flesh of Mammon and several other demons. Disgusting crunching sounds of bone and skin being torn and broken, regenerating and then being torn apart again. 

As the tendrils rip through devils and demons, Black Hat alongside his tendrils starts to glow that aurora borealis way again, lighting up the room.

*This will last forever...*

The demon gently pokes a glowing claw into his humans skin, as all the power he’s consuming from the other unholy creatures rush through to get to the humans body.

The doctor draws back and he leans his head against the demon's as he looks among the masses, eyes flitting to the devil being ripped apart and his bag, still shifted upwards, he's smiling. Not a big toothy grin, but a smile of content.

He nuzzles into the demon and reaches down to entangle his fingers with the other's as he relaxes, seeing the pain on those face who deserved it.

Flug clears his throat and sighs. He doesn't even notice the claw poking through his skin. The energy he gets seeing these devils suffer, the feeling of being the demon's forever, it's enough for him to not even notice.

He closes his eyes, and as if the cries were his music, he sings softly.

Slowly the magic seeping into the Doctor makes his body glow almost the same as the eldritchs. But somehow brighter through the pale skin. 

The demon closes his eyes at the humans singing and the screams of agony from the selected demons. 

“My mate, now and till forever...” Black Hat says softly, smiling at his own confirmation. 

Some demons didn’t handle the attack and are lying limp in the eldritchs grasp, but other devils are still fighting for survival. 

The power going through the doctors body has almost reached the mate band around his finger. 

*Just a bit more, and I’ll be sure it’s going to last...*

Flug pauses and he nuzzles the demon beside him.

He feels a new energy running through him. He assumes it's just the feelings all mixed together. The cold feeling in his chest rises again. Now he knows what that feeling is.

Apathy.

He finally finishes singing and he just relaxes beside the man. He licks his lips and yawns. It's getting late. The doctor turns his head and begins to softly kiss the neck of his lover.

"When are we going to get out of here so I can show that private dance?" He chuckles on his skin.

Black Hat growls out a response as his smile widens with lust. 

“Just a few seconds more my love...” 

The magic reaches the ringed finger, and Black Hat retracts his claw in the mans back carefully. Then retracts his tendrils from demonic beings below them, as they fall to the floor, dead. 

He dissipates the smoke, and the remaining survivors breath out scared and relived for still being alive. 

Black Hat gets up from his knee, bringing his new mate with up and grins down at the crowd. “What a lovely night, truly a delight.” He says, then his voice goes cold and dark. “Now get out.”

Flug watches the beings on the floor gathering their things and shuffling out as quickly as they can. He looks down at the dead beings and there's a cold look in his eyes.

He moves his paper bag back down over his face and then notices how his skin is glowing. His eyes widen with fear and he looks at the demon.

"What's happening to me?!" He asks, frantic as he looks at his hand.

He's hyperventilating now. Panicking. He doesn't know what's happening and he's scared. He clutches to the demon and begins to tremble again.

"Oh no. Oh god. What's happening? Why? How?"

The eldritch holds his man close, smiling. “Calm down, dear Doctor...”

Black Hat takes his shaking partners hands into his, kissing the hand with the ring on it gently. 

“You’re experiencing the after effects of gaining immortality. We’ll be together forever, as partners and as *mates.*” Black Hat licks out the last word, smirking. “Wanna celebrate in my-... our room..?”

The doctor was nearly about to have a heart attack. He breathes deeply and behind to settle down.

Deep breaths.

He smiles at the thought of celebration as he looks down at the clearing floor. He sees his happy son beginning to clean. He doesn't see Demencia anywhere.

He frowns, worried.

"Do you think Demencia is upset?" He asks him.

Black Hat smile falls, He furrows his brows. 

“Right, she had a silly crush on me, didn’t she...” The demon says as he slowly lowers them to the ground. “She’ll get over it...”

"I'm worried. She really did love you. Maybe a little too much." He sighs.

He lines his lips and closes his eyes. He licks his lips and opens his eyes. Then he looks back up.

"Ready to celebrate?"

Black Hat nods slowly. 

*I really am, oh so ready... But...*

“Maybe I should go talk to her first.” The eldritch says, but looks to his love for confirmation or guidance.

"I think you talking to her would be better than me talking to her." He says, resting his hand on the demon's lower back.

"I think she needs it right now."

Flug looks at Black Hat and he leans in, pressing his forehead against the man's shoulder.

*I hope she's okay.*

The eldritch smiles fondly and leans down to kiss the other, lifting the bag away for just a second. 

“Wait in our room, I’ll be right there...” The demon purrs and teleports away.

Black Hat looks at Demencias... bed, where the girl is. 

“Hello Demencia...” The demon says softly as he folds his arms behind him.

The doctor smiles and begins heading off to their room. Yawning on the way there, he gives his son a hug and tells him thank you before bidding him goodnight.

Demencia's no longer in her dress, she's in thin pajamas that have been ripped by her grip. She growls and turns away feom the demon to hide her makeup streaked face.

Her bed was stained with blacks and red, and it was smeared on her face.

"Go away." She says through her sharp teeth.

The eldritch lets out a big sigh looking down at the floor. 

*Don’t get mad, Black Hat. She’s just upset, and will probably lash out. Don’t lash back.*

The demon looks up from the floor and slowly walks over to the bed. He sits down and looks out over her room. He stays quiet.

The room is wrecked. The mirror is broken, things strewn across the floor. She had ripped her dress to pieces.

Her heart aches with pure sorrow.

She had thrown away all of the pictures Flug took for her. Everything the demon had given her, she tore apart. It was a surprise nothing was burning.

Black Hat looks over at the girl on the bed. He takes deep breath. 

*Say something.*

“Flug won’t like it when he figures you broke all the things he’s been giving you.” Black Hats gaze falls to the torn dress, “I don’t enjoy either.”

"Oh well," her voice is raw, "he's happy with you. And you're happy with him. What do *I* matter?"

She scrubs her face and huffs as she gets up and goes to her bathroom. She scrubs the makeup off of her face. That mirror, too, is broken. Her hands were scratched and bloody, her eyes hadn't looked so puffy under all of that make up. She hadn't looked that devastated under all of that makeup.

She goes back to her room and lays down on her bed, shoving her face into the clean side of her pillow.

*Rough start, let’s try and turn it around.*

“You know you matter. Flug might not admit it often, but he loves you like family.” 

The demon puts a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her.

"I know. I mean, what do I matter to *you?* I'm nothing." She coughs into the pillow.

*Go away.*

She grips her pillow tightly and tries to take deep breath. Each inhale is shaky, each exhale is a soft sob, muffled by her pillow.

The demon tightens his jaw. He then takes a deep breath, trying to relax himself.

*Let her be upset. She’s upset at you.*

“You’re not nothing. You do mean something to me.” Black Hat says as he rubs her shoulder.

She turns to her side, away feom the demon. She sighs and stares at the wall.

"You just mean so much to me. You house me and let me stay here. You and Flug and 5.0.5. are the only ones who can tolerate me." She says through sniffles. "I've never met anyone else like that."

She hugs her arms and bites her cheek.

"Who knows, I might just get a dating app amd see what loser clicks."

“I’ll tell you right now that you’re not allowed to do that, no member of this family is going on some *depressing dating site* to go out with some pathetic looser, please.” The demon says and crosses his arms. 

Black Hat shakes is head and rolls his eyes.

“If you really want to get out there, I’ll set you up with someone who actually is somebody. Not some ‘loser Joe the Human’ on the corner.”

"So Flug taught you what love is, what family is, and all that?"

*Love is nothing but a waste.*

She keeps her arms crossed and blinks slowly. "Then with who? One of your demon devil assholes like Mammon? Yeah."

*Not allowed to. You don't control me.*

“Dear all that is unholy, no. No one like that asshat.” The demon says, letting out a weak chuckle. 

The demon quiets down a bit. He lets out another small sigh and turns towards the lizard girl, arms uncrossing.

“Be mad at me if you need to, hell I even encourage it.” Black Hat leans over to try and touch her shoulder again. “But don’t be sad. And don’t blame Flug, he loves you too much to deserve that.”

"Don't be sad?" She says, she sits up and faces him. "*Don't be sad?!*" She growls. "You just took my heart and shredded it to pieces and you're going to say *don't be sad?!* How dense are you?! How am I supposed to *not* be sad when you--"

Demencia grabs her pillow again and breaks down. She feels her stomach twisting into knots again and she draws hwr knees up to her chest. She just starts screaming. Screaming into the pillow.

The eldritch is not very good with emotions. He barely handles his own, so this is a whole bag of rotten meat he’s not too excited for. 

Black Hat takes a deep breath. “Breath, Demencia...”

Demencia is heaving in breaths she's forcing herself to breathe. She grips the pillow tighter, beginning to rip it.

"Just *leave!*" She yells. "I don't *need* you right now!" She sobs out her exhales. "I don't need anyone." Her voice sounds broken.

She *is* broken.

The demon stands up and glares down at the crying girl. 

“No. I will not leave, and you’ll have to deal with me till you feel better.” He spits out. 

The demons foot starts to tap, like it always does when he’s uncomfortable or irritated. 

“Fucking hell, you’re young, beautiful, kind when you choose to be, funny. How are you so sad over not having a grumpy old man like me?” Black Hat growls out.

She rubs her tears onto the pillow and rests her chin on the pillow, angrily staring at a wall now. She doesn't care as much to share him a glance.

"Because I loved that grumpy old man. I loved his strong voice and discipline, and his smile and his sharp teeth. How he has anyone he wants at his feet. And I could go on." She sighs.

She glances over at her speakers and guitar. It looks different. It is different. She ordered a new one, a better one.

She bites her cheeks and folds her arms across the pillow.

The demon walks over and turns the girl towards himself. 

“Look at me. Really look at me...” The demon stares into her eyes. “I am sorry, Demencia. I truly am, but we would never be happy together. I care about you, I really, truly do, but we would never have worked out.” 

The demon tightens his jaw, and holds on to the lizards shoulders tightly. 

“We’re too much alike.” He says softly.

She sighs and looks into his face.

"I'm happy for you, know that I am. If Flug is happy, I'm happy."

*He's dancing with him, and I'm here.*

She stares into his face and the tears come back and she forces a smile that looks all too real. She wipes her tears. She sucks in a shaky breath.

"I'm as happy as him."

*Don't lie.*

She scrubs her face and the tears aren't coming anymore. She then looks down.

"I guess I'll give one of your demons a shot." She huffs.

The eldritch horror is not buying it. 

“I demand attention. I take the room whenever I walk in, I crave recognition and admiration. I command and I conquer, destroy and obliterate.” The demon shakes his head as he stares at the broken girl in front of him. “I don’t do emotions nor do I have a lot of empathy, yet I know you’re lying to me.” 

Black Hat pulls the girl in for a hug and takes a deep breath. 

“I’m not expecting you to be fine after one conversation, even though that would be nice, but I do expect you to always tell us the truth.” Black Hat lets out a sigh. “This is not easy for me either. You’re family, you’re important to me, I don’t want to do this to you. But I honestly don’t know how to fix it without lying to you.”

*So over a year.*

It makes her snicker as she thinks about it.

"So that's why arguments between you two would just spark out of nowhere.." she says, smiling against his skin.

She missed all of the clues. God, it was obvious. She sighs and her smile falls. She brings her arms up and gently hugs him back, nuzzling her face into the crook of his neck.

"I want to burn a city..." She mumbles.

The demon lets out a small laugh. 

“How about we do that when you feel a little better? Just the two of us.” Black Hat asks as he summons a tissue. “Here, if you need it...”

She takes the tissue and wipes her face with it.

"Sure..." She says, beginning to calm down.

She looks around her room and closes her eyes. She draws back from him and sighs.

"I need to get cleaning. Why don't you go celebrate? I'm sure Flug is stripped down like the whore he is." She jokes, coughing into her elbow, away from the demon.

The demon nearly chokes. 

“D-Don’t talk like that about-. No, that’s- dear evil spirt...” The demon says as he leans out of the hug. 

Black Hat looks around the room, he snaps his fingers, and all the broken glass and torn fabric is fixed, only leaving the mess. 

“Now, I’ll leave you to cleaning, just... Take care of yourself. You’re like me, you’re strong.” The demon nods at his own words, like he’s trying to underline the self-indulgent compliment. “You’ll be fine...”

She laughs, seeing as how she either embarrassed or made him uncomfortable. She smiles and lets out a sigh of minor content.

"Yeah," she pauses, "thanks Black Hat. I'm glad you're happy."

She gets up and begins taking off her sheets that were stained from her makeup.

"And tell Flug I said thanks for everything." She requests.

The demon furrows his brows in confusion, but decides not to question it. He doesn’t want to push her to far.

He nods slowly as he gets up and straights his tie. “I will...”

The demon is gone, as he teleports out of there in a cloud of dark smoke.

Flug is lying on the big bed, worrying. He knows how upset Demencia can get and he wonders if Black Hat's okay, considering how much she loved him.

He fiddles with the piece of cloth he had cut a year ago, twisting and pulling. He's nervous.

Flug swallows thickly and begins to wonder.

*Should I check on her instead? Is she okay? How destroyed is her room? What has she done to Black Hat? What is she going to do to me? What if she hates me?*

The demon appears right on top of his doctor, one hand on either side of his head in the bed. 

“Honey, I’m home~...” The demon teases with a big grin. “Did you miss me? I missed you...” The demon leans down with a toothy grin as he licks his lips.

The doctor yelps at the sudden body above his and he closes his eyes, breathing hard.

"Stop doing that! You're doing it on purpose!" He says, laughing.

He brings hand up to his chest and begins taking deep breaths. And then, he doesn't feel anything. He can't feel his heartbeat.

"What...?" He whispers. He brings his fingers to his neck, to his temple, and nothing.

"I--I--"

His eyes are wide and he blinks rapidly a few times.

He's still breathing.

He makes himself calm down and then he looks up at Black Hat. He was still worried.

"Is Demencia okay?" He asks.

The demon sighs and cocks his head. He lays down and settles into his loved ones neck. 

“She’ll be okey... she told me to tell you thank you for everything? What’s that about?”

The demon lets his hand wander over the others frame, admiring every crook and corner for the millionth time.

"Just family stuff." He answers with a smile.

"She'll be okay, is what she's telling me." He says with a sigh of content.

The doctor wraps his arms around the demon's body and he cuddles into his body. His smile curls into a smirk.

"Now, how about that *private dance?*" He asks, bringing his fingers along the waistline of the Eldritch's pants.

The demon lets out a low chuckle as he licks the mans neck. “I would be delighted, *mate...*”

Black Hat teleports off of Flug, and to the chair from that first night together. He holds a hand out to the floor before him. “The floor is yours...”

The man smiles and still on the bed, he begins to strip out of his clothes slowly. He peels the clothes off while arches his back. He slowly then sits up and is now in his slacks, button down shirt, and tie.

Flug takes off his bag and he kicks off his shoes, and soon, he gets up. He chuckles and begins to slowly and begins to walk towards the demon.

"Are you sure you're ready?" He asks, circling behind the man's chair.

He slides his hands down the edge of the chair and he rests his head on the demon's shoulder and chuckles.

"I think I'm ready for another sleepless night." He purrs.

Flug then sensually moves in front of him and slides onto the demon's lap, moving his hips from side to side and shifting here and there. He doesn't even bother to lean forward, he just grabs the demon's tie and yanks him forward.

"Are you?" He asks.

He gives the man a chaste kiss before letting go, turning on the man's lap, and gets up, swaying his hips as he steps away from the seated demon.

The demon lets out a growl his eye glued to the teasing being in front of him. 

“You’re such a tease...” Black Hat says as he licks his teeth, ignoring the question.

The demon reaches out tendrils to stroke up the doctors body, hungry and eager for more.

The doctor turns and slowly pulls off his tie. He winks at him but sees the tendrils reaching out to him. He slaps one and looks at him.

"No touch."

The doctor then begins to slowly unbutton his shirt. He's still glowing. He then moves his body sensually, but at a distance to stay a tease.

"Maybe when I say so, you can touch."

Black Hat lets out a low chuckle, and retracts his tendrils. 

“You’re so mean...” The demon says with a big grin. 

The eldritch leans back in his chair, and spreads his knees apart, showing his growing bulge inside his pants.

The doctor, when he thinks he's teased enough from a distance, goes back into the demon's lap. He continues to wiggle his hips as he brings his hands up and cups the Eldritch's cheeks.

"Enjoying your show, master?"

He, too, has a bulge in his pants. He spreads his legs and leans in, beginning to unbutton the man's shirt.

"Because I'm enjoying teasing you, *sir.*"

“Oh I’m more than just enjoying it...” The demon answers with a smirk. 

He leans into the hand touching his face and licks it with a wink. 

*Damn, I really am the luckiest demon alive...*

He wants to place his hands on the others hip, but he also don’t want to stop the show.

The doctor slides back and then slowly back up. He finishes unbuttoning the shirt and he begins kissing up his chest.

"I'm glad.." he purrs.

He begins to unbutton the demon's pants and he chuckles.

"Ready to take me?" He asks, wrapping his tie around his for Black Hat to pull.

“Fuck yes..” The demon all but barks as he grabs the tie and pulls his doctor in for a passionate and hungry kiss. 

Black Hat shoots out tendrils and wrap them around the other, tying him up, while still keeping the lustful kiss going. 

The eldritch goes for his own belt and rips his pants off while tendrils roam and tighten around his mate.

The doctor moans out and he he hums into the kiss with pleasure. He begins moving at the feeling of tendrils wrapping around him.

He parts his lips and flutters his eyes barely open. He tries to move and draw back from the kiss, but he can't move.

Black Hat breaks the kiss, “My mate... All mine, at my mercy... “ He chuckles. “You’re going to get it tonight...” 

The demon turns his human over and forces a skinny but long tendril into Flugs entrance, stretching him. Black Hat then grabs his partners dick and gently and slowly starts to stroke it. 

The sight the eldritch is giving himself makes him drool.

The doctor feels his clothes rip off and the tendril inside of him makes him moan out. Feeling the attention on his hard manhood makes his moans hitch into whimpers.

He looks down at the alien cock and he then stares up at the demon. He parts his lips and sticks out his tongue, hoping the demon would understand what he wants.

The demons grin widens as he grips his own cock and places it on his mates outstretched tongue. He moans at the contact. 

“I fucking love you...” The demon admits for the second time in his life. 

He adds another tendril to the humans ass and starts the slow thrust in and out.

Flug begins to whine on the demon's cock as he begins to suck on it slowly. He feels the second tendril and it sends his body jolting.

He feels his body shiver at the second "I love you" and he stares up at the demon, wincing.

He swirls his tongue around the equipment and continues to tease Black Hat with his tongue. He continues to let his voice vibrate on the other's equipment.

*Use me,* his body screamed.

The demon growls out as he grabs his partners head tilting it so he’ll get a slightly better angle, and starts throat fucking the man in his grasp. 

The tendrils pick up in speed, matching the steady thrust of the eldritchs hips. 

“You’re so gorgeous...” Black Hat hisses out between pumps down the others mouth.

The man begins to whimper and cry onthe man's equipment, choking every so often as he's used. Tears prick in his eyes as he tries to breathe, but is incapable of doing so. His eyes close, but he tries to squint up at the demon who's holding him in his grasp.

Flug's own needy equipment is twitching with need. Even though he's being stroked, he can feel himself need more.

He wants pain.

There's pain in his throat right now, but he wants to be clawed, choked, spanked, crying for him to stop, when full and well knowing he doesn't want him to stop.

The demon pulls out both his dick and the tendrils and flips his human over, then lines himself up and pushes into the mans hole. 

Black Hat then summons new tendrils that shoot out to pull the others ass cheeks apart, and some to pull at the humans hair. A clawed hand wraps around the mans throat and teeth dig into the skin of the doctors shoulder. 

“Such a naughty man... Do you want more?” The eldritch purrs as he licks at the broken skin from his bite.

The man cries out a moan, face flushed. He squeezes his eyes shut and his lips are glossy from just sucking the demon off.

When he feels the cock enter inside of him, another moan draws from his lips, but is cut short from the claws around his throat.

"Pl--Please--I want--" his breaths are heavy and he's trembling from pleasure. "M--More--pain--"

He's barely able to get out those words. He's whimpering and shaking. He'd beg but isn't even sure if he can beg.

And more the eldritch shall give. 

Black Hat thrusts into his partner at ungodly speeds as the hand around his throat tightens, digging claws into the milky skin. The other hand goes to scrape at humans back, and he sighs his sharp teeth back into the shoulder. 

“You’re such a beautiful little bitch.” The demon growls out into the skin before biting down again, as he forms a dark hickey on his mates shoulder. “And you’re *all mine...*”

The doctor, bouncing helplessly to the demon's speed begins crying out, his moans coming out as bare whimpers. His face is flushed beet red.

Heaving breaths, he tries to call out "master" but can barely get past "mas--" without moaning.

He tries to thank him, but it's the same situation. He's drooling now, out of the pockets in his cheek and his lips drip saliva, making them glossier.

Keeping his steady rhythm the demon grabs the humans dick with a tendril and squeezes just hard enough to deny release.

“What, are you trying to tell me something?” Black Hat purrs into the others ear before taking the earlobe between his teeth. 

The tendrils let go of the ass cheeks and the demon slaps his hand across it, before gripping tightly.

The doctor lets out a long groan of pure pleasure. He squeezes his eyes shut and breathes deep, trying to regain something. His breaths are heavy wheezes.

"Th--Thank--" he gasps. "You--"

He grips the desk her bent over and he tightens one hand into a fist. Flug is a moaning mess and he can barely get ahold of himself.

“Good mate, do you need something more?” Black Hat breathes out through thrusts as he slows down but goes harder. 

The demon lets go of his tight grasp on the neck just so he can dive down to suck and bite at the slightly bruising skin. The hand that then used to be around the pale neck moves up to grasp the chocolate curls tightly, giving himself better access of the neck.

Each thrust earns the demon a cry from his doctor's lips. He feels his curls get pulled and he lets out a long, loud moan that had been held back for so long.

"I--I--hnn.." he peeks his eyes open. "Pleeeease--" he whines, "m--more p--pain--ah.."

He's pretty much limp in the man's arms, losing his energy fast. He needs to cum, so badly, but he can't. Flug continues to whine and cry, begging for more.

The demons teeth penetrate the skin, tearing through into the humans flesh, but careful not to go all the way to leave critical damage. But as he retreats his teeth, the wound starts to glow that same glow from earlier. 

As long as he doesn’t do anything that would kill the human outright, the damage will heal enough to stabilise on its own. 

The eldritch, now having a proper confirmation on this, will absolutely take advantage of this.

Claws dig into skin, opening deep wounds that shortly starts to glow instead of bleeding profusely. Teeth digging, leaving marks. Pressing and pushing their bodies together, several mouths all over the demons body nuzzling, licking and biting at the paler beings body.

The man is a mess, bleeding and moaning out, a little submissive mess under the demon. The thrusting, the biting, the clawing, it hurts so bad, but it feels so good.

"Th--Thank--ah! Y--You, m--master--" he moans out. "Thank--yo--ou, s--so much--s--sir."

His trembling with ecstasy, and as the pain grows, he cock twitches, demanding for release. Flug can't even grip the desk anymore. He's just the demon's little toy at this point, unable to move, fight back, all he can do is just moan out shaking words.

"C--Cum--I--" his breath hitches, "n--need to--cum!" He gasps out.

With a deep chuckle the demon loosens his tight grip around the others member and starts to stroke it instead, still keeping his steady and hard rhythm into the man.

“Then come for me...” The demon whispers darkly.

The man's back arches immediately as the grip loosens, eyes shot open. The semen shoots from his cock on onto the desk.

He trembles as he falls to his elbows. He can barely keep himself up.

He's whimpering out pleas of thanking, tears streaking down his face. Blood is now drying on his body, sticky, like the tears, and the now cooling seed.

"Th--Thank y--you," he sighs.

“Don’t thank me yet.” The eldritch responds as he flips the man over on his back. 

He picks up the pace as he grabs his partners legs, digging claws into flesh. “Moan for me, Flug. Moan for your *Boss.*”

Flug winces, but his eyes are barely open. He looks up at the demon, whimpers drawing out as the claws dig into his flesh.

"Master," he gasps out, breathless, "boss, I--" he's breathing deeply, he can barely stay awake.

He draws out a few whines as he feels himself hardening again. It hurts.

Flug is bouncing at the fast his boss chooses to go at, bouncing beautifully against his cock. How long could this demon go on for? He enjoyed it, whines bouncing to his rhythm, but he was exhausted already.

Saliva was drying on his face, and so were the tears, finally. He inhales deeply but exhales moans, whimpers, and whines.

Black Hat lets out a growl as he leans down to catch the others lips, kissing him hard and long. 

Holding the man close, the demon opens his jaw to deepen the kiss, lolling his tongue out in the process.

The man parts his lips and he feels the tongue roll into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the others, still moaning out into his lips.

The sounds, the tight and warm hole, the wonderful make out, and dear lord in Hell the sights and smells. It’s enough to make any normal man break within seconds, and while Black Hat is no ordinary man, the Doctor still has a outstandingly huge effect on him. 

The eldritch then manages just a few more pumps before he comes hard into his mate. The demon can’t help but let out a growling moan of pleasure. 

“Fuck, I love you..” The demon hisses out, still pleasure ridden as he falls back into the chair with Flug in his arms.

The doctor hitches and feels himself draw out a moan as he feels himself get filled by the cum from his mate.

He closes his eyes as his body is slammed into the other's. He was pretty much unconscious, but enough to be slightly aware of what's going on around him.

"I love you..." He manages out.

Black Hats chest fills with bats, or butterflies as he should start calling it, at the three simple words he’s heard probably a hundred times. Still gets him, every time they come from his love.

The demon smiles fondly before slowly pulling out. He summons a towel and raps it around his mates hips before teleporting into bed. 

The demon spoons his mate, content grin on his face. 

“What a successful day...” he whispers as he kisses the back of the doctors neck gently, as smaller towels appear, as the tendrils use them to clean the men up.


End file.
